The Sisterhood's Diary
by Ginn W
Summary: Antigos alunos retornam à Hogwarts e novos chegam, desenvolvendo se um novo ciclo de amizade que os tornára mais fortes durante os tempos conturbados presente. Amizades que pareceriam impossíveis acontecem, tanto como amores. [CAPÍTULO NOVO ON! REVIEWS]
1. The Sisterhood

**The Sisterhood's Diary **

**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertence, exceto os personagens originais que irão encontrar nesta fic. Salve J.K., que inspirou esta fic na nossa falta do que fazer!

**N/A's: **Essa fic tem idéias gerais. Repito, IDÉIAS! Não é a cópia! Enfim... Do filme: Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante.

Essa fic é feita por: Nanny., Pitzie., Ginn. e Mia.

**Prólogo: **Os tempos decisivos se aproximam, mas ainda assim, as atividades escolares não podem parar. Hogwarts se tornou abrigo não só de antigos de alunos, como de novos que vieram de outros locais. Surpresas hão de acontecer... amores improváveis irão se realizar... amizades possíveis se tornam eternas... O ano decisivo em Hogwarts não será apenas lembrado pelas batalhas, e sim por grandes laços que se tornarão eternos.


	2. Amigas?

**Cap. 1 - Amigas?**

1° de setembro. Chovia forte, e as carruagens se aproximavam rapidamente do castelo de Hogwarts. Uma garota esperava sentada nos primeiros degraus da escola, sem se importar de como a chuva a molhava, que já a deixava ensopada, seus cabelos grudavam no rosto, e a roupa molhada, parecia se fudir com a pele revelando o corpo. As pessoas que passavam cochichavam umas com as outras, comentários do tipo: "Nossa... Ela é maluca, vai pegar um baita resfriado!", ela os ouvia, mas não estava nem aí. Acontecimentos realmente estranhos tinham ocorrido nessas férias, e ela não se concentrava mais no que era certo, ou errado.

Essa garota aparentava seus 16 anos, olhos grandes e castanhos, seu corpo antes de menina, assumira uma forma madura, com curvas, e lá estava ela, sentada com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e uma das mãos apoiando o queixo. Seu cabelo era ruivo fumegante e seu rosto era de puro tédio. Virgínia Weasley esperava uma pessoa sem muita animação, tamborilando os dedos da mão desocupada no joelho. Esperou tanto que já brigava aborrecida com as gotas de chuva que lhe caíam, quando em uma das mil carruagens, a pessoa que Gina esperava desceu, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva e dos ventos cortantes, e foi se aproximando. Gina acenou para que ela a visse, mas não se levantou, apenas esperou com o queixo erguido. A garota encapuzada percebeu os acenos, viu a garota Weasley e se aproximou correndo:

- Gina! Você tá doida? – gritou a garota. - Entra, logo! Imagine, se a sua mãe sabe disso…

- Ela, provavelmente, vai ficar doente por mim… - comentou Gina entrando no saguão, com a garota. - Argh… olha o meu estado! – e abriu os braços no meio do saguão. - Tô ensopada!

- Eu dou um jeito nisso… - e num breve aceno de varinha, sussurrou. - _Impervius!_ - Gina secou completamente, desde suas vestes, até seu cabelo ruivo.

- Obrigada…

- Disponha… - riu a garota, finalmente tirando o capuz. Revelando seus cabelos castanhos, cheios e desgrenhados, e olhos tão castanhos quanto os cabelos. Seu corpo que também esculpira uma forma adulta, mas nem tanto quanto o da ruiva, por razões de Hermione Granger não estar lá muito ligada para aparências. Sua preferência era estudar.

Ela sorriu, e foi subindo as escadas do saguão de entrada, com sua mais nova companheira e amiga desde as últimas férias, já que tudo parecera tão estranho, de uns dois meses para o presente.

- E então? Muito trabalho como monitora-chefe? - perguntou Gina, ainda com um ar tedioso.

Hermione riu:

- Sim, muito… - respondeu animada. - Ah vai Gina, se anima! - disse ela, dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga. - Esse ano promete muito! Olha... logo no começo, teremos o E.J.M.C.M.!

- Que diabos é isso? - perguntou Gina alteando a voz e erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Encontro para Jovens Mais Capacitados em Magia! Acontece todo ano em Hogwarts… mas é que eu acho que nunca comentei isso contigo. Eu sempre participei, mas nunca dei muita opinião lá. Sabe... pelo fato de ter muito mais garotos que garotas… aliás, só tem garotos! - falou Hermione num tom de voz que mais parecia um lamento do que de piada, por não existirem garotas muito capacitadas em magia em Hogwarts. - Enfim… mas...! Eu fui eleita uma das monitoras do grupo esse ano. Posso escolher de três em três meses que dias vão ser as reuniões, onde, e tudo mais. – e percebendo o semblante ainda confuso da ruiva, resolveu clarear melhor os pensamentos da amiga. - É um clube de Hogwarts como outro qualquer… - e finalmente pareceu que ela entendera. - E então? Não quer participar Gina? Eu posso falar com o Richard Cohen… sabe, ele é o responsável mor pelo nosso grupo!

- Eu não! Isso é coisa de nerd… - dessa vez Gina riu... Ou melhor, gargalhou deixando Hermione com um pouco de raiva. Mas nada que superasse o clima de boas vindas que se aproximava com a cada passo que davam e se encontravam mais próximas do Salão Principal.

O Salão estava esplendoroso como sempre em todo começo de ano. O céu encantado, agora, com nunvens arroxeadas, e poucas estrelas, encontrava-se como quase em todo ano na chegada dos alunos. O falatório era enorme, fazendo com que a voz de Hermione, que começara a defender o tal encontro, fosse abafada sem muita dificuldade pelo vozeril. Gina levantou as mãos sacudindo-as para o teto agradecendo por isso.

Hermione embora ainda chateada por não conseguir defender seu grupo, riu e não tardou a localizar dois lugares para elas na grande mesa da Grifinória, entre Simas Finnigan e Parvati Patil, cutucou a ruiva e indicou os lugares e seguiram até lá. Sentaram-se, cumprimentaram os velhos colegas de casa e ficaram a espera do início do famoso discurso de…

- Hey… quem vai fazer discurso agora? A McGonagall mesmo? - perguntou Gina, tentando enxergar por cima das cabeças grifinórias.

- Provavelmente sim… - confirmou a morena coma cabeça. – Se continuar a ser a dirtora de Hogwarts... – disse dando de ombros. E sacudindo o dedo indicador apontou entediada para a grande porta do Salão Principal. - Ahh... Lá vem a seleção… - lamentou-se Hermione encostando a mão sob o queixo com cara de sono.

As portas do salão se abriram, e entao ao invés de McGonagall, Rúbeo Hagrid, o gigante guarda-caças de Hogwarts, entrou no salão, com o rosto muito depressivo e com cara de quem chorara durante todo o período de férias, seguido por um monte de crianças com seus 11 anos em seu primeiro ano na escola de magia. As crianças se amontoaram na frente da mesa dos professores e ouve silêncio total a espera do chapéu seletor. Após alguns minutos (demorados até demais), o Sr. Filch aparecera fungando por detrás do Salão com o velho banquinho de madeira de três pernas, e o velho chapéu de bruxo remendado, em cima. A música do chapéu tinha novamente trechos em que citavam a união e colaboração entre todos, pois tempos difíceis ainda estavam presentes. A seleção durou uns 30 minutos e então, quando todos já tinham sido escolhidos e acomodavam-se à mesa de suas respectivas casas, Minerva McGonagall, que havia a pouco chegado a mesa dos professores e confirmando a suspeita das garotas e dos demais alunos, a nova diretora de Hogwarts, levantou-se da cadeira onde antes sentava-se um velho de barbas brancas, e oclinhos meia-lua. Instalando o silêncio no recinto, começou a falar:

- Bem vindos a mais um ano a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! - ela não tinha o ar acolhedor que Dumbledore tinha, mas tentava manter a voz o mais simpática possível… embora suas mãos tremessem levemente e suas narinas nao parassem de se dilatar.

A cerimônia de boas vindas foi como sempre. McGonagall falou sobre a Floresta Proibida, produtos das Gemialidades Weasley, e mencionou tempos dificeis e conturbados em que era melhor manter os amigos perto e a vigilância constante. Após o discurso, as grandes bandejas douradas dispostas nas quatro grandes mesas se encheram magicamente de comida, e as jarras cheias de suco de abóbora geladíssimo. O banquete como sempre havia sido altamente satisfatório e Hermione mais uma vez mencionara a escravização dos elfos domésticos e antes de começar mais um longo discurso Gina a cortou comentando sobre as possíveis modificações do ano que viria. Assim que acabou o banquete, todos pareciam zumbis de tanto sono e foram se arrastando para suas respectivas casas, para dormirem. Hermione, porém, se levantou viva como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma noite longa e tranquila de sono, e foi guiar os alunos do primeiro ano para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Gina se ergueu de sua cadeira e se espreguiçou longamente. Sabia que o novo ano a traria surpresas, como as férias já haviam lhe dado um aperitivo. Estas férias tinham acabado com ela, definitivamente…

Primeiro, assim que chegou em casa, recebeu a notícia de que sua amiga Luna Lovegood, tinha sumido com seu pai, editor-chefe da revista O Pasquim, logo após o encerramento do último trimestre de aulas. Não havia indícios do seu paradeiro. Gina ficou muito abalada com a notícia e ficou uma semana inteira sem se alimentar direito, vivia trancada em seu quarto e muito cabisbaixa. Até que Hermione Granger (até aquele dia melhor amiga de seu irmão), foi para A Toca passar as férias. Virgínia se apegou muito rápido a Hermione, por um motivo, ela se sentia carente em relação à amizade feminina, e Mione demonstrou-se muito gentil e amigável. Com o passar das semanas percebeu que a medida com que se apegava a Mione, a morena se afastava mais de seu irmão. E com o tempo, elas foram conversando e se tornando muito próximas uma da outra.

Mas o que realmente tinha sido estranho, foi quando Harry retornou da casa dos Dursley. Ele não parecia tenso nem preocupado com o fim da Guerra que estava cada vez mais próximo. Pelo contrário, apesar de sua aparência (de que passara o começo das férias inteiro acordado, com olheiras enormes e profundas), ele parecia estar mais… digamos… patético. Mantinha uma pose de galã a todo tempo, parecia convendcido, e uma coisa que nunca fora agora transparecia a cada palavra que pronunciava, Harry Potter estava burro. Gina imaginou que seria por causa do trauma de perder uma das pessoas que eles mais se importava no mundo mágico, mas agora não sabia ao certo.

E não fora só ele que mudara, mas Rony também. Os dois pareciam que só pensavam em quadribol, e aparência física. A garota Weasley e Mione estranharam isso profundamente. Hermione até achou ridículo, e após a chegada de Harry a distância entre os três se tornara mais aguda. Pronto, a partir daquele dia, o trio parecia ainda mais distante, embora ainda se falassem com frequência.

Mas o que deixara não só ela, mas todos, cansados nas férias, foi a atmosfera tensa e cheia de ataques.

Houve cerca de 5 ataques nas redondezas de Ottery St. Catchpole, onde a maioria das vezes os Weasleys e Harry praticavam quadribol ou iam passear com intuito de se distrair.

Após os ataques e muita luta, onde apenas Ron uma vez saíra um pouco ferido, com um corte ao lado direito do peito (nada que a Sra. Weasley não resolvesse, mas que o desespero a consumira), eles desistiram de tentar sair para algo e ficaram dentro da Toca, sem sair para quase nada, a não ser desgnomizar o jardim, e olhe lá, dicifilmente. O que tornaram as férias ainda mais intragáveis. Tinham que agüentar Harry e Ron conversando sobre as várias meninas que encontrariam em Hogwarts assim que regressassem, táticas de quadribol...

Gina seguiu seu caminho para o salão comunal, arrastando os pés como a maioria dos alunos. Estava cansada e cheia de sono. Chegou a porta do salão, até que realizou algo…

- Puta merda, qual é a senha? - sussurrou ela trancando os dentes, mais para si mesma, batendo a testa na pedra fria da parede ao lado do buraco do retrato, com os olhos fechados e o cansaço aparente, tentando lembrar se Hermione por acaso deixara escapar antes de ela rumar para os alunos calouros.

- _Jipérski_._ -_ murmurou a voz de Hermione por detrás dela. - Desculpa não ter te avisado, mas tive que bolar essa senha agora a pouco.

- Tudo bem, mas na próxima vez vê se me procura antes, eu tentei vir o mais devagar possível pra ver se dava tempo de você bolar essa droga…

Hermione mais uma vez riu da carrancuda Weasley.

- Calma… amiiiga! - falou Mione sorridente como se estivesse acalmando um cavalo, de brincadeira.

- Você tá louca pra receber um murro na testa, não é Mionezinha? - sussurrou Gina ainda com os dentes trancados, adentrando na sala comunal atrás de Hermione.

- Hehe, que nada amiga, relaxa… afinal, estamos em Hogwarts! - sorriu Hermione abrindo os braços e subindo as escadas em direção ao dormitório das garotas.

- Sério! - surpreendeu-se ironicamente com os olhos semicerrados. - Que mer…

- Boa noite Gininha! - disse a garota adentrando no dormitório do 7º ano.

- Noite. – disse a ruiva entediada em resposta.

Gina fez um gesto feio para a porta, e seguiu seu caminho para o dormitório feminino do 6º ano.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou com o impacto de alguma coisa que batia em seu rosto. Estava achando até agradável quando essa coisa bateu forte demais e ela se levantou de súbito num susto, e percebeu que era Gina batendo com o travesseiro em seu rosto.

- Não tem o que fazer não, ô pirralha? - resmungou Hermione com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

- Não… - Mione olhou sonolenta pro rosto da menina que sorria cinicamente, se divertindo com a situação. - Acorda pra cuspir Mione!

- Eu cuspo mais tarde… - disse ela virando-se para o lado, espantando a ruiva com o braço. - Que horas são?

- Sete e meia… você não vai querer perder a sua primeira aula, não? - sussurrou a amiga.

- Meu Merlin Gina como você não disse antes! – gritou Hermione se levantando de um salto e quase tropeçando nos lençóis. - Vou perder o café da manhã por sua causa!

- Hey, nem vem que não tem, tô tentando te acordar faz meia hora, e voce só faz roncar! - disse Gina, despreocupada sentando na beira da cama da amiga, olhando para as unhas.

- Como? Eu não ronco mentirosa! - gritou Hermione do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

- Ronca sim… e muito! - provocou a outra com um sorriso de satisfação, esperando uma resposta.

- Você que tá pedindo um murro hoje não é Weasley?

- Pode apostar Granger…

O café da manhã correu tranquilo, com brincadeiras "amorosas" entre as duas amigas. Hermione indignou-se com seu horário de aulas e Gina até que parecia estar bem satisfeita. Até que quando estavam saindo do salão, Hermione parou, estática, e ficou de boca aberta, paralisada com uma cena…

- Mas que merda é essa? – perguntou Gina pausadamente, embasbacada logo atrás dela.

A cena que se passava, era totalmente nada a ver com o momento que passavam. Harry e Ron estavam conversando "animadamente" com umas garotas do 6º ano e as garotas sorriam se agarrando a eles passando a mão pelos braços e peitorais dos garotos parecendo acariciar-lhes os músculos. Elas soltavam risadinhas finas enquanto eles pareciam extremamente firmes com sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios.

Tá, realmente Harry e Ron tinham mudado, e muito! Estavam mais fortes e o carisma parecia ter subido, mas nada para todas as garotas estarem em cima deles… na primeira noite em Hogwarts perceberam o grande tumulto de todas elas ao perceber a chegada deles no salão comunal da Grifinória. Pareciam um verdadeiro fã clube, e aquilo era demais... era o que as duas amigas que olhavam embasbacadas a cena, achavam.

- É… parece que esse ano realmente promete Mione… - falou Gina ainda olhando por cima dos ombros da morena.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ela caminhando agora ao lado de Gina pelo corredor que levava ás salas de aula.

- Ora... quero dizer o óbvio. Que se Harry, o cara que mais deveria estar preocupado com a profecia, do mundo está tranquilo e azarando umas meninas, isso quer dizer que muita coisa ainda vai mudar esse ano…

- Ou não né? - acrescentou Hermione seguindo para as escadas que levavam a sala de Transfiguração. - Bem, vou indo, até o almoço Gi!

- Até! - acenou Gina, seguindo para fora nos jardins do castelo, em direção a sua aula de Herbologia.

Virgínia seguia tranquilamente em direção a estufa número 4, até que viu uma aglomeração de alunos do 6º ano à frente da estufa. "Provavelmente mais algum acidente com as plantas... quem será o burro dessa vez!", pensou Gina se aproximando do tumulto de todos aqueles alunos da Grifinória e Corvinal.

Aproximou-se rapidamente até que um colega seu de turma, Colin Creevey veio na sua direção correndo e falou:

- E aí Gina, tudo bom?

- Tudo… - sorriu ela e logo depois acrescentou - O que houve aí Colin?

- Parece que essa aula vai ser feita na Floresta Proibida… a galera tá desconfiando, por isso tão esperando a Profª Sprout aparecer…

Bastou Colin falar que ela veio correndo, com uma expressão cansada mais viva, e parecia que a aula realmente ia ser na Floresta, pois ela tinha acabado de aparecer no meio das árvores escuras da orla da Floresta.

- Venham logo! O que estão esperando! Venham, não tenho o dia todo só para o sexto ano! - gritou ela, acenando para que todos se aproximassem.

- Parece que vai ser lá mesmo… - falou Gina seguindo os outros estudantes.

Rumaram em direção a orla da Floresta e adentraram logo em seguida. À medida que avançavam tudo ficava mais escuro, e as árvores ficavam mais perto umas das outras.

- Acendam as varinhas! E fiquem juntos! - gritou a professora na frente do grupo.

Gina que parou de repente no meio do caminho enfrentava uma dificuldade de tirar um pedacinho da roupa que enganchara num galho seco de uma árvore, ficando para trás, até que puxou com força e deixou a varinha cair.

- Mas que bosta… - murmurou baixinho, até que tudo ficou silencioso demais pra ela.

Continuava enganxada na árvore, mas ficou quieta por uns segundos, e reparou que agora estava sozinha. Podia ouvir sua respiração forte e o balanço das folhas das árvores mais acima que deveriam estar bloqueando a passagem do sol, de tão próximas.

Ela tateou a procura da varinha ao chão, e não a encontrou…

- Mas que beleza… - murmurou novamente para si mesma, até que ouviu passos…

Eles se tornavam mais próximos e acelerados a cada segundo, Gina esperou que fosse ajuda, chegou a até rezar nos últimos minutos até que o barulho parou.

O silêncio veio novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando ela ia respirar profundamente de novo, uma mão prensou-a pela cintura contra a árvore sobre a qual estava enganchada e a outra tapou-lhe a boca.

Gina tentou gritar, mas seu grito foi abafado facilmente pela mão do indivíduo que a segurava. Tentou morder, mas a mão dele estava firme em seu rosto. Ela começou a se debater inutilmente tentando escapar do hálito frio que se encontrava em seu pescoço e das mãos asquerosas contra sua boca e cintura, mas não conseguiu.

Ele agora descia as mãos e apalpava suas coxas com verocidade. Aquelas mãos asquerosas tentavam apalpar todo o seu corpo, apertando seus seios e passando dentro de suas vestes tocando-lhe a barriga e tentando desabotoar sua saia. Gina começou a se desesperar e seu olhos esquentaram assim como sua garganta começou a ficar seca, e uma náusea irritante tomava conta de si.

O pior é que ela não ouvia mais nada além da respiração nojenta e descompassada do homem que a dominava pelas costas. Ele agora se deliciava com o pescoço da ruiva, que derramava rios de lágrimas ácidas que desciam pelo seu rosto desesperadamente e imploravam ajuda.

Até que de repente um barulho de novos passos veio de dentro da floresta, e uma voz feminina sussurrou:

- _Estupefaça!_

O homem foi arrebatado para o lado e caiu inerte sobre uma árvore que ficava a esquerda de Gina. A garota virou o pescoço rapidamente para ver quem era…

- Tomaria mais cuidado se fosse você… Hogwarts está mais segura para se andar sozinha… - a garota abaixou-se e devolveu a varinha que estava caída bem atrás da árvore em que Gina estava, soltando-a de onde ainda estava presa.

Era uma garota que nunca vira na vida. Um sotaque diferente, cabelos muito loiros, platinados, olhos azuis escuros, muito branca que aparentava ter sua idade. Tinha um corpo invejável, lábios carnudos e alta. Linda até demais… mas nunca a vira por Hogwarts…

- Quem é você? - perguntou Gina se recompondo.

A garota a olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar firme. E num aceno de cabeça, olhou para Gina e disse:

- Lestrange… Lynn Lestrange, muito prazer… - e analisando melhor. - Você, deve ser uma Weasley… - sussurrou ela que tinha uma aparência neutra embora Gina arregalasse os olhos quando ouviu seu sobrenome.

- Lestrange? Como assim, Lestrange? - murmurou Virgínia, mais pra si do que pra ela, mas ela com toda a certeza ouvira.

- É, Lestrange… - disse a garota dando de ombros como se isso já explicasse tudo e pusesse um fim na história.

- Tem certeza de que você queria me salvar? - perguntou Gina, desconfiada… afinal os Lestrange eram uma família sangue-puro e muito rica. Consideravam os Weasley's uma família traidora do sangue.

Isso queria dizer que Bellatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange tiveram uma filha que nunca foi mencionada… pelo menos nunca para ela.

- Tenho… sabe, nem todos somos iguais… - continuou ela em tom neutro. - Não tenho interesse de matar traidores do sangue, pode acreditar Weasley… senão, teria te deixado aí e você provavelmente não seria mais uma virgenzinha pura e casta neste momento… - cometou a filha dos Lestrange despreocupadamente.

- Ahn! – perguntou Gina confusa. Muita informação para sua cabeça. - Virgenzinha pura e casta? Como é! – disse Gina revoltada. E recompondo-se, perguntou: - Você… é… filha de…

- Você já deve imaginar de quem sou filha, então não fique me perguntando Weasley. - falou pela primeira vez brusca e friamente, à garota.

- O.k… me desculpe… - disse Gina encabulada, corando.

Então Lynn começou a rir. Ou melhor, gargalhar… era uma risada fria, cortante, mas muito divertida de se ouvir.

- Relaxa aí Weasley, eu não vou te morder… até porque minha preferência é outra! - e então desatou em rir novamente. Ela tinha um tom de voz muito frio e lembrava Gina alguém...

Gina estranhou o comportamento da garota e só então reparou nas vestes dela. Ela usava o uniforme de Hogwarts (e porque mais estaria na escola!), mais precisamente da casa Corvinal. Provavelmente estaria na aula de Herbologia com os demais. E então Gina concluiu, que ela realmente não fosse tão ruim. Se fosse, provavelmente seria Sonserina, e estes, não são nem um pouco confiáveis na concepção da ruiva.

- O.k, vamos começar de novo que esse começo foi muito macabro… - disse Lynn, se aproximando de Gina e lhe estendendo a mão. - Muito prazer, Lynn Lestrange, 6º ano, Corvinal… e você é?

- Virgínia Weasley, 6º ano também, Grifinória… mas... pode me chamar de Gina. - falou a garota apertando a mão de Lynn que agora sorria. Gina também, não sabia porque, mas sentiu certa afeição pela garota. - Você é nova aqui não é?

Lynn ergueu a sobrancelha, e novamente uma estranha semelhança com alguém conhecido veio a cabeça da ruiva.

- É, sou sim… vim da Beauxbatons. - falou ela como se isso não fosse nada interessante, num tom saudoso.

E logo Gina pensou... "Por isso o sotaque diferente.", e sem perceber havia estalado os dedos, deixando a loira com um olhar desconfiado.

- Sério? Mas, porque mudou de escola? - perguntou Gina se encostando a uma árvore.

- Porque achei mais seguro vir a Hogwarts do que ficar por lá… - comentou ela sem emoção.

- Mas… não ocorreria nada com você, ocorreria? - perguntou Gina, com a voz um pouco mais baixa. Filha de Comensais da Morte, fiéis ao Lord das Trevas, como poderia lhe acontecer algo de ruim?

- Não sei… - falou ela, dando de ombros. - Bem, é melhor eu ir… a gente se vê Gina!

- A gente se vê! - acenou Gina para a garota que adentrava na floresta. - Ah! E obrigada! – até que a garota sumiu completamente entre as árvores.

Gina respirou fundo e notou que estava num local meio perigoso demais para continuar ali, parada, e voltou "andando" pro colégio, e só no caminho de volta que começou a se perguntar o que diabos Lynn tinha ido fazer fora da floresta se a aula acabara de começar.

Demorou muito tempo para chegar ao castelo. Durante todo o caminho de volta parou para analisar o lago, onde a lula gigante debatia seus tentáculos, parou embaixo de uma grande árvore e a sua sombra os pensamentos da traumatizante cena que acabara de protagonizar vieram a tona em sua mente; chegando lá Hermione a esperava na mesa do almoço, e parecia meio nervosa. Virgínia se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado morta de fome.

- O que houve? - perguntou Mione olhando para Gina, enquanto esta colocava grandes colheradas purê de batatas no seu prato.

- O que houve, o que? - perguntou Gina alheia ao que Hermione estava falando e caçando uma boa coxa de galinha para comer.

- Como assim o que Gina? O que houve pra você demorar tanto! - perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura.

Gina encheu o garfo e respondeu:

- Nada demais… - e enfiou-o na boca. Deliciou-se um pouco com a comida, engoliu e falou: - Apenas uma aula de Herbologia diferente…

- Nada disso, o Colin voltou faz muito tempo da aula e disse que não viu você pela aula inteira! Pode ir se explicando já! - disse ela severamente.

- Ai… tá bom Hermione… - falou Gina tomando um longo gole do suco de abóbora e contou toda a história pra ela.

No final, ela estava boquiaberta. Impressionada com o que Gina havia passad, mas mais ainda pela novidade da nova garota de Hogwarts...

- Então quer dizer que a filha dos Lestrange está estudando aqui? O nome dela é Lynn? – perguntou Hermione parecendo uma metralhadora.

Gina ficou confusa pelo fato de hermione saber da existência da filha dos Lestrange. Será que só ela não sabia que os famosos Comensais tinham uma filha? E ao voltar de seus pensamentos, percebeu que Hermione ainda falava...

- E ela te salvou de um cara que tava tentando te… argh! Realmente esse ano promete…

Em outro dia, Hermione acordou dessa vez as sete em ponto sem precisar que ninguém a despertasse. Ela teria o primeiro E.J.M.C.M. do ano em trinta minutos, por isso tratou de pegar seu material e descer logo para o café.

Os encontros dos primeiros três meses seriam realizados todas as quartas ás oito horas da manhã, numa sala que ficava no corredor paralelo a biblioteca, sala cedida pela própria diretora McGonagall. Hermione fora informada desses detalhes no dia anterior na sala comunal por um garoto da Grifinória do 5º ano que também participava do encontro.

Desceu as escadas correndo e ao chegar próxima a entrada do salão, encontrou Gina conversando animadamente com uma garota loira, muito alta e branca pálida. A garota parecia ter uma personalidade forte pelo que Hermione percebeu, ela falava de queixo erguido todo o tempo e parecia não ser muito simpática com os outros que passavam. Ela viu uma menina esbarrar nela e a loira olhou furiosamente para a menina e pareceu dizer coisas desagradáveis, pois a menina saiu encolhida dali e Gina bestificada, mas qu um segundo depois já ria. Mione não gostou nem um pouco desse estilo da garota de se achar demais, pois além do olhar ameaçador, balançava os cabelos de 2 em 2 minutos e tinha uma pose curva que deixava suas pernas à mostra pela saia curtíssima. Os garotos que passavam, a olhavam com um olhar cobiçador, mas ela os ignorava. Realmente, Hermione não gostou nada disso, se aproximou desgostosa, mas iria cumprimentar Gina e comprovar se a outra era tão arrogante como parecia. Chegando a frente das duas, parou e disse:

- Bom dia Gi! – com uma falsa animação.

- Bom dia Mione! - riu Gina ao perceber que a amiga chegara. - Mione, essa daqui é a Lynn Lestrange, Lynn, Hermione, Hermione, Lynn… - apresentou-as a ruiva satisfeita.

- Prazer… - falou Lynn com um ar superior e então, voltou-se para Gina como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Enfim…

Mione ficou boquiaberta, percebeu que Gina ficou desconcertada por uns instantes corando, e voltou a falar com Lynn; a Granger então seguiu direto para a sala do encontro, pois com aquele episódio perdera toda a fome.

Quando chegou lá como sempre, os alunos (garotos), discutiam novas teses e assuntos escolares. Hermione se sentou em um canto e esperou o momento da reunião começar ainda acumulando uma certa raiva da Lestrange. Tá, que a Gina bem que poderia ter falado algo pra ela, mas aquela Lestrange era realmente insuportável! Ela era intragável, ridícula, e com certeza só podia ser filha daqueles malditos comensais...

Seus pensamentos corroíam toda a sua atenção e ela olhava para a porta distraidamente até que Richard Cohen, o garoto responsável pelo grupo entrou na sala, e ela voltou a razão, percebendo o silêncio após a chegada do rapaz. Ele andou divinamente até a escrivaninha em frente a todos e fez sinal para que todos se sentassem.

Depois ele acrescentou:

- Bem, bem vindos a mais um ano no clube dos Mais Capacitados em Magia, eu sou Richard Cohen para quem não me conhece, e o objetivo do clube ou encontro como quiserem, é o aperfeiçoamento das teses bruxas e da sociologia mágica, entre os jovens melhores-estudantes da Escola de Hogwarts. Bem, como vocês sabem, vocês que foram chamados a participar, não foi à toa… e sim por causa de suas boas notas. E também como puderam perceber nenhum aluno aqui é menor de 15 anos de idade, ou seja, só aceitamos no grupo pessoas a partir do 5º ano, para que tenhamos reuniões e não macaquices… - ele respirou fundo.

Falava muito rápido. Seu olhar de intelectual não sumia por um segundo. Era alto, forte, tinha o cabelo liso, preto e um pouco grande, com partes que lhe caíam na face dando um ar charmoso, olhos claros e usava óculos quadrados que o deixavam ainda mais intelectualmente lindo. Hermione soltava alguns suspiros, e teve a breve sensação de que se tivessem mais garotas ali dentro, haveriam cochichos…. Muitos chochichos!

O discurso tinha sido o mesmo desde que ele havia tomado as rédias do grupo, no ano passado. Por ser também do 7° ano, só que da Corvinal, foram convidados a participar do grupo na mesma época.

- Então… quem é novo pode se apresentar… diga seu nome e casa com clareza pra que a pena de repetição rápida possa anotar.- e sentou-se. - Começando por esta fila, e apontou pra fila em que Hermione se encontrava.

Não haviam muitos alunos novos, e os que tinham entrado eram sempre meninos. Acostumou-se relutantemente por ser a única garota do grupo, mas por breves momentos pensava que não se sentiria tão satisfeita se outras garotas tomassem a atenção que só ela tinha para com os outros garotos. Principalmente com o mais importante deles, Richard.

- Roger Brooksfield, Corvinal! - falou um garoto negro na frente de Hermione.

- Phillip Smith, Grifinória! - falou o garoto que avisara a Hermione no dia anterior, onde seria a reunião.

E assim se seguiu até a última fila. Hermione teve de confessar que já estava ficando com sono quando ouviu uma voz feminina dizer:

- Ann Diggory, Sonserina… e ah! 7º ano, por favor.

Mione virou o pescoço tão rápido que o estalou. Uma garota? Diggory? Sonserina?

- Ah… sim, naturalmente Srta. Diggory… - falou Richard, dando um breve sorriso para a garota e voltando a seus afazeres.

O resto da reunião correu tranquila, exceto por umas opiniões muito interessantes que Ann Diggory fazia de vez em quando, e que deixava muitos boquiabertos.

A garota tinha cabelos muito escuros, olhos azuis vivos e muito bonita. Os garotos presentes na sala às vezes não ficavam boquiabertos apenas com sua inteligência, e sim por sua beleza. Tinha um corpo muito bem feito, coxas grossas e seios fartos, o cabelo preso num alto coque e o óculos retangular preto, dava um ar de inteligência suprema. A garota Granger não pôde deixar de sentir uma leve inveja da novata, porque antes apenas ela era o centro das atenções masculinas, não por sua beleza claro, mas sim por inteligência mesmo e só.

Assim que terminou o encontro, Hermione começou a guardar seus pertences até que deixou cair seu pesado fichário de anotações no chão que foi pego rapidamente por uma mão feminina e delicada.

- Er... Obrigada. - disse Hermione a garota que sorriu levemente. A garota leu uma folha que estava na frente do fichário e sorriu ainda mais para a Granger.

- Análise de Uma Visão Profunda de Marcos Cabot? Nossa, vejo que não sou a única garota que lê isso…

- É, não é a única… mesmo. - acrescentou Hermione sem querer parecer antipática, mas também sem querer ficar pra trás. – Aliás, acho muito interessante o jeito que ele fala da filosofia bruxa não acha?

- Acho, apesar de discordar de alguns pontos…

- Eu também…

- Ele é muito inexato na hora que fala das maneiras de interagir com pontos fracos e a hostilidade… - falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que se sucedeu de risos e em seguida, Hermione lhe estendeu a mão: - Hermione Granger e você é…?

- Ann Diggory… - e apertou sua mão com força e sorriu. Mione percebeu em seu rosto, um semblante triste, mas ao mesmo tempo forte, como se ela tivesse passado por uma situação ruim, e se recuperado, ou melhor, tentado se recuperar á força.

- Er… desculpe, mas… Diggory… você tem algum parentesco com Cedric Diggory? - perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

- Ah, sim… ele… ele era meu irmão. - disse ela diminuindo um pouco o sorriso, mas sem tirar a entonação simpática da voz. - Eu… eu vim de Eton, um colégio distante daqui…

- Eton? Já li sobre Eton em _Uma avaliação da educação em magia na Europa_. Pareceu-me bem interessante... no livro diz que se lá se aprendem coisas bem diferentes de Hogwarts... – e vendo que ia se animar demais, parou de falar. E sua curiosidade gritou, não podendo se conter – Mas por que você veio pra cá?

- Ah sabe... já que os tempos estão mais conturbados, meus pais acharam melhor eu vir estudar aqui em Hogwarts.

- Ah… sim, sim, entendo. - disse Hermione tentando manter o ar o mais agradável possível. - Bem, já que é nova aqui, quando precisar de algo… só chamar...

- Ah, claro! Aliás, não tenho muitos amigos ainda aqui sabe? - disse ela sorrindo simpaticamente.

Hermione sorriu. Lembrou-se de seu primeiro ano na escola quando ainda não falava com Ron ou Harry, vivia sozinha pelos corredores ou infurnada na biblioteca entre livros. Sabia o quanto era ruim estar sozinha em meio a imensidão daquele castelo. E de novo a curiosidade lhe tomou conta.

- Só uma perguntinha… porque você foi parar na Sonserina? Seu irmão era Lufa-Lufa e… ah eu sei que irmãos necessariamente nem sempre ficam na mesma casa... mas...

- Não sei… vai ver sou um pouco… má demais… - e sorriu novamente. – Então estava indo para o almoço agora?

- Ah, sim… - e simpaticamente sorriu. - Vamos?

E seguiram o caminho juntas conversando animadamente sobre as teses de Marcos Cabot. As duas discutiam e pareciam concordar opiniões e se deparar com vários pontos em comum sobre suas literaturas.

Quando chegaram a altura do salão, Gina avistou Hermione e veio correndo em sua direção arfante:

- Mione, te procurei em todo lugar… porque demorou… e… - só então percebeu que estava acompanhada por uma garota desconhecida.- Ah, oi. – sorriu simpática antes de reparar melhor na garota. - Quem é?

- Ah! Gina, essa aqui é Ann Diggory, Ann essa é a Gina Weasley. - Gina olhou melhor para as vestes de Ann discretamente, e percebeu ser sonserina. Não gostou muito, mas o que mais lhe fez estranhar foi o fato de ela se chamar Ann Diggory.

- Diggory? - perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Sim… Cedric era irmão dela. – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido da ruiva, mas que logo pulou o assunto para que Ann não suspeitasse de nada. - Enfim, mas ela também está participando do encontro, não é legal Gi, outra garota? – Hermione parecia ter digerido melhor a presença da garota no grupo pelas várias coisas em comum que possuíam.

- Ah! É! Muito, muito legal… - disse Gina tentando disfarçar a novidade que via diante de seus olhos. A garota era realmente bonita e tinha um ar intelectual. Uma pontinha de inveja brotou no peito de Gina, mas esta, não a deixou crescer. - Er… Mione… tô indo, eu vou me encontrar com a Lynn, prometi que almoçaria com ela… tudo ok?

- Ah… a Lynn… - lembrou Hermione com um sorriso meio amarelo. - Sim, sem problema. – terminou sem muito ânimo.

Logo depois, Mione virou-se novamente para Ann e percebeu que esta tinha um olhar indagador no rosto, porém, nada perguntou. Gina que sorrira disfarçadamente para ela antes de se despedir de Hermione, saiu andando apressadamente para o salão.

É, aquele ano realmente prometia…

**N/A's: **Nos recusamos a chamar a Gina de Ginerva... portanto recorremos ao Virgínia mesmo. Esse capítulo passou por uma reformazinha, mas quem o leu antes da reforma e não quis o ler novamente não se prejudicou em nada, pois só acrescentamos alguns detalhes. Enfim...

Primeiro capítulo (Y). Esperamos que gostem (:


	3. Vittae Trocarus

**Cap. 2 – Vittae Trocarus**

Após a segunda semana de aula, Gina havia se distanciado, e muito de Hermione. Andava constantemente com Lynn, e por sua vez, Hermione com Ann. Hogwarts, antes alegre pela vinda dos alunos, agora tinha uma atmosfera tediosa. Definitivamente, não era mais a mesma. Gina foi esclarecida por Lynn, no primeiro sábado da sua estadia na escola, de que agora os comensais vagavam por toda parte, apenas dentro do castelo era "seguro", a única parte da propriedade que ainda não havia sido visto um comensal. Ou seja, provavelmente, aquele que a atacara dias antes, fora um comensal, digamos... "necessitado".

Lynn parecera para Gina, uma garota muito otimista e carismática, embora às vezes muito seletiva e esnobe quanto as suas companhias, que não eram muitas. Mas com o passar dos dias, a garota ruiva, ia se acostumando. Um certo dia, quando Gina e a loira conversavam pelos corredores do castelo uma coisa intrigante aconteceu...

- Aí, naquele dia, eu realmente achava que ele ia me procurar... - falava Lynn, meio que aos cochichos, sobre uma aventura sua, com um menino francês que conhecera em Beauxbatons, até que um certo loiro com olhar de desdém passou por elas e disse:

- Essas vestes azuis não combinam mesmo com você Lestrange...

- Você acha mesmo Malfoy? - perguntou Lynn num tom tão frio quanto o do garoto, o encarando com um olhar gelado.

Gina sentiu sua raiva subir até a cabeça, e percebeu que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho assim como seus cabelos... Ai, como odiava aquele Malfoy! Será que nem com pessoas de uma família que seguia o seu ídolo, Lord das Trevas, ele não ia sossegar? Isso não ia ficar assim...

- Acho. – disse ele erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. Logo em seguida ele fez uma coisa, que deixou Gina ainda mais perplexa.

Puxou Lynn violentamente pela cintura colando seus corpos, e com a outra mão apalpando seu glúteo direito. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, e percebendo a expressão surpresa da amiga, num movimento rápido tentou separá-los não obtendo sucesso. Então começou a gritar:

- Malfoy seu pervertido! Solta a minha amiga agora! Você quer mais uma pra sua coleção! - esbravejou a menina bufando para o sonserino.

Primeiramente Malfoy ficou bestificado e em seguida soltou uma gargalhada fria que ecoou pelos corredores. Gina teve vontade de matá-lo, quando percebeu que outra pessoa também ria, e esta era sua própria amiga Lynn. A ruiva ficou sem entender completamente nada, com um semblante muito confuso e gaguejou:

- Ma... ma... mas o que ta acontecendo Lynn?

A garota sorriu para Gina alegremente e disse em seu tom usual:

- Que é Gina? Não posso nem abraçar meu próprio primo carinhosamente? – com uma expressão de "não é óbvio?" para ela, e em seguida o abraçou fortemente e acrescentou para ele: - Como vai Quinho? Não te vi desde que cheguei. – falou ela com uma cara de satisfação. Draco realmente não gostava daquele apelido.

- Quinho? – murmurou Gina para si mesma, no qual eles não puderam ouvir, fazendo uma cara de nojo misturada com indignação.

- Vou bem Pitzie. E você? – e depois de uma pausa voltou a falar. - Pois é, como chega e não procura seu primo preferido! – falou o garoto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Lynn não gostou de lembrar seu apelido infantil, ficando boquiaberta.

- PERAE! Para tudo! - gritou Gina tentando entender o que se passava. - Vamos recapitular... você é prima desse... desse... desse aí? - falou apontando para Draco, com muito nojo.

- Eu não falaria com tanta repugnância assim da minha pessoa... na verdade quem deveria estar morrendo de nojo da minha prima sou eu, por ela estar andando com uma pessoa desclassificada e fedorenta como você Weasley. – falou ele finalmente se separando da prima.

- Ora seu...! - Gina se aproximou com a mão erguida na altura do rosto do loiro, mas foi impedida pela mão da amiga.

- Deixe as carícias com meu primo para depois, estamos atrasadas pra nossa aula. Afinal nós temos poucas aulas juntas e temos que pôr o papo em dia... - disse puxando a ruiva pelo braço que antes ameaçava seu primo.

- Hey, vai embora assim, sem dar um beijo no seu primo favorito? - disse ele carinhosamente, no qual Gina teve uma ânsia de vômito.

Lynn rolou os olhos, mas riu, e voltou para o primo, e fez uma coisa a qual Gina teve certeza que sentiu uma substância gosmenta e azeda subindo para sua boca. Ela acabara de dar um selinho em Draco Malfoy.

- Merlin... ergh! - sussurrou Gina não se contendo.

Lynn voltou sorridente e seguiu arrastando a amiga pelo braço. Gina voltou seus olhos para trás e viu que o loiro continuava parado encarando as duas, com um sorriso maléfico e de braços cruzados. Gina tentou dar língua pra ele, mas não conseguiu porque Lynn já a puxara bruscamente para outro corredor.

- Ai! - exclamou a ruiva ao sentir o puxão.

- Eu sei que meu primo é lindo... mas tira o olho! - riu ela.

- Ah... eu quero muito seu primo! - disse necessitadamente sarcástica.

- Percebi... – disse Lynn voltando ao seu "normal".

Ann Diggory era realmente má. Hermione percebeu isso à medida que os dias se passavam. Situações como essa lhe fez atinar pra este fato:

- Hermione... eu vou matar esses pivetes! - falou ela entre dentes, fechando os olhos e rezando para que Merlin a desse paciência.

- Calma Ann... Meninos! – pediu Hermione impacientemente. - Já disse, se vocês não pararem de nos cutucar eu vou mandá-los para a sala do Sr. Filch! E olhe que ele é malvado viu? – disse a morena para os dois garotos do 1º ano, que as cutucavam com a ponta das varinhas, enquanto elas estudavam.

- Se eles não pararem... – sussurrou Ann respirando fundo.

Os meninos se distanciaram por 2 segundos e em seguida ignorando a ameaça da monitora-chefe voltaram a incomodá-las cutucando novamente, testando assim, a paciência de Ann, que já estava no limite.

- Agora chega! - gritou ela. - Venham aqui seus filhos da... – Ann levantou-se e os garotos correram. Ela tirou a varinha convocou um feitiço em que os corpos dos garotos começaram a ser puxadas em direção a ela, como se estivessem sendo sugados por um aspirador de pó invisível.

Ann agarrou a gola da camisa de um dos meninos quase o enforcando, e puxou a orelha do outro quase a arrancando dele.

- Agora vocês vão aprender a me respeitar, pivetinhos imundos e miseráveis! - gritou ela no ouvido deles.

- Ann pelo amor de Merlin... larga eles, senão vou ser obrigada a te punir e eu não quero isso... – falou Hermione se levantando desesperada.

- VOCÊ NÃO É LOUCA DE FAZER ISSO! - berrou Ann descontrolada. Hermione arregalou os olhos de susto e se encolheu, mas a amiga tratou de acrescentar rapidamente. - Hermione... fica fora disso, esses pirralhos merecem uma lição.

- Tá... – respondeu Hermione com medo.

O olhar de Ann era de puro ódio, que deixaria qualquer um tremendo de medo.

- Agora... para as criancinhas aprenderem a lição... vamos dar umas palmadinhas básicas... - e conjurou umas mãozinhas de plástico que começaram a perseguir os garotos que correram em disparada pela biblioteca quando Ann os soltou. Quando as mãozinhas finalmente conseguiram alcançá-los, deram várias palmadas na bunda dos garotos.

Mione primeiro ficou perplexa, mas depois, não resistiu e riu bastante. Depois de alguns segundos de prazer de Ann, Hermione levantou-se recomposta e falou:

- Chega! - e finalizou o feitiço, as mãos então, desapareceram. - Já para cama, os dois! - e os garotos correram em direção ao dormitório do 1º ano.

Ann gargalhava ás costas de Hermione, que agora estava séria e falou para amiga:

- Sério Ann... o que você fez foi muito errado! – repreendendo a morena. - Eu não deveria ter deixado você fazer isso...

- Ah, fala sério Mione! Você até curtiu vai! E outra... - disse Ann se recompondo do acesso de riso. – Você é muito certinha! Tem que quebrar mais as regras...

- A questão Srta. Diggory, é que... – disse Hermione se levantando e arrumando seus pertences. - ... não é por eu ser certinha ou não, é simplesmente pelo fato de eu ser monitora! Ah, ou melhor, monitora-chefe! – e fechou a mochila. - Por isso tenho que ter uma postura exemplar!

- Uhhh, Srta. Monitora-Chefe-Eu-Sou-Exemplar, não está mais aqui quem falou... – voltou a rir Ann, se erguendo e arrumando suas coisas também. – Só acho que você deveria se soltar mais sabe... tipo... Wuw! - e fez um gesto com a mão e uma coisa que parecia mais uma dancinha animada.

Hermione não se controlou e riu um pouco, mas logo depois se despediu da amiga e foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Uma outra vez onde a garota Granger percebeu o porquê de Ann Diggory estar na Sonserina, foi simplesmente o fato de:

Era uma manhã ensolarada de setembro. Hermione tomava café tranquilamente até que inesperadamente, Ann sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória. Todos ficaram perplexos com a ousadia da sonserina, mas nada falaram, pois o olhar dela para todos era assassino.

- Vai matar alguém hoje, Ann? – falou Hermione em tom de brincadeira.

- Acertou na mosca Granger. – sorriu ela maleficamente, muito séria.

Hermione tossiu e se engasgou com o suco que tomava e falou:

- Você tá brincando não é Ann?- num tom de dúvida apavorada.

- Claro que sim... Mione. – disse ela ironicamente. – Só um pequeno obstáculo no meu caminho.

- Mas posso saber o motivo, de onde vem tanto carinho para com esse "obstáculo"?

- Digamos que problemas familiares. – murmurou ela saindo da mesa da Grifinória.

Foi aí que Hermione, com um semblante indagador ouviu alguém gritar da mesa da Sonserina:

- Será que esse ano teremos mais um Diggory morto em Hogwarts! O último que andou por aqui deu uma de herói e simplesmente... – o garoto que gritara isso apenas fingiu desmaio, e levantou-se rindo. – Família de fracassados, não sei como veio parar na Sonserina!

- Ahhhhh, meu Merlin! – sussurrou Hermione que saiu correndo desesperada atrás de Ann que desaparecera do salão.

Depois de procurar pelo castelo praticamente inteiro, Hermione, já exausta, avistou a morena conversando alegremente com uma colega de quarto da Sonserina. Correu em sua direção e disse:

- Er... Com licença!- e puxou a amiga pelo braço até um pouco mais adiante do local e sussurrou. - Você não fez nada não é?

Ann olhou-a sorridente como se aquele estivesse sendo o melhor dia de sua vida e falou:

- Primeiro Mione, nunca mais na sua vida me puxa dessa maneira, o.k.? – e puxou a manga das suas vestes que a amiga ainda segurava sussurrando um "desculpa" muito corada. – Segundo, por que eu haveria de fazer alguma coisa? Aliás, do que é que você tá falando? – e deu um dos seus sorrisos mais largos de sua vida.

No dia seguinte, Hermione recebeu seu Profeta Diário, com a notícia de que um garoto em Hogwarts havia ingerido veneno que se encontrava em alguma comida ou suco em seu jantar, e este estava em coma na ala hospitalar do colégio, aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Ao ler o nome do menino, Hermione lembrou-se do episódio do dia anterior e deixou cair o suco de abóbora de espanto.

Quando a sineta tocou para o início das aulas, a garota correu em direção a amiga sonserina e murmurou:

- Você disse que não tinha feito nada!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – disse ela olhando Hermione com uma cara de inocente muito mal feita.

A amiga pôs as mãos na cintura, jogou a página de jornal com a matéria e a encarou. Ann puxou-a para um canto e sibilou:

- Escuta aqui, ele me provocou ok? E outra, não tem como ninguém provar que fui eu... Os comensais estão à solta não é mesmo? Quem pode garantir que não foram eles? A menos que você abra essa boca certinha para alguma coisa... você quer que eu vá parar em Azkaban?- e seu semblante era sério e firme.

- Não, mas você realmente não deveria ter feito isso! – disse Hermione bastante séria. - O.k., o.k, dar palmadas em garotos do primeiro ano é uma coisa, mas você quase matou esse menino! Isso se ele não morrer...

- Ele não vai morrer... – falou Ann tranqüila encarando as unhas das mãos. - Eu sou ótima em poções. Daqui a uns dias ele acorda, foi só pra dar um susto no idiota. – lançou um olhar ameaçador a Hermione e continuou. - Mexeu com os Diggory, pediu a morte!- e saiu com o queixo erguido.

Realmente, mexer com os Diggory era pedir a morte, pensou Hermione, ou coisa bem parecida.

Mesmo com aquele gênio tempestuoso e temperamento explosivo, Ann era uma ótima amiga para Hermione, o que não se achava em qualquer corredor de Hogwarts.

Gina continuava sem palavras pela cena que acabara de presenciar. Como ainda não havia percebido? Era lógico! Lynn era filha dos comensais Bellatriz Lestrange e Rodolfo Lestrange, a essa altura já morto. Bellatriz era irmã de Narcisa Black, mãe de Malfoy. Como não tinha feito as ligações? Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, só podia. Mas agora voltara a realidade... Ficar com o pé atrás com a loira seria a melhor solução? Afinal, prima de Draco Malfoy, não poderia ser uma pessoa muito boa no fim de tudo. Mas o que mais a confundia era que Lynn apesar de fria tinha uma ternura em seus olhos quando estava à companhia de Gina, as duas realmente se davam muito bem. Decidira então não afetar sua amizade com a garota pelo simples fato de ter o crápula do Malfoy como primo, se fosse da mesma laia que o sonserino, a deixaria minguar nos braços daquele comensal nojento que tentou estuprá-la na Floresta Proibida.

Dirigiram-se para a aula de feitiços, ministrada pelo Prof° Flitwick, aquele anãozinho intrigante. A garota Weasley já havia notado a grande imponência de Lynn ao executar os feitiços, era de impressionável beleza e frieza. Era muito inteligente aquela Lestange, o que fazia grande contraste ao pensamento do resto da escola que a achavam "apenas mais uma garota fútil de corpinho gostoso". Não deixando para trás Gina que além de muito bonita, também era extremamente esperta. Ao término das aulas daquele dia as garotas dirigiam-se pelo corredor até chegar o momento em que cada uma tomaria um caminho diferente rumo às suas salas comunais, mas chegando no meio do caminho no mural do corredor principal, havia um grande cartaz anunciando um baile de boas-vindas. Gina estranhou.

- Um baile de boas-vindas? – indagou a ruiva para si mesma. E Lynn ao lado não pôde deixar de ouvir...

- É ué! Vai dizer que aqui nunca teve um baile desse? – disse a corvinal como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo bruxo.

- Não. Hogwarts nunca teve uma festa como essa. – falava a grifinória coçando a cabeça e os olhos apertados numa bela expressão de confusão. – Mas... pra quê que serve um _baile de boas-vindas_? – dando grande ênfase em "baile de boas-vindas" como se fosse algo realmente incomum.

- Ahm... Serve para... para... Ah Gina! Serve pra receber os alunos ao novo ano na escola. Para recepcionar melhor os novos alunos e é uma forma de confraternização bruxa, onde todo mundo tem a oportunidade de se conhecer melhor sendo Lufa-lufa, Corvinal, Grifinória ou Sonserina. – disse Lynn já impaciente.

Ao pronunciar a palavra sonserina, um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Gina, o que não a fez se sentir muito bem. Tinha verdadeira repulsão à palavra e aos seus componentes, era quase inexplicável. Mas ao fundo sabia que a maior razão para toda essa ojeriza era causada por uma pessoa, apenas uma, e esta tinha uma pele muito branca, um sorriso desdenhoso, cabelos platinados que às vezes se deixavam cair pelas sobrancelhas arqueadas e um olhar frio e cinzento como o céu num dia de chuva torrente. E ainda, pra piorar a situação, primo de sua mais nova amiga inseparável, este era Draco Malfoy. Sonserina se transfigurava apenas nesta face, e para ela o resto era tão igual senão pior. "Mas que tipos de pensamentos são esses, Virgínia Weasley?", pensava ela. Agora parecia uma epilética batendo em si mesma, como que na intenção de se punir. Estava ficando louca, só podia ser! Como poderia pensar naquele loiro nojento tão detalhadamente! Ele era repugnante! Apesar de sangue puro e rico, muito rico, era a escória dos bruxos, o pior dos piores, não merecia sequer uma ponta de seu pensamento. E voltando a si, perguntou indignada para a amiga que a olhava de jeito desconfiado:

- Então quer dizer que vamos ter que nos bater com aqueles sonserinos nojentos durante toda a festa? – a ruiva se contorcia como se estivesse fazendo pirraça.

- Sim. Vamos sim! E por que tudo isso Gina? Tá com medo de não resistir ao charme do Quinho é? – disse Lynn, caindo na gargalhada ao ver que a amiga havia ficado tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

Nesse momento, parecia que todo o sangue que circulava em seu corpo tinha subido para sua cabeça. E Gina respondeu gritando furiosa:

- Mas que porra! – quase soltando fumaça pelas narinas. – Eu quero que aquele rato do teu primo se foda Lynn! Eu acho que se alguém que tá com medo de alguma coisa aqui, esse alguém é você... Quem sabe ele não te agarra de vez nessa porra de baile! – ainda gritando. Saiu batendo os pés, há muito tempo não havia estado tão nervosa quanto naquele momento.

- Calma, calma... Não precisava ter ficado tão brava assim Gininha. – falando a loira para seus botões calmamente, já que a menina havia partido parecendo um tomate ambulante de tanta vermelhidão. – Pff... HAHAHHAAH Essa Gina me mata! – e passou caminhando em direção aos dormitórios da Corvinal.

Cartazes como aquele que Lynn e Gina haviam visto, estavam sendo espalhados por todo o castelo durante aquela semana. O Baile de Boas-vindas parecia ter sido preparado de repente, pois os avisos anunciavam a festa há duas semanas futuras daquele dia. Como uma festa de última hora, podia se esperar uma grande algazarra pelo castelo aos dias que se seguiam. Corujas saíam e chegavam da escola a todo o momento, levando cartas aos pais dos alunos para que o mandassem roupas de gala e pacotes chegando com tais conteúdos. Com as ameaças constantes de ataque e os boatos de que os comensais rondavam Hogwarts, os professores e a nova diretora da escola acharam prudente não saírem do castelo. Assim, suas roupas não puderam ser compradas em Hogsmead, como sempre faziam quando havia um baile importante como esses na escola. Professores e monitores, isso incluía Herminone, estavam aflitos e não conseguiam conter a multidão de alunos alvoroçados que só falavam no tal Baile. Era impossível dar aulas, pois eles não prestavam atenção, assim como as ordens para que cumprissem seus afazeres ou até repreende-los. Hogwarts se viu num antro de adolescentes empolvorosos nas duas semanas que se correram.

O dia do Baile de Boas –Vindas havia chegado e nada parecia estar tão distante de acontecer até chegar este dia. Pareceram a todos os 14 dias mais longos passados naquele castelo. Estavam todos empolgados pela festa, pelas comidas, para terem a oportunidade de verem todas as caras novas aquele ano. Afinal, numa propriedade tão grande, era raro ver todas as pessoas novas que entravam todo ano na escola, retirando lógico as horas das refeições, em que sempre estavam mais ligados em seus pratos do que em qualquer coisa.

Mas sabiam que seria um ano diferente. O primeiro ano desde a entrada do simpático e decidido ancião de barbas brancas feito a neve, sem ele. As festas sem a presença de Dumbledore seriam algo realmente marcante, e não positivamente. A tranqüilidade transmitida por ele aos alunos era algo pacífico e seguro que mesmo em tempos conturbados, sentiam-se felizes e a salvo para comemorar seja lá o que fosse.

Ao badalar sete horas o castelo estava deserto. Os corredores vazios lembravam Hogwarts durante as férias de Natal, onde muitos poucos alunos permaneciam na escola para o feriado. Todos estavam em suas torres se preparando para a grande festa. Só se cochichavam nas salas comunais de cada casa sobre a decoração do salão e do discurso da Profª McGonagall, será que falaria sobre comensais, ou até quem sabe, lembrar-vos de Dumbledore?

Gina preparou-se para o banho após chegar à sua sala comunal. Hermione tinha chegado a pouco também, mas passou direto, provavelmente afundada em seus pensamentos não vira ninguém a sua frente. A ruiva sentia falta da morena por vários momentos, afinal, tinham se apegado muito ao fim das férias e aquele começo de ano, porém sabia que sua amizade com Lynn era um dos fatores do afastamento, mas o grude da menina com aquela sonserina (que não agradava muito a Weasley), pesava muito para aquilo estar acontecendo. Sem se preocupar, Gina preparou a banheira com sais de banho que usava apenas em ocasiões especiais, estes cheiravam a camomila. Um cheiro bom exalava da água em que a ruiva estava a se banhar, estava bem descansada ali, e acabou demorando-se demais naquele banho, quando percebeu pôs-se a se arrumar com certa pressa.

Hermione chegou um pouco depois das sete horas ao salão da Grifinória, pegou-se pensando em coisas que nem sabia como haviam chegado a sua atenção, e estava, portanto, atrasada para começar a se arrumar, já que havia combinado com Ann que as duas estariam lindas de morrer para a festa. Subiu direto ao seu dormitório sem se pronunciar a ninguém, correndo para preparar seu vestido e seu banho. Tomou um longo banho de chuveiro bem frio pensando nas maldades que a nova amiga fazia e perguntava-se se aquilo tudo era para chamar a atenção, ou era pura maldade mesmo. Também se lembrando da pequena Virgínia (que não era tão pequena assim), e na falta que ela fazia, mas não podia fazer nada se a menina resolvera andar com a intragável da Lestrange-nariz-empinado. Ao fim, a morena começou a besuntar-se de hidratante, este tinha cheiro de rosas, deixando um perfume marcante em sua pele.

Lynn por sua vez chegou bem cedo à sua sala comunal, não tivera sua última aula e como era apenas com a sua própria casa, isso dizia que Gina teria aulas e ela ficaria por um horário inteiro sozinha sem nada a fazer. A Corvinal era uma casa em que seus alunos não ficavam muito por lá, estavam sempre ocupados com algo, na maioria das vezes na biblioteca estudando, o que não fazia nada o gênero de Lynn. Era muito inteligente, mas não explorava demais seu cérebro, pois achava grande perda de tempo (leia-se chato) ficar horas a passar páginas de livros muito sem graça sem nenhuma animação. Até que estava cansada de olhar para o teto de seu dormitório e foi até a sala comunal dar uma espairecida. Ao descer as escadas já se batiam quase sete horas e os alunos de outros anos estavam chegando das aulas e indo se arrumar para o baile. Havia ficado tanto tempo que tinha parecia ter se esquecido do baile, e quando ia subindo notou um menino forte e bonito sentar-se em uma das poltronas da sala. Identificou-o como sendo do 7° ano, era imponente e tinha um semblante muito sério e concentrado por trás do livro que estava a ler. De súbito voltou a descer os poucos degraus que tinha subido e seguiu em direção ao moreno, que ergueu a cabeça à sombra que a garota tinha lhe feito. Era muito bonito sim, e a garota sentiu um fogo repentino subir por entre suas pernas.

- Boa noite. – disse Lynn ao garoto. – Qual teu nome?

- Richard Cohen, e o teu? – perguntou o menino levantando-se, ficando maior do que a loira.

- Lynn Lestrange, 6° ano. – falou ao garoto muito segura de si, com sua frieza habitual. - E tu? Nunca te vi pela sala comunal. Não vem muito para cá?

- Sou do 7° ano. – falando calmamente a menina que deixou escapar um som não identificável. – Exatamente, não fico muito por aqui. Na verdade esta é uma das poucas vezes que me sento aqui. Tenho muito trabalho sabes? Sou meio que presidente de um encontro realizado sempre aqui em Hogwarts, por isso sou muito ocupado. – disse, deixando escapar um sorriso de canto de boca. – E por que não estás se preparando para o baile? Não vais?

- Vou sim... – falou friamente, lembrando-se do Baile. Mas não deixando de ficar satisfeita pelo súbito interesse do rapaz à sua presença no baile, não deixando transparecer sua satisfação. – Deveria ir também. – disse ela virando-se de costas ao moreno, e subindo para preparar-se para a festa.

Subiu rápido as escadas aos dormitórios, e esperou o banheiro ficar mais vazio para poder tomar um banho mais tranqüilo, afinal, essas meninas faziam barulho demais por uma simples festinha. Encheu a banheira com água quente e sabão que exalava um doce perfume de algas, o preferido da loira. Tomou-o calmamente apesar de saber que chegaria atrasada ao salão, e logo após saiu e pôs-se a se arrumar belamente.

Ann estava atordoada com as milhões de atividades passadas pelos professores e ainda pela voz de Hermione que lhe dizia 24 horas por dia que precisavam estudar mais. Sempre gostara de estudar, sempre foi uma prazer a ela, mas às vezes chegava ao limite da paciência. Chegou feito um foguete pela sala da Sonserina, quando alguns alunos assobiaram ao pé de seu ouvido. Não sabe como se segurou e os lançou alguma maldição naquele instante, pois seguiu varada ao quarto deitando-se com força de costas em sua cama. Levantou-se bufando após alguns minutos e foi até o baú posicionado à frente de sua cama e retirou seu belo vestido para a festa. As meninas que saíam dos chuveiros pararam à volta da cama de Ann para admirar seu vestido, só aí sentiu seu bom humor voltar. Adorava se sentir invejada era algo entre muitas poucas coisas que melhorava seu humor. Enfim dirigiu-se ao seu banho. Tomou uma ducha gelada, e por volta de uma hora deixou a água extremamente gélida percorrer seu corpo. Era como se tentasse levar aqueles poucos pensamentos chatos que lhe restavam junto a água para o ralo. Retirou-se de debaixo da água corrente e secando-se foi até sua cama arrumar-se. Não havia mais nenhuma garota da Sonserina ao seu dormitório, por isso a morena sentiu-se à vontade para trocar-se deixando a toalha de lado ficando por alguns minutos do jeito que viera ao mundo no meio do quarto. Era uma beleza intrigante, quase sem palavras para descrevê-la. Seus seios redondos, fartos e empinados seguiam pelo corpo esguio, muito bem trabalhado, pernas grossas, e as nádegas muito duras e grandes. Sem contar seu deslumbrante rosto e aqueles olhos azuis, que quem olhava se perdia lá dentro. Desatou a se perfumar, era um cheiro misto, doce, porém muito forte e marcante. Estaria deslumbrante assim como havia combinado com Mione. Reparou em um espelho ao canto do quarto e se posiciona em frente a ele. Era quase de sua altura, exibia o reflexo de seu monumental corpo.

- É... até que o quadribol durante as férias não caiu mal. – disse a morena olhando para o reflexo de seu corpo.

Até que a luz do dormitório tornara-se mais intensa, era refletida por algo muito claro que vinha da porta. Ann olhou através do espelho e viu a cabeça de Malfoy espiando pela porta. Malfoy estava espreitando a porta havia alguns minutos embasbacado com a beleza da menina. A morena convocou a toalha que veio voando de encontro a si e se cobriu imediatamente e berrou:

- MALFOY SEU PERVERTIDO, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI!

- Er... eu... eu tava...- sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes.- Bem... eu tava procurando a Pansy, eu vou com ela ao baile.

- Ah, a cara de buldogue nojenta! - e riu. - Ela já saiu com as amiguinhas saltitantes dela! Que peninha Malfoy, seu nível tá baixo porque ela tá horrível, bem que você poderia ter arrumado coisa melhor pro baile...

- Bem, você poderia bem que aumentar meu nível não é Diggory?- disse ele se aproximando maliciosamente e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ann ficou receosa, e começou a andar pra trás, com medo do olhar tarado do loiro. Ele avançou e a prensou na parede, colando seus corpos. Suas respirações estavam próximas e quentes. Ele pendeu sua cabeça pra frente deixando as bocas se aproximarem. Neste momento um pensamento passou pela cabeça da garota: "É, tô na seca mesmo, e esse oxigenado é gostoso.". Sua respiração acelerou ele pensou: "Essa respiração tá me deixando louco!"... Não agüentando a atração, Draco beijou-a com ferocidade, pesando mais seu corpo sobre a garota na parede. Pensamentos passavam pela mente de Ann, mas ela não queria se desvencilhar, afinal gostava daquela situação. Ao momento que suas bocas se separaram em busca de ar, Malfoy desceu seus lábios, pousando-os no pescoço da morena que aquela altura não tinha noção do que acontecia a volta e a mão que prendia a toalha ao seu corpo foi se afrouxando. A toalha branca e felpuda que cobria seu corpo nu caiu no chão revelando seu corpo nu, e o loiro por entre beijos retirou sua camisa com grande excitação, queria mais, muito mais da morena. Pousou suas mãos em uma das coxas da garota que por sua vez cravou as unhas de uma das mãos no peito do loiro beijando-o ferozmente, e com a outra se dirigiu as costas do rapaz arranhando-a com grande selvageria, e por fim empurrou-o para longe de si.

Ela ainda ofegante colocou seu dedo indicador em seu peito e pronunciou provocante

- Pronto, já tirou sua casquinha Malfoy... agora vá! A cara de buldogue deve estar esperando. – disse ela já recomposta rindo e colocando em sua frente a toalha felpuda novamente.

Ele saiu perplexo.

- Nossa, acho que eu vou precisar de outro banho frio... – falou se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Aquela noite seria inesquecível, para todas elas.

Chegou então à hora tão esperada pelos alunos... Aquelas três horas pareceram-lhes torturante, sentiam como se nunca fossem passar. As dez da noite todos os alunos se dirigiam em suas vestes de gala ao Grande Salão, estando muito bonitos e excitados pela festa. Gina e Lynn encontraram-se a caminho do salão, ambas deslumbrantemente lindas. Muito tempo depois, Ann e Hermione entravam pela porta do divino salão, não muito diferente de Gina e Lynn, muitos garotos tornaram a se virar de acordo com que Ann e Hermione passavam, assoviando para as morenas que tinham o ego batendo ao teto.

A menina Lestrange estava com um vestido azul-marinho profundo em pura seda. Um vestido belíssimo de alças não tão justo ao corpo, mas que valorizava as formas perfeitas da loira. Era mais apertado aos seios fartos da garota (que mesmo tendo 16 anos, possuía um corpo de mulher), e solto a partir de sua barriga lisa. O seu vestido tinha quase um estilo que se assemelhava ao grego, que se alongava até os pés da menina, dispostos em lindas sandálias prateadas. Era nu até o meio das costas, a não ser pelas grossas alças que desciam, quando se juntavam ao restante do vestido, e suas costas que não estavam cobertas pelos seus longos cabelos habitualmente soltos, hoje estava preso num penteado complicado, porém muito bonito. Usava um colar de ouro branco que reluzia quando a luz das velas batia, num pingente de uma chave incomum. Passou de leve uma sobra clara em seus olhos que tinham aquele dia uma profundidade imensa parecendo um mar azul-escuro, dava ainda mais essa impressão, pois passara também um lápis muito preto ao redor de seus olhos destacando-os e contrastando-se com sua pele alva e seus cabelos loiros platinados que se deixavam cair estrategicamente pelo rosto frio. Lynn sempre fora uma garota muito bonita, durante toda sua vida chamara a atenção de muitos meninos, o que já tinha lhe proporcionado grandes aventuras ao passar dos anos. Mas hoje estava especialmente linda, não sabia o por quê, mas havia se preparado e se arrumado especialmente para aquele dia.

A garota Weasley se encontrava com um vestido branco, com as alças que prendiam em seu pescoço, fazendo um decote em V. Os cabelos estavam muito longos, lisos e com ondas nas pontas. Seus olhos estavam muito mais chocolates e brilhavam graças ao realce que a sombra e o lápis provocavam. Tinha um colar prateado pendurado ao pescoço, com um pingente em forma de fada que brilhava.

Do outro lado do salão, Hermione conversava com Ann animadamente, com seu vestido rosa não-berrante, de alças finas e havia um decote extremamente cavado até o fim de suas costas, muito sensual. Seus cabelos estavam com as mechas da frente presas atrás, a franja caia em seus olhos e como o resto do cabelo se encontrava encaracolada, porém muito contidos, brilhosos e sedosos.

Ann que agora pegava uma taça de champagne a cada um segundo, trajava um vestido preto longo, muito colado ao corpo, com uma fenda na altura da coxa direita. Era tomara-que-caia que valorizava e muito seus seios. Seus cabelos possuíam ondas aparentando despenteados, e uma franja de lado lisa, lhe dando um ar muito sensual. Seus olhos agora pareciam de vidro, devido à maquiagem.

Granger percebeu a alegria em demasia da amiga e perguntou:

- Viu passarinho verde Diggory?

- Não, muito melhor que isso Granger... – respondeu ela num sorriso malicioso, tomando um gole suave do champagne.

- E posso saber o que foi?- perguntou outra vez curiosa.

- Saí da seca colega! Tipo... Wuw!- disse ela com sua nova mania de girar o dedo indicador.

- E com quem posso saber também?- riu a amiga do vicio da morena.

- Ah... com aquele loiro oxigenado da Sonserina...- disse ela dando outro gole na bebida sem dar muita importância, como se o nome fosse um detalhe ignorável. - Como é mesmo o nome dele?- indagou fazendo uma cara pensativa.

Hermione que havia dado um gole longo de seu champagne, tossiu e cuspiu tudo em cima da mesa.

- O Malfoy? Ergh... que nojo! - disse a garota enjoada.

- É! Esse mesmo! - falou Ann confirmando sem dar muita importância ao fato da amiga cuspir ao perceber que era o loiro. - Ah Mione qual é, ele até que é gostoso! - comentou ela rindo e fazendo Hermione se aliviar um pouco da tensão.

Gina do outro lado, avista Hermione, e vai até sua direção, com Lynn um pouco atrasada às suas costas, graças a um garoto que a secava desde o começo da festa e ela lhe dava vários foras para ver se ele se mancava.

- Boa noite garotas!- falou ela dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione e lançando um sorriso amarelo para Ann, que não contribuiu da mesma forma, sorrindo abertamente.

- Boa noite! - responderam as duas.

- Nossa Mi, como você tá linda!- exclamou Gina girando a amiga pelo braço.

- Ah, você também Ginn!- elogiou a amiga sinceramente, embasbacando-se com a ruiva.

Neste momento Ann encontrava-se estática olhando para trás de Gina. A garota não entendeu e olhou para trás, mas apenas viu Lynn dando mais um fora no garoto insistente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Ann? – perguntou Gina estranhando.

- Lynn...- sussurrou ela mais para si.

- Qual o problema com a Lynn?

- Não, não... LYNN! - berrou a garota.

Lynn virou-se rapidamente, e antes com a cara emburrada, agora estendera um largo sorriso e berrou de volta:

- DIGGORY SUA PRETA! – a loira saíra em disparada para o grupo de meninas e deu um forte abraço na sonserina.

Gina e Mione olharam-se perplexas. "Mas de onde diabos essas duas se conhecem?", pensava Hermione com uma expressão confusa no rosto semelhante a da ruiva à sua frente. Até que uma delas quebrou o silêncio.

- Vo... vocês se conhecem? – perguntou a garota de branco.

As duas praticamente ignoraram a pergunta da Weasley. Estavam muito excitadas, pareciam se conhecer a séculos e serem grandes amigas.

- Então... Como é que tá a sua mãe? – perguntou Ann ainda muito eufórica.

- Ah... ela tá bem, tá bem... – respondeu a loira quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- E você? Como anda? Tá estudando por aqui é pretinha?

- Eu estou muito bem como pode ver. – disse a morena quase dando uma volta, para a menina admirar-lhe. – Tô estudando aqui sim gata. Hhahahah Tô na Sonserina e você?

- Eu estou na Corvinal. Ai... Aquela casa é um saco! Só tem cdf's. – e olhou de esguelha para Hermione. – Como tá aquele gatinho que você tava na festa? Ainda tá com ele? – perguntando excitada.

- Não, não... Por sinal... Acabei de dar uns beijinhos no seu primo. – falou gargalhando. – Você nunca me disse que ele era tão gostosinho! – falou ela crispando os lábios e arqueando a sobrancelha.

A loira deu uma alta gargalhada que só não ecoou pelo salão, porque estava cheio. E não estava surpresa por Draco ter ficado com Ann, afinal, galinha do jeito que era não deixaria a morena escapar sendo tão bonita.

- E o teu pai Ann... Como ele tá? – indagou Lynn, percebendo que logo após sua pergunta o semblante de Ann ficou mais triste e seu sorriso desanuviou-se.

Lynn estranhou, porém a nova diretora, Minerva McGonnagall, naquele momento acabara de bater com a colher em sua taça pedindo a atenção de todos. E começou seu discurso de começo de baile:

- Boa noite a todos. – sorriu ela, com suas narinas tremendo levemente. – É com grande prazer que inauguro o primeiro Baile de Boas-Vindas de Hogwarts. – houve breves palmas e ela continuou. – Bem, além de boas-vindas aos novos que são muito bem-vindos à nossa escola, - houve aplausos empolgantes dos alunos novatos, entre eles Lynn e Ann. – se sintam, acolhidos. Hogwarts será a partir de agora sua segunda casa. – houve uma breve pausa, e em assim ela continuou. – A partir de hoje, incorpora-se ao corpo docente de Hogwarts, alguém conhecido por muitos de vocês. A matéria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que ainda não possuía um professor, teve sua vaga preenchida pelo nosso estimado Prof. R. J. Lupin. – Lupin entrou pela porta ao lado da mesa dos professores, onde aguardava ser anunciado. Um estardalhaço tomou conta da maioria dos alunos, a não ser os sonserinos insatisfeitos. Na tentativa de resgatar o silêncio, Minerva chocou sua colher na taça, provocando um som agudo e quase ensurdecedor. Limpando a garganta com uma tossida um pouco forçadas, ela continuou. - E também, gostaria de desejar uma boa volta aos alunos antigos e especialmente a um.

O silêncio tomou conta do salão. Por um segundo Hermione observou Harry se endireitar um pouco à sua direita, abafou um riso e logo após Minerva continuou:

- Para quem não sabe, há mais ou menos três anos atrás houve uma edição do Torneio Tribuxo em Hogwarts, infelizmente ao final deste ocorreu uma morte pesarosa. – uma pausa totalmente tensa. Gina sentiu Ann se remexer um pouco ao seu lado. – Foi uma grande perda para a escola, Cedric Diggory acabara de falecer. – houve alguns murmúrios no salão e alguns olhares se voltaram à garota Diggory, que não se sentiu incomodada. Logo depois o silêncio voltou a reinar. – Então seu pai, Amos Diggory, tornou-se um grande pesquisador e cientista bruxo e começou a investigar a cura para a morte. Ou seja, uma poção para ressucitar, e ele depois de muito tentar... conseguiu. – os murmúrios no salão voltaram a toda.

Ann se mexeu mais uma vez, desta vez mais incomodada, mas não pronunciou nada. Hermione sussurrou ao seu lado:

- Mas como ele conseguiu...? – perguntou a garota impressionada.

Minerva teve de bater novamente com a colher na taça, dessa vez com mais força e insistência para que o silêncio voltasse. Ele voltou, mas ainda com alguns sussurros e cochichos.

- Infelizmente, ninguém sabe como ele conseguiu. Pois ao que tudo indica, a poção denominada pelo Ministério e pela Associação Internacional de Poções e Operações Mágicas, **_Vittae Trocarus_**. Não deixando nenhum tipo de anotação com a receita da poção, apenas uma carta, que em todas as tentativas, escrevia para sua mulher e filha. – todos se viraram e fixaram Ann. – Nesta última tentativa ele não voltou, pois como se intitula a poção, as vidas entre os indivíduos são trocadas. Amos Diggory deu a vida por seu filho Cedric, que voltou a vida ao fim do ano letivo passado. – a algazarra foi total. Comentários e gritos ecoaram por todo o salão.

Perguntas como "Cadê ele? Cadê o Cedric?", foram gritadas saindo de várias bocas de vários alunos. Minerva voltou a falar:

- Bem... – falou Minerva agora sorrindo. – Ele voltou a vida com a mesma idade que tinha, quando faleceu, 17 anos. Por isso, retornou a nossa escola e estará cursando o último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quero que recebam alunos novos e antigos... – um enorme silêncio se fez no salão. – Cedric Diggory.

Ele saiu da saleta que se encontrava ao lado da grande mesa dos professores. Entrou tímido, com as bochechas coradas e um belo sorriso na face. Urros e gritos ecoaram pelo salão totalmente, seguido de vários aplausos. Desceu do alto (onde se localizava a mesa dos professores de Hogwarts) e passado um tempo, ele cumprimentava várias garotas eufóricas que se jogavam ao seu caminho, e vários garotos que teimavam em estender-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Na época do Tribuxo era muito popular e fazia grande sucesso com as garotas. Na época de sua morte, além de Cho, viam-se muitas garotas lamentando sua morte. Com sua volta, a escola provavelmente viraria um ringue de lutas para ver quem ficaria com o mais novo estudante do castelo.

Parecia ter localizado sua irmã desde sua entrada e pelos grandes obstáculos demorou bastante para chegar. Ele chegou enfim ao local onde sua irmã se encontrava. Sorriu-lhe charmosamente e sussurrou de modo que ela e poucas pessoas que estavam ao seu redor pudessem ouvir ainda sorrindo:

- Eu odeio esse povo todo em cima de mim.

- É o preço que se paga ressuscitado. – falou Ann rindo em seu ouvido, batendo no peito de seu irmão.

Cedric cumprimentou Hermione e Gina cordialmente, até que observou uma garota maravilhosamente linda, com o rosto virado para o lado indiferente à confusão. Ao virar-se ele viu que seus olhos pareciam oceanos escuros onde se perdera, logo depois se deteve a sua boca que era convidativa demais para ele, e mirando seu corpo que para ele era perfeito, com curvas delgadas onde mil imagens passaram a sua cabeça que ele preferiu espantá-las olhando novamente para seu rosto, o qual teve uma surpresa. Ela não sorria, tinha uma expressão fria. O sorriso de Cedric diminuiu-se e então cortou o silêncio. Aparentemente se esquecera que já havia cumprimentado as outras garotas e educadamente falou:

- Boa noite Granger, Weasley, e...? – com seus olhos passando da irmã até a loira.

As garotas o olharam confusas, mas o cumprimentaram novamente. Ann entendeu que seu irmão esperava por uma resposta de Lynn que se mantinha imóvel e muda olhando para o nada através do moreno.

- Ah sim, Ced... Lembra-se daquelas confraternizações de famílias puros-sangues no fim de ano? Pois é, numa delas eu conheci a Ly...

- Lestrange. – disse Lynn voltando à consciência, num semblante seco e frio.

- E a senhorita não tem primeiro nome? – retrucou ele, tentando ser o mais educado possível.

- Por enquanto você não precisa saber meu primeiro nome. Você não vai precisar, pra você é só Lestrange. – falou saindo da roda.

Ann arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando a face espantada de seu irmão. Gina tentou abafar uma risada com um acesso de tosse e Hermione olhava para os lados inquieta sentindo uma certa pena do garoto que acabara de retornar a Hogwarts.

- E então Cedric, como está se sentindo? – tentando mudar de assunto...

- Vivo né? – respondeu desanimado.

Ann desatou numa longa gargalhada quebrando o clima tenso e pegando outra taça de champagne, enquanto Hermione tentava concertar um pouco constrangida.

- Er... eu não quis dizer isso, bem foi outra coisa...

- Relaxa... sabe, amiga da minha irmã é minha amiga também. Brincadeiras são permitidas entre amigos. – Dando um sorriso simpático passando a mão pelos ombros da morena.

Ann piscou para Hermione e percebendo que a garota Weasley estava um pouco de fora, ele falou:

- Nossa Weasley, como você cresceu! – falou sem intenção alguma, mas gina corou.

Lynn lançava olhares tediosos as amigas, e parecia apelar sair dali. A companhia de Cedric pelo visto, não lhe agradara muito, foi o que ficou pensando Hermione que pigarreava de minuto em minuto.

De repente, Harry surge atrás de Gina com uma cara de poucos amigos e a chama para dançar. Gina aceita e se encaminham para o centro do salão. Logo após, Cedric se despede de Ann e Hermione, dizendo estar muito cansado, pois a viagem tinha sido longa e cansativa.

Quando Lynn se afastou das amigas e do garoto, percebeu que Draco estava no bar muito mal-humorado bebendo com a camisa meio aberta, mostrando parte de seu peitoral. A loira se aproximou e falou:

- Nossa... A Ann beija tão mau assim? - quase rindo.

- Muito pelo contrário... Mas meu problema não é ela, é a Parkinson. Deve estar rodando atrás de mim que nem louca e eu estou aproveitando meus últimos segundos de paz enquanto ela não volta a me infernizar.

- Bem... a noite também não está lá essas coisas pra mim. Lucramos eu e você relembrando um pouco da nossa infância. – disse ela num sorriso provocante. – Que tal Quinho? – mordeu os lábios olhando nos olhos cinzentos do loiro.

- Lynn, Lynn... – falou sorrindo maliciosamente, e sem dar tempo para mais conversas puxou a loira pela cintura para perto de si e a beijou com selvageria. Na necessidade de ar, separaram seus lábios e ele apenas disse: – Odeio quando você me chama de Quinho. – riu e a beijou novamente.

Passara vários minutos na companhia do primo "relembrando sua infância". Quando eram mais jovens Draco e Lynn tiveram um quase namoro escondido da família. Os loiros necessitavam um ao outro, era como se fossem apaixonados. Mas isso passou, eles cresceram e Lynn foi estudar na França e ele em Hogwarts.

Ia se despedindo do primo com beijos fervorosos e saía deles muito ofegante, quando percebeu um moreno passar por eles e já de costas ao casal, que olhara insistentemente para trás fitando a loira e crispando os lábios.

Cedric não entendia o porquê da raiva repentina que lhe tomou conta ao ver a tal Lestrange e Draco juntos. Estes estavam muito íntimos e grudados um ao outro, por isso concluíra que deveriam ser namorados ou algo assim. Estava saindo tranqüilamente do salão, mas após aquela cena saiu varado do local, e apesar de se sentir cansado e fraco, estava quase correndo ao chegar à porta.

A loira ficou intrigada com o olhar do garoto que a arrepiou, mas afinal, por que motivos aquele olhar fuzilador a ela? Não estava fazendo nada de errado. Mesmo estando com Draco, a festa continuava chata, não era mais o mesmo sentimento o que tinha pelo primo hoje em dia, apesar de adorar seus beijos, não havia mais aquela hipnose que a possuía quando era menina. Como já estava se despedindo, finalizou a conversa com seu primo e seguiu para sua sala comunal. Os corredores estavam vazios, frios e a meia luz, não havia necessidade de grande claridade, pois todos ou pelo menos a maioria dos alunos estavam no Baile. Lynn andava pelos corredores do castelo lembrando-se da sensação que teve ao ver pela primeira vez o menino que havia ressuscitado e com a imagem do sorriso dele e logo em seguida pelo olhar arrebatador que a lançou quando a viu nos braços de seu primo. "Por Merlin! Por que as imagens desse garoto não saem da minha cabeça? É só um garoto qualquer...", pensava tentando se convencer.

Cedric subia as escadas do castelo muito cansado. Suava frio e estava deveras pálido, precisava se deitar, repor suas energias, e principalmente tirar aquela loira arrogante de seus pensamentos. "Arrogante, porém linda. Linda demais.", pensava ele ao passar por mais um lance de escadas. Ao chegar ao penúltimo lance, a imponente escada de mármore se moveu, dando um brusco impulso jogando-o para o corrimão. Após recompor-se, ele se levantou e decidiu seguir pelo corredor. Conhecia aquele castelo como a palma de sua mão, não fora os anos de sua morte que o fizera esquecer. Andando por lá saberia onde tinha ido parar e então iria à sala da Lufa-Lufa. Andou por uma hora pelos corredores daquele andar, não esquecia seus caminhos, mas não lembrava que o castelo era tão grande. Quando avistou a escada a sua frente seguiu em sua direção, estava no corredor onde era a sala comunal da Corvinal e já sabia muito bem por onde ir.

- Preciso de uma cama, preciso de uma cama... – cantarolava para si mesmo em sussurros durante todo o caminho. Quem passasse por ali, diria que com certeza voltar do mundo dos mortos tinha o deixado louco.

Naquele momento ao pé da escada ouviu passos vindo para o mesmo caminho. Aguardou para ver quem virava a esquina do corredor, engolindo seco ao ver quem era.

- Lestrange. – crispou os lábios e tinha no rosto uma cara de poucos amigos.

Lynn que andava pelo corredor com a cabeça baixa levantou-a ao ver uma sombra aproximar-se de si. De súbito fechou a cara.

- Ah... É você! – disse ela com certa fúria na voz.

- Nos cruzamos de novo... – ele muito tranqüilo, apesar da face contorcida.

- Quer me dizer o porquê daquele olhar que me lançou? – falou ela contendo-se e voltando a si rapidamente. Uma Lestrange nunca se mostrava enraivada em hipótese alguma.

- Que olhar? – fazendo-se de sonso. – Ah... talvez porque não pensei que fosses tão fácil de se levar. Cair na lábia do Malfoy! Pff... Até na minha época aqui isso era um erro que só as fracas cometiam. – ele estava vomitando as palavras, querendo ser tão duro, quanto o olhar que ela o lançava. – Tão bonita, mas ainda sim tão burra...

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar de mim assim ô defunto! – disse ela alterando um pouco a sua voz. – Já vi que não é igual a Ann... Ela é mil vezes mais discreta e prudente do que você. Quem já se viu... Mal me viu e já está tentando tomar os olhos pra minha vida. - voltando a falar friamente. – Não te devo nenhuma satisfação Diggory, mas saiba que o Malfoy é meu primo... e que eu não caí na lábia dele, e ele sim na minha!

Cedric sentiu-se aliviado por ouvir Lynn dizer que Draco era apenas seu primo, mas ainda sim um pouco intrigado, pois primos não se agarravam daquela maneira. Não entendia a causa de seu coração ter acalmado as batidas e se pegou olhando disfarçadamente ao semblante frio da garota, que não estava percebendo mais preocupada em não transparecer sua raiva. Nessa hora Lynn empinou seu nariz e tentou continuar seu caminho, mas o corpo alto e robusto de Cedric a impedia.

- Quer sair da merda da minha frente? – falou a garota totalmente ríspida.

- Não antes de me responder uma coisa... – estava sério e seus lindos olhos cinzentos a fitaram. Lynn bufou, mas por dentro se estremecia com aquele olhar penetrante.

- Diz logo. Estou cansada.

- Por que já me odeia tanto Lestrange? – sua voz era firme ao perguntar-lhe isto. Era intrigante o modo como a menina o tratava apesar de terem se conhecido há poucas horas atrás.

- Por ter ressuscitado porra! – disse Lynn de uma vez só, sem dó ou piedade.

Deu a volta pelo moreno e ia seguir para sala, quando sentiu dedos grossos e frios puxarem seu pulso, encontrando-se num baque surdo a corpo suado do moreno.

Apesar de muito magoado com o que acabara de ouvir, Cedric não deixaria por menos a resposta da loira. Puxou-a de encontro a seu corpo e então ela olhou dentro de seus olhos e ele fez o mesmo. Perdia-se naquelas duas órbitas magníficas. Um mar profundo, onde só via confusão. Ao contrário do que a menina via, ternura e doçura era isso o que se achava nos olhos de Cedric Diggory. Como que em câmera lenta Lynn viu o rosto pálido do garoto aproximar-se do seu. Sua respiração era calma e calorosa, enquanto a dela já se acelerava, não entendia muito bem a excitação por aquilo tudo estar acontecendo. Sentia ímpeto de afastá-lo de si e ir embora, mas seu coração começou a se acelerar e por fim ele a beijou.

Era um beijo calmo e suave que ganhou ferocidade e profundidade ao se passarem segundos. Suas línguas se encontraram e como em um balé, tinham uma dança compassada e minimalista, explorando a cada toque uma sensação. Encaixavam-se. Lynn sentiu um frio intenso passar por sua espinha e todo seu corpo tremer por dentro, nunca tinha beijado ninguém assim, nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação. "Porque diabos ele mexe comigo assim?", pensou inconformada logo se desvencilhando do beijo que tomou seu fôlego, e ainda ofegante disse com firmeza:

- Que porra pensa que está fazendo Diggory? Nunca mais volte a encostar em mim! – e saiu rapidamente do corredor onde se localizavam, entrando à sala da Corvinal.

Cedric ficou estático ao meio do corredor, processando o que acabara de acontecer. Tudo aconteceu de impulso, seu coração estava acelerado. Pálido, com os olhos fundos e grandes olheiras, e o suor frio escorrendo por sua face. Lynn saíra imponente pelo caminho, com seu nariz empinado, numa expressão muito séria. Ao se afastar do local, a loira acelerou seu passo e quando percebeu já se encontrava a frente da entrada da sua sala comunal. Entrou em disparada seguindo para os dormitórios, e bateu com violência a grande porta de madeira. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima caía por seu rosto, caiu com força em sua cama e abafou um grito com seu travesseiro. Ao erguer a cabeça, tinha uma expressão fria.

**N/A's:** Outras modificações feitas nesse capítulo, mas nada que altere a história! Só foram acrescentados alguns detalhes para o melhor esclarecimento. (:


	4. O Pacto

**N/A's:** Os capítulos andaram passando por uma revisão, mas nada que mudasse completamente seus conteúdos. Mas antes de lerem gostaríamos de esclarecer alguns pontos: Nós somos quatro! É. Somos quatro garotas que escrevemos esta fic e administramos cada shipper. Vocês também irão perceber que nesses primeiros capítulos, focamos muito mais a Lynn e a Ann, e temos um motivo para isso. Elas são personagens originais, por isso explicitamos melhor suas histórias já que vocês conhecem muito bem a Hermione e a Gina. Os shippers D/G e R/H, são um pouco mais trabalhados e mais lentos de se chegar direto ao ponto, por isso pedimos a vocês um pouquinho de, paciência! E que também leiam todos os capítulos com atenção, pois neles contém grande parte importante da história, e que se pularem, essa história pode se distorcer. Devido a alguns problemas estamos postando-os novamente, mas às pessoas que ainda não leram, por favor, aproveitem!

**Cap. 3 – O Pacto **

Três meses se passaram.

O tempo agora era frio, o inverno já havia tomado conta. O sol ofuscava com força por detrás das nuvens ralas e brancas. Após o baile de boas vindas, a amizade das quatro garotas (Weasley, Lestrange, Granger e Diggory) havia progredido. Ver cenas como Gina andando de braços dados com Ann, e Hermione trocando confidências com Lynn, se tornavam comuns.

Era um sábado, de visita a Hogsmead (por pedidos e reclamações de alunos McGonagall liberou visitas ao vilarejo, só que com trezentos aurores ao redor do local), o quarteto havia combinado de ir junto para a vila. Mas como sempre alguém atrasava...:

- Eu pulo primeiro ou você pula? - sibilou Ann no ouvido de Gina.

Elas se encontravam encostadas ao lado da mesa de cabeceira da cama da monitora-chefe, isso havia virado hábito. Todas sabiam as senhas de suas respectivas casas, para que se houvesse algum problema recorriam as suas amigas a qualquer hora. Mas elas não utilizavam para problemas ou confusões, a diversão delas era acordar umas as outras, principalmente Hermione. Não que a monitora-chefe fosse uma pessoa fácil de acordar, pelo contrário, só com um pulo muito forte de três garotas que ela acordava, mas sim porque era difícil contrariá-la. Muito difícil.

- Acho que é melhor você primeiro... – continuou a morena para Gina.

- Porque eu? E se ela se chatear dessa vez? – perguntou a ruiva meio indignada, falando um pouco alto demais. Lynn, que se encontrava atrás das duas, rolava os olhos de tédio, esperando o sinal...

- Shhhhh! – fez Ann pela voz um pouco alterada de Gina. Hermione suspirou um pouco mais alto de sua cama, porém não moveu nem um único músculo. – Hermione? Se chatear? Fala sério, o máximo vai ser um "Ai gente, vocês sabiam que acordar os outros é falta de educação?".

- Coitada dela! Vocês não prestam... – sussurrou Gina arregaçando as mangas. Lynn abafou uma risadinha e Ann fez uma cara indagadora erguendo uma sobrancelha falando:

- Não prestamos? Infelizmente você também faz parte disso... aliás, pelo que eu me lembro, quem nos informou que ela não se chateia com isso, e nos pediu pra ajudá-la pela primeira vez foi uma ruivinha de sardas e...

- Tá, cala a boca Diggory! - resmungou Gina abanando a mão com sinal de quem ignorava tudo que Ann falava. Ann cruzou os braços e murmurou em seguida:

- Você tem sorte Weasley, de hoje eu não estar como ontem...

- E como você estava ontem, para que eu entre em desespero agora mesmo? – perguntou a garota Weasley fazendo cara de pânico. Por sinal a cara foi muito hilária, que Lynn começou a rir baixinho e falar entre os risos:

- Tencionada menstrualmente... um amor de pessoa!

- Ahhhhhh! – sussurrou Gina imitando uma cara de desespero colocando as mãos na cabeça e arregalando os olhos. Lynn agora ria mais alto. Hermione moveu uma perna.

Houve um minuto de silêncio total que Ann fez menção de bater em Gina, mas Lynn a impediu segurando o braço da amiga e fazendo sinal pra que ficassem caladas. Elas se calaram e a garota Granger pareceu que realmente não ia acordar tão cedo.

- Mas que palhaça, eu avisei para não beber muito hidromel! – rosnou a ruiva relaxando os músculos do pescoço como se estivesse se alongando para entrar numa piscina para uma competição de natação.

- E ela bebeu foi? Pensei que monitoras-chefes não bebiam muito... – brincou Lynn se encostando à parede por detrás da cortina da cama da Granger.

- Ah gente, a Mione surpreende de vez em quando... – falou Ann, ficando impaciente e dando um empurrãozinho em Gina. - Ow lesma! Dá pra ir mais rápido ou tá difícil? Hogsmead não vai esperar o dia todo por nós!

- Eu vou te matar de certeza Diggory... me dê mais um motivozinho! - disse Gina se virando com os olhos estreitos e fazendo um sinal de mínimo com os dedos.

- Suas sardas são ridículas... - comentou Ann olhando para as unhas despreocupada, se encostando na parede do lado de Lynn.

- Filha da... !!! - começou Gina, mas a loira se pôs na frente das duas sussurrando com força:

- Vocês duas querem parar um segundo?! A gente vai acordar essa guria ou não? Porque senão eu tô com pressa... não quero perder a liquidação da loja feminina...

Gina respirou com força se controlando, depois se endireitou novamente e voltou-se para a cama da amiga. Respirou fundo e falou:

- A idéia é: eu corro, pulo em cima, Ann pula em seguida, e Lynn joga o spray... todas de acordo?

- Não! - falou Ann ironicamente - Vai logo ô sardinha! – provocou ela.

- Agora chega! – gritou Gina pulando em cima não da vítima certa, e sim da morena que a provocara.

Virgínia voou em cima de Ann tentando enforcá-la com todas as suas forças, esquecendo-se totalmente que possuía poderes mágicos. Ann se descontrolou e caiu em cima da verdadeira vítima, Hermione, que acordou sem falar nada apenas arregalando os olhos de susto e pânico por acordar com duas "loucas" em sua barriga se matando. Lynn gargalhou e jogou o spray de neve artificial por cima (um artefato trouxa muito interessante que comprara uma vez).

Até que Hermione pareceu dar sinal de vida decente, e começou a gritar:

- Ow suas loucas, dá pra sair, tá me sufocando vocês tão em cima da minha barriga!! Ai! – gemeu ela de dor, porque Gina acabara de lhe dar uma cotovelada na costela sem querer na tentativa de dar um soco no rosto de Ann, que segurara sua mão com força.

- Vai Gina, na jugular! - gritou Lynn jogando spray na cara de Ann.

- Hey, duas contra uma não é justo, ow Hermione ajuda aqui né? - berrou a morena que estava na desvantagem, colocando os braços à frente do rosto.

- Há! Mas eu posso! Peraí que vocês vão ver... - resmungou Hermione saindo debaixo de todas e gritou três vezes rapidamente. – _Petrificus Totallus!_

E as três ficaram paralisadas. Hermione riu, ou melhor, gargalhou. As três garotas se encontravam numa posição engraçadíssima. As três a olhavam com cara de pânico. Porém, Gina estava em cima de Ann quase a socando, Ann estava tentando bloquear o rosto de mais um soco de Gina, e Lynn quase pulando em cima das duas, mas como tinha sido petrificada caíra na cama, digamos... de quatro. (**N/A:** xD não resisti.)

- Ai, ai... deixem-me ver... acho que vou me aprontar, quando voltar vou PENSAR se darei o contra-feitiço. Repito, PENSAR! - falou Hermione pausadamente girando a varinha entre os dedos e foi se aprontar.

A morena sabia que as amigas estavam fervilhando de ódio, mas seus encontros da AD, e sua capacidade de se defender bem, a fez ficar mais tranqüila. Foi ao banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal calmamente (até demais), depois trocou de roupa ainda mais lentamente, e depois começou a se perguntar com que bota iria.

- Ah... a azul é legal, se bem que a rosa combina mais né... - Hermione nunca fora de demorar pra se arrumar e muito menos de demorar escolhendo que roupa iria. Estava fazendo isso de propósito, e sabia que estava funcionando, embora não pudesse perceber porque as pessoas que deveriam estar reivindicando estavam um pouco, impossibilitadas.

Depois de se vestir, de demorar trinta minutos arrumando o cabelo, depois mais trinta escolhendo a bota certa, e depois uns quarenta minutos só pra escolher o perfume certo, ela se endireitou na frente do espelho que havia no dormitório, caminhou lentamente até as garotas, e bem devagar, murmurou o contra-feitiço nas três e depois, instantaneamente ouviu-se quatro vozes gritando rapidamente:

- _Protego!_

_- Estupefaça!_

_- Expelliarmus!_

_- Tarantallegra!_

Mas a monitora-chefe havia sido mais rápida e seu feitiço escudo fez com que todos os outros batessem e voltassem para suas donas que uma foi atirada para longe, outra desarmada e outra dançava sem parar.

- Será que eu nunca vou parar de salvar vocês? - falou Hermione com uma voz entediada, se abaixando, apanhando a varinha e entregando a Gina, depois se aproximando de Lynn e murmurando o contra-feitiço que fez com que ela parasse de dançar algo que agora parecia uma salsa patética, e depois se aproximou de Ann lhe ajudando a se levantar.

- Graças a Merlin o Estupourante passou raspando por mim que deduzi que você diria Protego, senão... estaria totalmente inconsciente agora... - resmungou Ann enquanto se segurava em uma mão de Hermione e com a outra segurava os quadris como uma senhora de idade. – Ai, caramba, mesmo assim doeu infame!

- Não mandei você lançar logo um estupourante! Bem feito! - disse ela rindo da cara das três que se recuperavam sentando nas beiras das camas, totalmente doloridas.

- Minhas pernas ainda tremem um pouco Hermione. - falou Lynn tentando segurá-las segurando fortemente na altura da canela.

- É, normal, mesmo com o contra-feitiço, as pernas ainda bambeiam por uns minutos... - foi falando a garota enquanto procurava tranqüilamente uma poçãozinha que continha para curar feridas rapidamente. Ann havia batido a testa num objeto cortante que tinha do lado da cama onde caíra.

- Você é uma cachorra Hermione. - falou Gina.

As carruagens que iriam pra Hogsmead já estavam prontas, só que com uma única diferença. Em cada carruagem iriam dois guardas do Ministério. Cada um parecia mais um armário de tão alto e forte, do que homens. Havia aurores na entrada de Hogwarts, e entrada de Hogsmead. Os alunos não reclamaram, até entrarem nas carruagens.

- Entra logo Gina! – falou Ann empurrando a amiga que havia parado na escadinha que havia para entrar na carruagem.

- Calma, você quer que eu caia em cima desse... - e sussurrou em seguida. - armário ambulante?

- Pelo menos você se agarra com alguém, vai logo Sardinha! - falou Ann.

- Mas que me... - começou Gina, mas Lynn puxou a amiga que desafiara a outra, empurrou a ruiva e entrou em seguida.

Elas ficaram bem desconfortáveis. BEM desconfortáveis. A carruagem era grande, mas os guardas conseguiam ser maiores. Dois negros e dois brancos, grandes, robustos com brincos na orelha, e de óculos escuros. Gina, para sua miserável sorte, sentou ao lado de Ann, entre dois guardas, e Hermione ao lado de Lynn, amassadas entre os outros dois.

- Mas que beleza... – cantarolava Lynn olhando da cara de uma amiga à outra.

Hermione mantinha os olhos como numa partida de tênis trouxa. Olhava para um guarda e depois para outro. O silêncio pairava no local, até que quando o tédio estava insuportável Gina resolveu falar:

- Minhas sardas são realmente feias?

Ann olhou para a cara preocupada da ruiva, e desatou a rir. Hermione franziu a sobrancelha com um ar de quem não gostara das risadas, e Lynn comentou:

- Eu não acho, acho que até é seu charme. – e sorriu simpaticamente em seguida.

- Você está falando isso para me consolar... – disse Gina cruzando os braços. Parecia uma criança que se sentia ofendida. Ann continuava a rir.

- Não, é sério, é até bonito Gi! - falou Lynn mais alto para que Ann parasse de rir. Mas não obteve sucesso.

- Ann, dá pra parar? - perguntou Hermione se manifestando incomodada com as risadas de deboche.

- Dá, peraí, deixa eu rir só mais um pouquinho! - e começou a gargalhar com mais força ainda.

Gina ficou vermelhíssima. Seu rosto agora era facilmente confundido com seus cabelos cor de fogo.

- Ann pára! - falou a garota de cabelos cheios, arregalando os olhos, com medo da ruiva.

- Pe- pe- peraí! - gaguejou ela entre as risadas. Ela agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ann, por favor pára!

- Ca- ca- calma!

- ANN PÁRA PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!

- SUA SEBOSA! - gritou Gina pulando em cima da morena, puxando com força seus cabelos.

Se a Weasley conseguiu vencer a Diggory ninguém nunca poderia ver, pois os guardas trataram de resolver em um segundo. Cada um agarrou uma garota e as afastou sem muita dificuldade, mas a ruiva ainda resistia tentando bater na outra:

- Você vai ver Diggory, eu vou acabar com sua raça, sua cachorra, sebosa, idiota!!! - berrava ela, mais vermelha impossível.

- Porque não tenta Weasley?!! Hein?! - gritou a outra sem querer deixar barato.

- Porque se você consegue enxergar Diggory, tem um armário me segurando, senão eu te destruía agora mesmo, sua... sua...

Até que com um solavanco a carruagem parou, mas a gritaria das duas garotas não. Lynn, que estava entediada com a briga, percebera que tinham acabado de chegar ao vilarejo. Desceu primeiro, e em seguida Hermione em seu encalço. Quem estava do lado de fora viu a carruagem balançar um pouco, antes de dois seguranças enormes descerem, segurando pelos braços, como se fossem loucas que saíram do hospício, Gina Weasley e Ann Diggory. Hermione riu e Lynn cruzou os braços franzindo a testa.

Quando, atrás de Hermione, Minerva McGonagall chegou, acompanhada de mais dois aurores do Ministério, com cara de preocupada com a gritaria.

- O que aconteceu aqui?! - perguntou ela olhando de Ann para Gina que ainda se fuzilavam com os olhos.

- ELA ME OFENDEU DIRETORA! - berrou a ruiva tentando chutar a outra, mas em vão, chutando o ar.

- MENTIRA, SÓ AFIRMEI QUE SUAS SARDAS ERAM RIDÍCULAS! – berrou a outra, tentando socar.

- ISSO É UMA OFENSA!!

- NÃO, É A MAIS PURA VERDADE!

- _Silencio_. - sussurrou a diretora com a varinha apontada para as duas garotas.

Elas agora moviam as bocas, parecendo que gritavam absurdos umas para as outras, mas nada era ouvido. Estavam mudas pelo feitiço. Hermione abafou uma risadinha e Lynn também. A multidão que se aproximara para ver o motivo da gritaria, ria e zombava das duas "amigas".Quando finalmente perceberam, pararam de tentar gritar e baixaram as cabeças com os olhos ainda ardendo de ódio. Minerva parecia séria e nervosa. Até que falou:

- Calados todos, vocês não querem ficar que nem suas colegas não é? - perguntou ela e todos se calaram rapidamente. - Creio que Hogsmead continua atrativa como sempre... então, vocês não vieram para ver brigas não é mesmo? Vamos! Andem! Não tem nada pra ver aqui!

A multidão se dispersou aos poucos, ainda rindo baixo da briga. Quando todos tinham saído, a diretora continuou:

- Bem, irei tirar vinte pontos da Sonserina e vinte da Grifinória pelo escândalo, e confusão sem motivo. E espero que isso não se repita, pois se repetir, será detenção, e se acontecer outra vez ainda, o que seria burrice de suas partes, infelizmente, haverá expulsão. - ela respirou fundo apertando as mãos e finalizou. - E para que eu garanta de que continuem quietinhas, vocês vão ficar com o feitiço silenciador durante toda a visita ao vilarejo, e para que eu saiba se nenhuma das suas colegas - e olhou para Hermione e Lynn. - realizou o contra-feitiço, os "queridos" guardas do Ministério ficarão encarregados de as vigiar por todo o percurso.

Lynn e Hermione começaram a protestar e pelo que a diretora pôde ver, Ann tentava argumentar também, juntamente com Gina.

- Mas diretora, nós queremos ter privacidade, isso não é justo! - argumentou Granger indignada.

- É diretora, e eu quero comprar minha coleção de lingeries outono-inverno, e esses brutamontes vão ficar na minha cola? Mas de jeeeeeeito nenhum! - protestou Lynn.

McGonagall as repreendeu com um olhar e elas rapidamente se calaram. Não queriam ficar mudas durante todo o dia na vila também.

- Bom, já disse tudo que eu tive a dizer... bom passeio! - e se retirou com os dois guardas atrás de si.

- Só se for pra você... - falou Lynn inconformada.

Gina automaticamente, assim que a diretora saiu, agarrou-se ao braço de Lynn, e puxou, forçando-a a andar, com o queixo empinado como se gabasse de algo. Era muito estranho, pois ela, e Ann, as que mais falavam no grupo, estavam extremamente quietas. E isso fazia com que elas prestassem mais atenção na vila do que nunca.

Estava totalmente sombria. Embora estivesse nevando, e todos os estabelecimentos estivessem cobertos de neve branca, nunca esteve com um aspecto tão frio e temeroso. As pessoas que haviam tido coragem para ir á Hogsmead (que não eram muitas, dava para contar nos dedos, se quisesse), caminhavam rapidamente, entrando o mais rápido possível nos seus devidos destinos. Cochichavam entre si, e não falavam alto, brincavam, riam, e zombavam uns dos outros como costumavam fazer quando a vila era considerada segura. A única coisa que se podia ouvir claramente era o zumbido do vento que apita aos seus ouvidos fortemente. As garotas agora esfregavam as mãos, que embora estivessem com luvas de couro de dragão e mais umas cinco luvas por cima, tremiam de frio. Hermione não parava de soprar entre as mãos, e esquentá-las, desconfiava que o tempo frio se tratasse não apenas de clima...

- E então, qual loja vamos primeiro? - perguntou Lynn, tremendo o queixo.

- Não sei... acho que antes de qualquer loja, deveríamos ir ao Três Vassouras... quero um pouco de hidromel, estou morrendo de frio! - respondeu Mione, alto, pois o vento agora soprava com mais força, impedindo o entendimento claro.

A ruiva e a morena, mudas, concordaram com as cabeças, e elas seguiram para a direita onde o bar se encontrava.

Estava totalmente vazio, ou melhor, completamente vazio. O local que antes era cheio de conversas e risadas, agora era escuro e silencioso. As garotas, apesar de não poderem se comunicar deduziram juntas que estava vazio daquele jeito porque todos que tiveram coragem de ir ao vilarejo, ainda tinham algum receio, e tentavam fazer suas compras de Natal o mais rápido possível, para voltarem rapidamente ao castelo. As janelas, cobertas de neve, impediam alguma luz de entrar, e parecia que todas as lamparinas que iluminavam o local estavam apagadas por questão de segurança, ou algo do tipo. Madame Rosmerta era a única visível atrás do balcão, cantarolando alguma música triste, sentada, com o queixo apoiado em cima da mão, rodando um garfo por entre os dedos. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir, ergueu o rosto, e conseguiu dar um sorriso até que aceitável, para o tempo que se passava.

As quatro se aproximaram do balcão, e as únicas que podiam falar, cumprimentaram a dona:

- Boa tarde Madame!

- Boa tarde garotas, o que vão querer? – perguntou se levantando firmemente. Seu rosto tinha uma sombra tristonha e nostálgica.

- Er... eu acho que eu vou querer um copo de hidromel! - afirmou Hermione sorrindo o máximo que pode e sentando-se na cadeira redonda e alta de frente pro balcão.

- Muito boa escolha... e vocês? - perguntou ela, se dirigindo as outras três.

- Acho que o mesmo. - falou Lynn.

- Ok, ok, e vocês duas? – perguntou olhando de Gina a Ann, carinhosamente.

- Er... – começou Hermione vendo que as "mudas" se olhavam com uma certa fúria. - Elas... bem, não podem falar no momento... mas acho que vão querer o mesmo, não é?

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas Ann negou e puxou o menu. Analisou-o, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas como se tivesse achado algo de seu interesse, esticou-o a Madame Rosmerta e apontou para a opção.

- Ah! Não, não, não! Whisky de fogo, não é vendido para menores! - falou Rosmerta rindo.

A morena ergueu as sobrancelhas calmamente e puxou algo que parecia uma identificação do Ministério, confirmando que ela tinha 17 anos. Mostrou a Madame, e depois, quando a dona fez sinal de que queria pegar para ver de perto se era verdade, puxou-o com força, guardando no bolso do casaco, empinando o nariz.

- Ahhh, bem, acho que nesses tempos perturbados menina, não é prudente sabe... -começou Rosmerta, mas Ann bateu com força no balcão, e lançou-a um olhar ameaçador, confirmando a escolha.

- Está bem! Já que insiste... - e retirou-se para pegar as bebidas de cada uma.

Hermione repreendia Ann com um olhar desaprovador. A morena "muda", não disse nada, ou melhor, não pode dizer nada em sua defesa e continuou calada, como se nada tivesse acontecido, tamborilando os dedos no balcão. Lynn começou a mexer nos cabelos de fogo de Gina, que agora estava encostada no balcão monótona, como estivera a dona há pouco tempo atrás.

Não podiam negar, não só Hogwarts e Hogsmead, como o mundo bruxo inteiro encontrava-se daquele jeito. Cauteloso e triste. Todo dia chegava um anuncio no Profeta Diário de morte não só de bruxos, como trouxas. O caos estava presente em todos os locais, e o tempo frio, como deduzira Hermione, se dava ao fato de que dementadores agora faziam barreiras nas fronteiras dos países para impossibilitar a saída das pessoas das suas devidas pátrias, por isso, mesmo no verão, ventos frios batiam de vez em quando, quando algum dementador sugava a alma de alguém, o que era bastante constante, por isso, imaginara que o inverno desse ano seria muito mais rigoroso do que qualquer um já visto.

Agora, Rosmerta voltava com três canecas flutuantes e com um copo de vidro menor flutuando também, em cima de sua cabeça. Colocou-os acima do balcão, disse quanto custou e as garotas dividiram o preço. Logo depois que Rosmerta se retirou, com uma desculpa de que tinha que lavar copos lá dentro, Gina percebera algo num canto do bar e cutucou Lynn para que esta olhasse. Lynn se virou tão rapidamente que as outras perceberam e olharam também. Guardas de paletó e gravata como nas carruagens encontravam-se pelo bar, facilmente confundidos com os armários de bebidas. Como tudo estava escuro não deu para percebe-los ali. Calcularam uns dez só dentro do bar. Do lado de fora, havia mais dois, que as garotas reconheceram como os que tinham que vigiá-las para ter certeza de que não brigariam mais e de que não fariam o contra-feitiço.

- Mas que merda esses guardas viu?- falou Lynn voltando a sua posição de frente para a mesa. - Um saco, cadê a nossa privacidade?!

- Foi por água a baixo com a briga de Ann e Gina, pelo sinal... - disse Hermione olhando significavelmente para Ann que agora bebia despreocupada seu whisky de fogo, tomando aos golinhos e estremecendo quando a bebida descia.

Gina rolou os olhos de tédio, bebericando seu hidromel.

Após vinte minutos e alguns copos a mais, as garotas saíram totalmente diferentes do que entraram. Saíram soltando piadas, e rindo alegremente, como se fosse qualquer outro Natal. Caminhando pela neve, elas avistaram a loja de lingeries que Lynn queria tanto visitar, e entraram correndo pela porta desta. Pareciam loucas quando entraram pela loja totalmente rosa com detalhes na parede brancos. Lestrange se aproximou do balcão cambaleante e reparou no balconista. Era um coroa bonito, com cabelos um pouco grisalhos, alto, e de olhos encantadoramente verdes. Ela olhou-o de cima a baixo, como que o avaliando e disse num tom de voz nem um pouco insinuante:

- Hummm... como é o nome do dono?

- É... na verdade sou gerente apenas. - falou ele sorrindo simpaticamente. As outras três atrás de Lynn, abafaram risinhos e viram que o homem era realmente do estilo bonitão.

- Ammmm, quase dono então não é? Enfim... isso não importa! - falou ela abanando a mão, como se isso fosse um detalhe. - O que importa é... Sr. Colbert... - disse lendo seu crachá, e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão, de modo que seus seios ficassem em destaque para o gerente. - O senhor poderia informar onde fica... – e fez uma voz extremamente sexy. - a sessão... de calcinhas? - e piscou levemente com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios.

Hermione não agüentou e riu abertamente atrás. Lynn pode reparar que Gina também ria abertamente, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. Ann tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo, distraída. Sua bebida fora a mais forte.

O gerente riu meio tímido, e logo depois apontou para a esquerda:

- Pode virar no primeiro corredor, sim? - falou ele dando um último (fatal) sorriso, e se retirando do balcão de recepção.

Lynn virou-se charmosamente e sussurrou:

- Ele gamou em mim! - e piscou para as amigas para que elas a seguissem.

A visita à loja de lingeries foi muito animada. Risadas e mais risadas se prolongavam chamando atenção de todos que passavam. As pessoas pensavam que numa época como aquela não era prudente ficarem rindo que nem loucas no meio do corredor de uma loja de lingeries. Mas elas não estavam nem aí, Hermione sentada num banco em frente ao provador, assistia a inda e vinda de Lynn, que entrava e saía do vestiário vestindo lingeries sexys por cima da roupa, e fazia poses toscas/sensuais, aplaudindo e rindo alto. Já Ann e Gina brigavam por olhares, já que não podiam falar. Ann ficava atirando calcinhas de oncinha e sutiãs de velha em cima da cabeça da ruiva a provocando. No início a ruiva dava tapinhas em suas costas, mas depois relaxou, e entrou na brincadeira também atirando peças à amiga.O único detalhe que se aplicara a visita a loja fora a presença dos guardas que não riram nenhuma vez das palhaçadas das amigas. Ann até tentou fazer um dos dois rir, dançando uma dança meio africana meio havaiana, mas não obteve sucesso. A não ser que fosse para as outras rirem, pois gargalharam muito.

No final de tudo, elas não levaram nada, pois Lynn que ia comprar um par para ela esqueceu do dinheiro em Hogwarts. Fez um "pequeno" escândalo por causa disso, e no final acabaram levando foi uma expulsão do local por baderna. Os seguranças não fizeram nada em relação a isso, acharam que elas tinham merecido. A morena que estava louca para comprar seu par, se retirou orgulhosa de queixo empinado como se tivesse acabado de vencer uma briga.

Depois da loja de lingeries seguiram para Zonko's, e compraram algumas coisas para se divertir em Hogwarts, já que o tédio reinava com toda a força agora. Exceto por Gina que se recusou a comprar, dizendo que os produtos da Gemialidades eram bem melhores, e ela "não precisava daquela baboseira". Realmente parecia que os Weasleys estavam dando trabalho a Zonko's, pois os únicos fregueses que foram a Hogsmead, já haviam comprado artefatos engraçados nas Gemialidades antes, e isso fazia com que a loja começasse a falir. Virgínia ouviu isso quando um aluno da Lufa-Lufa perguntou ao dono do local e este respondeu triste, já a ruiva ficou bem animada.

Saíram da loja com alguns pacotes e seguiram direto para as carruagens.

Porém antes disso, ficaram impossibilitadas de passar pelo portão que dava as carruagens, pois, Harry Potter e seu amigo Ronald Weasley se encontravam conversando "animadamente" com algumas "amigas" a sua volta. Elas riam e se jogavam em cima deles. A irmã do Weasley, e Hermione, tiveram de admitir que eles estavam realmente mais bonitos e charmosos, fora simpáticos, com as garotas é claro.

- É seu irmão Gi? - perguntou Lynn rindo bobamente ainda meio bêbada por causa do hidromel.

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente, com um olhar desaprovador para seu irmão e seu ex-namorado. O final do relacionamento dos dois havia sido bem natural, Harry dissera o que realmente sentia, e a ruiva simplesmente aceitou. Mas, ela ainda sentia um pouco de ciúmes do garoto. E com aquela cena ela sentiu um repentino nojo pelo rapaz, mas ela não sabia dizer se era nojo dele, ou se era efeito da bebida, na verdade.

- Hummm, um pitél! Não é Mione? - disse piscando.

A ruiva riu, e olhou para Hermione que lançava a Rony um olhar de surpresa, com os olhos arregalados, e o queixo totalmente caído, mas que depois da pergunta da loira, ficou totalmente envergonhada, corando. Ela parecia que não era nem um pouco discreta quando estava "alta". Logo depois, olhou para Ann que olhava com desprezo a cena e em seguida, virou o rosto para o outro lado. Hermione estranhou, mas depois deu de ombros e seguiu até Harry que agora tentava impedir, rindo, uma garota que persistia em subir em suas costas. Fingiu vomitar olhando para trás, e depois continuou e perguntou:

- Harry... será que dá pra... abrir o caminho? - e corou levemente.

O garoto olhou para Hermione assustado com a sua formalidade, e em seguida deu um dos seus maiores sorrisos, a abraçando fortemente, o que causou um certo espanto não só da morena, como das amigas que o rodeavam.

- Mione! Quanto tempo! - puxou-a pela nuca, e beijou-a longamente na bochecha.- Como tem andado?

- Er... eu...bem... - respondeu ela muito tímida rindo levemente.

- Ow Rony! Vem aqui cara, ó quem nunca mais apareceu, e resolveu dar uma de Diggory, ressuscitando. - e riu, acompanhado por suas coleguinhas que riram tão alto, que pareciam que tinham ouvido a melhor piada do universo. A garota não sabia onde por a cabeça que agora estava rubra. Hermione virou o rosto olhando a garota Diggory, que ouvira a piada sobre seu irmão e fumegava de ódio.

O garoto Weasley conseguiu se desvencilhar de algumas garotas e veio, esperando algo realmente interessante, pelo menos era o que parecia em sua face.

- A Mione! - falou Harry animadamente. Rony deu um breve sorriso, acenou e virou-se novamente para falar com suas fãs.

Granger se sentiu pessimamente ofendida e resolveu virar todas as suas atenções para o moreno.

-Enfim... dá pra...? - perguntou ela ainda meio sem jeito.

- Ah claro! - afirmou ele simpaticamente. - Hey, vamo nessa! As bonitinhas querem passar... - e fez uma reverência.

Hermione ficou um pouco indignada por ser chamada de bonitinha, mas, chamou as garotas e elas seguiram para as carruagens. Hermione andando ainda meio furiosa, batendo os pés na neve, pela atitude do garoto Weasley, Gina balançando a cabeça com um sorriso enviesado, Lynn cantando e dançando uma música alta de trouxas que ela dissera que se chamava "I Will Survive", e Ann com um olhar aristocrata, e intelectual como fazia nas aulas.

Ann Diggory era assim. Muito discreta e estudiosa quando estava entre desconhecidos ou quando estava em aula. Mas entre amigas, costumava ser a pessoa mais espontânea e engraçada do mundo. Fora o que suas amigas perceberam.

No percurso de volta a Hogwarts, Ann, Gina, Lynn e Hermione, dormiram pesadamente, com as cabeças apoiadas em cima dos ombros dos guardas que agora olhavam de esguelha para as garotas que roncavam e babavam. Quando chegaram ao seu destino, a carruagem deu o famoso solavanco, e as garotas acordaram aturdidas e limpando nas luvas seus queixos.

- Foi mal aí hein? - disse Hermione limpando um pouco da baba que restara em cima do braço grande do segurança, lhe dando um tapinha e um sorriso amarelo.

Desceram e seguiram pelo saguão.

- Weasley, Diggory! - gritou uma voz atrás delas.

As quatro se viraram alarmadas e viram Minerva McGonagall pela segunda vez no dia, só que dessa vez desacompanhada por seguranças. Ela tinha uma cara de bom humor, que elas deduziram por ser conseqüência da visita tranqüila que tiveram ao vilarejo.

- Venham para que eu possa realizar o contra-feitiço! Granger e Lestrange podem seguir seu caminho normalmente... - e virou-se rapidamente.

Gina e Ann seguiram a diretora que foi direto a sua sala. Minerva parecia ter recusado a sala de Dumbledore em respeito a sua memória, e continuou em sua sala habitual. Chegando lá, McGonagall entrou imponente na sala seguida pelas garotas silenciosas, e deu uma volta na sua mesa. Olhou-as firmemente e falou:

- Espero que tenham aprendido a lição hoje. Vou repetir o que disse mais cedo, não quero confusões a mais nem de sua parte Diggory, nem da sua Weasley! - e pausou por um instante respirando fundo. - Não é possível duas garotas tão aplicadas em seus estudos, e tão educadas agindo de tal forma, fiquei sabendo que seus comportamentos, não só seus, mas também de Lestrange e Granger, não foram exemplares. Não irei tirar pontos mais, considerando os maus tempos em que vivemos e precisamos realmente nos distrair. Mas com responsabilidade! - acrescentou ela alteando um pouco a voz.

Gina mantinha a cabeça baixa. Mas Ann tinha o olhar fixo em alguma coisa atrás de McGonagall, mas não era um olhar significativo, apenas vago e concentrado.

- Bem, espero que o convívio de vocês melhore também, pois agora que precisamos muito mais uns dos outros que antes... - falou ela um pouco mais calma, e com um olhar mais tranqüilo.

Em seguida a diretora contornou a mesa e murmurou o contra-feitiço para cada uma delas. Depois, se despediu das duas que saíram porta a fora.

- Ahhh, como é bom falar de novo! - disse Ann esfregando a garganta com a mão.

- Nossa, incrível como uma coisa tão simples, é tão gostosa!! - acrescentou Gina mexendo a boca até demais pra falar. - Falar, falar, falar, falar, falar... - começou a cantarolar gesticulando bem os maxilares.

Ann rolou os olhos e perguntou:

- E então, para onde vamos? - perguntou a morena.

- Bem, acho que eu vou a biblioteca, o Binns não perdeu a oportunidade de nos passar trabalhos antes das férias de Natal. - comentou Gina.

- Acho que eu vou também, tem um livro lá que tenho que ler de qualquer jeito... - disse, começando a andar mais decidida.

- Qual? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa, apertando o passo para seguir a amiga.

- A estatística burocrática dos gráficos lunares, só uma distraçãozinha que eu vi uns garotos do E.J.M.C.M. comentando uma vez...

- Ah, distraçãozinha... sei... - comentou a ruiva entrando na biblioteca, no momento lotada de estudantes que voltaram de Hogsmead, e outros que não foram por medo, estavam lá estudando desde cedo.

Escolheram uma mesa mais ao fundo, porque todas estavam lotadas. Ela se encontrava ao lado direito, entre duas prateleiras de livros sobre Poções, e perto de uma janela, no momento fechada que estava coberta de neve meio cinzenta. As duas amigas já haviam achado seus livros no caminho até a mesa, mas Gina sentou-se numa cadeira à mesa, e Ann sentou no parapeito da janela fechada, de lado, com uma perna solta, para fora do parapeito e outra apoiada no local, com o livro em cima.

- Não sei como que você consegue num frio desses, andar de saia curta... - comentou Gina observando a amiga se ajeitar na janela.

- Ah, acostuma! Falando nisso, não sei como que você consegue andar com essas roupas tão bregas, não só você como a Mione também... - comentou a outra prendendo o cabelo num coque alto, deixando algumas madeixas negras caírem sobre sua face, com os óculos retangular no rosto, lhe dando de volta a fase intelectual de ser.

- Bregas?! - falou Gina se levantando rapidamente e admirando suas roupas.

Não eram bregas. Simplesmente não combinavam. Ela usava uma calça jeans surrada, com um tênis esportivo, a camisa era verde, com o suéter Weasley roxo por cima, e um casaco grosso, cor marrom-amarelado, e na cabeça, uma toca preta que contrastava com seu cabelo cor de fogo, solto.

- Sabe Weasley, você deveria ter mais opinião... não quer dizer, que só porque eu digo, que é, entende? - falou Diggory, abrindo na primeira página e começando a ler, absorta.

Gina olhou um pouco embasbacada para a amiga, mas depois se sentou novamente e começou a folhear seu livro. Realmente, ela precisava um pouco de opinião própria. Tudo que Ann falava, ela acreditava, ou caia na sua armadilha para ficar com raiva. Porém, ela também tinha um pouco de raiva do seu estilo. Não queria ser assim, mas usava daquele jeito, pois se sentia confortável. Mas esse seu estilo não chamava a atenção mesmo, de nenhum garoto. Quando ela estava a ponto de concluir algo, ouviu umas risadas que vinham em sua direção.

- Calma, eu só vou entregar o que ela deixou cair... – disse uma voz bem familiar a Gina.

- Vai, mas cuidado para não sair fedendo de lá! - falou uma voz feminina, acompanhada por varias risadas de garotas.

- Já disse pra vocês não falarem assim dela, o Rony também é um Weasley... - disse a voz familiar, num tom sério.

- É, mas pelo menos ele se veste direito! – comentou outra voz feminina arrancando mais risadas.

- Meninas parem! – disse a voz agora um pouco mais relaxada, e risonha.

Gina virou o pescoço em direção ao grupo que se encontrava cada vez mais perto dela. Harry liderava um bando de garotas assanhadas que riam e faziam piadas sem graça atrás do garoto. Ele ria também, mas ao aproximar-se mais da mesa de Gina, pediu:

- Vocês podem esperar aqui... não tô afim de confusões...

- Ahhhh Harryzinho, a gente não vai fazer nada! - falou uma das garotas fazendo bico. Mais risadas.

- Chega garotas, é sério! – comentou ele sério, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que parassem.

Elas pararam de rir.

- Já que insiste... - falou a mesma que fizera bico, e junto com as outras saíram em direção a porta da biblioteca.

Harry suspirou deixando seus ombros caírem. Balançou a cabeça, deu um risinho de satisfação e veio em direção a mesa em que Gina se encontrava, agora vermelhíssima, fingindo estar lendo o livro, mas sem mover os olhos, que estavam fixos no meio da pagina.

- Estudando Gi? - perguntou a voz dele bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ela virou-se e constatou que o garoto tinha os braços apoiados um de cada lado dela, as mãos à mesa e seu rosto bem próximo ao seu. A garota olhou para seu rosto, mas, como algo que ela não soube explicar, só viu ali o Harry Potter, seu ex-namorado e amigo. Ela pensou que realmente havia se curado do amor e atração pelo garoto. Bem, amor pode até ser, mas a atração... ele agora tinha um corpo realmente invejável, ficou pensando Gina, enquanto admirava os belos braços de Harry discretamente, que apesar do casaco esconder um pouco, eram fortes e o peitoral totalmente musculoso. Seu ventre também não dava para ver direito, mas parecia ser impecavelmente definido. Seus maxilares agora eram mais largos, dando uma aparência a mais de homem, e seu sorriso extremamente charmoso. A única coisa que não mudara nada em Harry Potter, fora seus olhos verde-vivos que Gina tanto admirava. O que não era desvantagem.

- Er, sim! - confirmou ela dando um sorriso gracioso. – Trabalho de História da Magia sabe?

- Ah, sei! – disse ele rindo e dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha se possível. Depois se ergueu novamente e só neste momento Gina reparou que ele carregava consigo uma sacola da Zonko's que antes ela carregara, e provavelmente esquecera quando estava indo para a sala da McGonagall.

- Você esqueceu no chão, acho... - falou o garoto lhe entregando a sacola.

- Brigada Harry! – falou ela apanhando a sacola e colocando-a na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Não sabia que você agora estava comprando materiais da Zonko's... seus irmãos não vão gostar disso... - disse ele cruzando os braços, deixando agora, mais do que nunca seus músculos a mostra.

- Er... eu... - gaguejou ela com a cena, mas depois se recompôs e continuou. - eu não comprei isso aqui, foram elas que compraram sabe... - disse ela apontando com a cabeça para Ann que lia muito absorta seu livro.

Harry olhou-a e tomou um susto que fez seu coração disparar. Uma garota linda, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis vidros, lia com muita atenção um livro, sentada ao parapeito da janela. Seu corpo era um pecado sem volta, ele admirou suas curvas delineadas e uma de suas pernas estava para fora do parapeito. Ficou o que pareceu umas três horas observando com água na boca a coxa bem feita da garota, e depois subiu seu olhar aos poucos quando finalmente viu um relevo maior na parte de seus seios. Eram grandes e modelados firmemente. Depois subiu vagarosamente seu olhar para o pescoço alvo da garota que parecia uma perdição.

O garoto olhou para si mesmo, e depois ao redor. Viu que sua aparência não estava nada má, e algumas garotas o olhavam boquiabertas. Ele sorriu internamente e pensou: "Ah, Potter, vamos lá, você é o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, com certeza, ela tá no papo!".

- Harry? Você está bem? – perguntou Gina observando o amigo que ficara sério de repente, e depois foi adquirindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Melhor impossível... - falou ele e depois olhou para Gina novamente. – Não apresenta mais as amigas Gi? - e indicou Ann com a cabeça, que continuava a ler com muita concentração, que parecia que a biblioteca estava em total silêncio.

- Ah, a Ann? – virou-se ela em direção a amiga. Ela estava numa pose totalmente sexy, embora ela não soubesse. Gina sentiu uma pontada de inveja da amiga, mas não se abalou muito. – Vem aqui que eu te apresento...

Virgínia se levantou e foi em direção a amiga, com Harry em seu encalço ajeitando os cabelos e o casaco rapidamente. Aproximou-se da menina que continuou imóvel, parecendo uma estátua. Gina estranhou pensando: "Com um perfume de homem desse, qualquer uma levantaria a cabeça rapidamente...", mas amiga continuou a ler, movendo os olhos rapidamente.

- Er...Ann?? Tá viva? - perguntou ela, movendo a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

- Tira a mão Weasley, você sabe que eu detesto isso... - disse ela sem tirar os olhos do livro, empurrando a mão da amiga com força, mas sem se mover. - E sim, estou viva, vá adiantando... – e virou uma página do livro, recomeçando a ler com toda a rapidez.

Gina olhou para Harry que estava hipnotizado pelo rosto da garota, e riu quebrando o gelo.

- Eu quero te apresentar um amigo... er... - e olhou para Harry. - Harry esta é a Ann, Ann este é o Harry...

- Muito prazer... - falou Harry estendendo a mão para Ann que não moveu um músculo sequer, a não ser os olhos que moviam rapidamente.

Harry continuou com sua mão estendida, esperando que Ann o oferecesse a sua, para que pudesse beijá-la. Mas a garota continuou imóvel.

- Ann...Ann... - falou Gina chamando a colega. A ruiva mexeu-se incomodada e cutucou a costela da amiga com força. - Ann miserável!

- Sim? - disse ela num misto de fúria por terem interrompido a sua leitura, com paciência, olhando diretamente para a ruiva.

- Eu tô te apresentando o Harry se você não prestou atenção... - disse ela entre dentes.

Ann continuou sem olhar para o garoto, mirando a ruiva com uma cara de indagação. Só depois que Harry pigarreou ela olhou-o. Um choque passou por si quando olhou fundo nas íris verdes do garoto. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente todo o corpo do menino, e uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo apoderou-se de si, mas ela controlou-se, piscando várias vezes, fazendo cara de quem pouco se importava.

- Prazer... - falou com um certo desprezo, e voltou a sua leitura.

O garoto baixou a mão, e olhou-a curioso. Porque ela tinha sido tão fria? Ele olhou para si mesmo novamente, e viu que não tinha nada de errado, e algumas garotas atrás ainda o olhavam. Respirou fundo e falou:

- Gi, será que você pode dar uma volta?

- Er... - Gina olhou-o duvidosa do que estava ouvindo. Será que ele não tinha medo de morrer? Será que ele não vira o olhar mortífero da garota sobre ele? - O quê?! – perguntou ela pra se certificar do que ouvira.

- Você... pode... dar uma volta? – perguntou ele, voltando a se hipnotizar.

A ruiva olhou de Ann para Harry e de Harry para Ann, preocupada. O Potter não sabia definitivamente em que território ele estava pisando, mas não adiantaria alertá-lo, ele parecia decidido do que queria fazer. Já Ann lia seu livro, despreocupada, mas com o coração a mil... o que estava acontecendo com ela?

- Acho que sim... - respondeu a garota Weasley dando uma última olhada nos dois, franzindo a testa e se afastando.

Harry estava indignado. Como uma garota não estava reparando nele? Isso nunca acontecera, e essa não seria a primeira vez... resolveu jogar pesado. "Vou fazer a minha pose fatal" pensou ele, afastando um pouco as pernas, e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, lançando um olhar 43 para a garota. Pigarreou para que ela o olhasse e deu um leve sorriso.

Ann fechou os olhos impaciente quando Harry pigarreou. Em seguida, levantou o olhar vagarosamente e verificou a pose do garoto. Era ridícula... ela desatou a rir fria e gostosamente.

O garoto olhou-a perplexo. Como ela estava achando aquilo engraçado? Um desmaio seria o natural, mas uma risada?!

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou ele ainda na pose.

A garota agora ria descontroladamente. Colocou o livro no parapeito e abraçou sua própria barriga que começou a ficar dolorida de tanto rir. Em seus olhos vieram lágrimas, e então, entre risos falou pausadamente, se controlando:

- Essa sua pose... é... é... ridícula! - e tornou a rir com toda a força.

Harry se endireitou rapidamente e começou a olhá-la com uma expressão de: "Esse ser humano existe?". Quando Ann viu o olhar que ele a lançava, foi parando de rir aos poucos e falou ironicamente:

- Não se preocupe Potter, não vou conseguir dormir depois dessa... - e apanhou o livro com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah, sim, pensava que isso não tivesse efeito nenhum sobre você! - disse ele num tom aliviado.

Ann olhou-o embasbacada. Ele tinha uma cara de galã que acabara de passar por trilhões de fãs, e estava satisfeito. Não, ele não poderia estar falando sério... Ela tinha falado ironicamente, não queria dizer que era verdade, e qualquer ser humano reconheceria seu tom de voz. "Ah, se bem que o Potter é um animal...".

- Potter... - começou ela fechando o livro pacientemente como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos. - Entenda... eu falei ironicamente... eu disse que não ia conseguir dormir, mas vou, porque achei a cena ridícula, entendeu?

- Mas você disse...

- Deixa pra lá! - falou ela dando o assunto por encerrado.

Como o Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, era tão burro?! Ela soltou uma risadinha engraçada e desceu do parapeito. Pegou seu livro e começou a andar rapidamente, até que uma mão segurou seu braço fortemente. Aquele toque arrepiou-a. Ela olhou-o nos olhos mais uma vez. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou admirando aquelas orbes verdes, mas só soube que isso a deixava paralisada. Quando se deu conta de que o que fazia era perigoso, eles estavam bem próximos, e Ann retirou com toda sua força o braço do alcance de Harry.

- Nunca mais toque em mim, Potter! - disse ela ferozmente. E o olhar que antes era doce, virou rude.

- Por que? - perguntou ele inocentemente.

"Não, não, não... ele só pode estar brincando comigo! Como ele não pode ver que eu não simpatizei com ele!?" pensava ela. Balançou a cabeça como que afastando um pensamento negativo e falou:

- Porque sim Potter, agora ciao! - disse ela virando-se rapidamente e andando com o passo apertado em direção a porta de biblioteca, deixando um garoto muito confuso para trás.

Ann atravessou a entrada da biblioteca e correu em direção a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ela estava uma pilha, com pensamentos a mil, e seu coração batendo muito forte. Estava nervosa. Mas porque diabos estava assim?! Ela parou de frente a escada que dava aos dormitórios, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Um par de olhos verdes veio a sua cabeça.

- Oh Merlin, eu preciso dormir...

O domingo de Natal em Hogwarts amanheceu nublado e com muita neve caindo. Uma parte dos alunos decidira ficar na escola com o pensamento de que seria mais seguro ficar por lá. Outra parte fora correndo para casa, alguns até pra não voltar mais. As quatro amigas mais conhecidas na escola ficaram.

Um frio apoderava-se dos dedos do pé da garota Weasley que os tinha para fora das cobertas quentinhas. Ela recolheu os pés para dentro e fungou se aconchegando ainda mais debaixo do cobertor. Quando estava quase adormecendo de novo:

- _Weasley, você é tão burrinhaaaaaaa. Weasley você é a minha sardinhaaaa!_ – cantou um coro, e um barulho de latas batendo tomou conta do seu quarto.

- Mas que me...?- começou ela, mas antes foi atingida por um monte de spray de caramelo na cara.

- FELIZ NATAL AMIGA!– gritaram três vozes conhecidíssimas e logo depois ela, que tentara se levantar foi derrubada novamente por suas três amigas que pularam em cima de si.

Elas riram e Gina acabou rindo também. Estava toda melada de spray de caramelo e agora completamente pegajosa. Ergueu-se e sentou-se na cama. Ann encontrava-se do seu lado direito sentada, Hermione no seu lado esquerdo e Lynn atrás de Hermione sentada na beira da cama ainda rindo.

- Vocês não prestam! – riu a ruiva atirando travesseiro na cara de Hermione que o agarrou rindo.

- Hey, a idéia foi delas duas! - acusou a garota apontando para as outras.

- Na... nada disso! Foi da Ann! - gaguejou Lynn apertando a barriga.

- Porra, vocês não prestam pra guardar segredos mesmo hein? - falou Ann rindo também.

- Até parece que eu não sabia que essa idéia idiota e essa musiquinha ridícula não foi coisa da Diggory... - falou Gina sorrindo, se sentando e limpando seu rosto ao mesmo tempo, com um lenço que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Ahhh, fala sério Gininha, você gostou da minha música não gostou? - perguntou a amiga fazendo cara de triste a abraçando fortemente.

- Sai Diggory, sai, sai!! – começou a gritar Gina tentando tirar os braços de Ann de cima de si, sem obter muito sucesso, pois além da amiga segurá-la com força, seu estado pegajoso não ajudava.

- Só se você disser que amou minha musiquinha! - gritou Ann fazendo uma voz irritante de bebê.

Lynn e Hermione rolavam de rir. Gina rolou os olhos de tédio, mas acabou rindo da voz que Ann agora insistia em fazer.

- Diz que amou, amou num amou? Amou, amou, amou, amou!!!! - gritava ela desesperada.

- AMEI! PRONTO DIGGORY, AMEI! - berrou Gina impaciente. - Agora tiiiiiira a pata! - falou tirando finalmente os braços de Ann de cima dela.

A morena fez cara de quem lembrava de algo com um susto e falou:

- Mas eu não cantei pra você a parte que diz sobre você e um certo garoto... - e em seguida sorriu maliciosamente.

Lynn agora gargalhou fortemente. Porém Hermione advertiu:

- Ann, essa parte não...

- Que parte? Agora eu quero ouvir! - falou Gina se endireitando com uma cara séria.

- Tá bem, lá vai... – Ann pigarreou e se ergueu como se fosse uma cantora de ópera e começou: - _Gininha,Gininha, sardinha e salaminho, eu pego o Cohen e você pega o ..._

- FILHA DA... - berrou Gina se levantando e quase derrapando no lençol que estava ao chão atrás de Ann que agora corria desesperadamente pelo quarto.

Por quanto tempo elas ficaram daquele jeito, correndo, Ann pulando algumas cadeiras e presentes deixados às camas, enquanto Gina sem paciência derrubando todos os obstáculos, ninguém sabia. Depois de um eterno tempo, em que Lynn não se agüentava mais em rir em cima da cama, e Hermione rolava os olhos de tédio, a garota Granger se levantou e se pôs no meio das duas gritando:

- PAREM!!!!

Gina parou com um olhar furioso em frente a Hermione, enquanto Ann se escondia atrás desta fazendo cara de pânico e segurando seus ombros colocando apenas os olhos ao alcance de visão da ruiva. Porque elas pararam tão facilmente? Fácil... Medo de Hermione.

- Agora, é a parte em que as duas coleguinhas fazem as pazes... - falou a morena que estava no meio das duas, como se falasse com crianças.

- Mas de jeito... - começou Gina novamente.

- Agora!! - gritou Granger.

Ann pulou alegremente de trás de Hermione e estendeu a mão para Gina, cinicamente com um sorriso largo. A ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva, e apenas se dirigiu novamente a sua cama, emburrada, sentando-se perto de Lynn, que agora ria bobamente.

- Quem disse que você pega o Cohen? - perguntou Gina ainda bufando de raiva.

- Ora, dá pra ver nos olhos dele... - piscou Ann que agora se sentara ao lado de Hermione na cama.

- Hahaha, me engana que eu gosto Diggory... - falou Weasley ironicamente.

- Aquele Cohen é um pedaço de mau caminho mesmo... - comentou Lynn com os olhos fixos em algum lugar viajando.

- Ihhhh, Lestrange, tá afim de dar uns pegas no Cohen também? Olha a fila hein? - falou a morena Diggory rindo.

- Estou enganada, ou nós três babamos pelo Cohen? - perguntou Gina agora mais leve, sorrindo.

- Claro que sim! Ele é totalmente sexy e inteligente! - falou Lynn empolgada.

- Mas ele nem é popular não é mesmo? Por que será hein? - indagou Hermione, com uma cara reflexiva.

- Sei lá... odeio caras populares... se acham... blergh! - comentou Ann, fazendo cara de quem vomitava.

- Hummm, então tá explicado... - provocou Gina com uma cara de "agora é minha vez".

- O quê? - perguntaram Lynn e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, curiosas.

Ann olhou para Gina, com um olhar ameaçador, mas a amiga a ignorou soltando para as outras:

- O Harry ficou caidinho pela Ann ontem...

Lynn arregalou os olhos e Hermione abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a rir. A garota Diggory parecia que a qualquer momento iria pular no pescoço da ruiva que a ignorou novamente e acrescentou:

- E a Ann deu o maior gelo nele... esse casal vai dar o que falar... - provocou ela piscando para as outras.

- Vai dar o que falar, SE você conseguir falar, porque antes disso, eu te mato! - gritou Ann tentando pular em cima de Gina, mas Hermione gritou antes pondo o braço no meio das duas:

- Am, am! Quieta aí!

Ann sentou-se novamente, os olhos fumegando raiva e Gina ria satisfatoriamente. Depois, aos poucos, a risada da ruiva, que era a única que ria, foi cessando, e quando finalmente parou, um silêncio momentâneo veio. Elas se olharam por um instante e começaram a rir descontroladamente, jogando travesseiros umas nas outras.

Depois do que parecera uns vinte minutos de guerra de travesseiros, as garotas, todas sujas de penas que voaram, riram e sentaram na cama da Weasley alegres.

- Sabe, eu nunca tive tantas amigas assim... – comentou Hermione de repente.

Elas ficaram em total silêncio olhando para a morena que tinha o olhar fixo no travesseiro em seu colo. Uma pena enorme apoderou-se das outras.

- Mas você teve amigos... quero dizer, o Harry e o Rony, vocês eram tão unidos! - falou Gina abraçando a morena pelos ombros.

- O quê?! Você já foi amiga do Potter e do Weasley?! - perguntou Ann embasbacada, juntamente a Lynn que concordava com a cabeça, a pergunta da Diggory.

- Já. - afirmou ela. - Mas não foi uma amizaaaaade assim sabe? Quer dizer, eles eram legais e tudo, mas nunca me proporcionaram momentos de tanta diversão assim... e por serem garotos eu nunca tive com quem conversar sobre meus problemas de menina sabe? - desabafou ela. - Fora que... bem, eu era vista como esquisita entre eles, eu sei disso.

- Só podia ser o Potter... – falou Ann com nojo. Para evitar confusões futuras, Gina nada falou a não ser um consolo a Hermione:

- Ah, mas o Rony nem era tanto assim, ele te apoiava nos momentos que você precisava, exemplo o funeral do Dumbledore... e fora isso, ele vivia falando de você nas férias... - e calou-se rapidamente, gelando, como se tivesse falado algo errado.

Hermione olhou-a surpresa. Seu rosto assumira uma tonalidade púrpura. Seus olhos estavam totalmente arregalados.

- O... o... Rony... ele...? - começou ela, mas Lynn falou mudando de assunto:

- Sabe o que acho? - ela estava encostada no chão, com as mãos apoiadas pra trás, numa pose relaxante. Ela parecia que não estivera prestando atenção nas outras, pensando em algo sério, e por isso interrompera o diálogo de Hermione e Gina. - Acho que a gente deveria fazer um pacto...

- O quê? - perguntaram Hermione e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Elas olharam Lynn escandalizadas. A loira as olhou com uma cara indagadora.

- Não, não, de jeito nenhum, eu li no livro: _Os perigos escondidos atrás de ações relevantes no Mundo Mágico _que estas práticas são totalmente não confiáveis! - falou Ann intelectualmente.

- É, eu li esse livro também! - exclamou Hermione apontando o dedo para Ann. – Ele diz que esses pactos, por serem artes trouxas, no mundo bruxo possuem uma gravidade imensa, pode causar a morte de uma das pessoas envolvidas no pacto, se outra morrer antes! Pactos são realmente perigosos...

- Não, não, não, para tudo!!! - exclamou Lynn erguendo a mão para interromper Ann que já começara a falar algo. - Eu não tô falando de pacto de sangue! Eu tô falando de outro tipo de pacto... um pacto material...

Hermione e Ann pararam para refletir um pouco, considerando a idéia. Granger franziu a testa, e Diggory ergueu a sobrancelha. Gina tinha uma cara de quem não entendia absolutamente nada, mas aí ela mudou sua feição de repente:

- Ah, já sei! – falou ela estalando os dedos, como se tivesse tido alguma idéia. - Eu já vi isso num filme trouxa! Só que elas usavam uma calça jeans...

- Calça jeans?! - exclamou Ann fazendo cara de que não gostara da dica. - Não, vamos fazer de algo mais portátil... algo mais...

- Um diário! - gritou Gina levantando-se de tão empolgada. – Um diário! A gente podia fazer assim... cada uma fica uma semana com esse diário, falando os acontecimentos importantes que ocorreram durante ela... só que fazemos um trato mágico de que nunca iremos contar nada do que lermos para ninguém!

- Sinal vermelho! – falou Hermione erguendo o dedo indicador. - Isso, de acordo com a lei bruxa, é totalmente ilegal!

- Desde quando?! - perguntou Lynn erguendo as sobrancelhas duvidosa.

- Desde o ano passado... - continuou Ann por Hermione. – Foram proibidos por Rufo Scrimgeour, que segundo ele, tratos mágicos, como o Voto Perpétuo, ou algo semelhante, a partir de agora são considerados ilegais, porque a pessoa pode estar escondendo algo do Ministério sobre Voldemort.

- E como ele vai ver se as pessoas estão executando isso ou não? - perguntou Gina interessada.

- Bem, é simples... ele montou mais uma nova seção no Ministério. - interrompeu Hermione dessa vez. - A Seção dos Identificadores de Tratos Mágicos Ilegais. São pessoas especializadas em detectar movimentos estranhos e essas coisas, como detetives trouxas. - explicou a garota calmamente. - Enfim, besteira na minha opinião, por que há pessoas que são muito boas em atuar... eles não iriam desconfiar de nada, exemplo Lalau Shunpike, ninguém desconfiaria que ele estava trabalhando para o lado das Trevas...

- Mas ele não tava, o Harry me contou! - falou Gina lembrando.

- Sim, mas se estivesse, eles se surpreenderam do mesmo jeito! – falou Ann interrompendo Hermione. - Concluindo, eles não vão desconfiar da gente de qualquer jeito...

- Então vamos fazer!! – falou Gina se levantando.

- Calma aí! Deixa eu analisar... – disse Hermione que parou pra pensar, mas depois riu levemente.

- Ok, então hoje de noite, na Sala Precisa! - disse Lynn se empolgando e levantando-se junto a Gina.

O dia passou voando sem nenhum acontecimento importante. O almoço de Natal fora um brinde a quem ficara em Hogwarts, pois pela quantidade de alunos sobrara comida até demais, deixando todos empanturrados. Depois do agradável almoço em que Lynn saíra reclamando de que não caberia mais em suas vestes, elas passaram a tarde brincando de guerra de bola de neve, e ao fim desta se recolheram a uma sala aconchegante para comer alguns sapos de chocolate que Gina havia recebido em demasia neste Natal, pois dissera a todos que era seu presente favorito e acabara por ter que pedir ajuda as amigas para comer todos, e elas aceitaram sem pestanejar.

Depois da longa e agradável tarde, cada uma se dirigiu aos seus dormitórios para se aprontar para o jantar e logo após a primeira reunião do Pacto. Apesar de ser algo meio banal, elas estavam nervosas e ansiosas, porque além de banal era ilegal.

As oito horas em ponto a garota Weasley se dirigia ao corredor do terceiro andar apertando o passo. Combinara com as garotas que a frase a ser mentalizada, seria: "Eu preciso de um lugar que ninguém descubra o que estamos fazendo.", mentalizou rapidamente passando três vezes na frente da parede lisa e de repente uma porta materializou-se. Gina respirou fundo, segurou a maçaneta com força e abriu a porta entrando rapidamente. O local era totalmente escuro, porém bem aquecido, tão aquecido que Gina teve de tirar o casaco. Colocou sobre uma mesa ao seu lado e admirou a sala. As cortinas de uma única janela, grande e retangular, eram pretas e de veludo, que balançavam ao vento forte da janela aberta. A sala era oval e totalmente vazia, exceto por uma prateleira ao fundo que quando Gina se aproximara para observar o que tinha, percebeu que havia vários livros sobre formas de esconderijo e velas sobre a prateleira. Quando ela estava observando um dos livros ouviu a porta se abrir e reluziu no escuro cabelos loiros que iluminaram boa parte da sala.

- Até que enfim! Cadê as outras? – perguntou ela se virando.

- Estão vindo aí. – respondeu a voz de Lynn debaixo dos cabelos reluzentes.

Depois do que parecera cinco minutos em que Lynn e Gina observavam mais livros, ouviu-se a porta se abrir novamente e um barulho de cochicho veio junto a ele.

- Dá pra vocês falarem mais baixo? - perguntou Lynn a Ann, que na escuridão se viu o vulto das duas, com Hermione que estava ao seu lado.

- Dá... Desculpe. – murmurou a voz de Ann que em seguida acrescentou. – Dá pra ascender as velas? Tá muito escuro isso daqui.

Gina apanhou umas três velas grossas e falou:

- Vamos sentar no chão.

- Por quê? – perguntou a voz da loira indagadora.

- Porque é assim que é no filme, e assim fica mais romântico.

Hermione abafou uma risadinha e pela claridade que entrava da janela Gina pode ver que Lynn rolara os olhos e Ann erguera a sobrancelha. Elas se sentaram ao chão fazendo um pequeno círculo e Gina ascendeu as três velas e começou a organizá-las num pequeno triângulo. Depois do que parecera três minutos inteiros em que Gina via se o ângulo que as velas formavam estava bom, ajeitando um centímetro pra lá, e meio centímetro pra cá, Hermione falou impaciente, porém pausadamente:

- Gina... Chega...

A garota ruiva olhou-a e deu um sorrisinho amarelo se afastando das velas. Logo em seguida começou com uma voz teatral:

- Estamos aqui para fazer um pacto entre amigas...

- Poupe-me Gina. Vamo logo terminar com essa joça. – falou Ann rolando os olhos a luz das velas.

- Claro que não Diggory. Tem que ter toda uma preparação, todo um ritual. – falou ela indignada.

- É... Só para pessoas frescas como você.

- Genteee... vamos parar, essa não é a hora. Vocês se matam lá fora. – disse Lynn impaciente.

- Não fui eu que comecei. – bradou Gina. – Enfim... voltando... – disse ela olhando provocante para Ann que bufara da situação. – Estamos aqui para selar um trato mágico que será conhecido como...

Gina apanhou um pequeno diário de capa preta que estivera por muito tempo guardado em seu malão, este tinha sido dado a ela por sua mãe em seu aniversário de 15 anos, porém ela nunca tinha usado. Botou ele no centro do círculo e deu uma pancadinha com a varinha na sua capa, na qual foram sendo formadas letras bem desenhadas que apresentaram a seguinte frase: A IRMANDADE DO DIÁRIO.

- Uuuhhh, sinistro... – ironizou Ann fingindo cara de surpresa.

- Ann, para, por favor.- falou Hermione séria.

A garota viu que todas a olhavam ameaçadoras e levantou as mãos como se tivesse falando que era inocente, e ficou séria também.

- Bem, vamos todas colocar a mão direita em cima do diário. - começou Lynn, continuando o tom de voz dramático de Gina, colocando sua mão direita sobre o diário, apanhando sua varinha com a mão esquerda, e esperando que as outras fizessem o mesmo.

Gina pôs a sua logo em seguida. Ann suspirou fundo, como se fosse algo que não tivesse jeito, ao mesmo tempo entediada, e colocou a sua também. Hermione hesitou por um momento, e logo após colocou a sua também.

- Agora... vamos bolar as regras enquanto a varinha faz seu trabalho... - disse ela colocando a varinha em cima das mãos. Em seguida, olhou diretamente pra Hermione, que iria falar as regras. As outras fizeram o mesmo.

- Ok, er... – disse a garota endireitando-se um pouco. - Primeiramente, vamos pôr a ordem de quem vai ficar com o diário.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. As garotas esperaram pra ver se alguém se candidatava primeiro, por consideração umas com as outras. Não foi preciso esperar muito:

- Eu posso ser a primeira então. - falou Lynn erguendo-se, e empinando o nariz.

Outro momento de silêncio. Em seguida:

- Eu posso ser a segunda! - falou Hermione entusiasmada.

- Eu posso ser a terceira!- disse Gina sorrindo.

Elas olharam diretamente pra Ann que tinha uma mão no diário e a outra apoiada no queixo, com cara de tédio, como se esperassem ela falar algo. A garota as olhou e bufou.

- E tem outro jeito? Claro que eu sou a quarta né? - disse ela rolando os olhos em seguida.

Uma fina corda prateada saiu da ponta da varinha da loira, e apertou as mãos das garotas com o diário. No momento em que a corda apertara, as mãos das garotas arderam um pouco, mas nada grave. Gina muxoxou em forma de desaprovação a Ann. Lynn fechou os olhos, e depois os abriu vagarosamente, respirando fundo. Hermione prosseguiu:

- Agora, quanto tempo cada uma irá ficar com o diário... bem, como já conversamos sobre isso mais cedo, será uma semana para cada uma. Caso nós passemos mais tempo que o necessário, o diário não será aberto. De acordo?

Ann ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois balançou a cabeça positivamente. Gina balançou a cabeça energicamente. Lynn concordou depois. Outra fina corda de cor prata saiu da ponta da varinha e apertou a mão das amigas contra o diário. Dessa vez, a ruiva, deixou sair um gemido baixo. O ardor fora um pouco mais forte.

- Er... – falou Hermione continuando. Sua feição era de quem desconfiava de algo. Ann também tinha essa expressão. Nenhuma das outras duas reparou nisso. - Bem, agora vamos prometer que não vamos mentir em momento nenhum, e seremos leais e fiéis até a última página.

Um silêncio apoderou-se da sala. Ninguém falava. Naquele momento até Gina e Lynn vacilaram um pouco. Ann ergueu-se e olhou das cordas reluzentes às amigas, ainda de sobrancelhas erguidas. Lynn mordia o lábio inferior. Virgínia mordeu e prensou os lábios nervosa. Hermione pigarreou:

- Todas prometem?

Ninguém respondeu. Gina levantou a mão esquerda, coçou a nuca, e falou rapidamente:

- Prometo.

Lynn balançou a cabeça como se espantasse um pensamento negativo e falou com a voz fraca:

- Prometo.

Hermione piscou várias vezes antes de dizer:

- Prometo.

A morena Diggory negava com a cabeça, com uma expressão de quem duvidava de algo. As outras a olharam ameaçadoras novamente. Logo em seguida falou:

- Tá, tá, prometo.

Uma corda fina vermelha saíra da varinha de Lynn e envolveu-as num aperto forte e muito quente. Ann contorceu o rosto de dor junto com Lynn. Hermione apertou os lábios e Gina murmurou:

- Ai Merlin...

Depois do que parecera uns cinco minutos em que a loira já tirara a varinha, Ann já falava:

- Eu avisei que essa merda não iria dar certo! A gente vai ficar grudada nisso pra sempre! - falou ela desesperada.

Elas agora tinham o diário pendurado em suas mãos, pois levantaram ele e ele continuara grudando suas mãos, que ardiam em brasa.

- Não, não Ann, isso é Voto Perpétuo Avançado! – avisou Hermione que agora tinha lagrimas aos olhos.

Todas agora falavam alto tamanho desespero.

- É melhor levar pra Madame Pomfrey! - gritou Gina no qual uma lágrima de dor já havia caído do seu olho direito, enquanto o outro insistia em segurar.

- Não, não podemos! - berrou Ann. - Se for um Voto Perpétuo Avançado, como a Mione disse que é, já vai passar!

- Quanto tempo ainda dura?! - gritou Lynn que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca comprimida.

- Agora deve faltar pouco, mas vai apertar mais... – gemeu Hermione.

Estava certa. As cordas apertaram com toda a força, e as quatro gritaram de dor. Logo em seguida, foram afrouxando aos poucos, e sumiram rapidamente. O diário caiu no chão, pesado, parecendo que pesava três vezes mais que antes. As garotas recolheram rapidamente as mãos.

- Ficou marcado olhe! - disse Lynn apontando para sua mão direita que tinha uma marca de corda, como se fosse uma queimadura.

As outras observaram suas mãos. Também estavam marcadas.

- Putz grila tá ardendo! - falou Ann soprando a sua.

- É, mas vai passar... - tranqüilizou Hermione, alisando sua mão.

- O que é afinal, um Voto Perpétuo Avançado? - perguntou Gina com a mão machucada no colo e a outra limpando as lagrimas.

Ann olhou para Hermione franzindo a testa. Granger respondeu:

- É muito pior do que pretendíamos fazer... é uma espécie de contrato sem volta, e é executado involuntariamente, pois as pessoas que o realizam não sabem que elas têm uma ligação muito forte. Receio que... - e fez uma pequena pausa. Suspirou. - que se descobrirem que nós realizamos isso... temos uma passagem para Azkaban sem volta.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Lynn engoliu em seco e perguntou:

- Por que?

Ann bufou e respondeu:

- Porque um trato desse em tempos como os nossos... só é realizado por alguém que está muito ligado a outras pessoas... se descobrirem... vão deduzir que estamos trabalhando para o Lord das Trevas.

Elas fizeram silêncio total ainda soprando e alisando as mãos, tensas. Não haviam pensado nas conseqüências.

- Enfim, o que está feito, está feito! - falou Ann levantando-se. - Tenho que ir, preciso dormir...

- Eu vou com você, também tenho que ir dormir... - falou Lynn se levantando rapidamente, guardando a varinha e limpando as vestes.

Logo depois que elas saíram silenciosas, Hermione apagou as velas e se ergueu para guardá-las. Quando se virou Gina olhava a mão, analisando a marca.

- Nós vamos ter essa marca para sempre? - perguntou ela ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Sim. - respondeu Hermione. - Mas veja pelo lado bom... nunca vamos nos esquecer disso...

Ambas sorriram.

**N/A's:** Esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo e por favor, deixem reviews! Iremos adorar saber das suas opiniões e com certeza ouvir algumas dicas. Desculpem pelo grande discurso antes do começo do capítulo, mas nós vimos que era 'necessário'. Estamos esperando suas reviews!

E agora a resposta de algumas:

**Marie Lou:** Brigada pela review e é bom saber que gostou. Tomara que goste também desse novo capítulo. Beijos.

**Lola D.:** Ah, é uma satisfação pessoal (minha: Pitzie.) trazer o Ced de volta. Ashdiuhash Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo então! Beijos.

**Gi Malfoy:** Brigada pelos elogios. E D/G (como dissemos lá em cima) vai chegar logo e com uma história muito boa! Promessa:x Beijos.

**Mione Weasley:** Logo, logo. R/H estão chegando logo. Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha lido e gostado do novo capítulo. Beijos.

**Mah Granger:** HAHAHAHHA durante a aula de informática? Nossa! Oo Mas enfim... obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

**Ron Weasley:** Nossa! Muito bom saber que você gostou da fic. É tão raro receber reviews de meninos. Gostamos muito de saber que gostou. É, o Ron ainda está meio apagadinho, mas isso é devido a introdução dos novos personagens, mas temos certeza de que ele ainda aparecerá muito por aqui. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Ginny Potter:** Bem Ginny, a Gina e o Harry infelizmente não vão ficar juntos nesta fic, mas quem sabe ainda acontece algo entre os dois? Não sabemos ainda! Quanto a Lynn... bem, ela é meio metida sim, mas também é uma personagem muito legal. Espero que goste dela com o decorrer da fic. Hehhhe. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo recado. Beijos.

**Mih Diggory: **Sim! O Cedric está de volta, e com bastante contentamento de todos, o que é muito bom. Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijos.

Bom gente... então é isso aí. Até o próximo capitulo que virá logo. Beijos de todas nós!


	5. Nada Aconteceu

**N/A's:** Os capítulos andaram passando por uma revisão, mas nada que mudasse completamente seus conteúdos. Mas antes de lerem gostaríamos de esclarecer alguns pontos: Nós somos quatro! É. Somos quatro garotas que escrevemos esta fic e administramos cada shipper. Vocês também irão perceber que nesses primeiros capítulos, focamos muito mais a Lynn e a Ann, e temos um motivo para isso. Elas são personagens originais, por isso explicitamos melhor suas histórias já que vocês conhecem muito bem a Hermione e a Gina. Os shippers D/G e R/H, são um pouco mais trabalhados e mais lentos de se chegar direto ao ponto, por isso pedimos a vocês um pouquinho de, paciência! E que também leiam todos os capítulos com atenção, pois neles contém grande parte importante da história, e que se pularem, essa história pode se distorcer. Devido a alguns problemas estamos postando-os novamente, mas às pessoas que ainda não leram, por favor, aproveitem!

**Primeiro capítulo do diário** e alguns esclarecimentos: As partes em itálicos são as escritas no diário, narradas em primeira pessoa pelas personagens. As partes em letra normal e em terceira pessoa é uma interpretação do que está escrito no detalhe, mas com uma narração mais detalhada.

Leiam e se divirtam ;)

**Cap. 4 – Nada aconteceu**

_Hogwarts, 26 de Dezembro._

_Segundo dia da Irmandade (até que a nossa marca ficou bonitinha, não é meninas?), primeiro dia no diário. E acreditem... eu já tenho coisas pra contar._

_Ontem fiquei alguns minutos a mais, distraída, depois que todas vocês saíram da sala precisa. E quando eu estava a caminho da sala da Corvinal acabei por cruzar com o Diggory. Não sei que insistência divina é essa, mas Merlin sempre faz o favor de colocar esse garoto no meu caminho! Urgh... Eu estava passando pelo corredor..._

Cedric estava passeando pelo castelo quando duas garotas o pararam no pé da escada. Eram da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa, possivelmente do 4° ano. Ao abordarem o moreno começaram a lhe fazer mil perguntas e paquerarem o menino, que desde a sua volta havia virado nova celebridade da escola. Conseguindo se desvencilhar das garotas insistentes, o garoto rodou sobre seus calcanhares e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito. Andou sem rumo até que se viu parar no terceiro andar. Este estava deserto... Mesmo depois de sua liberação era pouco povoado, na verdade quem ia até lá era na intenção de ficar sozinho.

Deu uma volta pelo andar e ao descer as escadas percebeu alguém parar ao alto delas. Era ela. Com um semblante exausto, a garota loira de rosto frio estava ali parada e ele ao virar-se passou a admirá-la. Tão linda, os beijos que trocaram até aquele momento e depois a repulsão repentina que vinha a separá-los causada por ela, arrogante. Totalmente arrogante, mas aos seus braços era sua necessidade, ele sabia disso, por mais que não quisesse aceitar. Então ela começou a descer as escadas e ao passar por ele, falou:

- Onde estão suas fãs Diggory? Finalmente o deixaram em paz? – em tom irônico.

- Por que pergunta? Até parece que se importa... – disse ele desanimado olhando-a fixamente.

- E não me importo. Apenas estou surpresa. – Lynn já estava se sentindo invadida com aquele olhar. Desejava que ele parasse naquele instante, mas era em vão.

Cedric a esse ponto já estava muito próximo à garota.

- Surpresa? – disse quase num sussurro bem próximo aos ouvidos de Lynn.

- Sim... – falou segurando sua voz, mas por dentro tremia feito vara verde. – Ah Diggory, não me venha com seu charme barato. Não sou como essas garotinhas bobas. – tinha firmeza na voz.

- Não, não é... - Lynn só sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe pela cintura e mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram. Os lábios tenros do moreno beijavam com carinho a boca carnuda da loira.

Momentos como aqueles haviam se repetido por várias vezes desde a primeira vez em que se beijaram após o baile, e a partir dele, passaram a acontecer com mais freqüência. A loira sentia uma raiva tomar conta de si, pois a cada vez que estava disposta a iniciar um rinha com o garoto, ele a puxava pela nuca ou cintura e lhe acolhia num beijo arrebatador. E odiava ainda mais o fato de querer se separar e apenas não o fazer. Não só a freqüência aumentou, como também o tempo em que ficavam juntos.

Lynn já estava prensada entre a parede e o corpo quente de Cedric, o que a fazia borbulhar de desejo, mas se mantinha firme. Trocavam beijos calorosos e ardentes, e apenas por precisarem de ar separavam suas bocas, e daí trocavam algumas palavras. Geralmente ofensas partidas da garota e ele consentia, beijando-a novamente.

- Que ato mais idiota Diggory. – disse ela rispidamente.

- Estúpida como sempre. – ele balançava a cabeça para os lados em sinal negativo.

- Sim. E se não gosta, por que insistentemente me procura? – falou a loira num ar superior.

- Primeiro... eu não te procuro. Nós nos encontramos sempre... é diferente. Segundo: Eu ainda não sei o seu primeiro nome? – no momento em que falava um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do moreno, o que fez Lynn estremecer por dentro.

- Diferente seria se não estivesse sempre no meu caminho. – retrucou friamente olhando nos olhos de Cedric. – E novamente essa história de primeiro nome Diggory? Está muito bom assim... sempre gostei muito dos tratamentos formais. – dizia totalmente irônica. - Além do que, você não é NADA meu para me tratar tão intimamente. Para você é Lestrange, e continuará a ser até o dia que eu quiser.

Aquele jeito bruto e ignorante de falar cortava o peito do garoto, o dilacerava. Mas a necessidade de tê-la em seus braços, sentir seu cheiro doce e marinho eram maiores do que qualquer ofensa proferida por ela.

- Está bem, Lestrange... – falou Cedric seriamente com os olhos semicerrados, olhando diretamente naqueles oceanos azuis. Aproximou seus lábios aos de Lynn, que deixou escapar um suspiro, e apenas os encostou aos lábios doces da menina. – Está bem.

Lynn sentiu o hálito quente do moreno deslocar-se ao seu pescoço, beijando-o com grande desejo e ferocidade. A menina já prensada novamente a parede percebeu um fogo consumir totalmente o seu corpo, que involuntariamente começou a fazer movimentos delicados ao sentir o corpo do garoto encostar-se mais ao seu. Cedric apenas seguiu os movimentos da menina, deixando-se guiar por ela. Aquilo era bom demais. Sua vontade de tê-la crescia a cada balanço de seus corpos, que pareciam estar conectados, os beijos eram cada vez mais profundos, suas línguas se encontravam com ardor e necessidade e ao se separarem para tomar ar, era uma tortura para ambos. Queriam mais carícias um do outro, precisavam. O moreno passava as costas de sua mão delicadamente pelo rosto frio e macio de Lynn, e a outra mão o apoiava na parede na altura da cintura da loira, que já estava tão envolvida por tudo aquilo que havia entrelaçado seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto, puxando-o para aprofundar seus beijos e por Merlin, se sentia tão bem.

Lynn passou a beijar com desejo o rosto de Cedric. Beijava com suavidade suas bochechas, sua boca, até descer ao pescoço do rapaz, que se rendeu em êxtase. Cedric ao sentir os beijos macios da garota em seu pescoço arfava baixo e queria mais. Ao levantar a cabeça para olhar o moreno percebera seu semblante desejoso, pegou a mão dele e a levou para sua barriga posicionando-a embaixo de suas vestes. Cedric se surpreendeu ao perceber que a loira havia levado sua mão à barriga dela, ele agora sentia a mesma pele fria, mas mais macia ainda que o seu rosto. Resolveu continuar a explorar o corpo da garota que trocava ardentes beijos com ele, subindo a mão por seu abdômen chegando aos seios dela, parou inseguro e pensava: "E se ela revidar com tapa?". Lynn nesse momento parou o beijo e arregalou os olhos, sentiu ímpeto de rolar a mão na cara do garoto à sua frente, mas consumida pelo desejo como estava, sua mão guiou a de Cedric apertando-a contra seus seios cobertos pelo sutiã, que também arregalou seus olhos olhando para a menina que abaixara sua cabeça. O rapaz engoliu seco e com a mão que estava desocupada levou seu dedo indicador ao queixo de Lynn, levantando-o, erguendo a cabeça da menina e depositando um leve beijo em sua testa.

A loira não sabe ao certo o que sentiu aquele momento, um misto de sensações passaram por sua mente e corpo e quando percebeu estava desabotoando seu sutiã, firmando a mão de Cedric em seus seios e beijando-lhe a boca carinhosamente. Um frio bateu de ponta a ponta a espinha do garoto que correspondeu o beijo, e passou a tocar de leve os seios da loira. Eram firmes, redondos e macios e uma sensação inigualável tomou conta do garoto naquela hora e percebera que ao seu toque Lynn gemia baixo ao seu ouvido, decidindo assim acelerar e firmar os movimentos que fazia. Seu toque era algo mágico, Lynn nunca sentira nada comparado àquilo, era brando e forte ao mesmo tempo, era suave e violento, queria que aquelas mãos lhe acariciassem todo o corpo, e ao sentir seu desejo crescer, Lynn beijava-o com mais necessidade. O moreno já não se continha em si e com violência abriu a blusa branca da loira, revelando-lhe os seios desnudos. Sem pensar duas vezes beijou-lhe o colo branco feito papel, assim como os seios alvos com os mamilos muito rosados, já excitados. Beijava-os com necessidade retirando gemidos abafados de Lynn, que trincava os lábios de prazer e também já estava em seu limite, não resistia mais. Mordia-os levemente enquanto a loira presa contra a parede passava suas pernas em volta de sua cintura acelerando o movimento e abrindo a sua blusa. Quando subiu a cabeça para o pescoço da loira, ela o segurou pelas bochechas e lhe acolheu num beijo quente, estava fora de si, e só o que queria era corpo dele junto ao seu. Lynn beijou ferozmente a boca de Cedric e desceu rapidamente para seu pescoço, uma de suas mãos segurava seus cabelos com selvageria e a outra tentava em vão agarrar-se na parede de pedra. Desenrolou suas pernas da cintura do garoto, tocando seus pés novamente no degrau da escada de mármore, passou a beijar-lhe o peito másculo bem definido, mostrando também sua barriga malhada. Era um belo pedaço de homem. Com a mão que estava desocupada a loira decidiu acariciar-lhe a barriga descendo suavemente. Cedric pegou-a pelas coxas, colocando-as de volta em sua cintura, havia gostado daquela posição. A mão de Lynn estava parada no umbigo dele enquanto a outra ainda permanecia na sua nuca aprofundando mais um de seus necessitados beijos. Passou a dar leves mordidas nos lábios da loira deixando-a extasiada, e assim descendo a boca para seu pescoço, depositando beijos ardentes e dando leves chupões na curva de seu pescoço deixando marquinhas vermelhas. Ela puxava-o pela nuca mais par si, como se quisesse que ele a possuísse.

Então, o relógio começou a tocar. Badalou uma vez e chamou a atenção da loira, separando-se imediatamente do moreno a sua frente. Ela contou as badaladas... 12! Eram meia-noite ela estava à ponta de uma escada no terceiro andar praticamente seminua presa pelas pernas à cintura de um menino também não muito composto.

- Fomos muito longe dessa vez. – disse ela já fria, mas ainda ofegante abotoando sua camisa rapidamente.

- Você acha? – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso na boca, seu rosto estava muito vermelho e quente, e respirava com dificuldade tentando recuperar o fôlego, diferente da garota que tinha um olhar assustado na face. Tinha uma mão apoiada na parede com a garota ainda entre ele e a muralha de pedra. Pela nuca puxou-a para um beijo.

Ela lhe deu um selinho apenas e depositou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

- Shhhh... – disse muito séria. – Você quer ser pego aqui, nesse estado pelo Filch, Diggory?

- Realmente... não. Vamos, vamos voltar para nossas salas comunais. – falou ele raciocinando rapidamente, libertando a garota.

- Você só pode estar louco! – abafando a voz, sussurrou Lynn fitando o moreno.

- E pra onde você quer ir? Se não formos vamos ter que ficar aqui parados, e aí sim o Filch nos pega. – murmurou Cedric, agora ficando nervoso.

- Mas é um paspalho mesmo! – bufou a loira.

- Arrgh... não começa Lestrange! – disse ele crispando os lábios com o olhar semicerrado diretamente para Lynn.

- Não começa o que? Você é burro demais! – falou Lynn agressivamente para o rapaz muito nervoso a sua frente. – Você acha que eu sou tão anormal como você que fica andando pelo castelo feito um fantasma? O que você não é mais... – soltou uma risadinha irônica. – Eu estava em uma sala antes de infelizmente esbarrar contigo seu lerdo. – berrou Lynn muito grossa.

- Infelizmente! – soltou uma leve risada. – Sei, sei... – disse em tom sarcástico. – e que pelo jeito você gostou bastante... - disse olhando a garota de cima a baixo e parando em um ponto em sua blusa que não tinha sido abotoado e mostrava um pedaço de seu seio.

Lynn seguiu o olhar maldoso de Cedric até perceber aonde havia parado e tapou imediatamente a fresta que o moreno olhava fixamente passando a língua pelos lábios e logo após fazendo uma cara safadinha, dando uma risada gostosa e muito sexy. Aquele sorriso causava delírios à loira, que ainda não entendia porquê ele mexia tanto com ela. Aquela altura Lynn já estava se repreendendo mentalmente ao se dar conta de todo o tempo que passou e tudo o que havia feito com o rapaz naquela escada, se não fosse pelo relógio, só Merlin saberia o que eles fariam ali mesmo.

- Argh! Puta que pariu! Eu devo ter bebido e não sei... – falou mais para si do que para o garoto. – E você... não pense que isso voltará a se repetir! Foi um momento de insanidade, nada mais. – disse Lynn apontando o dedo para o rapaz e franzindo sua testa.

Cedric não gostou do que a garota tinha acabado de lhe dizer, pois sabia que era bem possível de acontecer. Todas as vezes anteriores em que tinham ficado juntos, sempre era escondido dos demais alunos do castelo num lugar escondido e na maioria das vezes a noite, e no dia seguinte Lynn passava por ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os beijos que trocavam eram sempre quentes, mas semelhante ao que acontecera esta noite, isso nunca tinha se passado entre os dois, havia sido muito mais do que uma simples ficada... assim pensava ele. Tinha que engolir a loira passar aos abraços provocantes pelos corredores de Hogwarts com o primo Draco, isso quando não a via trocar selinhos com o mesmo. Nesses momentos sentia uma raiva incomum subir a sua cabeça, o sangue fervia em suas veias, tinha vontade de esganar aquele Malfoy e até mesmo sua doce e cruel loira. Seus pensamentos voaram e então ele disse:

- Diz logo então onde é essa sala... – já impaciente.

- Você não pode saber aonde é... – falou Lynn surpresa... tinha certeza que Cedric iria retrucá-la, mas ele não o fez e ao invés disso a olhou intensamente com um olhar triste.

- E como eu vou pra lá se não posso saber aonde é?

- Feche os olhos. – retrucou ela, aquele olhar triste vagava em sua cabeça, não queria mais ter que encará-lo.

- Está bem... – conformou-se o moreno ao sentir o tom sério da garota.

- Vamos.

Lynn pegou Cedric pela mão, o que a fez tremer, não era muito acostumada a andar de mãos dadas com alguém, e pra se somar, entrelaçara sua mão ao menino que mexia com seu corpo como nenhum outro havia feito até o presente momento. Depois de virarem muitas esquinas de corredores pararam e o rapaz estava abrindo o olho quando Lynn levou as mãos delicadas até o seu rosto...

- Não... ainda não pode abrir.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça... Percebeu um vulto passar por três vezes à sua frente. Eles haviam chegado à frente da sala precisa. A loira passou por três vezes à frente da porta grande de madeira pensando: "Estamos encrencados, precisamos entrar.", repetiu a cada passada que deu. Cedric ouviu o som de uma grande e pesada porta se abrir, quando sentiu Lynn puxá-lo para dentro.

- Pode abrir. – disse Lynn.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Cedric ao olhar para os quatro cantos da vazia e enorme sala.

- Isso não te interessa. – falou a loira rispidamente. – Basta saber que aqui é seguro.

- Olha, não me venha com agressividades, não fiz nada que você também não quisesse. – bradou o moreno automaticamente após a resposta da loira.

- Durma Diggory. E amanhã quando sair faça o favor de vendar os olhos até estar bem longe daqui. Não quero que passe a freqüentar este lugar. Já tem dono! – falava Lynn calmamente em seu tom frio usual.

- Deve ser aqui que você se encontra secretamente com seu priminho amado... – disse Cedric com desdém na voz, e pensando "Por Merlin! Que idiotice eu acabei de saber? Agora essa convencida vai pensar que eu estou com ciúmes!".

Lynn se espantou com a resposta do rapaz. "Mas quem ele pensa que é pra falar de mim assim!", pensava furiosa.

- Você está insinuando que eu durmo com meu primo aqui? – contendo sua raiva. – HAHAHAHA... Não me venha com piadas! – essa risada havia saído muito sinistra. – E se sim... você não tem nada a ver com isso defunto! – disse a loira fitando o garoto incrédulo a sua frente.

- Você não presta. – falava Cedric inconformado.

- Novidade. – respondeu curta e grossa.

Cedric de súbito virou-se para a porta e fez menção de sair, mas sabia que não podia, correria grande risco de ser pego, e assim levaria uma severa punição afinal, já passava de uma da manhã, que desculpa teria para estar fora do dormitório a essa hora! Lynn ficou surpresa ao ver o rapaz virar-se para a porta e se aproximar parecendo que estava indo embora. Correu e meteu-se entre a porta e o garoto.

- Nem pense em sair! – bradou seriamente.

- Não vou...

Cedric apenas baixou um pouco sua cabeça, aproximando sua boca a da loira e a beijou calmamente. Ele mesmo terminou o beijo, fitou Lynn por um tempo indeterminado. Os dois ficaram àquela porta parados perdidos em seus olhares. Ele se deixou penetrar pelas órbitas mais parecendo um grande mar azul, enquanto ela fixou-se naquelas nuvens cinzentas que lhe transmitiam sofrimento. Num ímpeto inconsciente Lynn enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Cedric, depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios e lhe disse:

- Vai dormir.

- Boa noite. – disse ele ainda fitando a loira.

Lynn não conseguiu retribuir, tirou seus braços do garoto e dirigiu-se ao meio da sala. Deitou-se no chão de pedra, estava frio, mas não se importava apenas queria que o sono viesse logo e que aquela noite acabasse. Cedric seguiu na mesma direção que a loira e se posicionou ao seu lado, sua mão se depositou na cintura da menina alisando sua barriga por debaixo da blusa, ela estava de costas, por isso depositou sua cabeça na mesma altura da dela e passou a sentir o aroma que exalava de seus cabelos loiros, longos e sedosos. A loira tremeu ao sentir aquele toque novamente, e a respiração quente dele um pouco acima da sua nuca, não iria resistir por muito se aquilo continuasse. Virou-se ficando cara a cara com o moreno, ele que a olhava assustado por não saber qual seria a reação dela que o encarava com os olhos frios.

- Ponha-se a dormir... e me deixa, estou cansada. - sussurrou ela.

- Tem certeza que ninguém virá aqui no meio da noite? – murmurou ele em resposta, deixando seu hálito quente escapar em um suspiro.

Ficou tonta de desejo com aquele suspiro, por Merlin, aquilo era tortura para a bruxa. Contendo-se, disse com firmeza.

- Tenho sim. Por favor, não tente mais nada. – quando em seu interior ela gritava por mais beijos dele.

- Então durma bem. – sorriu e virou-se para o lado.

Aquele sorriso, aquela boca... Aaaaiii era tortura! Lynn rolou agachando-se e ficando de quatro em cima do moreno, ele estava surpreso, mas agradou-lhe a atitude da loira. Os cabelos longos caíram pelos ombros depositando-se no peito do garoto que estava sem camisa. Abaixou-se lentamente e quando percebeu seu corpo estava deitado por cima do dele fazendo movimentos semelhantes aos que fazia quando estavam na escada, e ele os seguia dando uma sensação de plenitude incrível a garota. Beijavam-se ardentemente, era um vício, não conseguiam parar, e a cada beijo seus corpos ficavam mais quentes e desejosos. A essa altura, Lynn já estava com seu colo e seios novamente desnudos, com Cedric em cima de si com movimentos mais bruscos e beijando necessitadamente seus seios que pareciam explodir de prazer, e ela gemia em êxtase. Ele desceu pela barriga percorrendo um caminho perigoso e prazeroso por aquela pele macia, abrindo os botões da mini-saia da menina e voltando rapidamente para beijar-lhe os lábios. Não estava muito diferente, pois seu rosto estava vermelho e com seus corpos muito juntos, Lynn pôde perceber que ele estava mais animado do que o normal da cintura para baixo. Ao se tocar disso, a loira se desvencilhou dos braços do garoto, não queria que aquela noite acabasse no que viria a seguir, cobriu como em reflexo seus seios e segurando com a outra mão sua saia.

- Você tá indo longe demais. – disse recuperando o fôlego já em pé tentando se tapar.

Era absurdamente linda envergonhada, foi o que veio subitamente a mente de Cedric ao vê-la totalmente corada tentado se tapar á meia luz da sala.

- Que eu saiba foi você que pulou em cima de mim... – falou ele rindo.

- Eu já disse! Devo estar fora de mim! – berrou ainda um pouco corada, mas já composta e contida.

- Não me vem com essa Lestrange... Você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você! – bradou Cedric levantando-se. "Merda! Que merda eu acabei de falar!"... Sabia que acabara de entregar o ouro ao bandido.

- Há! Você sonha em possuir esse corpinho aqui Diggory... – disse ela friamente passando o dedo pelas curvas de seu perfeito corpo e trincando os lábios. – quanto a mim... não lhe cabe saber os meus desejos. E chega de falatório... Daqui a pouco amanhece e graças a Merlin, não vou ter que suportar sua cara por muito tempo.

- Você é um idiota Cedric. – sussurrou ele para si mesmo. Encarou a garota e dirigiu-se a um canto frio e escuro da sala.

Lynn não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu, mas só percebeu Cedric mover seus lábios como se dissesse algo para si mesmo e seguir em silêncio a um canto asqueroso e frio da sala. Não se sentiu muito bem, mas pelo menos assim estavam numa distância segura um do outro, sem riscos do espírito louco que parecia baixar nela ao estar próxima do rapaz. Alguns minutos depois, por uma fresta de luz que se dirigiu ao garoto percebeu que ele havia se rendido ao sono, enquanto ela, não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido. O que ela tinha feito? Mas que porcaria se passou na cabeça dela para subir em cima do garoto e beijá-lo daquela maneira? Como tinha dirigido a mão dele aos seus peitos e sentido prazer naquilo? Quis transar com ele no meio das escadas do colégio a perigo de qualquer um vê-los? Essas perguntas passavam pela mente da loira enquanto ela desatava a escrever no pequeno diário que havia sido passado a ela pelas amigas como a primeira a relatar os acontecimentos de sua semana. Mas por que logo naquele dia tinha que ter acontecido tudo aquilo?

- As meninas vão me achar uma maníaca sexual quando lerem isso logo na primeira página! Mas que merda! – murmurava Lynn, com uma vontade aguda de apagar aquele dia de sua vida. – Nada acontece nessa minha vida... Só promoções e alguns agarrinhos bestas com o Quinho... Daí surge esse ridículo do irmão da Ann pra complicar minha vida. Urrrghh... – bufando, Lynn escrevia mais.

_Então eu ouvi as 5 badaladas, já eram 5 da manhã. Decidi então deixar o Diggory lá dormindo, não quis acordá-lo e me dirigi para a sala comunal, me esgueirando pelos corredores. Tô agora sentada aqui na minha cama, depois de um bom banho esperando a hora o café da manhã. Ia até o quarto da Mione, mas achei melhor não. Eu devo estar louca meninas, o que deu em mim pra me comportar dessa maneira? Tudo bem que o Quinho já disse várias vezes pra mim que eu sou safadinha, mas pelo amor de Merlin! A gente tá falando aqui do defunto... Com todo respeito Ann, mas seu irmão ressuscitou. Urgh... Me dá nojo de pensar, beijar ele e sentir algum verme entrando na minha boca! Errrgh._

_Mas enfim, não vou dizer que ele beija mal, pelo contrário! (E isso fica guardado aqui! Entendeu, Ann Diggory!) Sinceramente, eu acho que o espírito de alguma garota apaixonada pelo defunto baixou em cima de mim essa noite, porque eu confesso... Eu nunca senti tanto desejo na vida! Ahm... Já são 7:00 as meninas aqui ainda estão acordando. Vou tomar café. Té depois._

Ao dirigir-se pelos corredores até o Grande Refeitório Lynn encontrou Gina.

- Bom dia Lynn. – disse a ruiva num sorriso.

- Nem tão bom assim. – falou Lynn seriamente.

- Nooossa... Que bicho te mordeu? – indagou Gina curiosa.

- Um que já morreu e veio me atormentar! – respondeu automaticamente olhando para a grifinória sorridente, com os olhos vermelhos e grandes olheiras.

- Hmmm, já entendi tudo. – falou menina entre risinhos. – Mas o que aconteceu Lynn... não dormiu essa noite? Essas olheiras... Seus olhos...

- E ainda por cima eu esqueço da maquiagem e do colírio. – bufou a loira, soltando um grunhido fino e indecifrável.

- Por Merlin menina! Diz logo o que houve. – disse a grifinória ao seu lado já preocupada.

- Você vai ler Gina! – bradou Lynn não se importando se outros iam ouvir.

Rodou sobre os calcanhares deixando Gina com uma expressão confusa no meio do corredor, voltando para seu dormitório. Ao chegar abriu seu baú violentamente e abriu a bolsinha de medicamentos trouxas que comprara uma vez em Londres, retirou um medicamento pingou aos seus olhos e como que por mágica tornaram a seu branco natural, pegou uma caixinha prateada muito pequena e delicada, ao abrir, começou a passar base na região abaixo dos olhos. Sua caixinha de maquiagem mínima ao se abrir tinha uma imensidão de produtos e variedades, como adorava a mágica. Após cobrir as grandes olheiras que gritavam em sua face Lynn que tinha uma pele lisa feito pêssego, passou de leve pó de arroz e blush para corar sua face muito branca. Passou um gloss rosado em seus lábios que ficaram brilhantes, olhou-se no pequeno espelho e guardou sua caixinha e seu baú. Ao chegar à porta do refeitório já atrasada, encontrou as três amigas paradas de braços cruzados olhando fixamente para ela como se estivessem à sua espera.

- O que foi? – perguntou não entendendo nada. Elas tinham expressões de estarem esperando por uma reposta bem convincente da loira.

- Pode ir desembuchando Lynn. – falou Ann rispidamente.

- É... pode ir falando mocinha. – dessa vez era Gina.

- Por que você não nos conta? – disse Hermione calmamente a amiga.

- Falar o que meninas? – a essa altura ela já sabia muito bem sobre o que se tratava.

- A Gina nos falou, que você estava bem estranha há poucos minutos atrás. E disse que você não estava falando nada com nada... só sabia que se tratava do... er... do irmão da Ann. – Hermione falou muito tranqüila a Lynn, enquanto Ann olhava de suas unhas para a loira com os olhos semicerrados, muito parecidos com os do irmão.

"O quê? O que é que você tá pensando Lynn Lestrange? Você está louca, só pode estar! Agora fica lembrando do olhar dele assim é? A toda hora?", pensava a menina que quase se debatia por ter esse pensamento.

- Ah Mione... Eu contaria. Se não estivesse tudo escrito tudo no diário. – falou Lynn fitando a morena de cabelos desgrenhados. – Se eu contar, que graça vai ter lê-lo na próxima reunião? – sussurrou pra as amigas que agora formavam, uma roda.

- Isso ela tem razão Ann. – disse Gina abanando a cabeça positivamente.

- Ah... Cala a boca Weasley! – berrou a sonserina. – Tá ok Lynn... Mas se eu souber que você fez mal ao Cedric, ah se eu souber. – disse a garota cerrando as mãos, com um semblante aterrorizante na face.

Nesse momento um grupo de pessoas saía pela porta do refeitório, e uma delas um certo loiro com olhos cinzentos mirados na garota Lestrange. É, aquele oxigenado também havia permanecido no castelo para as férias de Natal.

- Bom dia Pitzie. – falou Draco num estranho bom humor.

- Bom dia Quinho. – rindo, Lynn revidou. Odiavam seus apelidos de criança, mas atiçavam um ao outro se chamando assim. – E o que aconteceu? Tirou o atraso foi priminho?

- Hahahahaha... Sim, sim Pitzie. – Draco gargalhava e a este momento já havia agarrado a prima pela cintura juntando seus corpos e seus lábios também muito próximos.

Lynn soltou um muxoxo e então sorriu. Cenas como aquelas já haviam se repetido por várias vezes ao decorrer do ano em Hogwarts e as garotas que estavam ao lado da loira estavam começando a se acostumar.

- E quem foi a tapada dessa vez?

- A mesma de sempre... Pansy. – o loiro dizia o nome da garota com certo desdém.

- Argh! – falou Ann de impulso. – Malfoy... – em tom de deboche - mas como você tem coragem de ... com aquela cara de buldogue? – se estremeceu como se tivesse tido um calafrio.

- Não tive oportunidade com uma melhor... – disse o loiro provocante.

A prima nesse instante deu-lhe um tapa de leve no ombro e desatou a rir.

- A Ann tem razão Quinho... Eca! Só de imaginar aquilo pelada me dá vontade de vomitar. – Lynn torcia o rosto com nojo.

Draco franziu a testa, mexeu graciosamente seu nariz ficando encantadoramente bonitinho, puxou Lynn para um fogoso beijo, que a pegou de surpresa, mas que o correspondeu à altura. Entendiam-se divinamente aqueles dois, e os boatos que corriam pelo castelo, diziam que os dois tinham uma espécie de namoro liberal. Um cúmulo na opinião da loira, mas decidira não perder seu precioso tempo tentando contornar fofocas de bruxas encalhadas, feias, invejosas e desocupadas, loucas para estarem em seu lugar recebendo ardentes beijos de um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola.

Estavam à frente do refeitório, em plena luz do dia se agarrando freneticamente, enquanto mais alunos saíam do salão em direção as suas aulas e olhavam impressionados para o casal, um deles parou e cumprimentou as amigas da loira. Falava com Ann e olhava fixamente para os loiros ofegantes, mas precisamente para ela, que por segundos também colou no olhar do moreno ali parado. Cedric ao presenciar aquela cena tinha mágoa nos olhos, e esta cresceu ao ver que Lynn olhou-o e em seguida voltou a beijar Draco sem alguma preocupação.

- Você está bem Ced? – perguntou Ann.

- Estou sim Ann, por que? – falava Cedric com a voz baixa.

- Porque você tá pálido, com olheiras, e seus olhos estão muito vermelhos. – dizia a morena analisando cada detalhe no rosto do irmão. – Você dormiu essa noite? Comeu direito agora? – bradou ela muito séria, percebendo o olhar baixo do irmão direcionado a Lynn.

- Não, não dormi. – voltou o olhar a irmã sério. – E também não comi. Estou com uns problemas na cabeça e tenho que resolvê-los logo.

- E esse seu problema pelo jeito tem nome e sobrenome. – falou Ann já revoltada.

- Por favor, Ann... não se mete. – disse Cedric com firmeza na voz retirando-se da roda.

A morena fuzilava Lynn com os olhos, que ao perceber que o garoto já havia ido embora e a amiga fumaçava de raiva, separou-se de Draco e se despediu das amigas seguindo pelo corredor ao lado do primo. Ao se distanciar do grupo ela olhou para trás e percebeu que Ann quase berrava com as outras meninas que se encolhiam de medo a cada som que Ann proferia.

- Aquela Lestrange me paga! – bradava Ann com ferocidade na voz. – Eu disse pra ela não mexer com o Ced. Eu avisei!

- Mas o que aconteceu Ann? – perguntou Gina encolhida, da mesma forma se encontrava Hermione.

- Você não viu a cara dele sua estúpida? – gritou a morena. – Ele passou a noite acordado, possivelmente eles ficaram de novo e ela voltou a ignorá-lo.

- A Lynn tem que medir as atitudes dela. – Hermione falou baixo para as amigas.

- Medir! Ela estava aos agarros com aquele primo pateta dela agora mesmo na nossa frente, e pra toda a escola. Por menos gente que tenha aqui, ela não estava nem aí! Depois dizem que eu é que não tenho coração. – gritou Ann para quem quisesse ouvir.

As poucas pessoas que permaneceram no castelo passavam pelo salão e não entendiam o porquê de uma garota estar gritando à porta do refeitório, de manhã cedo. Estava vermelha feito um tomate, enquanto Gina e Mione tentavam acalmá-la.

- É Ann... Vamos conversar com ela.. – dizia Hermione apreensiva.

- Aham... – murmurou a ruiva.

O dia passou rapidamente, apesar de não terem nada para fazer, e no horário do almoço nenhuma das três localizou a loira. Sabiam que provavelmente ela estaria fugindo da sonserina malvadona, senão a localizariam facilmente desfilando pelo refeitório arrancando assovios dos garotos, o que não aconteceu. A tarde também passou como uma flecha e logo a noite não havia mais sinal de alunos nos corredores do castelo.

Ann decidiu não ir até a sala comunal da Corvinal, sabia que ao final da semana leria tudo o que acontecera no diário. Se havia uma coisa que a morena sabia fazer era esperar, paciência sempre foi um de seus fortes, o que a proporcionava grandes vantagens comparada a outros bruxos. Lynn havia ignorado seus avisos, que sempre foram claríssimos, para não mexer com seu irmão, e se confirmasse que o que aconteceu entre eles tinha sido a razão dos problemas de Cedric, ela pagaria.

_Hogwarts, 27 de Dezembro._

_Eu sei que a essa hora todas vocês devem estar querendo me matar. Fuzilar, enforcar, queimar, esquartejar e vai lá se saber quantas formas mais. Vocês viram! Foi o Draco que me agarrou, eu não poderia simplesmente descartá-lo no instante em que o príncipe-encantado-Diggory apareceu. Ele provavelmente se sentiu péssimo ao me ver daquele jeito com o Quinho, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não vou dizer que eu não senti pena, porém eu não posso mudar o fato de que assim como o Malfoy, é ele que me aborda, ele que me beija e eu não vou recusar, porque antes de bruxa eu também tenho as minhas fraquezas. Mas para nisso aí. É só. São apenas beijos trocados, não tenho sentimento nenhum por ele e muito menos compromisso, sou livre e desimpedida. Vocês são provas de que ele passou a me perseguir desde o momento em que me viu, principalmente você Ann... sabe muito bem como é ter um menino no seu pé pra todo canto que vai. Enfim... tá na hora do café, e eu tenho certeza que ao me olharem vão querer me matar, tadinha de mim... Maldita escola vazia!_

E como esperava, três pares de olhos a seguiram até sentar-se à mesa, e durante todo o seu café sentiu-se perseguida e invadida. Ao terminar, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao corredor das salas, sendo seguida por três garotas alvoroçadas.

- Por que você fugiu da gente ontem Lynn? – perguntou Gina calmamente limpando os farelos de biscoito em suas vestes.

- Do que está falando Gina? Eu não fugi de vocês. – Lynn fez uma cara de "nada aconteceu, do que vocês estão falando?".

- Corta essa Lestrange! – bradou Ann sem paciência. – Você fugiu da gente sim! Ou melhor, fugiu de mim. – franziu a testa, semicerrando os olhos.

- E por que eu fugiria de você Diggory? – indagou a loira não muito satisfeita com o tom da amiga.

- Porque você fez alguma coisa ao meu irmão e sabe que eu iria tomar satisfações.

- Ah... por favor, Ann. – falou a corvinal em tom de deboche. – Seu irmão não é mais nenhuma criancinha, sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinho.

- Sabe. Mas cabe a mim olhar pela saúde dele, que não vai nada bem graças ao seu constante desprezo após usá-lo, como faz com seu primo.

Lynn engoliu seco, não queria fazer mal a saúde do garoto.

- Ceninha de ciúmes agora não Diggory, por Merlin! – disse a loira tentando não transparecer preocupação.

- Aaaaaah Lestrange! Você não falou isso! – Ann agora trincava os dentes de raiva e sua mão se dirigia às vestes pronta para pegar sua varinha.

- Algum problema meninas? – falou Minerva que passava pelo grupo e percebendo uma agitação anormal se aproximou.

- Não Profª McGonagall, nenhum. – disse Hermione de imediato segurando a mão de Ann.

- Muito bem. – respondeu satisfeita, mas ainda com olhos desconfiados. – O que estão esperando? Dirijam-se às suas respectivas aulas imediatamente.

De um pé só as quatro correram sem deixar sombra a frente da diretora. Ao sair Ann lançou um olhar mortífero para Lynn que tinha em sua companhia Gina e Hermione.

- Você tá louca Lynn? – cochichou Gina caminhando rapidamente.

- Louca por que Gina? O que eu fiz? Me diz! – fala Lynn inconformada, mas com culpa na voz.

- Ficou mais uma vez com o Cedric. – disse Hermione parando bruscamente a encarando.

- Mas o que vocês querem que eu faça? Ele me pega pela cintura, me beija e eu que sou a culpada?

- Então vocês ficaram mesmo... – sussurrou a ruiva para si mesma.

- Você não é culpada Lynn, mas ele gosta de você. – explicou Herminone ainda fitando-a. - Se o mesmo não acontece com você, da próxima vez que ele vier, impeça-o!

- Mas aí é que tá o problema Mione. Eu quero separá-lo de mim, mas eu não consigo. – falou calmamente a loira para grifinória a sua frente.

- Então você também gosta dele! – disse a garota Weasley estalando os dedos virando-se para as duas amigas.

- NÃO! – gritou Lynn, que saiu correndo do local.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam durante alguns minutos ainda meio ensurdecidas com o grito que tinham acabado de ouvir. Voltaram a caminhar em direção as suas salas enquanto conversavam.

- Ela não gosta dele... disso eu tenho certeza. – falou a morena calmamente.

- É lógico que gosta Mione. Senão, por que outro motivo não se separa dele quando ele a agarra? – perguntou a ruiva

- Atração.

A ruiva ficou impressionada ao ouvir aquilo sair da boca de Hermione. Tão ligada a lógica e aos livros, nunca pensara que algo tão abstrato como sensações seriam entendidos assim tão fácil pela morena. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem nenhum som sair dela, esse pensamento voou e pararam no meio do corredor.

- Que tal visitarmos Hagrid Mione? Acho que deve estar muito sozinho... – disse Gina com pena.

- Também acho Ginn. Boa idéia. Vamos.. – falou Mione um pouco séria. Pegou na mão da amiga puxando-a em direção à cabana do guarda-caças.

Lynn seguiu desembestada pelos corredores, passando pelas salas de aula. Estava alterada demais e partiu direto para a sala precisa. Entrou na sala que tinha uma sacada mostrando os campos da propriedade do castelo nesse momento cobertos por camadas grossas de neve. Ficou parada admirando a paisagem por vários minutos, até ouvir a pesada porta ranger e se abrir.

- Ah... Você está aqui. – desdenhou Ann, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Também não estava com cabeça para assistir as aulas?

- Não. – respondeu a morena com rispidez.

- Ann... – disse Lynn, com a voz firme. – Me desculpa se eu deixei o teu irmão doente ou algo do tipo, mas não foi minha intenção.

- Não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas...

- Eu sei, mas não devo desculpas necessariamente a ele também. – falou a loira.

- É lógico que sim sua oxigenada. Você tá machucando ele! – bradou a sonserina já com o sangue subindo a cabeça.

- Ele está se machucando Ann. Eu não corro atrás dele, não peço pra ele ficar comigo. E se ele mesmo assim quer, não sou eu que vou negar. Eu não sou de ferro Diggory, e o seu irmão não é de se jogar fora.

Ann sabia que o que Lynn falava era certo...

- Você tem razão Lynn. Mas o que mais dói nele é o dia seguinte, que você o olha como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu tenho que encarar aqueles olhos cheios de mágoa, cheios de dor porque você não dá a mínima pra ele. – falava a morena já mais calma, tentando fazer com que a amiga entendesse a gravidade de seus atos.

- Eu também não gosto nem um pouco. Porém, antes de você ter que encará-los, eles já estão virados a mim, é como se ele pedisse decepção. E não que eu atenda a esse pedido, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu não sinto nada por ele além de uma forte atração? Eu não consigo ter a consciência pesada por algo que eu não fiz. – dizia a garota explicando à sua amiga.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Não fique mais com ele, ou vai machucá-lo ainda mais. – preveniu a sonserina.

- Eu não posso fazer isso Ann. Não consigo. – disse Lynn baixando os olhos. – Mas te garanto que procurá-lo eu não vou.

- Está bem. E se puder tente resisti-lo, evitá-lo, pelo bem dele. – pediu Ann a amiga.

- Não posso lhe prometer nada, mas farei o possível. – Lynn assentia com a cabeça. – Converse com ele, peça-o para não me procurar mais. Fale que não sinto nada por ele e que se ele não quer sofrer, não tente me ter.

Um vento frio passou entre as duas garotas que se entreolharam e se abraçaram. Ao se separarem Ann tinha os olhos marejados, sabia que o irmão sofreria ao ter que ouvir tudo aquilo, mas era preciso.

- Ah... e Ann? – falou a loira olhando fixamente a amiga que se encaminhava para a porta. – Não lhe diga o meu nome. Não quero que ele saiba.

- Não direi. – ficou confusa, mas assentiu Ann firmemente à porta, fechando-a.

- Por Merlin, finalmente. – disse Lynn encostando-se novamente na sacada com uma forte dor no coração. Mal sabia ela que já era a falta que sentia do moreno.

Os dias se passaram e Cedric permanecia pálido, suando frio, alguns quilos mais magro e com olheiras fundas, que acusavam as noites mal dormidas do garoto. Desde a sua volta garotas insistentes andavam na sua cola esperando ter a chance de ser a companhia constante do rapaz que as ignorava constantemente. Ann parecia preocupada com seu irmão, tanto que ao decorrer daquela semana o perguntava diariamente se havia comido direito e tido uma boa noite de sono, a resposta estava estampada em sua cara. Porém o motivo do quadro deplorável do garoto não era desconhecido por ela e por suas amigas. Sempre que o moreno se aproximava para falar com a irmã, Lynn arrumava um pretexto para afastar-se das amigas. Durante os intervalos e caminhos para as aulas procurava estar sempre acompanhada ao primo, sabia que o Diggory não e aproximaria dela na companhia do Malfoy. A essa altura, se os boatos sobre o "namoro aberto" dos primos era discutido constantemente entre todos na escola, eles aumentaram ainda mais quando passaram a ser inseparáveis. O que não fazia muito bem a Cedric, que a cada vez que escutava a tal história vomitava e suava descontroladamente.

_Hogwarts, 31 de Dezembro._

_Ano Novo. Ê, vai ser uma festa e tanto hein garotas?_

_Ann... desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem, aquilo ficou martelando na minha cabeça durante toda essa noite. Não sei, ele mexe comigo, mas é atração, pura atração! Blergh. Vou tirar essa história pelo menos por hoje, quem sabe assim eu não viro o ano e nada disso me atormenta mais amanhã?_

Lynn desceu as escadas e se dirigiu ao refeitório. Encontrou-se com suas inseparáveis amigas e tomaram seu café calmamente. Afinal, estavam de férias, sem aulas seguidas e com toda Hogwarts praticamente só pra elas.

Decidiram então, passar o dia à beira do lago negro num agradável picnic vendo a lula gigante se debatendo. Além de comer e fofocar bastante, as meninas riam umas com as outras e apesar de suas briguinhas paralelas se entendiam perfeitamente bem. O dia passou bem rápido. Decidiram pular o almoço, pois já haviam comido bastante pára um dia inteiro, era o que Ann dizia, e a tarde veio. Reuniram-se no dormitório de Hermione já que nenhuma garota do sétimo ano da Grifinória ficou no castelo para as férias de dezembro, ao contrário das outras meninas que tinham companhia em seus quartos. Dormiram por quase 5 horas seguidas e Hermione começa a acordar as outras rapidamente.

- Acordem suas loucas. Já são sete horas. Sete horas! – disse ela parecendo incrédula com o horário.

- E qual o problema de serem sete horas Mione? – falou Lynn caçoando do tom da amiga.

- O problema é que se vocês não se recordam, a Professora Minerva disse que era pra nos reunirmos às nove! Do jeito que vocês – dizia ela fitando Ann e Lynn. – demoram pra se arrumar, chegaremos lá no ano que vem! – e saiu aparvalhada para o banheiro.

- Ela está certa. – disse Gina rindo da cara das demais amigas bestificadas com o que a Granger tinha acabado de dizer.

- Mas nós não demoramos tanto assim... – disse Lynn inconsolável. – Que culpa eu tenho de ter que passar um creme diferente para os pés, e outro para as minhas pálpebras...

E continuou falando, mas só o que era ouvido por Ann e Gina eram "blá blá blá's". A morena estava indignada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas ainda mais brava porque tinha sido acordada. Detestava esse ato. Saiu rapidamente do dormitório grifinório puxando Lynn pelo braço, que no momento do puxão parou de falar abruptamente e seguiu a amiga rapidamente quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Gina saiu ao encalço das duas se dirigindo ao seu dormitório. Ao cruzarem o retrato da mulher gorda, a morena falou rapidamente para Lynn.

- Lynn, corre e vai se arrumar. A velha não vai gostar se nós nos atrasarmos.

- Tá ok... – disse a loira num tom não muito entusiasmado, enquanto Hermione fazia uma cara de desaprovação.

Separaram-se ao tomar diferentes corredores e ao chegarem as suas salas comunais não muito cheias, miraram as escadas em direção aos seus quartos. Mas breves obstáculos apareceram em seus caminhos.

Ann teve uma aparição loira cegante à sua frente, com uma expressão tarada para seu corpo.

- Sai da minha frente Malfoy. Vai infernizar a Parkinson! – bradou a morena empurrando o garoto que caiu bruscamente em uma poltrona ao lado.

Já Lynn não ficou tão insatisfeita com o que surgiu em seu caminho.

- Richard! – falou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Richard Cohen também havia permanecido no castelo para as férias e como antes não era comum, agora era fácil encontrá-lo lendo algum livro calmamente na pouco movimentada sala comunal da Corvinal.

- Lynn. – disse ele levantando-se com uma graciosa expressão de prazer no rosto.

- Não sabia que tinha ficado aqui para as festas. Aproveitando bastante?

- É... um pouco. Mas estou aproveitando mais para botar a leitura em dia sabe? Essa calmaria já me fez terminar uns 4 livros. – e apontou para uma pilha de livros muito grossos de aparência velha.

A loira não se segurou e riu.

- Você e teus inseparáveis livros. Será que não se diverte nem um pouquinho Richard? – falou Lynn depois de uma gostosa risada que pareceu hipnotizar o rapaz.

- É... quem sabe? – disse ele em tom provocante mordendo o lábio inferior.

Richard Cohen provocando-a? Uma situação totalmente inusitada, onde a garota não sabia como se postar diante dela, afinal ele a olhava de cima a baixo maliciosamente e parecia esperar uma resposta.

- Quem sabe? – falou Lynn com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Despediu-se do garoto a sua frente e correu para seu dormitório. Já estava mais do que atrasada para o jantar, e sabia que se houvesse mais um contratempo não era Minerva que daria um corretivo nela, e sim Hermione. Incrível o medo que a grifinória conseguira pôr nas outras três garotas, que tremiam ao ver seu semblante fechar.

Após um tempo, todas se reuniram à frente do Salão Principal às 21:30. Hermione estava impaciente batendo os pés, enquanto Gina tentava lhe acalmar. Mas Ann não se encontrava lá.

- Ué... cadê a Ann? – perguntou a loira confusa.

- Tão atrasada quanto você. McGonagall vai ficar furiosa! – disse Hermione tremendo a voz.

Logo após dizer isso, Ann chegou pelas escadas laterais do castelo sorridente as amigas.

- Lynn... fala pro teu primo que eu só fiquei uma vez com ele e pronto! Isso porque eu tava na seca muito grande. Ele é gostosinho, mas também não é o último suco de abóbora gelado do deserto. Por Merlin!

- Hahhahahaha... – disse a loira entre risos. – Eu falo, eu falo...

- Então, vamos entrar logo?- perguntou Gina.

As outras assentiram e passaram pela grande porta de madeira do Salão Principal. Estava absolutamente lindo. Uma única mesa tinha sido posta pela quantidade pequena de pessoas presentes na ceia, estava coberta por uma toalha bordada branquíssima, com as taças e pratos dourados dispostos ao longo dela. Todos estavam vestidos de branco à espera do novo ano que estava se aproximando. Sentaram-se a mesa, haviam cochichos de todos os cantos. Todos conversavam alegremente à espera do discurso de McGonagall para iniciarem o jantar.

Estavam todos presentes com exceção de Cedric. Ann havia comentado com as amigas que ele não estava se sentindo muito bem e decidira ficar em seu dormitório descansando e que assim que o ano novo chegasse ela iria à sala da Lufa-lufa ver como estava o irmão. Lynn não se sentiu muito bem ao ouvir isso e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, até perceber que não estava sozinha no banheiro.

Susana Bones havia acabado de sair da cabine e se deparou com Lynn a frente do espelho, e ficou em dúvida se deveria ou não se aproximar da loira para lavar suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados numa expressão de pavor.

- Não se preocupe, - disse Lynn muito antipática, com um sorriso frio no rosto olhando para o espelho em direção à garota. – eu não mordo.

- E quem me garante isso? – perguntou a garota ainda desconfiada, meio desconcertada.

Lynn bufou e rolou os olhos, e em seguida falou:

- Como queira. Não estou pedindo pra você falar comigo mesmo. – disse ela dando de ombros.

- Er... desculpa. – falou a Lufa-lufa muito sem graça.

- Deixa pra lá... afinal, é Ano Novo. – disse Lynn abrindo um simpático sorriso. – Estava pensando mesmo em uma nova meta para esse ano...

- E qual seria?

- Ser mais amigável. – a loira ainda sorrindo, apresentou-se para a menina. – Lynn Lestrange, Corvinal.

- Ah... sim. Susana Bones, Lufa-lufa. – a menina não tinha uma aparência muito saudável, o que intrigou Lynn.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou a Corvinal, abaixando a cabeça tentando fitá-la.

- Não, não. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que comi alho por engano, tenho estômago sabe?

- Alho? – disse Lynn tentando abafar uma risada, tentando imaginar que tipo de pessoa comeria alho puro. – Essa Ann... – comentou ela mais para si mesma.

- Essa quem? – retrucou Susana confusa.

- Ninguém, ninguém... Enfim, quer que eu te acompanhe até a Ala Hospitalar?

- Não, não é necessário. Mas se quiser me acompanhar até a sala comunal da minha casa, agradeceria muito! – falou a menina esboçando um sorriso no rosto pálido.

- Lógico. – respondeu Lynn num tom suave.

Susana dirigiu-se até a porta do banheiro e Lynn seguiu ao seu encalço. Andavam calmamente pelos corredores e até metade do caminho ouviam-se as alegres conversas tidas no Salão Principal. Durante o percurso discutiram sobre as matérias que tinham, e a Lufa-lufa acabou fornecendo dicas valiosas sobre certos assuntos à loira. Apesar de tímida, Susana mostrou-se bem falante ao lado de Lynn que sempre achava defeitos na maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts, mas que simpatizou com a menina. Pararam em frente a entrada da Lufa-lufa, então Lynn falou.

- Está entregue. – sorrindo para menina.

Susana correspondeu o sorriso e ao perceber que Lynn iria se virar para ir embora se pronunciou:

- Não gostaria de comer alguns sapos de chocolate? – seu tom era confuso a suspeita da recusa da loira. – É... que ganhei em demasia no Natal, e ainda não acabei de comê-los.

Lynn questionou-se mentalmente: "Por que as pessoas só mandam sapos de chocolate umas para as outras?".

- Ahmmm... sei como é. – disse em tom cômico, lembrando-se do dia que se entupira dos sapos de chocolate a mais de Gina com as amigas.

- Vamos. – falou a menina, entrando à sala da Lufa-lufa e virando-se novamente para Lynn. – Espere um pouco enquanto vou pegá-los no meu quarto. Fique a vontade. – dizendo isso Susana dirigiu-se a uma escada espiral, logo desaparecendo de vista.

Lynn sentou-se em uma poltrona amarela na vasta sala, e começou a cantarolar uma melodia que se assemelhava a uma cantiga de despedida do ano que se passava. Tamborilava os dedos em seu joelho e passado alguns minutos, devido a sua impaciência, começou a olhar periodicamente o relógio em seu pulso, já eram 23:35. Estava encrencada! Sabia o quanto iria escutar das amigas por não estar ao lado delas na passagem de ano, e mesmo se corresse nunca chegaria a tempo no Salão Principal.

Susana ainda não havia aparecido e seu relógio já marcava 23:40. Começou a correr os olhos pela sala em agonia, torcendo para que em algum canto daquele local achasse uma passagem secreta ou algo que a fizesse voltar para o lado das amigas em tempo de comemorar junto a elas. Desde que chegara àquela sala sentira um aroma familiar que a deixava irritada, fora de si e estranhamente inquieta. Não se recordava de onde o conhecia ou talvez não quisesse se lembrar.

Seus olhos seguiram um caminho até uma escada semelhante a qual Susana havia se deslocado, porém era do lado oposto e a imagem da porta entreaberta com uma fraca luz saindo dela. Lynn sempre fora uma criança muito curiosa, e se tinha algo que sempre a instigava era isto. Decidiu se "aventurar" e seguiu o caminho subindo as escadas e parando em frente a porta. Ela se abriu rangendo absurdamente e ela deu graças a Merlin por todos estarem na festa e não ter acordado ninguém. E ao prestar melhor atenção quarto adentro, olhou de onde vinha a luz fraca.

Era uma vela acessa em cima de um criado-mudo, e depositados nesse móvel estavam pés cruzados. Todos estavam na festa, a não ser... Cedric!

Lá estava ele. Sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, virado de frente à janela que iluminava seu corpo, aquela luz prateada depositada no seu semblante cansado, onde sua cabeça pendia para o ombro. Suas pernas cruzadas apoiadas no móvel, um pouco mais altas que o resto do corpo, pois o criado-mudo era mais alto do que a cadeira onde estava acomodado. Estava magicamente lindo, adormecido. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, sua boca tão doce estava sutilmente fechada num sorriso enviesado ("provavelmente está tendo bons sonhos", pensou Lynn carinhosamente). Deveria estar naquela posição à espera dos fogos à meia-noite, a vista de sua janela era muito privilegiada dando para observar vários cantos da propriedade. O céu estava limpo, belíssimo e cheio de estrelas brilhando, o perfume que exalava de seu corpo, sua vulnerabilidade, aquelas coisas faziam Lynn se derreter com aquela visão. Caminhou para mais perto dele, por fim posicionando-se à sua frente, Oh santo Merlin! O que tinha este garoto que a enfeitiçava daquela maneira? Por que sua vontade era pular em seus braços e só querer apenas uma coisa! E por que diabos esses pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça à simples visão de um moribundo totalmente piegas?

Mas não conseguia mandar em seu corpo, este tinha vida própria quando se tratava de atração. E que atração ela sentia por aquele moreno! Sentia como se um ímã a puxasse de encontro ao corpo quente e suado dele, e não conseguia se desvencilhar daquele campo magnético criado entre os dois, e nem ao menos sabia se queria.

Por fim, rendida a tentação, sentou-se ao seu colo, tentando pôr menos peso possível sobre o corpo dele. Encantada com tamanha doçura, a fisionomia de Cedric lhe transmitia paz. Levou as costas de uma de suas mãos ao rosto do rapaz, acariciando-o levemente. Cedric pensara estar sonhando ao sentir um toque tão macio e suave em sua face, e foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente na expectativa de que aquilo tudo não fosse fruto de sua imaginação.

Ao acordar serenamente, ele estendeu um de seus mais largos sorrisos ao perceber que não era somente um sonho, mas que também quem estava ali era quem ele mais desejava naquele momento. Apesar de tudo o que Lynn o fazia passar em suas mãos, era como se uma hipnose o tomasse conta ao ver aquele inquietante olhar azul profundo e aqueles convidativos lábios, sabia que nunca resistiria.

Lynn viu os miúdos olhos se abrirem e um sorriso de satisfação dele pareceu iluminar toda aquele quarto. Ao se deparar com aquelas lindíssimas e encantadoras íris cinzentas, e o charmoso sorriso que havia se formando no rosto do rapaz, a loira jogou-se em seus braços. Abraçou-o afetuosamente pressionando seu colo contra o peitoral firme do moreno, posicionando suas mãos nas costas dele apertando com necessidade. Fechou seus olhos com muita força e pensou estar louca. Abriu os olhos, afastou um pouco seus corpos, e encarou novamente aquelas orbes.

Cedric pendeu seu corpo para frente diminuindo a distância entre seus lábios, olhando dos olhos de Lynn para sua tentadora boca, que se encontrava molhada e parecia apelar por um beijo dele. Os lábios do moreno não estavam muito diferentes, entreabertos, dando-lhe um aspecto totalmente sensual, e os olhos que gritavam o contato de seus corpos.

Findando a distância e se rendendo a mais um desejo de seu corpo, Lynn jogou sua cabeça para frente colando seus lábios carinhosamente com os dele. Cedric pareceu explodir de felicidade ao sentir novamente aquela loirinha em seus braços. Era um abraço protetor, mas quente e que pareciam soltar faíscas só de se tocarem. Lynn abriu suavemente a boca, dando passagem para que a língua do moreno tocasse a sua e que aquele beijo se aprofundasse. Era uma sensação inigualável e sublime, e isso a perturbava (apesar de não negar que lhe dava imenso prazer), ao contrário de Cedric que cada momento ao lado dela era precioso.

E enfim os fogos começaram a estourar. Lynn tomou um susto e se virou para admirá-los pela janela ainda no colo de Cedric.

- Feliz Ano Novo! – disse ela roçando seu nariz no dele num ato carinhoso.

- Feliz. – falou Cedric olhando para Lynn com um sorriso bobo estampado na face.

_Hogwarts, 1 de Janeiro._

_Domingo! Finalmente domingo. Nada de aulas, professores intragáveis, fofoquinhas no meu ouvido... nada disso. Só a minha cama e eu. Uma delícia. A noite teremos a reunião e eu passarei o diário para a Mione. Não sei de que cor eu vou ficar ao lerem o que eu escrevi no primeiro dia do diário, mas enfim, não guardei segredo algum. Estou disposta a por as tarefas em dia aqui no dormitório mesmo, está vazio, quieto, muito propício para um monótono dia de estudo. A tarde acho que vou passar as cortinas em volta da minha cama e dormir até a hora de encontrar com vocês. Hoje eu estou tão, tão... sei lá.. acho que é a bonitinha que vem chegando, hhahahahah. Pois bem, vou estudar, se acontecer algo mais escrevo aqui, vou estudar._

Lynn fechou o diário, foi até seu baú pegou um de seus livros, deitou de bruços na cama com as pernas para o ar e abriu o livro de feitiços, não precisava estudar aquela matéria, mas queria se adiantar aos assuntos que viriam nas próximas aulas. Naquele momento percebeu que uma coruja bicava na janela ao lado de sua cama, levantou-se enrolada em seu roupão, abriu a janela deixando a coruja entrar ficando em cima de seu criado mudo. Percebeu que a coruja carregava um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha um "**L.**" escrito na ponta, retirou das pernas da ave que voou em seguida. Desenrolou o pergaminho que tinha escrito apenas:

_Vai para o refeitório, preciso falar contigo._

_D._

"Estranho? Porque a Ann iria querer me encontrar no refeitório?", pensou Lynn já vestindo uma calça jeans apertada e uma blusa branca de algodão. Guardou o pedaço de pergaminho no bolso da calça e colocou os livros e o diário no seu baú descendo rapidamente as escadas até o refeitório. Ao chegar a porta visualizou Ann que estava comendo e parecia concentradíssima em um livro que segurava, olhou para o outro extremo do salão e viu Mione e Gina conversando e rindo. Ao verem a loira entrar abanaram as mãos e lhe estenderam um sorriso que foi correspondido. Lestrange se encaminhou a mesa da Corvinal e apenas comeu uma torrada com geléia de morango e tomou suco de abóbora bem gelado, lendo o Profeta Diário que havia pegado emprestado da garota que estava ao seu lado, estava entediada já que só haviam as mesmas manchetes de sempre noticiando ataques em várias comunidades bruxas.

Resolveu esperar Ann na porta do refeitório, levantou-se e se dirigiu a saída, quando de súbito uma mão forte a segurou pelo braço. Não tinha a mesma firmeza de alguns dias atrás, mas era impossível se passar despercebida. Era seu toque.

- Vejo que recebeu meu recado. – sussurrou ele firme aos ouvidos da loira, embora seu semblante o declarasse fraco demais para permanecer em pé.

- Então foi você. Pensei que tivesse sido sua irmã, mas que burra eu sou! – murmurou ela batendo a mão que estava livre em sua testa.

Cedric a olhava confuso, afinal achou que após a noite passada tudo estava bem entre os dois. Todos olhavam impressionados para a cena que acontecia no meio do salão. Cochichavam algo que a cada segundo chamavam mais atenção das pessoas. Cedric olhou em volta e viu várias cabeças viradas para os dois.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse ele calmamente ainda segurando firme no braço da garota que parecia não gostar muito da situação.

Já haviam saído do refeitório e agora se encontravam ao meio saguão da escola. A maioria das pessoas decidiu então ignorar o que haviam visto, afinal não deveria ser lá grande coisa. Após alguns minutos curiosos começaram a se dirigir para a porta do refeitório e se recostar no corrimão das escadas tentando ouvir a conversa que era tida ali abaixo.

- Mas... o que é isso Diggory? – falou Lynn com uma voz de riso. - Você só pode gostar de sofrer. É a única razão pra tudo isso. – disse ela com um tom divertido, porém irônico.

Lynn tentava se manter impassível. O que havia acontecido entre eles no corredor do terceiro andar tinha acontecido naturalmente decorreu-se por atração. Mas passara a última noite em claro. A passagem do ano lhe revelou que o que acontecia entre ela e Cedric já estava começando a ultrapassar o limite da razão e não se permitiria perder o controle por causa de um bom-samaritano-piegas.

- Não significou nada pra você o que aconteceu entre a gente? – bradou ele ficando fora do sério.

- O que aconteceu entre eu e você foi muito pouco comparado ao que eu já vivi com outros garotos. – falou ela com rispidez. Dizia a verdade, porém, não tinha sentido nem metade do que sentiu com suas experiências anteriores, comparadas à todos os seus encontros.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – dizia ele muito nervoso gesticulando bastante.

- Não. Não estou. Não sou casta e inocente como pensa Diggory! E o que você provou, alguns também já tiveram esse prazer. – falou a loira provocante.

- Pára! – berrou o moreno com os olhos marejados e profundas olheiras no rosto pálido. – Eu estou cansado. Não durmo, não como, não penso em mais nada a não ser no maldito dia em que te vi. Por que me consome, e tortura dessa maneira?

Lynn arregalou os olhos. Estava bestificada com o que acontecia à sua frente.

- Mas... mas por que? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu não sei. Eu não sei! Por Merlin! Eu gostaria muito de saber. – disse ele já se contendo.

- Mantenho o que disse a sua irmã Diggory, não me procure mais. Se cruzar comigo em um dos corredores finja que eu não existo. Não quero ser a causa da sua fraqueza, da sua doença. – falou Lynn friamente.

Nesse instante Ann percebeu uma movimentação incomum no corredor do salão, sabia que algo acontecia para tanto movimento. De súbito olhou diretamente para a mesa da Lufa-lufa e não encontrou o seu irmão. Largou o livro em cima da mesa Sonserina, empunhou sua varinha e seguiu para a porta. Ao ver a morena exaltada, Draco também se levantou e seguiu logo atrás. A sonserina passava forte pela multidão, até se ver no meio de muitas pessoas e não conseguir mais abrir caminho. Malfoy surgiu a sua frente, dando cotoveladas a quem surgisse no seu caminho dando espaço para Ann passar. Ao chegar ao pé da escada ouviu a voz de Lynn gritando e a de Cedric em seguida, desceu as escadas num pique só, e quando descia o último degrau, viu o que temia, os dois estavam frente a frente, ele com os olhos marejados tentando se conter e ela com o queixo erguido numa pose imponente ambos gritado um com o outro. Ann chegou a ouvir Lynn mantendo-se firme, dizendo que não queria machucá-lo e então Cedric proferiu:

- Mas você é...

Ao dizer-lhe isto já estava bem próximo da loira, puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Lynn não teve tempo de escapar e nem sabia ao certo se queria sair dali, os beijos do moreno lhe gritavam falta.

- Ah não Ced... – sussurrou Ann para si balançando a cabeça negativamente.

A loira sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, seu ar faltar quando foi tomada naquele beijo doce e necessitado. Sentiu o gosto salgado da única lágrima que havia sido derramada no rosto do rapaz e no outro segundo sentiu uma mão fria puxar-lhe pelo braço.

- Que pensa que está fazendo defunto? – esbravejou Draco tomado numa raiva sem igual. Tinha a testa franzida, a boca trincava de ódio e abraçava Lynn de um jeito protetor, ela dava graças e ao mesmo tempo queria matar o primo por ter feito o que fez.

- Nada Malfoy. Nada que te interesse. – falou Cedric recuperando o ar e fitando a loira que abraçava o primo, saiu com a cabeça baixa.

Lynn viu transtorno naquelas órbitas acinzentadas. Sabia que ele se dirigiria ao seu quarto e dormiria, até chegar ao seu limite. E era aquilo que ela também desejava, dormir.

- Você está bem Pitzie? – perguntou Draco ainda um pouco vermelho preocupado com a menina.

- Sim... estou sim Draco. Deixe-me ir dormir. – sussurrou a loira se desvencilhando dos braços do Sonserino e seguindo para seu dormitório.

Ann e Draco se entreolharam e seguiram caminhos opostos, não haviam entendido muito bem o que tinha acontecido ali, mas era de certo que também não tinham gostado nem um pouco do que presenciaram.

Alguém me mandou uma carta, apenas com a minha inicial. Mas é claro! Como é que eu pude ser tão burra? Ele só sabe o meu sobrenome, que por um acaso tem a mesma inicial do meu primeiro nome! E ainda só põe "Vai para o refeitório, preciso falar contigo. D.", e eu burra ainda penso que o D. de Diggory era da Ann. A Ann nunca me chamaria tão formalmente pra me encontrar, e mesmo se quisesse, ela viria até aqui. Hoje é domingo, o dormitório está vazio, não teria problema nenhum ela vir.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh... mas como eu sou débil! Caí feio na história do defunto e deu no que deu. Que raiva eu tenho desse garoto, que raiva! Ainda bem que o Quinho estava lá, ainda bem, que ele interviu, ai meu Merlin, muito obrigada. Quem ele pensa que é? Me beijar no meio do saguão da escola... Pra todo mundo ver? Só pode ter bebido! Vou dormir, esse episódio tomou minhas energias._

Lynn fechou o diário e guardou pena e tinteiro no criado mudo junto com ele. Arrastou as cortinas do dossel de sua cama, cobrindo totalmente. Dormiu toda manhã e tarde, acordando por volta das seis horas, já estava perto da hora de se dirigir à sala precisa para a reunião com as amigas. Tomou um demorado banho, e vestiu-se calmamente. Estava linda num vestido branco muito simples e os cabelos presos num coque. Pegou o diário e se encaminhou ao terceiro andar.

Ao entrar na sala, Hermione estava impaciente esperando tanto que se virou bruscamente ao perceber a porta sendo aberta por Lynn.

- Onde estão as outras meninas? – perguntou a grifinória a loira.

- Eu não sei Mione. Achei que já estariam aqui. – disse Lynn sem se preocupar.

Não demorou muito e Ann e Gina chegaram rindo bastante de alguma piada idiota que a ruiva contara.

- Já não era sem tempo! – bradou Hermione acendendo velas apontando a varinha.

- Não demoramos tanto assim. – falou Gina ainda risonha.

- Muito bem, vamos logo com isso. – rosnou Ann.

A cerimônia foi muito silenciosa, pois as meninas liam muito concentradas as folhas do diário. Hermione arregalava os olhos e saíam sons de espanto não decifráveis de sua boca. Ann tinha uma expressão pensante e Gina coçava a cabeça meio confusa com o que lia.

- Então foi por isso que o meu irmão ficou naquele estado deplorável? – perguntou Ann séria para a loira. – E eu pensava que tinha sido pior.

- Ele me levou a fazer tudo isso garotas. Eu estava fora de mim! – falou Lynn com uma expressão convincente. – E... er... eu não escrevi com muitos detalhes... Mas enfim... foi praticamente assim.

- E foi por isso que você sumiu na noite de reveillon! – disse Gina apontando para as últimas páginas escritas no diário.

Lynn estava corada e não sabia o eu dizer as amigas. Ou melhor, as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

- Agora você vai contar tudo tim-tim por tim-tim. – bradou Gina.

Dando-se por vencida com a exigência de Gina, a cara feia de Ann e o rosto pidão de Mione.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu conto. Mas vou logo dizendo, eu não sou nenhuma santa. – ao dizer isso Hermione bateu a mão na testa com se pensasse "lá vem bomba.".

Ao escutarem cada detalhe as meninas abafavam risadas, impressionavam-se com o que aconteceu, e chamavam a loira de safadinha lançando piscadelas e sorrisinhos provocantes.

- Hahahahhaha. – gargalhava a Weasley ao final da narração de Lynn. – Não sabia que seu irmão era tão safadinho assim Ann. Mesmo depois de morto... oops.. ressuscitado, ele sabe pegar uma guria de jeito han?

- Muito engraçado sardinha! – disse Ann sem o maior senso de humor. – Assumo que não foi uma experiência muito agradável pensar no meu irmão fazendo tudo isso... Por favor Lynn, se um dia vocês transarem não me conte tão detalhadamente assim. Senão eu tenho certeza de que vomito tudo o que eu comi durante o dia. – dizia Ann já começando a rir.

- Tá bem... tá bem. – falou a loira entre risos. A risada da ruiva era algo tão contagiante que fez com que todas as quatro caíssem numa gargalhada gostosa.

Até Hermione ria descontroladamente. Mesmo com todas as ameaças a vida bruxa, com seus problemas pessoais ou qualquer outro que surgisse, elas se apoiariam, iriam rir das desgraças umas das outras. Estariam sempre ali pro que precisassem, eram inseparáveis. Lynn passou então o diário as mãos de Hermione que ficaria durante a próxima semana com o objeto até sua próxima reunião.

**N/A's:** Primeiro capítulo do diário com a Lynn... e nós esperamos que vocês tenham gostado. Gente, deixem reviews, por favor! A história é muito legal, e nós escrevemos com muito carinho, e as poucas reviews estão nos deixando triste :

As respostas das review que chegaram...

**Bellatrix Black:** Nem todo mundo gosta do Cedric, maaanss... Uma Lestrange! Realmente, acho que nunca li uma fic de uma filha da Bellatrix. Bom... este último capítulo falou muito dela... espero que tenha gostado. Ah, e a Ann é realmente um personagem fascinante. Teremos mais dela logo logo. Brigada e beijos.

**Rayane:** Nossa Rayane! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios xD Realmente nos deixou alegres. Ca´pitulo novo aqui. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Belinha: **O pacto é o tema principal da fic (dãã Pitzie... ninguém tinha percebido u.ú) e tudo gira em torno dele. Bom, mais explicações virão com os capítulos. Brigada pela review e deixe muito mais xD Beijo.

**Maggy94:** HAHAHAHAH nossa Maggy! Muito obrigada mesmo por tudo o que falou. O livro é realmente fascinante, e o filme também é bem legal. Elas vão permanecer com a marca sim, e isso a gente vai explicitar mais pra frente. Bom... novo capítulo e espero que você tenha gostado dele também! (: Beijos e brigada de novo.

Como eu disse... muito poucas reviews: Caprichem nas reviews que no fim de semana nós vamos postar o capítulo inédito da Hermione! Sejam boazinhas com a gente pessoas (: Beijo.


	6. O Antes, o Agora e o Depois

**N/A:** Finalmente um **novo capítulo** da nossa fic. Para os que liam a fic há alguns meses atrás, nós pedimos mil desculpas pela demora. Alguns problemas pessoais aconteceram nesse meio tempo com a autora desse shipper (R/H) e o capitulo demorou a sair. Mas enfim... capítulo novo. Esperamos que gostem.

**Cap. 5 – O Antes, o Agora e o Depois**

_Hogwarts, 2 de Janeiro._

_Preciso começar a escrever, relatando o estranho acontecimento no dia seguinte da reunião da Irmandade. Gina, eu realmente te amo, mas... Por que é que seu irmão tem que ficar com a namorada dele no meio da porcaria do corredor e, o pior de TUDO, sabendo que eu vou passar por lá? Eu fiquei extremamente desconcertada com a situação, se quer saber. Adoro-o, claro, como amigo, mas isso não impede deu querer que ele morresse a cada dia que eu o vejo com aquela Brown. De qualquer forma... Estava eu passando pela droga do corredor, como de rotina..._

Hermione andava pelos corredores como se algo fosse a atacar. Com os olhos arregalados e os punhos fechados, andava como se estivesse apostando uma corrida silenciosa com alguém. Este era o pior corredor de todos, pensou ela. A escuridão que jazia ali fazia com que sua boca crispasse a cada minuto de pavor. E fazia também, com que seus cabelos, agora ondulados, ficassem arrepiados. Como um impulso, a cada segundo ela mexia no bolso do casaco. Era realmente intrigante aquele lugarzinho. Seus passos eram mais corridos e sua respiração estava rápida. Ao olhar para a janela, achando que seu "medo" iria passar, enganou-se. Era mais amedrontador ainda. Os vidros batendo devagar com a brisa gélida daquela noite e o luar em seus olhos a faziam estremecer. Logo, um sussurro a fez gelar.

Parou de andar e tentou escutar mais de perto e de onde vinha esse tal barulho que sussurrava. Chegou mais perto e escutou vozes. No final do corredor havia uma vela acesa, a qual ela deu Graças a Merlim por terem acendido. Virando à direita no corredor, ela se deparou com duas pessoas. A menina, um pouco alta com os cabelos castanhos e um pouco ousada demais acariciava o garoto ruivo, que parecia estar gostando das carícias. Hermione recuou, aproveitando a chance de ir embora e não atrapalhar os dois. Mas, logo, ela lembrou. Seu rosto transpareceu de imediato uma indignação.

- Você é o que eu acho que é Lilá... – ela escutava cada palavra que os dois diziam. Realmente rezou pra Lilá não fazer algo "a mais" com ele, naquela hora. E os sussurros deles eram como se estivessem duas pessoas falando normalmente. O corredor era realmente silencioso.

- Ah, Won Won... Você é muito gostosinho... – Hermione respirou fundo para não abrir a boca, pedindo mais respeito aos que estavam presentes. Mas logo lembrou que estava clandestinamente lá. Portanto, ela voltou a ficar quieta em seu canto, esperando a conversa dos dois terminar.

- Lilá, pare de me chamar de Won Won...por favor. – ela pôde escutar perfeitamente o barulho das duas línguas se juntando, o que, devo dizer, ela realmente não apreciou. Sua expressão era como se estivesse comendo jiló. Não que ela tivesse nojo de beijo... Definitivamente não era isso. Mas ela tinha nojo, horror, pavor a Lilá Brown.

- Won Won é fofo demais... Igual a você. – Hermione esticou seu pescoço, a fim de ver o rosto sardento de Ron nessa hora. Ela não sabia o porquê de ter olhado, mas sabia que não ia se arrepender. Logo, um vermelho Ronald Weasley veio à tona. E, ela, com uma vontade excepcional de rir, tapou a boca e respirou fundo. Qualquer movimento brusco agora poderia estragar o momento de glória dela. Ajeitou a calça e o casaco comicamente e virou a direita no corredor.

- Bom... Acho que McGonagall não iria gostar de saber que um dos monitores está com uma menina no corredor em que ele tem que vigiar não é mesmo, Ron? – ela disse, num tom desafiador.

O rosto dele, que estava vermelho, tornou-se roxo.

- Her-Hermione. – ela pôde ver Ron abotoando o primeiro botão da blusa. – Acho que não é da sua conta o que faço ou o que deixo de fazer não é mesmo? – o cinismo prevalecera.

- É mesmo, Hermione. O que você tem a ver com a vida dele, se me permite perguntar? – a morena a olhou como se fosse um verme repugnante, observando-a da cabeça aos pés. Uma atitude um tanto grotesca, ela viria a pensar depois.

- O que eu tenho a ver com a vida dele, Lilá? É que simplesmente se alguém o vê aqui, adivinha quem leva a culpa também por não estar com ele no devido lugar?

- Você? – ela fez um ar de deboche.

- É.

- E aonde vocês deveriam estar?

- Na cama, LÓGICO! – ela parou abruptamente de falar – Não... Na "cama". Juntos. Fazendo... – parara de falar de novo. Um tic tac ficava pressionando ela a cada palavra que falava.

- Entendi... – ela revirou os olhos e se virou para Ron – vamos, amorzinho... Você já deveria estar na cama a essa hora... –Lilá pôs sua mão no rosto de Ron e o puxou para um beijo aceitável. Hermione quase bateu os pés, mas, se controlando, disse:

- Espero que não aconteça de novo.

- Que idiota... – disse Lilá, entrelaçando suas mãos nas do ruivo. Ron olhou para trás, fitando Hermione. Que, a esta altura, não tinha olhado que o ruivo estava a observando e sim dando meia volta e voltando para a Sala Comunal.

- Malditos. –pensou ela, num tom fúnebre.

_Sei que não sou santa, portanto... Devo confessar a vocês que minha vontade era de ter a mandado ir pra puta que pariu. Um dia, quem sabe, eu mando. E dou uns socos nela também para ela aprender. E para completar, faço uma azaração naquele corpinho ridículo de libélula esvoaçante dela. Vou transformá-la numa baleia humana. E se você, Gina, disser que é "ciúmes" faço um cardápio com as belezuras do dia!_

Ao chegar à Sala Comunal, Hermione deu de cara com Ann.

- Pegando a essa hora da noite, Granger? – ela fez uma careta sexy.

- Ann... Não estou para piadinhas. Por favor. – disse ela, sentando-se no sofá e olhando para a lareira.

- Se fosse o Cohen bem que cairia bem uma "piadinha" né. – e riu da própria fala.

- Está bem animadinha pra essa hora da noite, Diggory. Andou fazendo o que? – Hermione pegou o Profeta e começou a ler.

- Perturbando a mim mesma, com Ced. – ela suspirou. Era a primeira vez que via Ann daquele jeito, extraindo coisas más dela mesma.

- Lynn o beijou de novo esse fim de semana?

- Não sei... Mas, enfim... Não é nada disso. – disse meio ríspida. Ann começou a cortar a cabeça da miniatura de uma fada de pelúcia que pertencia a uma garotinha do primeiro ano, com sua varinha.

- Não vejo o porquê de se preocupar então, Ann. – disse Hermione levantando uma sobrancelha e folheando o Profeta, não achando nada de interessante.

- É por que ele não é seu irmão. – rosnou ela.

- É, ele não é. – cortou ela, não querendo discussão e muito menos se preocupar com nada além de seus próprios problemas. – Que lixo de Profeta Diário. – e o jogou longe.

- Afinal... Onde você estava? – perguntou Ann satisfeita com o que havia feito com a fada da menina.

- Céus, Ann. Que coisa horrível! – disse fazendo uma cara extremamente expressiva. – Eu? Bem... Estava fazendo minhas rondas pelos corredores. – deu de ombros.

- E por que chegou tão irritada, Cérebro? – disse ela, fazendo seu trabalho com a fada atentamente.

- Ann, quer parar com isso? A menina vai achar que você-sabe-quem esteve aqui! – ela cerrou os dentes. Ann soltou uma risada. – Enfim... Eu não cheguei irritada.

- Ora ora ora Granger... – a amiga se pôs ao seu lado. – Viu o Cohen gostosão?

- Não, Diggory. – ela se levantou e foi até a janela - Vi aquela asquerosa da Brown com o Ronald. – ela olhou para o rosto da amiga que estava completamente confuso.

- E o que têm eles dois, Hermione?

Na hora que Hermione abriu a boca para falar, a porta da Sala Comunal se abriu. Risadinhas inconfundíveis adentraram pelo Salão. O corpo de Lilá estava extremamente grudado no de Ron. Eles se beijavam freneticamente e com direito a risadinhas, o que irritava profundamente Hermione. Lilá estava em cima de Ron e este, com as bochechas ruborizadas, nem percebeu que havia alguém na sala comunal.

- Bota pra fuder, Weasley! – zombou Ann, como se estivesse em uma arquibancada torcendo pelo seu time preferido de Quadribol. Hermione censurou Ann com o olhar. Ron deixou Lilá rapidamente no chão e disse, desconcertado:

- Não imaginávamos que vocês duas iriam estar aqui a essa hora.

- Mas estamos. – disse Hermione, surgindo na claridade.

Os olhos de Ron a fitaram. Foi o mesmo olhar que ela não viu ele dar, quando deu as costas para o casal quando estava no corredor indo embora. As mãos do rapaz foram automaticamente para o bolso da calça, e, dando três passos adiante, disse:

- Espero que não fale com Minerva.

A garganta de Hermione ardia a cada vez que tentava falar, mas não saía som algum. A morena virou e voltou para a janela, pegando o Profeta que tinha jogado ali a poucos minutos atrás. Ela se sentia nervosa, mas não sabia o porquê. Sentia-se com o coração apertado, mas não fazia idéia do por que também.

- Ela não vai falar nada, Weasley. Posso lhe garantir. – disse Ann, dando os toques finais na fada. Ron deu um sorriso para Ann e saiu com Lilá envolvendo seus braços fortes em volta do corpo dela. Ao entrarem um em cada dormitório, Mione virou-se para Ann apavorada.

- DROGA! – ela jogou o Profeta no chão.

- Relaxa Cérebro. É só uma ficada dos dois.

- Que? Eu não estou falando deles ficarem ou não, por Merlim! Estou revoltada pelo fato de, eu, Hermione, não conseguir me pronunciar perto dele!

- É, Cérebro... O ruivo mexe com a sua cabeça. – disse Ann se levantando.

- Ah, Ann. Vai à merda. – e cruzou os braços. – Ronald é tão... Ele não sabe...

- Mas sabe pegar uma mulher de jeito. – disse ela, deixando a fada da menina onde estava e sorrindo maliciosamente. Hermione ficou calada e pensou no olhar que Ron havia dado para ela a um minuto atrás.

_Pare de pensar nisso, droga. Foi a única coisa que eu tentei pensar na hora. Eu estava puta, descontrolada. Minha vontade era de ir dar umas tapas na cara dele de tanta raiva. Mas... Por que de tanta raiva? Eu não faço idéia._

Hermione e Ann resolveram ir dormir tarde. Ao passar pelo local que ela havia deixado a fada, Hermione colocou a face da fada direito, sem o rosto desfigurado e assustador de um comensal.

A noite para Hermione fora realmente difícil. Ela se virava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum vir a adormecer. Então, ela olhou no relógio. Eram duas da manhã e seus olhos pareciam ter sido enfeitiçados. Cansada de tanto fazer feitiços mentalmente, ela virou de modo que sua barriga ficasse de frente e olhou para cima. Ficou contemplando o teto de sua cama e viu que precisava urgente ser reformada. Teias de aranhas bem escondidinhas estavam no canto esquerdo. Uns pedaços comidos e a cor feia lá de cima a fizeram chegar a uma conclusão brilhante. **Hogwarts** precisava de uma reforma. Não só sua cama. O pensamento grotesco a fez sorrir, jogando os cabelos ondulados pelo travesseiro. A morena olhou para o lado e, como esperava, uma ruivinha dormia ao lado. Gina parecia um anjo dormindo. A luz da lâmpada acesa batia em seus cabelos de modo que eles ficassem mais ruivos ainda. Cores de fogo. "Cores da Gina" pensou ela sorrindo antes de virar para o teto novamente. Ver a amiga dormindo assim, a fez refletir sobre muitas coisas. Havia se afastado um pouco dela desde que chegara. Mas depois tudo ficou melhor quando se juntaram e formaram um grupo. Um grupo de amigas. Logo, umas flores começaram a aparecer na cabeça de Hermione. Sua respiração foi ficando inaudível e seus olhos foram tendo a última visão do teto de sua cama.

Ela estava muito bonita para uma ocasião qualquer. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados e lindos com uma rosa na orelha esquerda. Ela poderia sentir o cheiro da brisa do mar tão perfeitamente... As ondas batendo forte nas pedras, o soar dos pássaros. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Sentou-se na areia e tocou-a. Fechou os olhos e um misto de prazer a fez sorrir ainda mais. Sentindo-se leve e solta, ela deitou, ficando totalmente à mercê da praia. Sentiu a água gelada tocar seus dedos dos pés, mas não fez nada além de dar um singelo sorriso. A morena se levantou alguns minutos depois e foi andando em direção ao mar, com a finalidade de querer se molhar. A água, um tanto fria, tocou seus pés, e, logo, seu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado. Ela levantou sua cabeça e viu o pôr-do-sol lindo se formar no horizonte do oceano. Então, uma mão a segurou. Uma mão quente e confortadora. Ela sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Estava te esperando. – ela disse, tocando a mão do rapaz.

- Estava? – ele disse meio confuso.

- Sim, claro. Senti sua presença aqui. No entanto, só faltava você. – sorriu.

- Hermione, você está louca??

Como uma história em quadrinhos, um certo "PUF" fez-se diante de sua mente e, como mágica, o homem perfeito havia sumido. E no seu lugar estava Gina, segurando sua mão para poder acordá-la. A morena olhou a amiga com desprezo e uma vontade louca de pular no pescoço dela por ter acordado-a de um sonho tão perfeito.

- Que é Gina? – ela disse rosnando e virando para o outro lado, se aconchegando no travesseiro quentinho e no seu cobertor.

- "Que é Gina?". Hermione, você precisa urgentemente de um banho frio! Está bêbada? – Gina tirou o cobertor dela, deixando a morena somente de calcinha e com o blusão que estava.

- DROGA! – ela estourara. – Me dá essa bodega aqui. – suas bochechas estavam cores de morango silvestre.

- Ui. Ficou irritadinha, Mia? – ela sorria, as custas da irritação da amiga.

- Olha aqui. – ela olhou para Gina seriamente. – Ginn, vá à merda. Aliás, não só a merda como em qualquer outro lugar também. VÁ EMBORA daqui. – ela pegou o cobertor e se cobriu novamente.

Gina foi do outro lado da cama e ficou da altura dela. A ruiva a fitou de uma forma extremamente cômica. Sussurrando para somente ela escutar, Gina fez questão de sorrir triunfante e dizer:

- Eu iria, se Richard Cohen não estivesse parado na porta te esperando.

Como se fosse a palavra-chave para ela se levantar, a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi botar as mãos nos cabelos ondulados. Depois, levantou com um pulo e olhou para a porta. Ele estava lá a observando com um sorriso minúsculo no rosto. Gina o acompanhara até o dormitório, para esperar por Hermione, já que ela sempre acordava rápida e disposta. E era a única menina que ainda estava dormindo àquela hora. Mas dessa vez, parecia que ela havia se enganado. E o pior, ela estaria encrencada depois, Hermione acabara de concluir.

- Richard. Er... Oi. – ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- Mione... - começou Gina.

- Gina. Saia daqui. Pelo amor de Merlim. Se você não quer ser azarada, saia.

- Mione, pelo amor de Merlim digo eu! Você está de calcinha, sua besta. – ela disse sussurrando também.

A morena ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e pegou sua colcha, morrendo de vergonha e torcendo para que ele não contasse a ninguém o que tinha visto.

Richard estava com um ar nervoso. A surpresa inesperada dele fez com que ela pensasse que estava indo mal nas suas aulas e resolver tira-la de vez do grupo. Chegou a pensar também que Richard estava apenas tentando ser gentil e amigável. Tipo uma saída de amigos. Parece que nisso Hermione acertara.

Ele estava com uma camisa preta com um detalhe no peito e um casaco da mesma cor até os joelhos. Essa vestimenta fez Hermione pensar que ele estava realmente sexy. Os cabelos meio desarrumados e os óculos intelectuais, a faziam pensar onde raios ela estava com a cabeça de pensar que ele era só um professor qualquer. _É claro que ele não é um professor qualquer. _Ela viria a refletir sobre isso mais tarde, no diário.

Os jardins estavam gelados, com uma expressão típica de inverno. O hálito que saia da boca de Richard, meio ofegante e saindo fumacinha, fazia Hermione olhar para ele toda hora. Então, quando os dois chegaram mais perto do lago, que estava congelado naquele exato momento, Richard tocou sua mão.

- Não vai cair aí dentro hein, mocinha... – e deu um sorriso lindo para ela. Hermione estava a um passo a frente dele observando todo o lago. Ela virou para ele e disse, com os lábios mais vermelhos que morangos:

- Pode deixar. Se eu for, você vai junto mesmo. – e riu depois da própria fala, deixando as suas covinhas aparecerem e continuando com as mãos dele sobre as dela. Richard a olhou com um olhar divertido e, como se fosse uma pequena voz em seus ouvidos, ele resolvera dar um susto nela fingindo empurra-la no lago congelado.

- Meu Merlim. – ela virou para ele, com as mãos no coração. – Céus, não faça isso nunca mais! Eu achei que ia cair.

- Você acha que eu a deixaria cair, Hermione? – seu olhar estava virado para o seu rosto. Ele analisava cada curvinha do rosto dela, cada movimento que ela fazia com a boca.

- Oh. Eu realmente não sei. – e deu um sorriso. Ela chegou mais perto dele e deu um tapinha em seus ombros. – Espero que não Sr. Cohen.

- Não jogaria uma menina tão linda quanto você no lago. Seria um desperdício.

O rosto de Hermione ruborizou de tal forma, que ela não sabia aonde enfiar a cara.

_Hogwarts, 3 de janeiro_

_Eu senti um calor por dentro... Como se alguém tivesse aberto uma torneira de Uísque de Fogo no meu estômago. Ou, é claro, puxado meu intestino de uma forma realmente brusca com uma garra gigantesca. E pode ser realmente ridículo eu falar isso, mas foi o elogio mais sincero que já recebi em toda minha vida. Ele realmente não é um professor qualquer._

- Ah, sai pra lá Richard. – ela brincou, desviando ele e continuando a andar.

- Mas é verdade, oras. – ele a seguiu, sorrindo.

- Você me acha linda, porque estou coberta. Se me visse apenas de blusa, iria mudar rapidamente a idéia. – ela passou a mão no gelo que estava por cima da grama.

- Deixa de ser trasgo, Hermione. Eu não ligo se você tem seios grandes ou não, se é nisso que está pensando. – o olhar dele estava diretamente nas costas dela. Então, ela levantou e virou dando um singelo sorriso de satisfação:

- Muito gratificante escutar isso de você.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade. – e encolheu os ombros, com frio.

- Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora. E todo mundo já foi.

- É. Vamos. – e, sorrindo, ele deu um tapinha na cabeça dela e saiu correndo. A morena o seguiu, dizendo que ia alcançá-lo e transforma-lo em um sapo enquanto ele dormia. O que Hermione não sabia, era que Richard Cohen poderia transformá-la em algo pior, se quisesse.

­­

No dia seguinte, a morena tinha coisas a mais para se preocupar. As aulas estavam ficando mais complexas a cada dia e os deveres maiores. O tempo estava diminuindo cada vez mais para as amigas, e ela, não acreditando que um dia iria pensar desse jeito, não estava agüentando mais. E até mesmo as aulas extras que ela tinha com Richard Cohen estavam sendo exaustivas. E, por mais que ela odiasse admitir isso, ela precisava tirar um dia de folga se não conseqüências piores iriam vir a acontecer com quem estivesse em seu lado. Ou na frente, que seja. Pensou ela.

Hermione andava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, calmamente. Era o primeiro dia que ela fazia isso. Sem a obsessão de estudar e fazer os deveres. Vários casais se encontravam por ali, namorando e se beijando. Ia falar com eles para irem estudar, mas seria realmente estúpido fazer uma coisa dessas. Então, sentou abaixo de uma árvore que a deixava confortavelmente a fim de dar uma cochilada. A árvore tinha uns três metros de comprimento e dava frutos que Hermione nunca vira na vida. O gramado emanava um cheiro gostoso e tranqüilo. Logo acima, uma brisa passou pelo seu rosto e a fez se arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. Deu um sorriso amador.

Passando minutos seus olhos foram se fechando e suas mãos se adaptando à grama com cheiro de terra molhada. Logo, Hermione estava em seus mais profundos sonhos. Onde só ela poderia ver e sentir o que acontecia. A morena dormira por meia hora seguida. E, com um susto, fora acordada por um certo ruivo.

- Olá. – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Te acordei?

- Não, não... Imagina. – ela deu um sorriso. – Claro que me acordou. – franziu a testa de mau humor e o olhou. – O que faz aqui, Ron? Não deveria estar com a Brown?

- De fato. – ele olhou para as folhas da árvore logo acima. – Resolvi dar uma volta sozinho. Então, vi um rosto amigo e quis vir aqui.

- Hum.

O silêncio, ela viria a colocar no diário mais tarde, era o seu pior inimigo. A falta de comunicação entre duas pessoas a deixava louca. E principalmente se essa pessoa era realmente atraente. Claro, não atraente de uma forma física, pensou ela. Mas sim de uma forma amigável e racional.

Ron olhou as mãos de Hermione e, como um impulso, a pegou. Ela sentiu calafrios na espinha. As mãos dele estavam geladas e secas, diferente das de Richard, que estavam molhadas por causa da chuva fina que caía. E fechou os olhos, rezando para que aquilo não fosse longe demais. Ela os abriu novamente e, como se fossem horas aquele aperto da mão dele sobre a dela, a morena retirou suas mãos. Pigarreou e ajeitou os cabelos. Os de Ron voavam lentamente e charmosamente com o vento que batia neles. Suas sobrancelhas frisadas, como se quisesse enxergar algo longe fazia com que Hermione quisesse olhar mais de perto. Mas, ela achou que fosse apenas uma atração medíocre.

_Hogwarts, 4 de Janeiro_

_Ora, vamos Gina... Seu irmão não é de se jogar fora. E, além do mais, ele é meu amigo. O que tem ele pegar minha mão desse jeito? Foi o que me fez pensar durante dois dias. E só não pensei nisso uma hora depois de ter conversado com ele. Por que..._

- Desculpe. – ele disse, disfarçando o olhar. Suas bochechas coraram de tal forma, que fez Hermione cair na gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo, Hermione? – ele deu um sorriso realmente lindo. Ela balançou a cabeça e o olhou, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

- Nada não, Weasley. Nada não.

Uma hora se passou (pareciam minutos) e o céu já estava dando forma de uma noite nublada e fria. Ron se levantou ao escurecer, dando a explicação de que Lilá estaria esperando por ele no Saguão de Entrada. Então, deixando-a embaixo da árvore sozinha, ele disse:

- Até mais, Hermione. – disse, se referindo a monitoria dos corredores e sorrindo ao vê-la. – Gostei de ter conversado com você. – ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Ron nunca fizera isso em toda sua vida em uma menina. Ele pensou, mais tarde, que deveria ter sido novamente o impulso.

- Até, Ron. – ela colocou a mão onde ele a beijou e olhou para o nada, em direção ao lago.

Minutos depois, Hermione se levantou. O lugar que, há uma hora e meia antes estava repleta de casais, agora estava vazio. O jardim era um tanto sombrio à noite. A morena apertou o passo e sentiu uma brisa deliciosa no cabelo. E, logo, uma chuva fina começou a cair. Ela sorriu e olhou para o céu. Aquela noite estava perfeita demais para ir se trancar em um quarto com cheiro de mofo. Os cabelos ondulados, agora já totalmente molhados por causa da chuva que havia aumentado, grudavam em seu rosto. Sua boca vermelha, batendo os dentes de frio, se abriu. Ela bebeu a água da chuva.

Então, uma mão quente segurou a sua. Pensou por um momento ser Ron, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar ali com ela na chuva. Ela se virou a fim de ver quem era e teve uma surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Richard?! – ela disse, deixando transparecer certa felicidade em seu sorriso.

- Olá, Hermione. Vejo que também gosta de chuva. – seu tom de voz era realmente firme. E a olhou da cabeça aos pés. – Quer meu casaco? Sei que não vai adiantar muito... Mas você está... Bem... – ele não quis continuar.

Por um momento, Hermione teve a vontade de se matar. A sua blusa branca, estava transparente deixando aparecer seus seios meio fartos e redondos cobertos com o sutiã. Sua primeira reação foi colocar o braço na frente, não deixando que ele visse mais nada. Mas, logo... teve uma vontade louca de fazer de tudo com ele. Um instinto selvagem desceu em Hermione naquele momento. Os olhos azuis dele, agora sem os óculos, a torturavam. E os cabelos molhados dele no rosto, o deixavam realmente sexy. A água caindo sobre seu rosto e sua boca, a faziam delirar antes do tempo. E, então, ela largou o braço e o olhou.

- O que faz aqui? – e sorriu.

- Bom... Perguntei a Ann Diggory onde você estava. E ela disse que não sabia onde você tinha se metido. Então, fui até a sua outra amiga, Lestrange, e perguntei a ela.

- Ela soube responder? – disse Hermione, batendo os dentes de frio.

- Não. – e riu.

_Céus, como ele é lindo rindo. Principalmente molhado daquele jeito. Meu desejo era, naquela hora, vê-lo somente de cueca. E tinha que estar molhada se não, não teria graça._

- Como me achou então? – ela franziu a testa.

- Bom, vi o irmão da sua amiga ruiva sair dos jardins. E pensei, "Por que não?".

- Astuto. – e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse impressionada. – Enfim, Richard... Por que queria falar comigo? Algo especial?

_Uma pergunta relativamente estúpida (devo concluir agora). Richard deve ter achado o que? "Coma-me"._

- Bom, eu... – ele chegou mais perto. O coração de Hermione começou a palpitar tão rápido que ela achou que teria um colapso ali mesmo com ou sem Cohen para ajudá-la.

- Hum.

- A muito venho observando você. – o rosto dele ficava realmente lindo molhado. Hermione não conseguia falar nada, somente concordar no que ele dizia. – E... Pode soar um pouco áspero o que vou dizer Hermione, mas eu quero você. Eu necessito. Todos os dias eu penso em você.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de tal forma que nem ela soube explicar o porquê de não terem pulado pra fora. As mãos de Richard pegaram nas dela, a puxando mais pra perto. Ele não tirava o olhar da morena, a fitava de uma forma elegante e séria. Um sorriso brotou no rosto dele. Richard colocou as mãos de Hermione em volta de seu pescoço. Logo, as mãos dele escorregaram pela blusa molhada dela, parando em sua cintura. A boca da morena não tremia mais. Agora, o calor que emanava dos dois era simplesmente delicioso. O hálito de Cohen a fazia transbordar de desejo por ele. Hermione o olhou mais uma vez antes dele roçar sua boca na dela, na esperança dela continuar o beijo. Mas Hermione estava petrificada demais com a situação toda e só conseguia pensar em como ela havia parado ali. Não lembrava mais simplesmente. Os lábios quentes dele não deixavam ela raciocinar. Então, Cohen grudou os lábios dele nos dela. Hermione delirou ao receber um beijo tão gostoso. A língua dos dois pareciam ter ensaiado o ato e, a cada segundo, ela queria mais e mais.

_Céus. Foi tão... Foi tão escandalosamente bom! Toda a situação, eu digo. Ele me beijou por uns quarenta segundos e, logo,..._

- Hermione...? – ele disse, mordendo o canto de seu lábio inferior.

- Richard. Beije-me de novo, por Merlim. – ela o olhou piedosa. Não era de seu feitio implorar para um beijo, mas... Já que estava com alguém que beijava tão bem, tinha que aproveitar.

O rapaz sorrindo dessa vez colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa dela na região da coluna e deu um toque mais selvagem em seu pescoço. Hermione revirou os olhos. Richard a puxou para um canto do jardim que não tinha como ninguém os ver, exceto os dois. Risonho, Richard tirou seu casaco e jogou-o na grama, envolvendo Hermione nos braços novamente e dando um beijo quente nela.

- E se alguém nos vir? – ela disse ao meio de beijos dele.

- Estaremos fodidos. – ele riu.

- Concordo. – ela deu um beijo nele, passando a mão por debaixo de sua blusa. Seus dedos faziam curvas entre os músculos recém-formados do rapaz. A pele quente que ele ainda apresentava dava um contraste com sua mão gelada e dura de tanto frio.

- Cééus. Que mão gelada! – ele disse se arrepiando todo. Ela sorriu e foi tirando a blusa dele. – Hermione, tá um frio do cacete. – A morena pegou sua varinha e disse, sussurrando no ouvido esquerdo de Richard: "Fogus". Logo, os dois pareciam estar em uma estufa de tão quente. – Esperta...

- Olha quem fala. – ela beijou seu peitoral nu enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço de uma forma extremamente sensual.

- Ora ora ora... Hermione. Quem diria! Eu jurava que você tinha dito para o Ron que não queria mais ver amassos entre eu e ele. Mas, vejo que você faz o mesmo. Agora me diz. Por que você pode e ele não?

Lilá Brown estava parada de braços cruzados observando a cena toda. Seus cabelos não estavam molhados muito menos seu corpo. Ela estava protegida por um feitiço "anti-chuva". Hermione se pôs na frente de Richard rapidamente e disse:

- Lilá saia daqui! – ela disse rosnando.

- Granger, olhe para você. Olha sua posição. Você não acha que eu vá sair não é mesmo? Só saio com você me acompanhando até McGonagall.

Era demais. Hermione já tinha agüentado o suficiente desde o sexto ano.

- Cale a boca, Brown! Vai se agarrar com o Won Won vai. Ele estava indo ao seu encontro. – a varinha estava firme em sua mão.

- Já disse. Só vou se você for junto.

Hermione, com tanta raiva, apontou a varinha para ela e antes que dissesse o feitiço azarador, Richard a trouxe para o corpo dele.

- Você é louca? Não pode fazer isso! Vai arcar grandes conseqüências depois! – ele segurava sua mão com firmeza.

- Richard. Eu preciso azarar essa menina. – ela o olhou com ódio nos olhos. Richard franziu a testa e olhou para Lilá.

- Ow... er.. Lilá, certo?

- Isso.

- Por que você não está com seu namorado? Já que ela disse que ele estava te procurando, ele com certeza queria alguma coisa com você.

- Vim procurar ele pelos jardins.

- Por que não vai ficar com ele agora? Veja nosso estado. Depois Hermione te procura com mais calma. Por favor. Não faça escândalos. Afinal foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso entre trocentas de você e Ronald.

Lilá pareceu pensar por uns terríveis segundos.

- Só vou por que você está pedindo, Cohen. Mas que fique bem claro Hermione. A próxima vez, você está ferrada comigo. – ela apontou ameaçadora pra ela.

- Que medo. – Hermione disse, fingindo temer ela.

- Está avisado. – ela saiu, com a cabeça empinada e pisando forte no chão.

- Como eu ODEIO essa garota. Céus. – Hermione se sentou no gramado, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça e recebendo um olhar consolador de Richard. Ela seria capaz de matar alguém, se ele não tivesse a levado com tanta preocupação para o dormitório e a feito ver estrelas enquanto a beijava novamente.

- Eu não quero falar a respeito disso agora.

Hermione havia repetido aquilo trezentas vezes desde que chegara de seu encontro desastroso com Richard Cohen no dia anterior. A voz de Lilá ainda palpitava em sua mente como se fossem agulhas afiadas querendo entrar em seu cérebro. Não queria contar para as amigas o desastre que fora seu primeiro beijo com Cohen. Ah, não mesmo. Ela era orgulhosa demais para ter que passar uma humilhação dessas. As amigas estavam comendo alguma coisa no Salão Principal, juntas. Enquanto Gina a cutucava com um garfo, Lynn e Ann faziam perguntas:

- Ora, Granger. Confesse que você deu uns amassos nele! – disse Ann com o olhar divertido e dando um gole em seu suco de abóbora.

- Ele é bom de beijo? – perguntou Lynn dando uma dentada em sua maçã.

- Pela milésima vez, eu não beijei ninguém. – disse Hermione cansada. Quem a visse fora da conversa, poderia jurar que a menina estava meio triste.

- Mia, por que você esconde as coisas? – perguntou Gina pegando uma ponta do cabelo da amiga e juntando na outra, fazendo um penteado.

- Hey, Ginn. – uma voz percorreu pelo ouvido de Hermione. Uma voz grave e que a fez ficar gelada e segurar o copo com tanta força, que seus ossos doeram. A mesma voz a encontrara quinze minutos atrás no corredor e perguntara se ela estava bem. E o que ela não entendia, por Merlim, era o porquê de aquela voz mexer tanto com ela.

- E aí, Ron? – perguntou Gina sorrindo para o irmão.

- Bom... Eu pre – ele olhou para Mione, que estava estática em seu lugar. – Olá, Hermione. – e deu um beijo na bochecha dela. Um arrepio terrível junto com um calor intenso baixou no corpo dela. A menina virou o rosto, pálido, e disse, sem pestanejar:

- Olá, Ron. – embora se sentisse demasiadamente com nojo dele, por ter com certeza beijado aquela boca nojenta da Brown, que também havia falado coisas nojentas para ela, mantera seu sorriso firme e de uma forma não extravagante.

Ann e Lynn se entreolharam, com sorrisos no rosto.

- Então, Gina... Mande uma coruja para a mamãe e diga a ela que eu vou sim fazer aquela porra de roupa para a festa da Tia Shell. – ele falou indicando contragosto e isso fez Hermione sorrir discretamente, deixando o pensamento ruim ser levado para longe dali. A morena estava brincando com a comida em seu prato, enrolando.

- Por que você não faz isso, Ronald? – disse Gina parando de mexer no cabelo da amiga e fitando-o.

- Por que eu vou sair com Lilá hoje e quero sair cedo daqui. – ele piscou para a irmã. – Por favor, vai maninha... – ele sorriu. Gina, por mais que ela odiasse Ron às vezes, nunca recusara de fazer um favor para ele.

O sorriso pequeno que estava no rosto de Hermione desaparecera, ficando novamente com a mesma cara pálida que estava a um minuto atrás. Ele falando daquela miserável e nojenta, com corpo de galinha assada perto dela a fazia ranger os dentes de tanta raiva.

- Tá, tá, tá Ron... – disse Gina, por fim. O que fez Hermione sair de seus pensamentos com Lilá sendo enforcada cruelmente pelo próprio Ron. Não era culpa dela, afinal, aquela asquerosa da Brown tinha estragado sua noite perfeita com Richard Cohen.

- Valeu, Gina. Te devo uma. – ele deu um beijo na irmã e um em Hermione. – A gente se encontra hoje a noite?

- É... É isso aí. – ela sorriu meio fraca pra ele.

Ron saiu de lá, dando outro sorriso para Lynn e Ann, que estavam agora fitando Hermione. As duas pareciam que iam explodir de tanta curiosidade.

- De onde veio tanta intimidade? – perguntou Lynn sorrindo.

- E se encontrar hoje à noite? Não é pelo Cohen gostosão que está afim então, Granger... É pelo Weasley bom-de-mão. – o comentário maldoso fez o sangue de Hermione subir-lhe a cabeça, a deixando com raiva. Ora porra, ela tinha pelo menos a bosta do direito de se sentir assim, não tinha? Ron era amigo dela. Hermione soltou o copo e olhou para Ann.

- Cala a boca, Ann. – os olhos dela estavam frios como gelo, sua boca estava seca e seu humor não era um dos melhores, obviamente. Uma tempestade de frieza a invadiu, e se sentiu necessitada de descontar alguma coisa nas amigas. Ela levantou a mão, impedindo Ann de falar. - Cala a boca, Ann. Pelo amor de Merlim, antes que eu de um murro na sua cara.

Ann levantou com um ímpeto e a encarou.

- Dê então, se é que você tem alguma coragem para isso. Por que nem dizer a suas amigas que gosta de um menino que é irmão de sua melhor amiga você tem. – Ann a encarava como se ela fosse um pitbull indo para o ataque a sua presa.

Hermione era extremamente calma. E paciente. Mas, quando as coisas ficavam do jeito que estavam e fugiam do padrão como estavam fugindo, ela virava bicho. Obedecendo à voz que dizia para ela se retirar dali, antes de fazer uma loucura, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu, com os olhos fixos em Ann que, agora, estava furiosa consigo mesma, por ter falado algo tão absurdo como aquilo.

Seus passos eram largos e apressados. Ela sentia seus olhos arderem, indicando que algo úmido e quente iria cair pelo seu rosto daqui a alguns milésimos se ela não se apressasse e corresse para o local mais privado possível. A morena entrou correndo pela sala comunal, dando graças aos céus de ter feito aquelas aulas extras de Quadribol - mesmo que não servissem para nada - com Gina. Ela subiu as escadas e não agüentou. Sentou no penúltimo degrau que dava para a escolha entre o dormitório feminino e o masculino, com os olhos extremamente embaçados. Logo, ela sentiu uma grossa lágrima quente cair em seu rosto, e depois mais duas. Ela ouviu um som inconsciente sair da garganta dela, para pegar ar. Seu rosto estava quente e parecia que ela ia se acabar de tanto chorar ali mesmo, sozinha. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e encostou-se à parede, sentindo-se um pouco tola por estar chorando por...

_Hogwarts, 4 de Janeiro_

_Eu estava chorando por nada! N-A-D-A! Como pode isso? Uma dor surgiu no meu peito e eu fiquei ali...Chorando... Que nem uma idiota mimada (coisa que eu não sou nem de longe, francamente). Bom, deixa eu continuar..._

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – perguntou Ron, com os olhos arregalados e já a fazendo levantar e encara-lo. O toque dele era suave e a fazia estremecer. Os de Richard pensou ela, a fazia virar os olhos.

- Ah, Ron... Não é nada. – ele deu um sorriso fungando para ele. – Não é nada mesmo, sério... É besteira minha... Imagi – ela voltou a chorar novamente.

- Ah, claro. Se você está chorando por nada, sinceramente... Eu sou o melhor aluno em Poções. – o comentário dele a fez olhar para os olhos do ruivo que, a essa hora, estavam fixos nela com certa preocupação.

- Ron... Você já se sentiu deslocado? Sem saber o que fazer, ou o que sentir? – ela disse, praticamente sussurrando.

Ela estava delirando, Ron iria vir a pensar depois. Nunca vira Hermione tão abalada daquele jeito. A morena sempre estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto e invejável. Rodeada de amigas, ele não entendia o porquê dela se sentir daquela maneira tão cruel e estar sozinha num momento como aquele. Então, ele tirou o cabelo dela do rosto e a encarou.

- Já... E que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca se sentiu assim. – ela não queria encará-lo, não queria ver o rosto dele. Hermione fungou mais uma vez e soltou um suspiro, o que fez Ron colocar a mão esquerda em seu rosto, consolando-a. – Hermione, o fato de eu ser um garoto não dificulta as coisas, dificulta?

_Pra cacete, meu filho. Pra cacete. Deu vontade de falar isso na hora._

- Não Ron... – ela tentou dar um sorriso. – Você não tinha que sair com Lilá? Se ela vir você aqui, ela vai te matar.

- Desde quando se preocupa com meus encontros? – ele franziu a testa.

- Ela provavelmente deve estar esperando. – Hermione se tocara agora. Ela estava a três centímetros da boca de Ron. Era tão reconfortante ela ficar daquele jeito com ele, que nem havia percebido.

Ron pareceu ter levado um tapa na cara. Ele se afastou dela, sem tirar a pose e o sorriso do rosto.

- Deve mesmo. Mas...

_Quando ele disse esse "mas". Oh, Céus. Eu tremi muito._

- Mas? – ela enxugou o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu preciso pegar minha carteira que ficou aqui no dormitório. Por isso que vim aqui e encontrei você. Então... Até a monitoria. – ele sorriu e entrou no dormitório.

Ela ficou por um momento olhando a porta do dormitório, imaginando coisas. Coisas que, ela pensara, não valiam nenhum pouco a pena relatar no diário muito menos pensar naquilo mais tarde.

- Hermione, você é uma idiota. – ela disse para si mesma, entrando no dormitório feminino enquanto a velha vontade de despejar tudo nas lágrimas voltava.

Ann estaria, como de costume, atazanando a vida de alguém. Ou insultando ou até mesmo zombando dos outros. Mas Hermione se surpreendera quando a viu quieta em um canto da Sala Comunal, lendo atenciosamente um livro. Sentindo orgulho por ter uma amiga tão interessada, ela abriu um sorriso no rosto.

- Lendo o quê? – sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Como desviar de sua amiga mala que atrapalha sua leitura, de Ann Diggory. – ela disse um pouco seca, ajeitando os óculos intelectuais.

- Deve ser um _best-seller_,hein? Preciso dele depois...

- Estou lendo "_Um passeio pelas trevas_", daquela bruxa que foi condenada cinco vezes a Azkaban... Berlinda Abdul.

- E... É legal? – franziu o cenho para a amiga. Ann sempre teve essa paixão desenfreada por coisas das trevas e que, bruxos normais, considerariam uma falta gravíssima.

- Fudorengo... Bom mesmo. – ela a olhou, pela primeira vez – Só não aconselho você a ler, cérebro, porque pode pesar muito na sua mente os fatos e relatos que ela faz. Você não agüentaria ler. – e soltou uma risadinha.

- Muito engraçado Diggory... E o que você me aconselharia a ler?

- "_Como pedir desculpas à sua amiga Ann_". Já leu esse livro? Bem legal... Mesmo.

- Ainda não li... Mas já li um assim: "_Como pedir desculpas à sua amiga Cérebro_". É fantástico! Juro.

As duas soltaram uma gargalhada. Hermione jogou uma almofada na amiga, se levantou e a abraçou.

- Me desculpe, sua insensívelzinha... É que estourei. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e, esta, fez uma careta engraçada e a olhou:

- Tudo bem... Me desculpe também... Às vezes... – ela parou de falar – Ah, Granger... você me entendeu.

- Claro que entendi. – ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma por ter feito as pazes com Ann. E, de uma certa forma, Ann ter aberto sua cabeça oca e pedido desculpas a ela também.

A morena andava rápido pelos corredores. Sua vontade de terminar aquilo era tanta, mas tanta, que chegara ao cúmulo de não passar pela Ala Norte, com preguiça. Ela batia os dentes, com frio e torcendo para que nenhum bicho estranho ou sem cabeça a perseguisse em sua incrível jornada até o seu dormitório. Os olhos abertos e somente iluminados com a luz das velas que estavam presas aos castiçais faziam com que sua imagem ficasse um pouco fúnebre. Mordiscou os lábios, nervosa e a procura de alguém conhecido no final do corredor, mas não havia absolutamente ninguém. Ela seguiu depressa para o final do corredor, quando uma mão a pegou, Hermione de um grito de susto e se virou, pronta para atacar os olhos da pessoa.

- Céus! Shhh. – Ron tapou a boca dela. – Acho que deveríamos começar a monitorar juntos. Você anda tão rápido que parece que está apostando corrida com alguém.

O rosto de Ron, iluminado pelas velas amarelas, a fez sorrir de alívio. Pode perceber que enquanto falava com ela, ele mastigava um chiclete que, com certeza, fora comprado na loja dos irmãos Weasley.

- Eu quero um chiclete. – ela apontou para a boca dele, cortando o assunto. Ele parou e a olhou, confuso. Ron tirou o chiclete da boca e disse:

- Só tenho esse... Quer? – ela fez uma súbita cara de nojo com horror.

- Pensando melhor... Chicletes dão cáries. – ela sorriu, a fim de mostrar seus dentes que, com muito custo, ficaram brancos e rentes. – Deve seguir meu exemplo.

Ron deu de ombros e colocou o chiclete na boca novamente. Lambeu os lábios e Hermione olhou para o lado, rezando para que ele não tivesse a visto olhar descaradamente para o ato que ele acabara de fazer.

- Então... Falta quanto para terminar a ronda? – ele estava com as mãos na calça e a olhando. Ron havia percebido sim que ela tinha olhado para seus lábios. Se fosse pensar com mais calma, diria que fez aquilo de propósito, mas não encontraria uma razão lógica para aquilo.

- Na verdade, eu já terminei. – ela voltou a olhar para ele e sorriu de leve. – E você?

- Idem. – ele fez uma bola com o chiclete e a estourou milésimos depois. – Vamos voltar então.

Hermione iria dar uma desculpa, dizendo que queria voltar sozinha para refletir uma pouco. Mas era uma puta duma mentira. E se, ocasionalmente, Ron perguntasse para Gina o porque de Hermione pensar tanto, a ruiva iria simplesmente dizer que era de Hermione pensar tanto. Logo, ela revirou os olhos com o pensamento idiota e foi andando com ele pelo corredor frio e escuro, somente com velas acesas. Ron fez um som indicando frio e percebera que Hermione estava sem o seu casaco, somente com uma blusinha fina de manga comprida. Ele mordeu a parte inferior do lábio e tirou o casaco, deixando duas blusas aparecerem por debaixo.

- Bote isso... Você deve estar congelando a essa hora. – e estava mesmo. Ela não pensou duas vezes. Seus dedos já estavam duros de tanto frio. E sua boca roxa e os dentes batendo freneticamente um contra o outro. Eles pararam mais uma vez e ela vestiu o casaco. Ficou grande nela, como previra. Mas era realmente reconfortante usar o casaco dele. Era engraçado como sentia alguma coisa colocando o casaco de Ron. Tinha seu cheiro, um aroma de perfume daqueles que ela via na televisão de sua casa, QUANDO via televisão, de uns modelos extremamente dotados de corpo e que diziam no final "for men". Estava quente por ter ficado contra o corpo dele horas antes. Ela esfregou as mãos em um dos braços e disse, sorrindo meio trêmula:

- Muito obrigado. E seu perfume é realmente bom. – ela ficou ruborizada e desconcertada pelo comentário, mas a situação foi desviada por um riso de Ron, o que a fez ficar aliviada.

- Minha tia que me deu de presente... Ela tem mania de andar pelo mundo trouxa. – ele sorriu. – Não sei o nome, mas também gostei. Faz sucesso com – ele parara de falar. Era incrível como mencionar Lilá Brown de uma maneira ou de outra fazia seu corpo e sua mente bater no chão de uma forma estúpida e que doía.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela sorriu, sentindo nojo e temendo que nome viria a seguir se ele não tivesse parado de falar naquela hora. – Brr. Mesmo com seu casaco, ainda estou morrendo de frio. – ela fez um comentário só para não ficar um silêncio que ela odiava.

Mas a reação de Ron ao ouvir, não foi o que ela esperava. Ele olhou para ela, no fundo dos olhos e a levou lentamente (Hermione não estava entendendo nada) contra a parede. Ela o olhava como se quisesse uma explicação, ou uma luz, por Merlim! Ron roçou seus lábios nos dela e isso, ela viria pensar, a fez ver estrelas, nuvens, o sistema solar todinho. Céus, ela amava aquilo. E amava muito mais quando Ron fazia! Isso era possível? Logo, ele passou as mãos quentes pelas mãos frias dela e fez um movimento circular para poder aquecê-la. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto dela e beijou sua bochecha.

- Va-vamos. – ele balbuciou meio nervoso e meio contrariado. Ele foi à frente, deixando Hermione extasiada como se estivesse levado um soco logo atrás. A morena o fitou de costas e percebeu, maldosamente, que Ron tinha um traseiro de arrasar.

_E foi isso. Além de ter chorado bastante, ainda quis chorar mais. E não, nada demais aconteceu entre eu e seu irmão, Sardinha. Ele só me ofereceu o casaco, ok?_

Ela iria pagar caro por ter mentido assim, tão descaradamente para as amigas.

A chuva parecia não colaborar com a sola dos seus sapatos. Hermione andava depressa e com uma raiva incondicional nos pés, embora ela não soubesse o porquê. Às vezes exibia um sorriso bobo e mongol no rosto, mas logo piscava duas vezes e seguia em frente. Ela pensava toda a hora em como ele podia ser tão... Tão idiota! Isso. Idiota. POR QUE raios ele foi atrás dela? Por que? Isso não estava certo... Oh, não estava. Quase bateu com a cabeça na porta, ao perceber que já havia chegado ao lugar que planejara ir àquela manhã. Entrou e deixou sua capa e sua mochila no cabide e sorriu, ao ver um menino esguio, de cabelos castanhos e uma aparência nenhum pouco agradável.

- Uau, Cedric... Acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje?

- Acordei com pássaros bicando minha cabeça, Hermione.

- Não precisa ser grosso!

- Respondendo sua pergunta. Sim, eu acordei péssimo hoje.

- E posso perguntar o por que?

- Não precisa... Já sei que você quer saber.

- Francamente, Cedric... Eu...

- É a Lestrange, Hermione.

- Lestrange? Oh. – ela colocou as mãos na boca e logo soube quem era – Ela te azarou?

- Não...

- Porque se for isso, Ced... Eu juro que a transformo em um unicórnio! – suas bochechas ficaram ruborizadas.

- Hermione, posso terminar de falar? – a morena deu um sorriso meio nervoso. – Então... Como eu ia dizendo, ela não me azarou dessa forma que você está pensando. Ela me azarou de uma outra forma.

- Prossiga. – ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou na frente dele.

- E estou meio que... s_ofrendo_ por isso.

- Ela te machucou internamente não foi?

- É... É isso aí.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – parecia óbvio, mas ela precisava ver a reação de Cedric e ao mesmo tempo ver o que ele falaria. Isso estava divertindo a morena.

- Co-como assim o que quer que você faça? Você sabe!

- Eu? Não mesmo. Não gosto de me meter em relacionamentos dos outros, Diggory. – vendo a cara de horror de Ced, ela deu uma risadinha e um tapa em seu joelho – Mas há sempre uma exceção. – ela pôde ver o alívio reinar no menino, tendo direito até a um mini suspiro no ar.

- Estou contando com você, Granger... – ele piscou e sorriu. Até que ele ficava bonito desse jeito. Piscando!

- Diggory... Posso te falar uma coisa? – ela ajeitou seus cabelos ondulados pra trás da orelha e o olhou bem nos olhos.

- Pode, claro.

- Você é o cara mais sem noção que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Ced e pegou suas coisas no cabide. – Você sabe como a Ly - ela parou de falar abruptamente – como a Lestrange é... Qualquer piso em falso, e ela vai descobrir que estamos tramando algo pra cima dela. – deixando essa frase no ar, Hermione saiu saltitando pelos corredores, quase cantarolando uma música das Esquisitonas.

Hermione resolvera que, naquele dia, o ar estava bem mais puro. Ela conseguia respirar com tanta facilidade... E o pior, não sabia o porque de tudo isso. Conforme ia andando, ela mordiscava os lábios e dava um sorriso besta. E isso já estava começando a irritá-la. Com largos passos, olhando sempre para o chão para que as pessoas não notassem muito sua felicidade, ela quase levou o ombro de Ginn junto com ela.

- Ai, Mia! Que droga... Olha por onde anda. – ela limpou suas vestes.

- Ah, Ginn... Me desculpe. Mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – ela seguiu a amiga até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- _Otterus_.- disse à Mulher Gorda.

- Graças a Merlin você não é igual ao menino Neville, minha querida Hermione... Ele me estressa. – as duas meninas sorriram e entraram, fazendo com que Ginn perguntasse novamente o que havia acontecido com a morena.

- Oras, Ginn... Eu só estou feliz. Não posso?

- Você está sempre com um certo mau humor, Hermione... Algo aconteceu.

- Está enganada, minha querida amiga... Estou super bem. Pareço um pássaro! Quero voar, sentir o cheiro de tudo hoje.

- Ai meu Merlin... Você está com febre. Está doente! Quer ir ver a Madame Pomfrey?

- Que Madame Pomfrey que nada... Estou melhor que nunca.

- Foi o Richard, né?

De repente, um baque veio à cabeça dela. Como se fosse uma pedra, uma luz negra sob sua cabeça. Tinha esquecido completamente de Richard. Abriu um pouco a boca com os olhos franzidos, mas nada saiu. Colocou as mãos nos cabelos e arregalou os olhos. Hoje era... dia 6! Ai não... E... Sábado, não? Céus. Ela estava perdida. Tinha um encontro com Richard ontem e hoje e esquecera completamente. Digo, completamente mesmo.

- Hermione?

- GINA! Gina do céu... QUE HORAS SÃO?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e disse, prevendo:

- Onze e... quinze? Vinte? Deve ser por aí.

- Merlin... Gina, amor, depois a gente se fala. – a morena saiu correndo pelo saguão de entrada do dormitório, deixando Gina com uma cara do tipo: "Ok... Ela me deve mil explicações".

Saiu correndo como nunca na sua vida. Os passos largos e a respiração ofegante, a faziam quase tremer de nervoso. Esquecera de Richard completamente naquele final de semana. Tinha algo martelando na cabeça dela, mas ignorava por completo. Sabia que Richard ia ficar decepcionado com a atitude da "Srta Certinha", mas poxa! Ela não tinha culpa. Afinal, era um ser humano. Seres humanos erram, pensou consigo mesma. Andou pelo pátio o mais rápido que pôde e encontrou alguns amigos de Richard no local. Foi ao encontro de um deles, um garoto um tanto franzino com bochechas rosadas e cabelos loiros brilhantes pelo Sol.

- Hum...olá. – ela disse, dando um fino sorriso.

- Oi. O que a traz aqui? – seu tom de voz era um pouco frio e impaciente.

- Queria falar com Richard... E sei que ele é seu amigo, por ter comentado uma vez... Onde ele se encontra? Sabe me dizer?

- Ah... Cohen. – ele pareceu revirar os olhos – Deu um pé na bunda em você?

- Não, não... Não foi isso. Só queria falar com ele mesmo.

- Pelo jeito você não é igual às outras garotas.

- Ei, Jimmy! Você vem ou não cara? – gritou um outro parceiro deles. Pelo que Hermione pode olhar nele, o corpo parecia ser de alguém mais velho do que sua idade. Seus cabelos eram castanhos bem curtos e tinha um cigarro na mão. Hermione ficou tão chocada que colocou as mãos no peito. Não se pode fumar em Hogwarts! É _muito _proibido. Foi o que ela pensou. Logo, ela olhou Jimmy novamente, se recompôs e disse em tom ameno:

- Como assim "igual às outras garotas"?

- As outras vêm aqui querendo matá-lo. Cansei de apartar brigas dele com elas. Já estou indo, Ethan! – disse para o parceiro.

- Ele tem muitas garotas assim? – sentira medo de perguntar isso. Certamente esperava uma resposta não muito positiva, mas teria que ser forte.

- Cohen? – ele deu um risada curta e divertida – Você ta brincando, não é Granger? Cohen só não ganhou o prêmio de maior pegador de Hogwarts, porque ainda não inventaram tal concurso. Certamente ele ganharia. – ela não soube explicar no diário, logo mais tarde, o que sentira no momento em que Jimmy contara aquilo a ela. Uma fantasia, lembrou a si mesma.

_Hogwarts, 6 de Janeiro_

_Uma estúpida fantasia. Ele mentiu, me subornou e o pior: me fez de idiota! Me fez acreditar que era romântico, isso e aquilo... E blá blá blá. Eu me preocupei com ele! Minha nossa, como sou burra. Cohen vai ter o que merece, ah se vai... _

O domingo parecia claro e altamente feliz para quem havia recebido uma notícia daquela em menos de cinco minutos. Não encontrara com Richard e não queria encontrá-lo tão cedo. Mas sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, queria encontrá-lo. Ah, queria... E ia fazê-lo passar uma vergonha danada. Ia transformar aquela cabeça dele de mamão em uma melancia. Colocar pássaros assassinos atrás dele e baratas voadoras iriam perseguí-lo por toda a escola durante sete dias e sete noites seguidos. Sua raiva ainda estava à flor da pele, pois não conseguira contar nada para Gina, nem Ann e muito menos Lynn. Não via as amigas (o que ela considerou uma falta grave) desde quinta feira. Seu coração apertou e queria muito contar para elas, mas decidiu que seria melhor se na reunião da Irmandade, logo mais à noite. Seus pensamentos deixaram se levar para a noite em que Ron roçara seus lábios nos dela... Podia ainda sentir o quente da boca dele na dela. As sensações estavam lá ainda. Era só fechar os olhos...

- Ok, Granger... Pode me falando o que há de errado. – mais uma vez, Gina atrapalhara sua breve sessão de nostalgia. Queria matar a amiga.

- Gina, entre com cuidado no quarto em um Domingo de manhã. Pode ser perigosíssimo fazer um escândalo. – a morena se levantou e terminou de fazer sua cama.

- Ah, droga. Seu bom humor é tão... Repentino. Achei que ainda estava bem, arvorezinha.

- Estou bem. E não sei do que está falando.

- Hermione... – Gina se colocou na frente dela e a fez olhá-la. – Até Ann, que é cabeça dura ao extremo, reparou que você está aérea demais esses dias.

- Que cisma comigo hein? Eu estou legal, sério.

- Não vi você com Richard ontem, nem anteontem... – Gina amava fazer isso, pensou a morena. Te cutucava até você dizer, como uma explosão, o que estava acontecendo. E era assim, exatamente assim, com as outras também. Hermione revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Você anda me espionando por acaso? Francamente, Gina... Não esperava isso de você.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione... Não é isso. – Por que raios a ruiva não estava se sentindo bem tendo aquela conversa com Mione? E por que a estava chamando de "Hermione", não de "Mione" ou "Mia"? – É que faz tempo que você não fala nele.

- E só por que eu não falo nele significa que eu deixei de sair com ele ou então deixei de gostar dele ou algo do tipo? – o tom de irritação dela estava nítido. Não entendera o porque de ter se irritado tanto com aquilo, mas sabia que ia se decepcionar (e muito) mais tarde ao repensar na conversa.

- Não estou dizendo isso. Em nenhum momento eu disse que você não estava mais saindo com ele.

- Ah, Gina... Que seja. – ela estava já de saco cheio de tudo e de todos. Cansada pela notícia e realmente querendo pegar um ar livre. – Se não se importar, eu queria ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem... Eu, Lynn e Ann esperamos te ver hoje.

- Vocês vão me ver mesmo hoje, na reunião.

- Antes da reunião, preferencialmente. – se afastando dela, Gina bateu a porta e isso fez com que Hermione se jogasse na cama e pensasse novamente em Ron. Os pensamentos dela estavam mais que confusos. Não tirava aquela cena da cabeça, não conseguia simplesmente. Pegou a varinha, que estava no seu bolso, e disse em uma voz sussurrante:

- _Mostrartus_._ – _uma luz amarela ofuscante saiu de sua varinha e pairou no ar. Se alguém, algum professor descobrisse que ela vira e aprendera esse feitiço em um dos livros da Biblioteca, estaria morta. - Mostre-me o Ronald... Agora.

Uma outra luz, com um tom um pouco mais claro fez com que o teto de sua cama fosse uma espécie de buraco. Ela podia ver Ron nitidamente, como se estivesse por trás de um lago... Ele estava falando com Harry no momento. E os dois estavam sorrindo. Ela sorriu e desfez o feitiço. Colocou seu casaco e prendeu os cabelos, de uma forma simples. Saiu correndo para a porta e a fechou. Tinha que ver Ron.

Desceu as escadas com pressa e parecia correr de um bicho ou uma pessoa. Assustada, era o que muitos diriam ali.

- Ow, ow, ow! Não fala mais com a gente não, Tiny Tree? – disse Ann, em seu tom sarcástico.

- Falo com vocês mais tarde! Agora não posso. – ela continuou a correr e passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Correu e imaginou que o lugar onde os dois estavam era o lago da lula gigante. Rezou para não ter nenhuma Brown ou nenhuma menina por perto, pois queria conversar com os dois a respeito do que tinha descoberto no dia anterior.

O avistou e parou abruptamente. Deu um sorriso fino e lembrou dele a segurando e a fazendo delirar com aquele toque suave...

Hermione deu um passo à frente e esperou que os dois a vissem parada ali. Demorou segundos, até Harry a olhar e dar um sorriso convidativo.

- A gente não morde, Mione... E quem é vivo sempre aparece.

A morena seguiu na direção dos meninos a passos largos e com as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Oi pra vocês dois. – ela sorriu e olhou para Ron. Ele estava brilhoso naquele dia... Tinha algo diferente. Sua boca parecia mais vermelha e suas sardas, ela pensou, estavam realçando mais hoje. Os olhos verdes estavam mais verdes que nunca. Ok, Hermione... Não viaje e se concentre em falar apenas o que você tem a falar.

- O que a traz aqui, Hermione? – disse Harry.

- Ah... Eu... Eu fiquei sabendo. – por um momento, ela achou que Ron tinha aberto a boca de uma forma escancarada. Logo, o ruivo a olhou e disse, quase sussurrando:

- Quem te contou?

- Jimmy Botchar.

- Quem?! – ele franziu o cenho e levantou do banco onde estava sentado. Como era... Concentre-se Hermione.

- Jimmy Botchar, o amigo dele.

- Dele quem? Do que você está falando, Hermione? – ela sentira uma pontada de grosseria na sua voz. Ele estava irritado com alguma coisa. Seus olhos não estavam mais verdes brilhantes, agora emanavam uma cor de verde escuro, quase musgo.

- Estou falando de Richard Cohen, Ronald. Quem mais poderia ser? – ela o fitou.

- Cohen? Ah... Descobriu que ele é um galinha? Pelo menos você descobriu a tempo d'ele não fazer nada com você.

Harry explodiu numa gargalhada que ele não conseguiu conter.

- Richard Cohen é um babaca.

- Espera aí... – ela olhou para a sua esquerda, fitando o nada como se seus neurônios funcionassem mais que nunca. – Ah, não acredito... Vocês sabiam o tempo todo que ele era desse jeito?

- Claro. Somos homens, esqueceu?

- Vocês vão é virar sapos agora, por não ter me contado ANTES! – seus olhos se arregalaram e Ron deu um passo para trás. Hermione era perigosa com raiva.

- Você ia acreditar em mim? Creio que não... – disse Ron, se defendendo e jogando as mãos pro ar.

- Claro que acreditaria! E você, Harry? Por que não me contou?

- Bom, Mione... Sabe como é né...

- Sei. O Sr. Pottinho não pode contar à amiga que está saindo com um idiota. Entendo perfeitamente Harry Potter. – com os olhos fulminando, deu as costas para os dois, com raiva e não compreendendo o porque dos dois amigos em que ela confiava tanto não terem contado a ela sobre Cohen... Desapontara-se e muito com os dois! Principalmente com Ron.

- Hermione! Espere um instante! – dizia Ron atrás dela. Pelos cálculos da morena, eram sons de uma só pessoa no gramado. Harry havia ficado no banco.

Ela virou para ele, rapidamente, e disse:

- O que você quer, Ronald?

- Pedir desculpas. Serve?

Ela deu um suspiro, o olhou e revirou os olhos.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – e voltou a andar de novo, entrando nos jardins.

- Então pense direito. Pense agora! Dou a você cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos é muito pouco. – ela disse, entrando pelo jardim adentro. Logo, os dois estavam sozinhos, juntos, com as plantas e os barulhos que alguns pássaros faziam.

- Então dou seis minutos. É o bastante?

- Não! – ela sorriu e o olhou. Havia definitivamente algo diferente nele hoje. Os raios do Sol que atravessavam as árvores do jardim ofuscavam em seus cabelos ruivos, o deixando muito... Sexy.

- Então... – ele foi atrás dela. Segurou sua mão e virou seu corpo para o dele. Ela podia sentir o cheiro que ele emanava, a quentura do corpo e o toque dele –tão suave - que a fazia fechar os olhos. -... Vou dar apenas o tempo do...

Seu coração batia mais rápido do que os batimentos normais. A respiração era ofegante e os olhos dela não desviavam dos dele. Logo, ela viu e sentiu os lábios de Ron chegarem perto dos dela, selando a vontade dos dois. A morena sentiu-se flutuar. Seus pés estavam no ar e parecia que o mundo girava cada vez mais rápido ao seu redor. Então, ela o segurou pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Ele conseguia levá-la para as mais profundas florestas e nas maiores montanhas, sem ter o trabalho de sair do lugar. Ron virou para o lado direito e terminou o beijo, dando uma mordida no lóbulo de seu ouvido.

Como se fosse um terremoto ou algo tremendamente horroroso, Hermione o empurrou. Droga! Ele ainda estava saindo com Lilá Brown. Ele a fizera de idiota e traiu a besta da Lilá. O mundo estava girando novamente, mas dessa vez... Era lento demais.

- Idiota! – foi só o que conseguiu falar ao vê-lo novamente.

- O que? – seus olhos se arregalaram e ele teve que colocar as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Você é um idiota, Ron! Fala de Richard, mas é igualzinho. Você ainda está com a Brown... Francamente, como –

- Com quem?!

- Vai fingir que não a conhece e também vai dizer que estou ficando maluca... Vocês homens são todos iguais.

- Conhecer eu a conheço, obviamente... – ele deu uma risadinha nervosa –... Mas não estou com ela.

- Minha avó está, Ron. – rosnou.

- Que mau gosto tem sua avó.

Ela revirou os olhos e o olhou.

- Pretende fazer o que, agora? Contar para a escola inteira que deu uns beijos na "Srta. Sabe-tudo"? Se você fizer isso... Você morre! – seus olhos eram ameaçadores, pensou Ron. Mas ela ficava linda de mau humor, ele tinha que admitir isso. Apareceu um sorriso confortador em seu rosto e ele tornou a dizer:

- Não estou com ela, Hermione.

_Hogwarts, 7 de Janeiro_

_Não sei se estou fazendo o correto. Mas creio que, até agora, tudo está indo perfeitamente bem. Digo isso meninas, porque eu acabei tudo com o Cohen. Ele não era uma pessoa digna, se é que vocês me entendem. Há coisas na vida que eu não entendo... E preciso falar pra vocês que eu me surpreendi comigo mesma, por estar gostando de outra pessoa tão... rapidamente. Quero dizer, não tão rapidamente... Porque eu acho que esse sentimento flui desde meus tempos primórdios em Hogwarts, mas nunca quis aceitar isso. Até porque eu o achava um idiota por completo. Mas quatro dias pra cá, essa pessoa tem me surpreendido... E hoje, nos jardins, aconteceu o que eu estava esperando a muito tempo. Quando aconteceu, eu fiquei atônita, sem saber o que fazer, já que ele estava com outra pessoa. Mas depois ele me pegou pelas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos, dizendo: "Vou repetir... Não estou mais com a Lilá, Hermione"._

Ron a olhou mais uma vez e achou que deveria repetir o que havia falado. Os olhos da morena o fitavam com um certo receio. Com uma desconfiança, ela abaixou o olhar. Ele pegou suas mãos e, como havia feito na noite em que tudo começara, esfregou seus polegares nas costas da mão dela, fazendo-a olhar pra ele novamente.

- Vou repetir... – ele chegou bem perto dela – Não estou mais com Lilá, Hermione.

- Escrevi o máximo que eu pude, meninas... Juro. Não sou muito boa em escrever sentimentos e coisas do gênero, vocês sabem. – ela deu um sorriso e se sentou na quarta almofada.

- Tudo bem, Mia... – disse Lynn. – Também sou horrível nisso. – Lynn deu um sorriso meio de lado.

- E... – ela suspirou. – Não fiquem chocadas com a última página.

- Por que? – as três amigas arregalaram os olhos, chegando mais perto dela. Hermione pegou o diário, olhou-o mais uma vez e deu um sorriso.

- Vocês vão se surpreender com tanta felicidade. – A morena entregou o diário nas mãos de Ann, que seria a próxima a escrever. Assim, as três amigas começaram a ler os depoimentos da morena, fazendo caretas e sorrindo.

**N/A's:** Então minha gente. Desculpas pela demora para postar o novo capítulo, mas problemas técnicos nos atrasaram. E TAMBÉM... pelas poucas reviews que vieram, apesar de que as poucas nos deixaram muito felizes e satisfeitas. As paradas da reviews são legais, não só pela popularidade da fic, mas também pra saber como a gente anda indo, e receber opiniões é o mais legal.

Agora as respostas...

**Lola D.:** Brigada Lola! Nossa, eu tinha bastante esperança que o meu shipper (C/L) agradasse, e estou vendo que está. Obrigada pelos elogios e tomara que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. Beijos.

**Mary Campbol:** Hahahaha... a Ann lhe deu arrepios? Nossa... espero que isso não tenha feito você não gostar dela. Ela é meio tresloucada, mas é uma personagem bem interessante. Bem, espero que tudo tenha se aclamado por aí, e eu tive tempo de começar a ler uma das suas fics, mas pelo jeito vou ter que reler! xP Brigada pelos complementos e tomara que você tenha vindo ler este capítulo. Beijos.

**Carla Mag:** Que bom que gostou Carla! Bom, posso lhe dizer que pra mim (Pitzie.) é uma satisfação ouvir que a Lynn está sendo um par decente pro Ced. Eu também concordo que é bem difícil um par ser legal pra ele. Bem, agradecemos pelas criticas. Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijo.

**Nanny D.:** Aqui está o seu capítulo dona Nanny delicada! Aishdishdaihd :

**Nina Pattinson:** Um pouquinho de calma e tudo acontece! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo meu bem. Beijo.

**Lennon:** HSDIHSAIHDASH Muito obrigada Lennon pelos elogios. Nós tentamos mesmo retratar algo que pelo menos pareça bem real, apesar do ambiente mágico e tudo mais. Capítulo novo aí, e espero que tenha sido tão bom quanto os outros para você. Brigada pela review ok? Beijos e volte sempre. xP

**Maggy94:** Maggy! HAHAHAHH... bem, a gente se baseou bastante no filme, mas ao que disseram, não é muito diferente do livro. Mas bem... COM TODA A CERTEZA o Cedric é melhor que o Potter (que a Nanny não leia isso cruza os dedos), mas o Draco é o melhor. (não sei. Eu adoro o Draco, mas eu sou apaixonada pelo Ced :). A Lynn e o Cedric íntimos? Que é isso... magiiina... aisudhuiashd Desculpinha pela demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijão.

**Fini Felton:** Bom Fini, agradecemos pela review. Como eu disse mais acima pro Lennon, estamos tentando transportar a adolescência em sua essência apesar do mundo bruxo, porque antes de tudo é o que eles são, adolescentes. Então... o Cedric está bem safadinho mesmo. Mas quer coisa melhor do que isso? Lindo, doce, e não é um bestão. shdiua Tomara que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos.

**Bellatrix Black:** Brigadíssima pela review querida. Esperamos que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. :

**NaNdA:** Bom Nanda, adoramos a sua review! Que bom que gostou assim da nossa fic, estamos nos esforçando bastante pra que ela saia a melhor. Beijos e obrigada de novo.

**Pitzie.:** Apressadinha :B

**Nanny D.:** D/G chega logo junto com muitas outras coisas. Capítulo novo aqui, e sua delicadeza nos encanta. Beijos amor.

**Ron Weasley:** Querido! Muito obrigada pela review. Sim, sim, o Cedric está se revelando, asuihdiashd, e a Lynn também (ou será que não:P). Bem, nesse capítulo o Ron teve uma presença maior e esperamos assim que você tenha ficado satisfeito. Brigada pelas críticas e adoramos saber que você anda gostando. Beijo.

**Mah Granger:** 3 dias? Nossa... é, nós sabemos que andamos nos empolgando bastante, mas acontece né? Suidhaidhs Enfim... brigada pela review garota. Tomara que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. :

**Mione Weasley:** Hahahahahah... será que fomos um pouquinho más mesmo e deixamos de postar por um tempo? xP Não, não... foram problemas técnicos e novamente, desculpas pela demora. Brigada pelos elogios e tomara que tenha gostado han:

**Ginny Potter:** Aiiin Ginny... espero que você tenha gostado do útlimo capítulo. H/G, eu não posso dizer que é impossível, pode até rolar algo, mas não podemos lhe dar esperanças. Bem, a Lynn maltrata ele, mas você vai ver que pode não ser assim como parece. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo. Queremos saber ok? Beijão.

**Carolina.:** Brigada pela review Carol. Nós também estamos adorando escrever essas quatro 'excêntricas'. :

**mih diggory:** HAHAHA Nossa Mih! Ainda bem que você gostou. Sem comentários pra Lynn não é? xP sidhsahdash Capítulo novo aí e esperamos que você tenha gostado. Beijo!

**k3nsh1n1589:** Sei que faz muito tempo que leu a fic, e deixamos uma mensagem para que retornasse a leitura. Tomara que tenha vindo e lido. Beijos!

**Musa-Sama:** Oi!! Também mandamos mensagem para que retornasse a leitura da fic. Bem, D/G é o próximo capitulo, então, esperamos que tenha voltado a ler. Beijos.

**Kel Gryffin:** Kel! Tomara que tenha voltado a leitura da fic. Ficamos bastante agradecidas se tiver... Beijão.

**Carolete:** Carol! A gente tem noção do quanto tempo faz desde que você nos deixou uma última review. Pedimos milhões de desculpas a vocês, e que tomara que você tenha voltado a ler nossa 'humilde' história. Próximo capítulo, D/G, e prometemos não demorar muito. Beijões.

**Bellatrix Amarante:** Séculos depois da sua review, olha a Mione saindo da seca! SAIUHDIUAHDIH Tomara que tenha voltado a ler de acordo com nosso pedido.. e próximo capítulo, D/G. :

**xininha:** Espero que tenha atendido nosso pedido queridaaa... e tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! D/G, muito breve:

**riton:** Depois de muito tempo da sua review postamos um capitulo novo. Imensamente envergonhadas, mil desculpas e tomara que tenha voltado a ler e gostado desse último capítulo. D/G é o próximo! Beijão!

**ThaiUndomiel:** HSADISHADHA Pan! Não me prenda no banheiro do muquifo com o pôster do Antonio Banderas, por favor! Eu juro que a partir de agora eu vou ser uma boa menina e postar direitinho e bem rapidinho x) saidhisahdash O próximo é D/G ó. Gininha bem feinha com o Draco bem gostosão. Ui ui. Isahdsahd : meu bem

**Marie Lou:** Onde está a sua review nesse capítulo mocinha?? Ruunn... quero ver se nesse vamos receber uma:

-

Então é isso aí minha gente. Com já dissemos mais em cima, precisamos de reviews para perceber nossa evolução e na medida do possível consertar coisas que não estejam agradando, contanto que não afete a nossa história. Opiniões e criticas são sempre bem vindas, até porque nós precisamos. **Próximo capítulo tão esperado: D/G**! Até lá!


	7. Sonhos e Encontros Inexplicáveis

**N/A's:** Finalmente **o D/G**. Um pouco depois do que prometemos, mas está finalmente aí! O capítulo está muito bom e foi feito com muito esforço e carinho. Esperamos que gostem.

**Cap 6 – Sonhos e Encontros Inexplicáveis**

_Hogwarts, 8 de Janeiro._

_Finalmente minha vez de escrever! Não tenho boas lembranças de diários, sendo que, o único que tive me extrapolei. _

_Tenho que lembrar que sou a mais responsável das quatro, modéstia a parte, a mais natural, bonita, simpática,legal, so.._

_Sardinha, peidona, mijona, tomate, imbecil, incompetente, anti.. _

- Para Ann! – exclamou Gina com raiva tirando o diário das mãos dela.

- Sardinha, sua mãe não te ensinou que mentir é feio?

- Sim! Como também ensinou que... - respondeu apontando o dedo na cara dela sem saber o que falar fazendo a outra rir.

- Tadinha a feiona nunca sabe dar resposta. Peraí, feiona não... Nunca! Jamais! – exclamou girando o dedo indicador para cima indignada. - Você é... Feinha! - sussurrou no ouvido dela se virando, gargalhando e saindo do quarto.

- Um dia te pego Diggory. - graniu voltando a atenção ao diário a sua frente.

_Voltando a escrever antes de ser interrompida pela poia; eu não tenho sorte:_

_1º- Não tenho sorte com meninos. Quem mandou eu esperar um ser por seis anos no qual não deu em nada!_

_2º- Sou a mais zuada das 4 e excluída._

_3º- Só tenho roupas de 2º mão, que são 3 números a mais que o meu, sendo que ando com as meninas que se vestem melhor na escola._

_4º Eu tenho irmãos lindos e populares (os que saíram também eram) enquanto eu sou escrota._

_5º- Eu não tenho NENHUM talento (com qualquer coisa)._

_Se for para eu contar tudo não dará tempo até segunda, então vamos falar sobre as novidades do dia._

Gina andava com passos largos pelo corredor atrasada para a aula de Poção. Já ouvia o Profº descontando 50 pontos dela sem dar atenção ao motivo de seu atraso como sempre.

- Bendito Colin! Estou pouco me lixando se ele é gay, lésbica, hétero. Logo na aula do dito cujo! - pensou fumaçando parando na frente da porta – É melhor eu matar aula... Não! Eu não sou a Lynn ou Ann. – balançou a cabeça e botou a mão na maçaneta.

- Weasley! – chamou uma voz feminina a fazendo dar um pulo e quase mijar nas calças.

- Profª. McGonagall, eu cheguei atrasada por que...- começou a se explicar nervosa.

- Não estou ligando se você se atrasou ou não, só quero que você venha comigo a minha sala!

- Aconteceu algo professora? – perguntou preocupada pensando nas mortes que estavam ocorrendo nesses últimos dias, cada vez piores fazendo com que toda a escola se esvaziasse. As marcas negras eram vistas com mais freqüência, e quase não se via bruxos na rua, muito menos risadas.

- Não Weasley, não ocorreu nada! Só tenho um assunto importante a tratar com a senhorita. Agora me siga...

- Sim senhora.. – obedeceu hesitante.

- A senhorita está tendo uma chance que ninguém teve até hoje na Ordem. – começou a falar depois de uns segundos de silêncio. – Só chegamos a esse ponto porque as coisas estão muito feias... Por que Dumbledore foi embora logo agora? – se perguntou tristemente.

- Er... Sobre o que a senhora está falando? – perguntou tímida.

- Você saberá agora. – respondeu abrindo a porta do gabinete mostrando pessoas que ela nunca imaginaria ver.

- Pai! – exclamou abraçando-o fortemente.

- Tava com saudades Gininha. – sorriu o patriarca.

- Mããe! – gritou correndo até ela com lágrimas nos olhos, e ao abraçá-la sentiu-se de novo em casa.

- Gigulinha. – sorriu com ternura a matriarca ainda no longo abraço. – Como você está? – perguntou preocupada olhando-a de cima para baixo.

- Não fala isso aqui mamãe! – envergonhou-se enxugando o rosto. – Estou muito bem..- respondeu vendo os dois irmãos – Gui! Carlinhos! – correu até ambos dando um abraço e voltando-se para a sala viu Tonks mais cansada do que nunca que acenou Lupin mais velho e pálido, Moody com seu olho tonto virando para toda a sala atento, e mais dois aurores que sorriram fracamente para ela. – É... o que está havendo? Por que me chamaram?

- Bem Gina... - começou Gui levando-a para uma cadeira. - Temos algo importante para você...

- Você não é obrigada a participar se não quiser minha linda. – receou a matriarca estalando os dedos, nervosa.

- Como já te informei srta. Weasley, precisamos de sua ajuda para uma missão.

- Missão? – exclamou confusa.

- Isso. – confirmou Minerva. – Se você aceitar, estará na Ordem oficialmente.

- Be... bem. – falou abobalhada. – O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você terá que enganar Você-sabe-quem, filha. – falou o patriarca.

- COMO? Enganar Voldemort? – perguntou sem acreditar fazendo alguns tremerem ao pronunciar o nome.

- Não diga o nome dele. – disse a Sra. Weasley já a beira de lágrimas.

O senhor Weasley abraçou-a e fez sinal para que Gui continuasse.

- Isso, mana. Você usará seu talento para Legilimência nessa missão, fingirá para ele que você irá para o seu lado.

- Eu virarei uma comensal?

- Não oficialmente, você fingirá até o dia em que ele marcar a data da marca... – explicou Tonks. – Você nunca passará nenhum perigo.

- E qual seria o motivo para eu querer mudar de lado?

- Bem, você dirá que seus pais não deixam você fazer nada, anda triste por algo, cansou de ser certinha, diz que desde a Câmara você acredita nele enquanto os outros tentam pôr coisas na sua cabeça... – disse Lupin. – Mas você fará isso tudo entrando num sonho com ele, acha que consegue?

- Consigo sim, senhor. Farei o máximo. – dando um sorriso, nervosa.

- Oh filhota, que orgulho! – exclamou a matriarca se jogando nos braços dela voltando a chorar.

- Estamos todos felizes e orgulhosos filha. – sorriu o patriarca. – Lembre-se: Nunca se encontre com algum Comensal fora de Hogwarts ouviu?! Agora vá, já tocou..

- Certo então. – correu para os familiares dando um último beijo e adeus ao resto indo para o jantar.

-

Gina se deitou lembrando da reunião, passou o jantar pensando no que falar para Voldemort para na hora do sonho não errar, sorriu ao lembrar da cara indignada de Hermione ao ajudá-la quando perguntou onde esteve nas últimas aulas, finalmente adormecendo.

-

Viu um enorme castelo lindo, muito lindo. Correu na direção do castelo percebendo estar com um lindo vestido florido curto delineando suas curvas e com suas costas nuas. Parou ao ouvir um cavalgar de cavalo se virando e vendo um lindo cavalo branco carregando uma pessoa. Era um jovem nos seus 17 anos, com roupas de príncipe, cabelo preto, olhos pretos muito profundos, e um sorriso branquíssimo. Foi quando se lembrou, Voldemort jovem.

Nenhum medo, aqueles olhos que todos tanto temiam não davam nenhum medo, ao contrário eles davam uma calma como há quatro anos atrás.

- Minha pequena, como você cresceu. Quanto tempo... Quanto tempo... Queria tanto vê-la. – disse Tom descendo do cavalo.

- Tom... Também senti sua falta. – disse sorrindo docemente.

- Perdão a pergunta, mas, por que você andou bloqueando a mente se queria tanto me ver?

- Andam me vigiando desde a câmara, Tom! Vivem falando coisas de você, mas... Quando te vejo ou lembro de você, não dá para acreditar!

- O que falaram de mim pequena? – perguntou olhando-a como se quisesse possuí-la, olhando-a de cima a baixo com certa malicia.

- Que você me usou... – respondeu se segurando para não dar um passo para trás. – Você me ensinou tanta coisa...

- Fico grato por você acreditar que me importo com você... – sussurrou passando a mão pelo rosto dela, descendo até o pescoço, seios, até a barriga.

- Nunca... Nunca duvidei! Eles me prendem não me deixam fazer absolutamente nada! Cansei disso Tom, cansei... – choramingou com lágrimas nos olhos abraçando-o. – Você não tem idéia do quanto eu queria vê-lo, ando chorando tanto...

- Se eu soubesse minha pequena. – sussurrou cheirando o cabelo dela passando a mão nas costas nuas. – Eu arranjaria um jeito de vê-la..

- Me ajuda... Por favor! – soluçou, olhando-o.

- Calma... Calma... Eu vou ajudá-la. Se você vir ao meu lado nunca mais chorará ou ficar triste.

- Pro... pro seu lado? Não sei... Mesmo cansada com tudo... Não sei... Ainda os amo muito.

- Eu não te colocarei contra sua família, te mostrarei coisas que você ficará maravilhada. Mas como você não quer...

- Não! – exclamou fazendo-o ficar um pouco surpreso. – Er... Se você não me puser contra a minha família...

- Acredite na minha palavra. – sorriu calmo vendo-a também se acalmar. – Estou encantado com o modo que você cresceu...

- Acho melhor não. – disse tímida quando ele passou a mão pela cintura dela.

- Já nos beijamos uma vez... Por favor. – disse passando o dedo nos lábios carnudos dela. – Se seus lábios fossem um veneno eu morreria feliz. – olhando-os encantando preenchendo-os em seguida com um beijo.

Gina sentiu as mãos dele descerem do seu pescoço para o seios, senti-os sendo pressionados, queria muito sair dali mais algo dizia que se continuasse seria melhor. Botou as mãos no cabelo negro dele puxando-o levemente sem quebrar o beijo, quando menos percebeu estava deitada na grama com o peso todo dele em cima de si.

- Como você cresceu... – sussurrou rouco afastando as pernas se encaixando melhor a fazendo sentir o membro dele pulsando urgente.

Sentiu a mão dele desabotoando o vestido dela descendo-o até a cintura, sentiu o corpo leve quando ele desceu o corpo desejando que ele continuasse lá, mordeu o lábio quando ele deu um chupão no seu pescoço com uma das mãos preenchendo o seu seio apertando-o a fazendo dar um suspiro baixo.

Fechou os olhos com força tentando não gritar, quando felizmente ele parou de repente enquanto tirava o sutiã dela.

- Mais que diabos! – exclamou com voz de raiva. – Tenho que ir minha pequena. Te mandarei uma carta o mais cedo possível. – se despediu com um último beijo e de repente todo o cenário virou seu dormitório iluminado pela luz do raiar do dia.

- Céus, o que foi isso? – se perguntou com a mão no coração ainda sentindo o perfume dele e vendo um chupão no seu pescoço no espelho a sua frente.

-

_Hogwarts, 10 de Janeiro._

_Céus não consigo esquecer do sonho. Já se passaram dois dias e finalmente a carta chegou, tudo indica que sim, mas me vem um medo vindo dele. Ah, aqui está a explicação desses meus dois dias fingindo estar triste e sem falar direito com vocês, mas não sei quem será meu "professor". O pássaro que trouxe a carta era estranho mas lindo, todo negro com uma cicatriz em cima do rosto até o final, longo, olhos verdes claros, muito sério e impaciente, tanto que quando peguei a carta nem esperou a resposta e saiu na mesma hora. Aqui está a carta:_

'_Minha pequena,_

_Desculpe-me a demora, mas andei ocupado. Perdoe pelo mau jeito de ter ido embora daquela maneira, mas tive um assunto muito importante a tratar._

_Agora indo ao que importa, espero que você esteja decidida, pois agora não terá mais volta. Você terá de estar as 21:00 horas na sala ao lado da biblioteca um dos meus homens estará lá._

_Caso você não queira (ou tenha que pensar mais) me mande uma resposta por uma coruja da escola._

_Espero vê-la em breve_

_Atenciosamente, R.' _

Às 20:00, Gina decia as escadas da escola silenciosamente. Ainda não tinha contado para ninguém da Ordem sobre a escola por isso não queria chamar atenção. Escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura quando Filch passou com sua gata que a olhou curiosa só que não disse nada para seu dono, parou na frente da porta receosa. Seria a coisa certa?

Claro que seria, estaria salvando vidas com essa ajuda, pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Girou a maçaneta vendo alguém que a fez se arrepender de não ter desistido no meio do caminho.

- Malfoy?

- Weasley?

_Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu logo comigo! Já não basta ser eu, ainda tenho essa desgraça! De todos os comensais imbecis tinha que vir essa doninha oxigenada! Sorry Lynn, mais é a pura verdade! Céus.. Como é difícil ser eu!_

- Quer dizer a única filha dos traidores veio para o nosso lado? O que Harryzinho vai achar disso? – perguntou sarcástico achando graça daquilo tudo.

- Estou pouco me lixando para o que ele acha! E prefiro que você use o apelido de vocês na cama longe de mim! – sorriu se surpreendendo por dar uma resposta.

- Ora, ora... A Weasley tá estressadinha. – fez um som com os lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Sou seu professor e você me deve respeito!

- Respeito a você? – indignou-se apontando para ele. – Jamais!

- Então terei de informar isso ao meu Lorde. – disse passando por ela.

Gina sentiu sua cabeça gelar, se era assim que tinha que ser, ela teria de aceitar tudo o que o estúpido do Malfoy falava.

- Ok, obedecerei. Senhor.

- Que bom, não terá mais volta depois dessa aula ouviu?

- Sim, senhor.

-Certo esse era o encontro de apresentação mais como infelizmente te conheço não teremos muita coisa para falarmos. Eu te prepararei até o dia da marca, que no momento não sei quando será. Te darei aula, e terá que obedecer tudo ouviu?! – sorriu ao vê-la concordar emburrada. – Você não poderá contar para ninguém, principalmente ao Potter! Tem de ser totalmente fiel ao Lorde porque ele descobrirá quando não for.

- Você poderia parar de falar do Harry? Eu não tenho mais nada com ele!

- Estou pouco me lixando para o seu sentimento pelo Cicatriz! Apenas estou te avisando. – disse olhando-a de cima para baixo discretamente.

Ela usava a saia da escola que ia até embaixo dos seus joelhos com uma meia calça grossa, tapando qualquer parte de si, uma blusa de manga comprida que parecia caber mais umas três dela, os cabelos presos num coque mal feito que parecia ter sido feito com pressa, deixando alguns fios caídos e outros assanhados, e vendo-a assim ela parecia com uma freira. Mas ao ver o rosto dela, se surpreendeu.

Mesmo com nenhuma maquiagem, só com um lápis negro delineando os olhos, seus olhos grandes e achocolatados, o nariz pequeno com algumas sardinhas que a deixava ainda mais perfeita, a boca carnuda e vermelha fazendo-o ter vontade de puxá-la para um beijo naquele mesmo instante.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Gina vendo-o calado e olhando para ela, achando ele lindo e se surpreendendo por isso. "Que é Gina? Ele é Draco Malfoy...", se perguntou ainda não conseguindo negar o pensamento.

Ele usava uma calça social com um casaco preto pólo mostrando os músculos definidos graças ao quadribol, o cabelo despenteado um pouco maior que antes e mais escuro, os olhos azuis-acinzentados que davam um ar sexy e ao mesmo tempo misterioso, a boca vermelha entreaberta parecia um convite para ela que naquele momento não recusaria.

- Não, Weasley. – ela ouviu-o responder acordando.

- Posso ir?!

- Eu sou tedioso assim? Pois saiba que eu fiz o possível para não pegar você..

- Pois saiba que podia ter feito mais! Ah é, você falhou com ele não foi?!

- Ah, cala a boca! Se você está assim, fale você mesma com ele!

- Pois é o que farei. – disse fula da vida por ter pensado nele, saindo da sala depois de bater a porta fortemente.

-

Gina acordou no outro dia, morta de sono por causa de todos os acontecimentos dos três dias que bombardeavam na sua cabeça. Piorou ainda mais quando uma coruja negra com olhos acinzentados picou sua cabeça até pegar a carta e sair tão veloz que parecia ter aparatado.

- Ótimo, magnífico, esplêndido! Ainda terei de ver aquela coisa hoje! – resmungou depois de rasgar e queimar o bilhete.

- Aconteceu algo Gina? – perguntou Amanda Vyllete sua colega de quarto, uma das meninas mais populares do 6º ano e que viva criticando ela.

- Não foi nada bisbilhoteira! – grunhiu, se vestindo enquanto a outra a olhava desconfiada.

- Fez algo de errado Gina? Ah não... você é A santa!

- Farei algo de errado se eu continuar nessa porcaria de quarto! – respondeu saindo fula da vida do quarto.

Desceu as escadas com um semblante destorcido em raiva, totalmente alheia a tudo. Passou direto pela sala comunal, e só se deu conta que estava no Salão Principal, quando ouviu alguém chamando por ela.

- Gina! – chamou alguém correndo até ficar ao lado dela. – Por que a senhorita chegou tarde ontem?

- Não foi nada, Hermione...

- Como nada?! Você saiu sem avisar para ninguém e voltou 11 horas, com tanta raiva que nem me percebeu no salão! – indignou-se desesperada sentando-se ao lado dela na mesa do Salão Principal.

- Ela deve ter pensado que algum elfo deixou sua vassoura por lá. – brincou Lynn sentando-se ao lado das duas fazendo Ann e Gina rirem.

- Não é hora de brincadeira, Lestrange! A Ginn saiu bem depois da hora do toque e chegou quase meia noite!

- O QUE? – exclamou Ann.

- Isso mesmo e ela..

- A santa do pau-oco saiu? – interrompeu com olhar de malícia. – Well, Well, Well. Quem é o dito cujo? Onde conheceu?

- Como assim? Não tô entendendo..

- Poupe-me Gina, pare de tentar ser santa! – enraivou-se Ann curiosa.

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando! Só... Ah! Deixem-me em paz! – gritou chamando atenção de alguns alunos e de um certo loiro de olhos azuis-acizentados no qual ela paralisou-se fazendo ele dar um sorriso cínico.

- O que foi Gina? – perguntou Lynn olhando para o primo.

- N... Nada! – respondeu saindo aos tropeços do Salão.

- Aí tem coisa – sussurrou Lynn vendo o primo ir atrás de Gina.

-

- Weasley! – chamou Draco indo até ela.

- O que você quer, senhor? – perguntou botando as mãos na cintura olhando-o tediosa.

- Não me chame assim na frente das pessoas! Você não contou nada para suas amiguinhas, certo?

- Aff, não! – respondeu irritada.

- Não fale assim comigo! – brigou. – Lembra que eu sou seu senhor? Você tem que me tratar com o devido respeito!

- Céus você não acabou de falar que não era pra eu falar isso?! Você quer que todos percebam tudo é? Tenho que continuar te odiando na frente das pessoas... Se bem que isso não é difícil! – falou o final um pouco baixo com ironia.

- Aham, você não diria isso ontem de novo do jeito que me olhava... – tentou ele sorrindo.

- Como assim?! Você tava quase me comendo com os olhos!

- Eu não quero passar mal, Weasley... – sussurrou bem sério.

- ORA SEU... – gritou levantando a mão.

- Ginn o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lynn vindo com Ann e Mione logo atrás.

- Não foi nada... – respondeu com raiva, se virando e saindo em passos pesados se batendo com algumas pessoas que estavam olhando a briga.

- Eu quero falar com Draco a sós meninas. – falou Lynn se virando para elas séria.

- Ihh, fuja Draco. – disse Ann rindo e saindo com Mione que tinha uma aparência preocupada.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?

- Não é nada, Lynn Kath Lestrange. Apenas estou enjoando-a como sempre!

- Olha. – falou chegando bem perto dele ameaçadoramente – Se você fizer algum mal a Ginn você vai se ver comigo ouviu?

- Você falando assim sabe que não agüento né? – brincou puxando-a para perto.

- Pois vai continuar assim. – respondeu dando as costas para ele indo à mesma direção das amigas.

- Hoje é dia do Quinho sobrar? – se perguntou irritado indo na direção oposta.

-

- Um dia eu mato o Malfoy e Colin! – trovejou Gina indo pro salão comunal. – "Um dia você ainda irá me agradecer por isso". – imitou o Profº de Feitiços. – Muito obrigada pela detenção de uma semana! – exclamou chamando atenção de alguns alunos do 1º ano que estavam sentados no sofá em frente à lareira. – Estão vendo alguma palhaça pivetes? – perguntou gritando, fazendo-os sair do sofá e sentando-se nele.

- Pã-rãm. – imitou Ann atrás dela. – Atenção passageiros para o vôo Sardinha 666, última chamada para a decolagem. Pã-rãm.

- Não me irrite mais Diggory! – avisou emburrada com os braços cruzados enquanto Lynn morria de rir e Mione tentava disfarçar o riso.

- Fa... Fala Ginn, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lynn quando se acalmou, com o rosto levemente vermelho.

- Tirando vocês?!

- Vixe Maria! – exclamou Ann levantando as mãos. – Alguém tá de TPM!

- Eu vou mostrar o que é TPM! – grunhiu Gina levantando-se num pulo empurrando Ann no chão.

Todos na sala olharam para as duas amigas rolando de um lado para o outro puxando o cabelo, dando unhadas e mordidas uma na outra, enquanto Mione balançava a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que via na sua frente e Lynn se divertia como nunca dando dica para uma usar na outra enquanto se batiam.

Gina subiu em cima dela e tirou toda maquiagem da outra fazendo-a dar um imenso grito empurrando e rolando Gina, bagunçando todo o cabelo e subindo a saia fazendo a outra gritar.

- Já chega! – exclamou Mione quando Gina estava de novo em cima de Ann puxando o cabelo dela e Ann puxando o cabelo de Gina também. – _Separatis_! – gritou fazendo cada uma ir para um canto. – Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês não são mais crianças não!

- Não vou mais agüentar desaforos dessa aí não!

- Ui, ui, ui. – disse Ann descendo o corpo balançando os braços fingindo ter medo. – Que meda da Sardinha!

- Vá ver se estou na esquina vá! – gritou dando a volta sem resposta fazendo Ann rir e sair pelo quadro.

- Eu tenho uma resposta me.. – gritou Gina percebendo que não tinha mais ninguém lá – Ah, já foram.. – e subiu de novo as escadas.

-

- Chegou atrasada, Weasley! – falou uma voz arrastada de quem estava esperando há um bom tempo.

- Desculpa professor. Tive um problema. – se explicou cabisbaixa.

- Nada é mais importante do que essas aulas ouviu?

- Sim, senhor.

- Hoje vou te ensinar alguns feitiços. – começou, mas parou ao ver algumas lágrimas caírem dos olhos de Gina. – Depois da cena de hoje ainda terei que agüentar drama? – se perguntou ouvindo uns soluços abafados. – Algum problema? – perguntando sem um pingo de pena ou interesse.

-Não é nada – falou chorosa levantando o rosto avermelhado dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem. – abriu a boca sem saber o que falar ao ver o rosto dela. Ele não sabia se tinha sido a luz do luar que refletia no rosto dela, mas, os olhos dela tinham um toque esverdeado, o rosto que estava avermelhado mostrava mais as poucas sardas que tinha lhe dando um ar infantil, o pequeno e... aconchegante? Isso, o sorriso dela o fez esquecer o motivo dos dois estarem naquela sala, e o cabelo? Raramente via ele solto e quando a via, mais, nessa noite ele estava mais arrumado que antes ainda um pouco molhado e dava umas ondulações no final dando um ar angelical.

- Algum problema? – ouviu Draco de longe voltando a si.

- Ah, sim. Acalmou-se?

- Está preocupado? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Poupe-me Weasley! Só não estou com saco de vê-la chorando a aula toda..

- É por esse tipo de coisa que estou assim! Cansei de ser esculachada até por minhas amigas! – gritou voltando a ter lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sei que não tenho dinheiro, não sou bonita. Você não tem idéia do que é andar com as meninas mais bonitas e desejadas da escola! Tenho até vergonha de andar com elas pela escola...

- Então por que anda com elas?

- Porque mesmo eu sendo assim – apontou para si própria – elas não ligam.

- Então pare de reclamar oras! Amigos fazem isso para se divertir, mas elas gostam muito de você, nem devem ligar para beleza ou esse tipo de coisa.

Por uns breves segundos seus olhos se encontraram, mas Draco desviou-os agilmente.

- Então. – disse depois de uns minutos de silêncio – Podemos começar a aula?

- Já está tarde, é melhor ir. Amanhã começaremos sem pausa.

- Sim, senhor. – concordou indo até a porta. – Obrigada. – agradeceu com um sorriso doce saindo em seguida sem ver a cara pasma de Draco.

-

_Hogwarts, 12 de Janeiro._

_Será que as pessoas mudam? Perguntei-me isso desde que voltei da "aula" ontem. Nunca pensei que Malfoy (ou Draco, não sei ainda) me ouviria e diria aquilo, é tão... Inacreditável! Não sabia que Malfoys tinham coração, mas depois de ontem comecei a achar que enquanto houver esperança isso é possível! A carta da próxima aula acabou de chegar estou com medo de lê-la, será que ele vai perguntar como estou?_

_Ah, como sou besta!_

_AAH, eu vou matar aquele imbecil! Ele disse para eu ir para o quarto dele! O cretino achou que só porque me "abri" ( aspas para quando Ann lê não falar ou pensar merda) um pouco com ele, ele acha que eu quero algo? E no QUARTO?!_

_OS MALFOYS NÃO PRESTAM!_

_Ok me acalmei. Vou me arrumar porque tenho que vê-lo._

Gina andava calmamente e receosa na direção do quarto do monitor-chefe e a cada passo que se aproximava mais ela diminuía o ritmo até parar na frente do quarto sentindo o coração na garganta.

- Onde eu me meti pelo amor de Merlin? – se perguntou ainda na frente da porta. – Poderia está lá embaixo descansando em vez de vir pra cá.

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo, Weasley? – perguntou Draco atrás dela fazendo-a dar um berro.

- Você é louco?! – gritou com a mão no coração.

- Já vai começar? Vamos entrar pelo menos. – abriu a porta mostrando o quarto mais lindo que Gina já tinha visto.

Era um pouco menor que o dormitório vazio, todo verde e cinza, tinha um banheiro na esquerda do quarto que parecia ser imenso também. Um símbolo da Sonserina na parede à frente da entrada, uma cama de casal enorme, uma lareira um pouco menor que a da sala comunal.

- Uau... – sussurrou baixinho.

- Não é um museu, Weasley. Mais vindo de você que veio de uma toca de coelhos é de se esperar.

- Eu me orgulho de onde moro, Malfoy! Tenho algo que você não tem na sua casa, amor! – irritou-se com a cabeça erguida arrependendo-se em achar que ele tinha melhorado.

- Amor não alimenta, e não fale o que você não sabe! Já perdi muito tempo de aula por causa do seu choro besta, deve ter pensado que me importei com você né? – perguntou vendo a expressão dela e começando a rir.

- CALA A BOCA MALFOY! – gritou pegando a varinha. – Você é um imbecil!

- Não comece, vamos começar logo a nossa aula antes que você comece a chorar.

- Eu não...

- Você irá limpar o chão. – interrompeu transfigurando dois objetos em utensílios para limpeza.

- Como assim? – perguntou incrédula.

- Isso mesmo e deixe de enrolar, quero tudo limpinho até às 18 horas porque tenho... Compromisso. – falou a última palavra com um sorriso safado no rosto

- Um elfo doméstico pode muito bem fazer isso!

- O que sua amiguinha sangue-ruim pensaria disso? E sem varinha! – lembrou ao vê-la pegar a varinha.

- Argh! – grunhiu se ajoelhando molhando o pano e passando no chão rapidamente sem limpar nada.

- Isso é limpar? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu não sou empregada em casa, Malfoy.

- Céus, será que terei de ensinar tudo? – se perguntou tirando a blusa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou avermelhada.

- Não me diga que nunca viu o santo Potter sem blusa? Então, você tem de ir de cima para baixo, assim. – explicou se agachando por trás dela colocando a mão em cima da dela. – Muito bem. – sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo-a gelar e respirar pesadamente.

- Onde... – se engasgou ao sentir a mão dele na sua cintura e com o certo clima das mãos no vai e vem

- Não faça perguntas e sim trabalhe. – interrompeu se levantando cortando o clima.

Ela fechou a cara voltando a sua atenção ao chão sem perceber o certo louro olhando-a de uma maneira faminta. Ele sorria sobre a situação, desde o acontecimento da morte de Dumbledore, o Lorde estava muito enraivado com ele e não dava mais nenhuma missão.

Mas aí, ele veio com uma missão um tanto quanto especial e que dessa vez, não podia haver erro. No começo ele não aceitou de jeito algum. Ele, um Malfoy, ser professor de alguma menininha patética? Era o cúmulo! Como valia a vida de seus pais, ele foi obrigado a aceitar a missão, e não poderia ser tão difícil assim. Tinha que fazer a garota acreditar que o Lorde já tinha aceitado-a no lado das trevas, treinando-a com falsas aulas e tornando-se íntimo dela para descobrir se era verdade o que ela queria ou se era apenas mais um plano da Ordem.

Voltou à realidade tendo uma visão um tanto, hesitante. Gina estava de quatro fazendo a saia que antes era embaixo do joelho ir para as coxas mostrando suas lindas pernas arredondadas (resultado dos anos de artilheira no quadribol), a blusa branco-transparente um pouco gasta, tinha subido até o umbigo dando para ver as curvas e seios fartos, subiu mais um pouco a vendo morder os lábios carnudos, totalmente concentrada, fazendo-o hesitar ainda mais... Subiu um pouco mais vendo os olhos cerrados e achocolatados, e os fios avermelhados caindo-lhe levemente sobre o rosto.

'Por que ela faz isso comigo?' se perguntou tentando disfarçar a hesitação.

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas até quando ficarei fazendo isso, senhor? – perguntou depois de uma hora, suada e cansada.

- Acho que já está bom. – disse se levantando da cama. – Hum, boa menina!

- Como assim "boa menina"? Eu não sou sua cachorra não!

- Não? – perguntou debochado erguendo a sobrancelha sensualmente.

- Ora seu... – gritou ela quase chorando, indo na direção dele esquecendo-se do chão molhado.

- Cui... – começou ele, mas era tarde demais.

Gina puxou-o ao perceber que iria cair fazendo os dois caírem com um enorme barulho.

- AI! – gritou ela quando suas costas bateram no chão sentindo o peso dele sobre ela.

- Qual o seu problema? – exclamou, sentindo o calor dela possuindo-o.

- Eu... – começou ofegante tentando desviar dos olhos daquele dito cujo que a olhava tão penetrante.

- Que foi Weasley?! Fica assim perto de homens gostosos? – perguntou ele debochado erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não, fico assim perto de cobras oxigenadas! – respondeu zangada, fazendo-o rir pelo nariz.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir. Mais acho que merece uma recompensa...

- Que... – começou ela sendo interrompida por um beijo.

Gina queria empurrá-lo com toda força e sair correndo dali e acabar logo com toda aquela farsa, mas a cada toque dele, mais as borboletas na barriga dela batiam.

'Céus, como ele beija bem!' pensou ela enquanto retribuía o beijo quente e frio, rápido e prazeroso, algo que ela nunca experimentara antes.

Sentiu as mãos dele afastando as suas coxas fazendo com que os corpos se encaixassem perfeitamente. Pôs a mão no cabelo dele puxando levemente para trás cortando o beijo, descendo até o pescoço dele parando apenas quando este desceu o rosto até suas coxas depositando alguns beijos, fazendo-a arfar apertando as mãos com a cabeça para trás.

Rolou com ela pondo-a por cima dele, fazendo o cabelo dela cair no seu ombro levemente, e enquanto explorava a barriga dela, ela tirava a sua blusa.

Levou a mão à calcinha por debaixo da saia brincando de tirar ou não a fazendo morder o lábio mexendo o corpo para cima e para baixo devagar, sendo acompanhada por ele.

Estava tão envolvida. Seus corpos cada vez mais colados, e a cada movimento, mais sedentos um pelo outro. Não queria acreditar no que ela mesma estava fazendo. Aquela doninha oxigenada atrevida mexia tanto consigo, mas por Merlin (!), o que ela estava fazendo?

Tarde demais. Draco pareceu esquecer-se da parte inferior de Gina, seguindo com suas mãos maliciosas para os seios já excitados da ruiva. Num movimento rasteiro, ele já tinha em suas palmas os delicados e macios seios que pareciam chamar por seu nome. Ele estava louco. Como poderia desejar tanto assim aquela Weasley? Não poderia negar que debaixo daquelas roupas de freira, havia um belo corpo escondido. Ele era Draco Malfoy afinal, por que não se aproveitar da situação?

A ruiva já ofegava. Sentia todo o seu corpo explodir em êxtase, todo ele gritava por seu toque. Num movimento automático, enquanto se beijavam ardentemente, começou a desabotoar sua blusa, proporcionando uma majestosa visão ao loiro. Aqueles olhos uma vez cinzentos encheram-se de um estranho brilho, e parcialmente tornavam-se um azul vivo e intenso.

O loiro, já não mais consciente de seus atos, viu-se beijando avidamente o abdômen da garota e já a caminho de seu colo. Ele sentia-a tremer ao leve toque de seus dedos, e delicadamente, seguiu por sua espinha e desabotoou seu sutiã infantil.

Ela ainda de olhos fechados hesitou. 'Mas que porra eu tô fazendo?'. Automaticamente ela se levantou e já apontando o indicador para o garoto ela começou a gritar:

- VOCÊ ABUSOU DE MIM! – ela já chorava de raiva e se cobria.

Seu rosto já estava totalmente vermelho e se confundia facilmente com seus cabelos cor de chama, agora despentiadíssimos.

- Como você é broxante Virgínia! – disse ele impassível, com uma feição não muito satisfeita.

- Ah, me deixa em paz! – ela ainda soluçava. – E desde quando você tem intimidade para me chamar assim? Além do que... eu odeio esse nome. – grunhiu colocando a blusa e mexendo o indicador energicamente.

- Esse nome não é feio, eu gosto dele.

- Não faz diferença. Você sempre esquece o nome das meninas que pega no outro dia.

Ela já parecia um pouco recomposta.

_Lynn... amei aquele feitiço reparador._

- É verdade. – concordou, fazendo-a rolar os olhos. – Diga que você não gostou de pegar nesse corpinho esculpido pelos deuses? – perguntou provocando-a, levantando-se e indo em sua direção.

- Pára Malfoy! Já disse! Eu tenho aula e você também.

- Que se ferrem as aulas. – disse dando os ombros. – Em vez disso poderíamos continuar o que você interrompeu! – continuou ele malicioso.

- Por que eu faria isso?! – perguntou ela separando-o com o braço e olhando-o friamente.

- Você não pode negar que nós dois temos uma boa química no chão e deve ser melhor ainda na cama...

- Como você fala uma coisa dessas? – perguntou dando um grito fino, totalmente avermelhada.

- Nunca ninguém te disse isso não? – perguntou ele impressionado, e depois concluindo o óbvio (para ele). – Sabia que o santo Potter não tinha um bom gosto...

- Pára de falar do Harry! – bradou ela já sem paciência. Acalmando-se, falou: - A Lynn já deve estar preocupada, tô indo. – disse dando as costas.

- E vai sem um beijo? – perguntou virando-a para mais um beijo, imprensando-a contra a parede.

- Pá... pára! – pediu ofegante quando ele começou a tirar de novo a blusa dela

- Só deixo se você prometer vir para cá amanhã de noite... – disse sussurrando no ouvido dela

- Não posso...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou mordendo a orelha dela.

- Ok... eu venho... – disse ela quase sem voz, esganiçadamente.

- Muito bem. – sorriu chegando bem perto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e apenas roçando os lábios no dela. – Pode ir... – disse dando as costas indo até onde sua blusa estava jogada.

- É... ok... – sussurrou olhando-o, correndo até a porta e saindo sem olhar para trás, não vendo o rosto vitorioso de Draco.

-

- Achei que iríamos passar o horário livre juntas, sabe? – disse ela inconformada com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpa Lynn. Tive algo para resolver e acabei me esquecendo. – desculpou-se deitada na grama, embaixo de uma árvore sentindo a brisa que vinha do lago bater contra seu corpo lhe dando sono.

A loira olhou-a intrigada, e não agüentando por muito tempo com aquela pergunta, finalmente falou:

- O que está acontecendo Gina? – falou preocupada.

- Não é nada demais ora! Só por que não te vi, vai dar uma de espiã?!

- Não seja tão estúpida! Eu só estou preocupada, oras. – disse a loira, já deitada ao lado da amiga.

- Eu sei, desculpa. – disse triste olhando para ela pela primeira vez vendo-a com uma expressão triste. – e com você? Aconteceu algo que tenha sobrenome Diggory?

- Por que tudo que acontece comigo tem o nome dele no meio?! Mas que porra! Eu só estou preocupada contigo, ué!

- Não está mais aqui quem falou então...

- E aí bando de vagabas! O que estão conversando?

- Vixe, começou... – sussurrou Gina rolando os olhos

- Iiih, tá de TPM de novo é Sardinha?! Melhor dizendo Tensão Pós Malfoy?! – perguntou a sonserina rindo.

- Começou você de novo botando aquela doninha no meio!?

- Nós sabemos que vocês têm algo, eu conheço meu primo Gina, – começou a loira trocando um olhar óbvio com a morena, e voltando a olhar para Gina. - e você só vai se fuder! Ele trata as meninas como um chiclete, come e depois joga fora! Menos eu... é claro.

- Eu poderia me fuder, se eu tivesse algo com ele. – começou. – Alô, ele é um Malfoy! Weasley, Malfoy, Malfoy, Weasley – explicou movimentando as duas mãos, de um lado para o outro como se explicasse a diferença entre os dois.

- Sardinha, burrinha, burrinha, Sardinha. – imitou Ann ironicamente, fazendo Lynn gargalhar e Gina fechar completamente a cara.

- Não comecem de novo, crianças! – interrompeu Mione quando Gina abriu a boca para retrucar. – É verdade que vocês têm algo Ginn? – perguntou com cara de nojo.

- Quem é o maluco? – perguntou uma voz fria fazendo-as se virar.

- Qui... quinho? – exclamou Lynn se levantando num só pulo.

- E... Eu! – brincou rindo.

_Eu acho que eu tô com algum casulo de borboleta na barriga! Será possível?! Por Merlin!_

– Então... quem é?! – perguntou de novo, criando um momento de tenso silêncio.

As quatro amigas entreolharam-se instantaneamente.

- Senta com a gente Draco! – chamou Lynn ignorando a cara feia de Gina.

- O que você não pede chorando que eu não faça sorrindo? – sorriu deitando-se no colo da prima. – Como foi seu dia Pitze?

- Nada mal para uma sexta... - respondeu mexendo no cabelo do primo com carinho. – E o seu?

- O final do dia foi o melhor... – respondeu, fazendo Gina se engasgar com um biscoito fazendo com que as meninas olhassem para ela.

- Desculpa... – falou avermelhada por causa do engasgo (e da vergonha!).

- Fale-nos sobre o ocorrido. – pediu Ann fazendo Gina engasgar-se pela segunda vez

_Um dia eu te mato Diggory, só não almadiçoo sua família porque tenho carinho pelo Cedric (sem segundas intenções Lynn, e não me bata.). _

- Tirou o atraso. – disse Lynn dando de ombros.

- De um dia?

- 2 horas...

Gina olhou para Draco que estava com os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo, nem a olhava, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

'Ele é Draco Malfoy, Gina. Você só foi a tiração de atraso dele.' pensou triste se levantando chamando a atenção das três.

- Algum problema Gina? – perguntou Hermione sem gostar da situação de estar com Draco Malfoy.

- Eu vou subir, não estou me sentindo bem. – informou Gina com a voz fraca dando uma última olhada em Draco que permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Peraí Sardinha vou com você! – gritou indo na direção dela. – Esqueci de tomar minha poção pro estômago.

-

Gina andava em direção à Floresta Negra, não sabia o que, mas algo parecia chamá-la. A cada passo que dava na floresta, mais gelado ficava, até ficar insuportável, fazendo ela abraçar-se para se manter aquecida. Olhou para trás e vendo que já havia penetrado bastante a floresta, não teve outra saída a não ser continuar andando até chegar ao local. Depois de certo tempo, sentiu um calor se aproximando fazendo seus dentes pararem de bater. Tirou o seu casaco deixando cair, largando-o por lá sem se importar.

Ao tirar o último galho da sua frente, deixou a boca cair completamente com a visão à sua frente.

Tinha uma pequena cabana de madeira onde parecia morar apenas uma pessoa, atrás dela havia um lindo rio cristalino com uma cachoeira, um gramado liso e brilhante, o céu aberto e azul com algumas nuvens e apenas uma árvore, uma cerejeira florida.

Aquele era o lugar mais lindo que ela já podia ter visto e sem esperar convite tirou a blusa e a saia jogando-se no rio.

A água estava morna fazendo-a fechar os olhos sentindo uma brisa no rosto abrindo um imenso sorriso como nunca.

- Que bom que está tão feliz, minha pequena. – disse alguém a fazendo abrir os olhos assustada.

- Tom... – murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios

- Como tem passado? – perguntou calmo chegando mais perto da beira do lago.

- Agora estou bem melhor. – respondeu ainda sorrindo fazendo-o rir

- É bom saber disso... Soube que tem se comportado bem na aula, fico feliz.

- Tudo para ficar mais perto de você. – e então hesitou. - Eu terei de fazer essa aula por muito tempo Lorde? – perguntou com um olhar triste e rosto contraído

- Não por muito tempo e, por favor, não me chame de Lorde pequena.

- Então não me chame de pequena, já estou muito bem crescida!

- Eu sei disso... – sussurrou com um sorriso safado no rosto. – Se me permite te vendo daqui me deixa um tanto... hesitante.

- Então por que não vê de mais perto? – perguntou dando um sorriso safado e sexy.

- Se queres tanto, não vou negar. – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

Ele tirou o short entrando em seguida no rio nadando até ficar na frente da ruiva lançando um sorriso malicioso a ela. Olhou para ela, admirando-há por um tempo, passou a mão no rosto dela que fechou os olhos automaticamente sendo beijada em seguida com muito desejo.

Ela sentiu a carne pedir algo, mas cada vez que a língua dele se enroscava com a sua, a mão dele tocava no seu corpo, a respiração dele se envolvia com a sua.

Ele desceu do seu pescoço para o ombro dando leves beijos indo em seguida para o colo dela dando uma mordida fazendo-a morder o lábio. Ela que já não se agüentava mais, empurrou-o para a rocha, ficando de frente para ele e colando os corpos totalmente beijando-o do jeito mais desejado possível, ele que também explodia de desejo apertou sua cintura deixando uma marca avermelhada dos dedos dele.

Empurrou-a para a cachoeira parando embaixo dela, a mistura de beijo e água dava uma sensação de êxtase e falta de ar. Pegou a perna dela colocando na cintura dele apertando-a com uma mão a cintura dela fazendo leves movimentos para frente e trás quase não contendo a hesitação.

Ela ao sentir algo embaixo subir a deixou ainda mais excitada, aumentou ainda mais o movimento dando leves gemidos que o deixava mais excitado, desabotoou o sutiã dela e apertou o seio dela que não se conteve e deu um grito jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso e mergulhou sua cabeça no seio dela, mordendo-o e apertando-o, enquanto Gina se apoiava nele e rolava os olhos em êxtase.

Foi quando ela do nada sentiu sendo puxada para baixo, uma falta imensa de ar, apenas a água em sua boca piorando tudo, até tudo ficar um imenso breu.

Acordou sentando-se ofegante com o rosto molhado, ouvindo a voz irritada de Hermione:

- Ann, você podia ter afogado ela!

- Calma Mi! Sardinhas sabem nadar! – debochou ainda rindo sem ligar para a grifinória.

- Você foi longe demais Ann! – brigou Lynn sem rir, preocupada olhando Gina que estava pálida e molhada.

Ela que não prestava atenção no diálogo, olhava para o nada lembrando do sonho. As mãos dele nela, ela sentindo êxtase por aquilo. Querendo cada vez mais e mais. Céus, só de lembrar disso ela sentia um enjôo, como ela pôde deixá-lo fazer tudo aquilo com ela? Aquilo era muito pior do que um amasso com Malfoy!

'Mais que diabos foi aquilo?' se perguntou olhando para a imagem de si molhada e pálida.

- O que aconteceu? Por que estou molhada? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

- Foi a Ann, Ginn. Você parecia uma pedra, com um sorriso no lábio, não querendo acordar de jeito algum! – explicou Lynn olhando-a preocupada.

- Aff, quando eu tenho ajudar só levo bronca! Temos visita hoje lembra?

- Visita? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Você é a Lynn que tinge o cabelo por acaso? Hogsmead, alô!

- Eu não estou com saco de vê-las vendo dez mil roupas e os gritinhos da Lynn.

- Eu não dou gritinhos Ginn! – dando um gritinho. – E você vai sim senhora porque o dia está beautiful e você não vai ficar trancada no quarto comendo besteiras!

- E você não precisa ficar só vendo, pode provar e comprar também! – disse Mione de braços cruzados.

- Vocês pensam que sou rica para ir para essas lojas caríssimas?!

- É só vender sua casa oras! Pode comprar um botão por lá... – debochou Ann, rindo.

- Ora sua... – exclamou Gina se levantando em um pulo sendo parada por um braço de Mione. – Ela que começou! – apontou para Ann com raiva com os braços cruzados.

- Vai se arrumar, vai! – mandou Hermione levantando-a. – E não demore porque senão iremos a pé!

- Então trate de ir logo porque minhas unhas acabaram de ser feitas! – avisou Lynn olhando-as com um sorriso, fazendo Gina rolar os olhos e entrar no banheiro.

-

- Nooo way! – exclamou Lynn ao ver Gina sair 20 minutos depois.

- Nem fudendo! – disse Ann.

- Por favor, Gina, essa roupa não. – falou Mione.

- O que tem demais? – perguntou olhando para si mesma.

Ela usava uma blusa branca de manga comprida com uns botões pretos (a blusa se encontrava dentro da calça), a calça parecia ser de algum dos irmãos dela fazendo ela parecer ter engordado uns 10 quilos, muito estufada e gasta, e por fim uma sandália preta fechada

- Pelo que a gente sabe você não é freira! – exclamou Ann

- Não mesmo! – falou a loira, ficando quieta por alguns minutos. - Peraí! – exclamou do nada estalando os dedos com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo as três olharem para el.a – Eu já fiz isso com uma prima minha... Como é mesmo? – se perguntou enquanto Ann girava o dedo no ouvido supondo que ela era louca. – Isso! – lembrou depois de uns segundos e pegou a varinha apontando para Gina que se encolheu. – Não se mova! Senão será pior... – avisou enquanto fazia uma linha do final da manga até o ombro – _Cortatus_. – exclamou fazendo a manga dela cair, deixando a blusa sem aquela asquerosa manga.

- É siiim! – gritou Ann fazendo um movimento de vitória com o braço.

- Mas... – começou Gina olhando-se no espelho.

- Cala a boca Sardinha! Deixa eu fazer vai,vai! – pediu Ann mirando na bunda de Gina onde fez um desenho de uma bola como se fosse fazer um buraco – Cor...

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Mione fazendo a varinha de Ann voar, fazendo-a encher a bochecha de ar. – Continue Lynn...

- Agora... – continuou ela apontando para a calça de Gina – _Encolhus_. – exclamou fazendo a calça dela ficar do tamanho exato de Gina, moldando-se as pernas da ruiva. – Só mais uma coisinha... _Desenhunus_. – e desenhou umas letras na calça e na parte de trás um coração vermelho – Voilá. – gritou, batendo palmas freneticamente.

- Uau... Tu tá gostosa Gi! – sussurrou Ann, depois de um longo assovio, dando uma piscadela safada e indo na direção dela.

- Saaai potcha! – gritou Gina correndo atrás de Mione rindo.

- Agora podemos finalmente ir? – perguntou Mione que também estava admirada com aquilo e demonstrava num sorriso.

Gina concordou com as três e se olhou no espelho pela última vez ainda não acreditando que estava usando aquelas roupas que pareciam novas. No caminho para as carruagens muita gente cumprimentava o quarteto mais popular da escola, se admirando com a caçula que sempre usava roupas enormes, descolando alguns assovios de alguns meninos e outros se esticaram para vê-la ao passar. Foi aí que Gina finalmente se sentiu parte do quarteto mais popular dando um grande sorriso perdendo totalmente a vergonha e conversando animadamente com as amigas.

- Você bombou heim Gi! – sorriu Lynn ao entrarem na carruagem.

- Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? – pediu, avermelhada.

- Aonde iremos primeiro quando chegarmos? – perguntou Mione depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

- Eu necessito ir a uma sorveteria, acho que estão uns 40 graus lá fora! – pediu Ann se abanando. – Odeio sol...

- Ah é mesmo, Ann Camarão. – zoou Gina rindo.

- Olha pra Sardinha, acabou de botar os ossos para fora já tá se empolgando! E ainda falando de vermelho, mais oia!

- Não comecem crianças! Já já chegamos no passeinho e vocês irão se divertir tá? – brincou Lynn falando como uma professora de primeiro ano.

- Você é feia demais! – exclamou Ann rindo.

- Estou ligada que você queria esse corpinho de deusa grega viu?!

- Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeus me livre! – gritou abanando os braços no ar fazendo todas rirem.

- Chegamos meninas. – informou Hermiione ao parar de rir e guardar o livro transfigurado em um botão no bolso.

- Tem uma nova sorveteria logo ali na frente. – informou Ann quando todas desceram da carruagem.

- Eu quero de pistache! – disse Lynn com os olhos brilhando.

- Você e seu amor por pistache, Pitzie. – disse uma voz arrastada atrás delas fazendo Lynn se virar sorrindo e Gina congelar.

- Quinho! – gritou dando um abraço nele que retribuiu segurando-a pela cintura como se fossem namorados.

- Já vi que sua companhia nunca muda... – provocou, olhando para trás dela, onde se encontravam Gina e Hermione

- Pára de ser chato! – disse batendo a mão no ombro dele com um sorriso.

- Só se você me deixar fazer algo... – começou puxando-a para mais perto.

- O que? – perguntou com cara inocente com o dedo no lábio fazendo-o rir e puxá-la para um beijo fazendo certo Lufa-lufa que tinha acabado de chegar, abaixar a cabeça melancólico.

- Cedric! – exclamou Ann sorrindo ao ver o irmão chamando a atenção da Corvinal que puxou o primo para mais perto

- Alô... – cumprimentou com um aceno de mão olhando para os dois primos. – Como você está princesa?

- Estou bem... mas pelo que vejo você não. – disse olhando para a amiga, desgostosa.

- Apenas não estou disposto hoje... – falou ainda sem tirar os olhos da loira que não estava mais beijando o primo, mas conversava colada a ele mexendo em seu cabelo. – Er... oi Weasley, oi Hermione – cumprimentou ambas com um sorriso forçado.

- Oi... – responderam ambas sendo que Gina também deu um sorriso forçado tentando não olhar para o Sonserino que passava a mão no rosto da prima e dava seu melhor sorriso.

- Eu já vou indo, meus amigos me esperam... – falou depois de uns segundos olhando a Corvinal e sendo totalmente ignorado. – Passar bem... – e deu as costas sem ver que a loira olhou-o nesse momento fechando a cara ao ver algumas fãs dele dando risinhos quando ele andou no meio delas.

A ruiva via toda a cena tentando não esmurrar o Sonserino. Por que ele fazia aquilo com ela? Tudo bem que não tinham nada, mas se agarrar com sua melhor amiga na sua frente depois do ocorrido ontem? Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e dando as costas ignorou os primos que ainda conversavam intimamente.

- Algum problema Gi? – perguntou Mione interrompendo o pensamento dela.

- Não foi nada... – respondeu vendo a amiga muito desconfortável perto do Sonserino

- Eu mato essa safada! – exclamou Ann enraivada dando um soco no ar. – Se for para ela continuar a entristecer meu irmão, ela não passa dessa semana! Argh!

- Falando de mim? – perguntou Lynn que parecia ter ouvido tudo que a amiga tinha falado e mantinha um ar sossegado.

- Como você adivinhou? – perguntou sarcástica dando as costas para a amiga e puxando as outras duas.

-

- AAAH esse vestido é the best! – gritou Lynn dizendo isso pela vigésima vez com uns quinze vestidos na mão e indo para a cabine pela décima vez.

- E aí Gi, achou algo legal? – perguntou a grifinória sentando-se ao lado dela com umas cinco caixas de sapato.

- Não quero nada não...

- Nem comece Ginn! Espere aí... – mandou indo até uns vestidos trazendo três deles. – Agora vá provar! – mandou e puxou ela levando-a para a cabine. – Depois nos mostre. – deu um sorriso e voltou para o sofá onde se encontravam seus sapatos.

- Eu não mereço... – sussurrou olhando para o vestido.

- Gi, você já está ai há 20 minutos! Queremos ver você vestida! – gritou Ann de fora batendo na porta dela.

- Ok... espera... – disse respirando fundo e abrindo a porta com os olhos fechados de medo.

- JEEESUS! – gritou Lynn.

- VIXE MAINHA! – gritou Ann com a boca aberta.

- Uau! – exclamou Mione incrédula fazendo as duas olharem para Mione e voltarem depois sua atenção para Gina.

- Arrasou amiga! – falou Lynn sorrindo.

- Ficou linda com o vestido, mais só com ele! Porque sem ele... – disse Ann rindo.

- Obrigada... - agradeceu Gina olhando-se de novo no espelho.

Ela olhou para o espelho de novo. Usava um vestido preto transparente que ia um palmo acima do joelho, e mostrava suas lindas pernas torneadas (resultado dos anos de quadribol), um decote mostrando a lateral dos seios médios e juntos, uma linha prateada brilhante abaixo do decote e um salto prateado cintilante que amarrava na perna.

- Vocês também estão lindas... – falou sorrindo e olhando para as três.

Lynn usava um sutiã preto de enchimento com um pano branco transparente com uns fios pretos deixando sua linda barriga de fora mostrando suas curvas, uma mini-saia preta de coro com um cinto preto com a fivela prateada e um salto altíssimo preto. Ann usava um vestido vermelho berrante sem alça que ia até quatro dedos abaixo do quadril, um cinto marrom que prendia sua cintura, um medalhão quatro dedos abaixo do ombro e uma sandália preta baixa. Mione usava um vestido dourado de decote, uma linha de pontos prateados embaixo do decote onde vinha depois um pano dourado transparente solto onde se podia segurar e uma sandália dourada um pouco alta.

- Agora vamos terminar de provar senão não dará tempo de comermos. – disse Mione ainda sorrindo e as três confirmaram.

Gina deu a volta para sua cabine fechando ao passar, sendo impedida por uma mão que a empurrou para frente e trancou a cabine ao passar.

- Malfoy? – exclamou ao vê-lo pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Você está linda Virgínia... – sussurrou sem tirar os olhos dela que iam de cima para baixo junto com um sorriso safado.

- Se você não sair agora eu juro que grito! – grunhiu com feições de raiva.

- Eu duvido... – provocou descendo a sua cabeça no ombro, dela onde deu um beijo fazendo os ombros relaxarem e a expressão desanuviar-se.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? – perguntou com expressão triste.

- Até hoje você não reclamou nada... – respondeu sem olhá-la e pondo o cabelo dela do outro lado do ombro dando leves mordidas nele.

- Por favor, pára... – pediu sem firmeza fazendo-o parar e subir para o ouvido dela.

- Não estou vendo firmeza Gina... – sussurrou no ouvido dela mordendo o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

- Pa... pára... – pediu com os olhos fechados querendo cada vez mais o contrário.

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou olhando-a de novo e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Si... sim.. – respondeu sentindo as benditas borboletas brincarem no seu estômago.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou beijando sua nuca com vontade puxando para seu corpo.

- Não... Não pára... – pediu com firmeza e olhos fechados.

Virou-se para ele fitando-o ansiosa, enquanto ele sorriu e puxou-a pela cintura roçando seus lábios no dela fazendo-a rosnar baixinho, fazendo-o sorrir e beijá-la finalmente. Ao sentir o contato, sentiu suas pernas falharem apoiando-se ao corpo dele que ao perceber isso a puxou mais para perto e pressionou-a contra o espelho.

Subiu a mão para a barriga dela explorando-a completamente, enquanto a outra encontrava-se na cascata ruiva, afagando-a sem cortar em instante nenhum o beijo ardente que apenas parava infelizmente pela falta de ar. Subiu ainda mais as mãos chegando nos seios dela, apertando-os levemente arrancando um leve gemido, desceu seus lábios até os ombros dando leves mordidas fazendo com que ela mordesse seu lábio tentando conter outro gemido.

Tirou as alças fazendo o vestido cair suavemente até embaixo do sutiã, dando para explorar o colo desnudo dela onde tinha algumas sardinhas. Beijou-o com ferocidade arrancando suspiro da ruiva que se encontrava com a cabeça para trás apoiada na parede da cabine. Depois de uns segundos puxou-a para mais perto voltando para outro beijo muito mais ardente e arrebatador que o passado, sendo jogado para o lado direito da cabine.

Ela que agora assumira o poder, continuava o beijo enquanto suas mãos abriam demoradamente os botões da camisa do loiro que começou a respirar mais lentamente. Após tirar seu ultimo botão, jogou a camisa para trás e beijou-o no pescoço enquanto com apenas uma unha fez uma linha vertical do tórax até a barriga fazendo-o tremer totalmente e empurrar a ruiva para o lado esquerdo da cabine.

Ela deu um leve gemido ao sentir suas costas baterem na cabine, mas logo esqueceu ao ser beijada por ele. Benditas borboletas que sempre voltavam, benditas pernas que perdiam as forças. Mais que diabos aquele loiro fazia com ela?

Ele com as mãos livres desabotoou o sutiã dela enquanto beijava o pescoço, jogando-o para o lado. Pegou uma perna dela enlaçando sua cintura, levantando-a para explorar o que tinha acabado de descobrir.

Ficou um instante olhando os seios dela pensando o quanto eram lindos e rosados, finalmente mordendo o mamilo tirando um grande gemido dela que começou a fazer leves movimentos para frente e para trás sendo acompanhada pelo loiro. Colocou a outra perna na cintura dele a fim dele poder explorar ainda mais e jogou a cabeça soltando gemidos e sussurros enquanto ele mordia e beijava seus seios.

Ele aproveitando o momento, tirou suas mãos que antes estavam na cabine apoiando-se, apertou as coxas dela que enlaçavam sua cintura, subindo a mão até chegar à saia do vestido onde subiu até alcançar a calcinha dela fazendo-a aumentar ainda mais os movimentos e sentindo a parte de baixo dele latejar mais do que nunca.

Tirou as pernas da cintura dele fazendo-o soltar um muxuxo de reprovação, mas ignorou se agachando até chegar às calças dele, tirando o seu cinto e fitando-o, vendo a face de surpresa dele misturada com malícia. Sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo, desceu o zíper mostrando a cueca preta samba canção dele e certo volume nas calças. Sorriu maliciosa para ele sendo substituído por um de susto ao ouvir uma voz.

- Gina? – gritou alguém do lado de fora batendo na porta.

- Por que está demorando? – perguntou outra voz .

Ela se levantou na mesma hora quase dando um grito de terror, olhou para si mesma vendo-se sem sutiã e com o vestido até a cintura, enquanto draco se encontrava apenas de cueca.

- Gina? – gritou de novo a primeira voz que pertencia a Hermione preocupada.

- Vamos arrombar a porta ouviu? – gritou a segunda que pertencia a Lynn.

'Elas não podem entrar aqui senão estou ferrada' pensou Gina desesperada e limpou a garganta.

- O... o que vocês querem? – perguntou fingindo zanga.

- Você está há meia hora aí sem dar sinal de vida e fala apenas isso? – indignou-se Hermione.

- Ah Mi, se liga, eu estava provando minhas roupas né!

- Não começa com suas gírias não e trata de sair!

- Já estou indo, me esperem no caixa que já estou indo. – esperou alguém retrucar, mas as duas haviam se afastado.

- É impressionante como esse povo gosta de atrapalhar a gente! – murmurou Draco. – Sempre alguém na parte boa corta meu barato é...

- Dá pra fechar a matraca Malfoy? – esbravejou Gina apanhando suas roupas.

- Típico... – riu ele pelo nariz. – Se agarra e depois começa a reclamar.

- Olha... – começou virando-se para ele que cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha.

_Borboletas, benditas borboletas._

- Que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – perguntou ele depois de breves segundos de silêncio.

- Por que você tem que ser tão irritante?

- Por que você tem que ser tão broxante?

- Eu não sou broxante!

- Magina... Apenas corta o barato quando a coisa tá ficando boa!

- Eu paro algo antes de cometermos um erro! Imagina... se não fosse pela Mione, olha o que teria acontecido?!

- Vindo de mim, algo muito bom... Quer provar? – perguntou segurando-a pela cintura de novo.

- Pára! As meninas estão lá fora me esperando, se voltarem aqui vai ser o fim!

- Ora por quê? Não pode mais se agarrar em paz não?

- Com você? Não! Os meus irmãos te matariam só de saber que você encostou um dedo em mim...

- E... vou ser esfaqueado e cremado então... – brincou ele sorrindo levando um tapa no braço.

- Já vi que com você não dá pra conversar. Agora trate de se trocar. Eu vou na frente e você vai depois ouviu? – falou séria com voz mandona olhando-º

- Sim, senhora! – confirmou colocando a mão na cabeça e juntando os pés.

- Eu não mereço... – sussurrou abrindo a porta sendo puxada por um braço – Pára, é sério!

- Eu mereço pelo menos um beijo de despedida não acha? – perguntou sem ver nenhuma negação da ruiva e beijando-a e trancando de novo a porta começando a tirar o vestido dela

-Pa... pára! – mandou, empurrando-o para frente que bateu no vidro fazendo um barulho.

- Ai! Isso doeu Virginia! – exclamou levando as mãos as costas.

- Não me chama assim, e foi bem feito. Agora, tchau! – e destrancou rapidamente, saindo sem uma última olhada.

- Que barulho foi aquele Gina? – perguntou Lynn olhando para trás dela onde à porta se encontrava fechada

- Não foi nada... - murmurou colocando um vestido no caixa. – É esse que quero.

- Ok... - falou Lynn ainda olhando para a porta que por um instante jurou ter visto um par de olhou acinzentados.

- Senhorita, aqui está. – disse a voz da caixa simpaticamente.

- O... obrigada – agradeceu olhando pela última vez a cabine saindo atrás das meninas – E aí vamos comer aonde?

- Eu vou para o castelo, não me sinto bem. – mentiu Gina que estava branca não por não se sentir bem e sim pelo ocorrido.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Que nada, é falta de p... mesmo! – zoou Ann, que recebeu olhar de reprovação das três que apenas deu os ombros e olhou feliz para suas sacolas de compras.

- Não é nada, sério! – disse Gina ao ver o olhar desconfiado de Hermione. – Vejo vocês mais tarde. – e sem esperar mais algo saiu andando pela fila.

-

Choros, soluços, gritos abafados pelo travesseiro, é isso que você ouviria se entrasse no dormitório do 6° da Grifinória.

Ela se encontrava de bruços, com os braços apoiados na cama e seu rosto coberto pelas duas mãos, as imagens do acontecimento passavam como um flash pela cabeça dela fazendo escorrer lágrimas.

Como ela pode se deixar chegar até aquele ponto? Melhor dizendo, como o plano chegou a esse ponto? Tudo era apenas um plano, por que ela teimava em esquecer? Ela não deveria está se envolvendo com ninguém, principalmente Malfoy, a quem ela odiava (não tinha mais certeza agora) e toda a sua família sentia nojo e desprezo. Por que diabos ela não ficou na cama dela se empanturrando de comida e lendo histórias de drama? Mais não, ela ouviu as meninas e acabou quase...

_Eu não tenho coragem de falar a palavra do que eu quase, QUASE fiz! É algo tão... argh! Aquelas benditas sobrancelhas que me hipnotizam, juro que um dia vou raspá-las de tanta raiva_!

Enxugou o rosto e viu que já era quase a hora dos alunos voltarem para a escola, se olhou no espelho, deparando-se com uma Gina com o rosto avermelhado confundindo-se com a cor do seu cabelo que se encontrava totalmente bagunçado pelos puxões de raiva.

Levantou-se em direção do banheiro a fim de tomar um banho, trancou a porta ao passar e retirou as roupas e encheu a banheira de água.

A água se encontrava fria como um gelo, fazendo ela lembrar-se do toque de certo loiro, tremeu totalmente quando se jogou dentro da água e fechou os olhos a fim de relaxar, os aromas dos sais a entorpeceram relaxando seus músculos completamente.

Lembrou-se do beijo dele, totalmente diferente de todos que já deu. Era bruto e calmo, rápido e devagar, sedutor e simples, fazendo-a delirar e querer cada vez mais.

E aquele toque? Era agressivo e calmo, rápido e lento, simplesmente... vicioso.

Abriu os olhos com a respiração já acelerada, só de pensar nele já se sentia totalmente eufórica como nunca, como ele conseguia?

Saiu da banheira e se arrumou saindo do banheiro depois de pôr um lápis e pó (para esconder as sardas) no rosto.

Entrou no Salão Principal vendo algumas pessoas que já tinham voltado, mais nada de suas amigas, deviam está batendo papo e Ann (provavelmente) falando mal de Gina.

_Típico..._

Sentou-se na mesa percebendo que não comia há horas e sua barriga implorava comida, pegou um enorme pedaço de torta de abóbora e antes de poder desfrutar daquela maravilha alguém a interrompeu.

- Virginia Weasley? – chamou alguém.

Abaixou o garfo calmamente respirando fundo para não dar um grito, como ele tinha coragem de falar com ela na frente do salão inteiro? Viu algumas meninas olharem com as bocas abertas estupefadas como se tivesse atrás dela um dos meninos mais populares da escola (se bem que Draco era) e bem, ela acertou ao se virar para trás

- O que... – começou ela virando-se com raiva, parando ao ver a pessoa a sua frente deixando sua boca cair totalmente.

Encontrava-se a sua frente um dos dez meninos mais populares de Hogwarts, Rick Bones. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos cacheados, olhos verdes incrivelmente claros, pele branca (quase albino), porte atlético graças a seu posto de batedor na Corvinal.

- Que bom que te achei. – falou dando um sorriso branco e todo certinho. – Queria bem... fazer-te uma pergunta.

Gina que ainda estava olhando-o totalmente boba e de boca aberta, se tocou no que ele dizia e concordou pra ele prosseguir sem piscar os olhos.

- Gostariadeirparaumafestacomigo? – perguntou muito rápido tropeçando nas palavras.

- Co... Como? – perguntou ela sem entender uma só palavra

- Desculpa... - pediu e clareou a voz com uma tossida. - Você quer ir comigo para uma festa? – perguntou ficando avermelhado.

Ela ficou mais boba que nunca e avermelhando pouco a pouco, um dos meninos mais populares tinha acabado de chamá-la para sair? Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e engoliu seco antes de responder.

- Be... Bem... quando? – perguntou dando um pequeno sorriso tímido.

- É daqui a três semanas. – respondeu menos tímido sorrindo – Achei que seria melhor chamar logo você.

_Ele viajou feio na batatinha, me chamar pra sair? Alô, ninguém me quer mano!_

- Bem... Achou que até lá não tenho nada não... – falou dando um sorriso

- Então...

- Então...? – perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida sem entender

- Aceita? – perguntou dando uma risada em seguida.

- Oh... – se tocou. – Sim, aceito. – respondeu com um sorriso doce.

- Certo, então já vou, meus amigos me esperam. – disse com um grande sorriso fazendo algumas meninas que passavam suspirarem e darem risinhos.

_Tolas... Odeio esses risinhos._

Acenou para ele enquanto ele se afastava e se voltou para frente dando um grito de susto.

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCAS? – perguntou com a mão no coração quase tendo um ataque.

- Hermione não é tão feia assim... – falou Lynn com um sorriso.

- Cala boca, Barbie. – grunhiu Mione voltando a atenção para Gina. – O que foi aquilo?

- O que um gato lindo queria com uma Sardinha como tu? Tava perguntando como vai tá a pesca amanhã? – perguntou a sonserina debochando.

- Pra sua informação poia, eu acabei de ser convidada para sair. – disse erguendo o queixo triunfante.

- Sério?! – exclamou Lynn com um sorriso antes que Ann abrisse a boca pra retrucar.

- Aham, perguntou se eu queria ir para uma festa que será daqui a três semanas...

- A festa do Hawkins?! – perguntou Mione impressionada

- Não sei... e se for?

- É simplesmente A festa Gi! Só vão os exclusivos como eu, claro, e podemos levar acompanhantes!

- Como assim, como você Lynn? Eu também sou pop tá?

- Whatever... - falou cantando. – Você vai com ele né amiga? – perguntou batendo palminhas sorridente.

- Bem... Eu concordei mais co...

- Awesome! – gritou com as mãos abertas e erguidas dando um enorme sorriso e olhando-a de cima para baixo. – Temos que encomendar seu vestido, acessórios, sapatos, cabeleleiro... – falou ela contando nos dedos os números de coisas parando mais entusiasmada ainda – Isso vai ser merveilleux!

- Nem tente negar, quando ela se empolga, sai de baixo... – sussurrou Mione para Gina que engolia seco com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem... - falou a ruiva depois de uns segundos onde Ann comia com raiva por ser interrompida, Mione lia o livro que tinha transfigurado e Lynn rabiscava um papel dando em alguns momentos gritinhos de alegria. – Vou para meu quarto... Boa noite.

Sem receber atenção alguma como se não tivesse falado nada, deu as costas e foi rumo ao dormitório já sonhando na sua caminha quente, confortável, cheirosa... Infelizmente sendo acordada por um imenso puxão.

- Ai! – exclamou ao ouvir um estalo que veio do seu cotovelo vindo lágrimas de dor nos olhos. – Qual o seu... – começou parando ao ver a pessoa na sua frente. – Ah não...

- Como assim 'ah não'? Alguns minutos atrás você não falaria isso, certo?

- O que você quer Malfoy? – perguntou cruzando os braços levando uma das mãos ao seu cotovelo.

- Posso saber o que o Bones queria com você? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

_Pela primeira vez no ano ignorei as incríveis borboletas que vivem no meu estômago e só consegui pensar "Ele está com ciúmes de mim?". _

_Sei que é algo impossível ou quase, mais não pude deixar de pensar nisso, ele estava na minha frente com as sobrancelhas erguidas, braços cruzados e num tom sério. O que eu na minha plena inocência poderia pensar? _

- Posso saber o que você tem haver com isso? – perguntou também erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Se eu fosse criança eu falaria que perguntei primeiro...

- Mas como não é...

- MAS como não sou apenas quero te avisar que o Bones não é de boa reputação, aquele jeito tímido que ele fingiu ser é só para conquistar as mulheres.

_Homens... Tem cada desculpa._

- Sei... um menino simpático, que veio me chamar antes que alguém viesse, de boa família, não anda por aí se esfregando com qualquer uma, cavalheiro... Não é uma boa pessoa?

- As aparências enganam Weasley. Conheço-o bem melhor que você!

- Por que eu ouviria você Malfoy?

- Porque você quase fez um...

- Cala a boca! – gritou. – Aquilo foi um momento de loucura ok?

- Um momento de loucura interrompido, quem sabe na próxima?

- Não haverá próxima... e eu sairei com Rick sim!

- Rick? Já é intima? – perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

- Malfoy, você está com ciúmes?

- Eu, com ciúmes? – perguntou dando uma risada fria. – Apenas quis clarear sua cabecinha Weasley, e alertá-la que o Lorde não gosta nem um pouco da família dele, como posso dizer?... Traidores, como a sua família.

- Não ouse falar da minha família! – grunhiu aproximando dele com a varinha.

- Acha que me mete medo? Sou seu mestre piveta, sei bem mais que você...

- Você sabe atacar, e eu sei muito bem defender. Se não sabe, sou a melhor em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas do meu ano!

- Então devo informar a meu Lorde que você deveria ir para a Ordem, não para nosso lado.

- Acho que meu dote para isso ajudaria muito ao nosso Lorde! – corrigiu com ênfase a palavra. – Agora boa noite, pois estou muito cansada. – completou com um bocejo dando as costas e caminhando.

- Depois não diga que não avisei – gritou vendo-a se afastar. – Maldito Bones, ele me paga. – sussurrou para si mesmo dando as costas indo à direção ao seu dormitório.

-

_Hogwarts, 14 de Janeiro._

_Ann você me paga! Mandou de novo aquela bendita coruja, que só parou de bicar minha cabeça quando dei um berro! Eu já sei que era para nos encontrarmos às 19 horas, é sempre esse o horário do encontro! Deve estar coçando a língua (Ann sei que nessa hora você botou o dedo na língua e coçou ela, engraçada) para contar as merdas que fez na semana._

_Infelizmente tenho que passar o diário, gosto tanto de escrever aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto aliviada em poder contar as coisas não só pelo diário (essa é a parte ruim do diário)._

_Espero que vocês possam entender os acontecimentos da semana (Principalmente Mi, já estou até ouvindo você falando "Gina, como você pôde fazer isso? Ele é Draco Malfoy! Seu inimigo, o menino mais idiota da escola! E bla, bla, bla..."), mas eu não pude fazer nada! Aquela sobrancelha é mais forte que eu! Aqueles olhos, sorriso desdenhoso, argh! Como eu odeio aquele Malfoy!_

_Por isso aceitei sair com Rick, quem sabe ele põe juízo nessa linda cabecinha aqui?_

_Espero também saber que sonhos são esse que tenho com T... Voldemort. Estou realmente começando a ter medo de mim mesma._

_E sim, esqueci de mencionar aqui que falei com o pessoal da Ordem e que estão orgulhosos sem saber que ando me agarrando com um Comensal e quase... Peste! Porque tenho que me lembrar sempre disso?_

_Hora de me despedir do diário, só daqui a três semanas né? Vou começar a pensar na festa, pelo menos não tenho que ligar para aparência já que Lynn tomou providências para tudo._

_Boa sorte com o diário Ann, que aconteça muitas desgraças ok?!_

_Beijinho gatinhqa._

Gina subiu as escadas até chegar no 3º andar, estava como sempre, um silêncio e vazio, só estava em suas mãos o diário apertando-o levemente como se alguém fosse aparecer do nada e tirá-lo das mãos dela. Ficou em frente à porta e pensou o de sempre

'Quero um lugar onde ninguém ache agente'.

Repetiu isso três vezes até ver a porta à sua frente e adentrar nela.

Dessa vez a sala encontrava-se como sempre, escura com algumas velas clareando o ambiente, um cheiro muito bom embriagando o local, almofadas fofas e coloridas para elas se sentarem, uns biscoitos e bolinhos, cerveja amanteigada, entre outras coisas. Percebeu que estava adiantada já que todas normalmente só chegavam meia hora depois do combinado já que, Lynn colocava milhares de roupas até uma ficar perfeita no seu corpo (isso não era difícil), Ann demorava séculos no banho e Mione se esquecia completamente da reunião, pois estava... Estudando!

Ouviu depois de uns 20 minutos a porta se abrindo mostrando Ann e Mione que esticaram a gola e se abanaram devido ao pequeno calor que havia lá dentro.

- Não dá para colocar um ar-condicionado não?! – perguntou Ann se abanando sentindo o lugar ficar mais fresco. – Agora sim... – falou sorrindo olhando para Gina. – E aí Sardinha?! Tudo beleza brow? – perguntou fazendo pose de surfista e começando a rir.

- Onde está Lynn? – perguntou Gina com ar de indiferença fingindo não ter visto a certa cena a sua frente.

- Disse que já estava acabando de passar...

- Os produtos... – concluiu sorrindo.

Ouviram uma porta se fechando, mostrando uma loira sorridente com incríveis olhos azuis de dar inveja.

- Desculpa girls. Mais ser linda dá trabalho! – falou a loira balançando o cabelo, se achando.

- Só... - disse Ann se virando para as meninas. – Bora acabar logo com essa birosca?

As quatro concordaram e se sentaram no mesmo lugar desde o primeiro encontro, mesmo já sendo o terceiro encontro, elas continuavam aflitas e nervosas. Uma olhou para a outra esperando que alguma começasse até que enfim Mione começou.

- Bem... Estamos aqui mais uma vez reunidas, – começou com voz social e alta. – para a passagem do diário. E hã...

- É isso aí! Me dê logo isso Sardinha! – disse Ann pegando o diário das mãos de Gina que a olhou morta de raiva.

- Eu que tinha que te dar não você tomar das minhas mãos!

- Poupe-me, não tenho tempo para isso... – falou a morena enrolando o cabelo com o dedo girando os olhos.

- Terá que ter ora, pois! – exclamou pegando de volta recebendo um olhar irritado de Ann. – Bem... Espero que vocês entendam tudo que escrevi, e que bem... Certos atos foram do momento...

- Como assim Gi? – perguntou Mi quase dando um grito agudo e Ann dando um sorriso safado.

- Não é nada disso! Vocês verão quando lerem. Escrevi tudo que podia e espero que vocês entendam... agora. – falou virando-se para Ann que fez o mesmo com uma cara infantil e um sorriso débil estendendo as mãos. – Céus... Ann te entrego o diário e espero que você seja fiel aos juramentos e não nos esconda nada...

- É isso mesmo aí que você disse! – falou ela sem ligar e pegando o livro de Gina. – Finalmente! – e deu um sorriso.

- Então é isso? – perguntou Lynn olhando para as outras três.

- Aham... Só daqui a três semanas... – lamentou Gina que olhava o diário tristemente.

Olharam para o diário, que foi aberto por Ann e todas discutiram o conteúdo da semana de Gina indignadas. Lynn soltava exclamações do tipo 'Eu sabiiia!' e Ann dizia 'Hmmm que Sardinha safadinha...', enquanto Hermione a olhava com um misto de preocupação e decepção. Depois de algumas horas, já cansadas, Hermione se remexeu.

- Bom, já vou indo, pois não durmi muito bem essa noite... – falou Mi se levantando sendo seguida das três

- Toma conta dele viu?! Quero-o inteiro daqui a uma semana! – disse Lynn.

- Sim senhora. Vou cuidar direitinho – dando um sorriso maquiavélico e fechando a porta deixando o quarto completamente escuro.

**N/A's:** Então, o que acharam? Deixem REVIEWS, por favor! Só assim podemos melhorar. Mil obrigados aos leitores. Agora, vamos as respostas das reviews do capítulo passado.

**Lennon:** Obrigadíssima pelos seus elogios e pela review. Espero que continue lendo e apreciando. Beijos.

**Nina Pattinson:** A Hermione é um personagem muito bom, e esse capítulo foi um H/R bem legal na nossa opinião. D/G está aí e tomara que tenhamos feito a felicidade de todo mundo xP Ced e Lynn já está chegando de novo. Beijo.

**Gisele Weasley:** Que bom que gostou Gi! Nós como fãs da sua fic ficamos totalmente satisfeitas ao saber que você gostou da nossa xD Essas meninas são loucas né? Asidhuiashd Reviver o Cedric, só se for pra ficar com a Lynn xP sauidhasuid Beijos e MUITO obrigada pelas reviews.

**Taty Granger Pattinson: **Ah Taty, que bom que gostou xD Estamos hiper satisfeitas ao saber que andam gostando dos personagens e dos shippers da fic. Obrigadíssima pela review e espero que tenha gostado tanto de D/G quanto das outras. Beijão.

**Ahayene:** Demoramos um pouquinho, mas aqui está! Muito fofa você. Brigada pelos elogios querida. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. Beijos.

**Mih Diggory:** Mih, uma das nossas mais fiéis leitoras! Obrigada pela review querida (: A parte da Mione e do Ron ficou realmente fofinha e adoramos saber que você gostou. Tomara que você tenha gostado do capítulo da Ginn. Beijooo.

**k3nsh1n1589** Ai que bom que você voltou! Brigada pela expectativa e pelo elogio aos capítulos do diário. O capítulo novo demorou um pouquinho de novo, mas espero que novamente ele tenha sido bom de ler. Beijão e obrigada de novo.

**Ginny Potter:** isahdihsadihsauidh Que bom que você tá começando a gostar da Lynn. Viu que ela não é de todo ruim?? (: A gente pode ver se consegue colocar um poquinho de H/G, mas como você viu, nesse capítulo D/G dominou o cabeção de todo mundo xP Esperamos realmente que tenha gostando Ginny. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Thaty:** Brigada pela review Thay! Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Mione Weasley:** Ah Mione! Que bom que não esqueceu da gente. Nós não estamos mais bravas, porque dessa vez recebemos bastante reviews. Todos foram bonzinhos conosco xD A Mione ficou bem legal no capítulo passado mesmo e só tende a melhorar. O Richard é mesmo um tesã... :x saiudhuiahd Obrigada pela review! Beijão.

**Mah Granger:** Que bom que você gostou da Mione, Mah! (: O Richard é mesmo um pedaço de mau caminho, e ainda aparecerá bastante na nossa história, então... se controle! Suidhaisuhd E a Lilá, sem comentários pra ela né? xP Beijo querida e brigada pela review!

**Maluh:** Obrigada pela review apressadinha! xP Capítulo novo aqui e esperamos que tenha gostado. Beijos amor.

**Nanny D.:** Você mesmo falou: Potter-Podre! O Ced é sem sombra de dúvidas melhor (Pitzie.) ) saiudhiashdiashdiuas Meu neném é bem mais lindo, tesudo, gostoso e tudo de bom., enquanto o teu tem a testa rachada. :D siudhasihdi O capítulo da Árvore ficou uma diliça e essa Sardinha é muito safadinha! O próximo é o teu bruaca. Te amo! Beijo.

**Maggy94:** Maggy, perdão. A gente demorou um pouco pra postar o seu shipper predileto, mas agora tá aí! Esperamos muito que tenha gostado, e qualquer crítica sabe que somos a todo ouvidos. Won-Won é realmente um apelido ridículo, e eu também concordo contigo que quem não gosta de R/H é doente mental! Usadhiuashduiha Beijão querida e desculpa de novo pela demora.

**Mia G.:** HASIDUHSAIUDHAIS Só ama a Sardinha né arvore safada, maldita? E nós duas? Nós não merecemos nada não? Ahhhh vou morrer... x.x Enfim... Aqui no seu capítulo tem várias reviews sua mala, não reclama. Capítulo da Sardinha enlatada enferrujada... vamos ver o que o pessoal acha. Amamos você Árvore ingrata : Beijo.

**carlinhA oO:** Brigadinha pelos elogios meu bem. E realmente, R/H e D/G as vezes competem pelo melhor shipper. Mas enfim, o bom é que o caítulo te agradou, e também esperamos que esse tenha sido ainda melhor. Beijos!

**Rayane:** Outra apressadinha do katchango! Capítulo novo postado e esperamos que tenha gostado. Amamos você feiosa.. Beijos.

**Bellatrix Black:** Hermione bem diferente de muitas Hermiones né? Que bom que gostou Bella (podemos te chamar de Bella não:S). Capítulo novo aí. O que achou? Fala pra gente ok? Beijão!

**NaNdA:** Ai que fofa você! Sauidhasiuhdu É claro que íamos responder o seu comentário boba! Brigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios! Ainda bem que gostou. Mobrigada pelos elogios querida, e tomara que tenha gostado do novo. Beijão.

Gente... então é isso! Graças a Merlin foram muitas reviews, e muito obrigada pelo carinho. Desculpem-nos pela demora nos caítulos, mas acidentes e coisas acontecem que infelizmente atrasam o bom andamento da fic. Esperamos que nesse Ano Novo as coisas melhorem e nós podermos atualiazar mais rápido para vocês.

Feliz Natal atrasadíssimo e Feliz Ano Novo atrasado também! xP Esperamos que todos os desejos de vocês se realizem e que tudo de bom aconteça pra vocês. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo que é da Nanny e do Harry. Tá muito bom! Confiem xP sauidhsiahd


	8. Muito, muito alho!

**N/A's:** DESCULPEM-NOS de novo pela imensa demora...

Primeiro capítulo da Ann no diário (um pouquinho grande... mas nada de preguiça crianças!!). Esperamos que gostem.

**Cap. 7 - Muito, muito alho!!!**

_Eu vou ter que admitir... eu não gosto de popularidade!!_

_Não é porque ter pessoas comentando a seu respeito, e lhe cercando por onde quer que você vá me incomoda. Pelo contrário meninas, vocês até sabem que eu gosto de uma certa "chamada de atenção". _

_Mas o que verdadeiramente me incomoda neste mundinho fútil, repito FÚTIL, da "fama" podemos assim dizer, é o fato de que existem certas pessoas, que ao invés de serem humildes e aceitarem normalmente esse "divino" dom de ser popular, (tá, eu até admito que humildade não é lá um forte da casa em que sou residente, mas vamos pular a parte preconceituosa, ou contraditória, como queiram), simplesmente se gabam, rolam por cima, e ainda querem mais! Eu realmente não entendo como trabalham os ticos e tecos dos neurônios desses elementos! _

_Garotas do meu coração, essa semana, eu descobri, que eu ODEIO popularidade, indivíduos populares e etc. Como? Ah, vocês já vão saber..._

_(P.S.: Quem tiver estomago fraco é melhor não ler) (Isso vale pra você Sardinha!)_

Frio. Muito frio. Um vento gélido entrou janela a dentro do dormitório feminino da Sonserina, fazendo com que uma garota de cabelos muito negros e alva, estremecesse por debaixo de suas cobertas.

Ann Diggory dormia tranquilamente, até que algo, ou alguém, a cutucou com força no braço.

Ela permaneceu imóvel. Havia acordado, mas por pura teimosia fingiu continuar dormindo, apenas fungando uma vez. "Isso é a Sardinha... mas que diabos ela veio fazer a essa hora? Bem, vai ter que esperar a Bela Adormecida aqui acordar...", pensou ela.

Até que essa pessoa que a cutucara, repetiu o gesto só que com mais força. Ann suspirou fundo buscando paciência no seu âmago, mas ainda de olhos fechados, e virou-se violentamente pro outro lado da cama, ainda agarrada a seu cobertor.

A garota Diggory podia ser pela maioria das vezes, bastante paciente, porém tinha casos, como: acorda-la antes da hora, tomar algo de seu prato, gritar com ela, interrompê-la na leitura, e lhe dá tapinhas na cabeça, que o quadro se invertia, e ela se tornava uma maquina matadora XLS com capacidade de 22 homicídios por segundo, como seu próprio irmão, Cedric, havia lhe dito uma vez na qual que ele em um Natal qualquer, retirou um pedaço da sua coxa de frango enquanto ela não olhava, e ela o enfeitiçou involuntariamente, fazendo nascer furúnculos com pus por toda sua face. A sorte fora que sua mãe é curandeira chefe do St. Mungus, e pode cura-lo rapidamente, sem muito esforço.

A família Diggory, podia-se dizer, era uma família extremamente calma. Amos, o pai, era um homem que gostava do que tinha, não que ele tivesse apelo às coisas materiais e as coisas que ele conquistara, mas sim porque ele veio de uma família sem muitas condições, e conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo com muito sucesso, tendo um cargo importante no Ministério e tendo esposa e filhos exemplares para sociedade. Além disso, Amos era (como era de se esperar) pacífico, resolvia as brigas em sua casa (que não eram muitas) com facilidade, e transportava paz à todos, mesmo que a situação se encontrasse crítica. Por isso que agora, seus filhos e esposa, sentiam tanto sua falta, e todos ainda não conseguiram se recuperar totalmente do choque de perdê-lo.

Isabelle Diggory, a mãe, era, se podemos dizer, ainda mais calma. Nunca gritava, tinha gostos simples, embora algumas vezes fosse rude e fria com casos de brigas entre os filhos por exemplo. Mas nada que Amos não resolvesse, e voltasse tudo a antiga paz da casa. E apesar de ser ríspida demais com os filhos as vezes, os amava de uma forma extremamente absurda, com cautelas até demais, as vezes até exageradas. Boa esposa, se dedicava inteiramente a seu marido, e agora com sua morte, ficara muito abalada, mas grande parte de sua tristeza fora tirada quando soube que seu filho mais velho voltara. Era perfeccionista além de tudo, casa mais organizada que as dos Diggory, era difícil de achar. Até porque os filhos ajudavam, e muito.

Cedric, o mais velho, era tranqüilo (precisa dizer?), e muito sorridente. Conseguia ver lado bom em coisas em que esse lado não existia. Era bonitão, bom em quadribol, e ótimo filho, muitas vezes sábio aluno, e irmão altamente carinhoso. Isso inflava ainda mais o ego do Sr. Diggory quando ainda era vivo, e gerava um certo ciúmes de sua filha mais nova. Ann.

Ann era, o que podemos dizer de "ovelha negra" da casa. Era a menos calma, quando criança adorava correr e derrubar coisas, mexer em objetos perigosos e explodir alguns experimentos do pai que era meio cientista em casa. Isso gerou muita confusão quando ela nascera pois, a Sra. Diggory, acostumada com muito silencio, e com um filho altamente quieto, não soube bem controlar a filha a deixando ainda mais rebelde e com idéias como "mamãe, quero matar esse coelho", a fazendo enlouquecer e muitas vezes até chorar. Mas, o Sr. Diggory era altamente compreensivo com a filha, tendo conversas de longas horas, a fazendo ter uma admiração enorme pelo pai que tinha, e justificar ainda mais os ciúmes que tinha de seu irmão mais velho. Pois, Ann não tinha um ótimo pai porque era boa em algo e exemplar. Sim, por ser rebelde e diferente de seu irmão. E isso a deixava muito irritada, as vezes até com raiva de seu pai, no qual ficava louco tentando entender porque a filha estava tão brava consigo mas, mesmo sem obter resposta, ele a amava muito.

Amos Diggory fora uma perda extremamente árdua e difícil de suportar. Ann, surpreendendo-se da rapidez na qual ela revivera em sua memória coisas em que ela até havia esquecido, só por causa de alguém que a cutucava no braço, tratou de não deixar as lagrimas que brotaram em seus olhos, caírem. Abriu-os vagarosamente e viu quem estava em seu quarto. Era seu irmão, Cedric. Ann assustou-se e se levantou como se tivesse tomado um susto extremamente grande.

- Ced! - arfou ela. Parecia que havia corrido uma maratona, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, uma das mãos segurando o cobertor, e a outra tirando os cabelos da franja lisa, que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos- Que susto! Como você conseguiu a senha?!

Seu irmão mais velho, (agora, com idade igual), sorriu alegremente, embora seu semblante não demonstrasse (olheiras ainda dominavam abaixo de seus olhos e ele parecia muito mais magro e pálido que os outros dias), e sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã a olhando carinhosamente.

- Bom dia pra você também princesa... - disse ele sorrindo, balançando a cabeça, de modo com que afastasse também o cabelo liso, de seus olhos, as semelhanças genéticas não enganavam ninguém.

- Bom dia Ced... - falou Ann tentando parecer mais simpática, rindo, e sentando-se definitivamente na cama encarando o irmão. - Mas você não me escapa da pergunta... como conseguiu a senha? E como conseguiu entrar sem que nenhum sonserino o estrangulasse antes de conseguir chegar aqui em cima?

Cedric riu novamente, meio enigmático. Ann não gostou desse ar e cruzou os braços o encarando.

- Bem... a senha consegui com a monitora daqui... esqueci o nome dela... - ele franziu a testa, tentando lembrar o nome da garota.

- Parkinson. Sabia que ela iria se atirar pra cima de você. Tirando o quatro olhos nojento, ela se atira pra qualquer um desse colégio. – falou Ann muito rápido, fazendo cara de quem tomara suco de abóbora estragado.

- Quatro olhos nojento? - perguntou Cedric erguendo uma sobrancelha sem entender nada.

- É, o testa rachada. – respondeu a irmã, olhando para as unhas despreocupada.

- Testa racha...

- Enfim, e como você conseguiu subir? - perguntou ela, voltando seu interesse para o irmão do que para as unhas.

- Não foi tão difícil. - falou ele dando de ombros. Ann ergueu as sobrancelhas, duvidosa. - Já que ainda são cinco horas da manhã...

A garota arregalou os olhos de susto, e olhou para a janela rapidamente. Já que o céu estava limpo com apenas algumas nuvens ralas (o que não impedia o vento gélido da manhã) e o sol brilhava por detrás de uma nuvem num lado mais rosa do céu, ela não reparara que ainda estava amanhecendo.

- O que você faz aqui tão cedo então? Aconteceu algo? Ced, você tá bem? – perguntou a irmã correndo os olhos pelo corpo do garoto, para certificar-se de que ainda estava inteiro. Depois ergueu e começou a tatear ele para ver se não havia nenhuma ferida ou se ele sentia dor em algum local. Logo após aproximou o ouvido na altura do coração do irmão para verificar se o coração ainda batia. Depois voltou para seu lugar esperando a resposta.

Devido o desespero da garota, ela fizera tudo isso bem depressa. Cedric apenas ria gostosamente da situação.

- Eu to bem Ann... – falou ele acalmando a irmã, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.- Só vim conversar... faz tempo que a gente não conversa.- disse, subindo as pernas para cima da cama, as cruzando infantilmente.

- É... - riu Ann também cruzando as pernas e sorrindo.

- Então irmãzinha... - começou ele iniciando a conversa. - Que de "inha" não tem nada... - e fez uma careta engraçada. Ann riu mais ainda. - Como você cresceu hein? Eu me lembro da última vez que te vi... você tinha feições de rosto mais infantis e você era no mínimo uns 10 centímetros mais baixa. Fora as mudanças óbvias.- acrescentou ele.

- É... Ced... - disse Ann começando uma pergunta, ficando mais ereta- eu ainda não te perguntei... mas, como foi pra você ter voltado? Assim... quando você...- e respirou fundo- morreu, como foi?

Cedric pareceu considerar a pergunta, e parou um segundo, refletindo como deveria responder. Em seguida falou:

- Bem, na hora, eu senti sabe... - e esfregou o peito no lado esquerdo com força - como se... como se tudo tivesse ficado frio demais para suportar sabe?- E fez uma cara de quem estava tremendo de frio- Depois, eu não lembro de mais nada, tudo ficou escuro, e quando eu acordei no St. Mungus, foi como se eu tivesse despertado de um sono bem profundo e calmo. – suas feições aliviaram. - Eu até queria continuar dormindo. – e riu.

- Ah... - falou Ann com o rosto meio preocupado. - Bem... mas isso passou...

- É, passou... - concordou ele, balançando a cabeça, como se tivesse afastando um pensamento negativo. – Er... tem sido difícil ter 17 anos?

- Nem tanto, tem sido até divertido... – sorriu ela. - Apesar de eu não ter gostado nem um pouco da idéia do N.I.E.M's.

Cedric riu.

- Ah, mas eles são divertidos, você vai gostar! - e riu mais ainda.

- Você já tinha feito? – perguntou a irmã curiosa.

- Já. – afirmou ele, tomando fôlego. - Mas acredito que você vai se divertir com ele mais do que eu, não?

- Ow, claro! - concordou Ann, sarcasticamente. - Apesar de eu gostar de estudar, detesto pressão sabe? Estudo por livre e espontânea vontade, não gosto da idéia de que professores tem que ficar lhe avaliando, e isso me deixa mais preocupada ainda...

- Eu te conheço bem Annabelle Diggory. - falou Cedric rapidamente, pois sabia que ela iria iniciar um discurso sobre os absurdos que existiam nas escolas, como abuso de poder dos professores e pressão durante os exames.

- Claro que conhece. - falou Ann, não muito satisfeita com o tom do irmão para encerrar seu futuro discurso. - Mas você não vai ter que fazer ele todo de novo?

- Infelizmente vou... - disse ele pesaroso se aproximando da irmã e deitando sua cabeça no colo dela, relaxando totalmente.

- Hey, é festa? - perguntou ela rindo, com as mãos na cintura.

- É. - respondeu ele simples sorrindo lindamente.

Ann não resistiu, deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão, e começou a alisar seu cabelo carinhosamente.

Depois de um silêncio, que parecera durar uns 5 minutos, em que os dois pareciam pensar na mesma coisa, Cedric suspirou e falou:

- As vezes, eu penso... - e pausou. Fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.- Eu penso... que... eu não queria ter voltado.

Ann surpreendeu-se com o comentário do irmão e falou:

- Cedric! Não fala uma coisa dessas pelo amor de Merlin! - repreendeu ela tirando a mão de seus cabelos.

- Calma, eu só... eu só penso.

Outro silêncio apoderou-se do dormitório.

- Sabe... eu penso assim... que se eu ainda estivesse... - respirou fundo. Ann acompanhou-o tensa. - morto, papai ainda estivesse aqui para tomar conta de vocês.

- Ahhh não Cedric, a mesma historia das férias outra vez?! - falou Ann com um pouco de raiva. O garoto levantou-se e olhou a irmã.- Se o papai achou que seria melhor assim, então vai ser melhor assim, ponto final! Não fica se lamentando não, nossa, esse teu drama, magoa à mim e à mamãe sabia? E pior! Deixa a gente preocupada!- desabafou ela com algumas lagrimas de volta aos olhos.

- Ann, eu sei...- disse ele desesperado para que a irmã entendesse. - Mas olha, talvez... talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele estivesse aqui não? Talvez tivesse sido melhor, porque ele iria defender você e a mamãe em tempos muito preocupantes! Eu não sei se eu iria conseguir viver Ann, sabendo que meu pai deu a vida por mim, com esperança de que eu cuide melhor de vocês do que ele mesmo, e eu fracassasse de alguma maneira, perdendo uma de vocês!! - ele antes pálido, agora tinha o rosto vermelho num misto de raiva e indignação.

- Mas você tem que se conformar Ced! Se ele quis assim, é porque tem que ser assim, e vai dar certo dessa maneira! E outra, ele não te pôs de volta aqui querendo que você viva nos defendendo! Eu já sou bem grandinha e sei me defender além do mais! Ele te pôs de volta aqui Cedric porque ele queria que você aproveitasse mais a sua vida, porque ele achou injusto você perdê-la tão novo! Será que é tão difícil de você entender e aceitar isso de vez?! - gritou ela, ficando vermelha assim como o garoto.

Cedric respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca, agoniado. Ann bufou, fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Depois do que parecera mais cinco minutos, ele murmurou:

- Desculpa.

Ann o olhou. Ele tinha um ar cansado e triste. Ela sorriu procurando tranqüilizá-lo e respondeu:

- Tudo bem, mas você vai me prometer que vai tentar melhorar essa sua aparência tá? - falou acariciando o rosto do garoto e rindo. - Ah! E tem que prometer que vai se desestressar o mais rápido possível... aliás vem coisas por ai, que vão nos estressar demais até...

- Fora as coisas que já me estressam. - falou ele, deixando claro para Ann a que, ou melhor, a quem ele se referia.

- Ah Ced, você ainda vai ficar nessa por causa disso?! - perguntou ela indignada. – Sinceramente meu irmão, onde é que tá sua auto-valorização hein?! Obsessão tem limite... faça-me o favor...

- Eu prometo que vou melhorar.- falou ele sorrindo, como quem encerra uma conversa.

-

- AI MEU MERLIM É A TERCEIRA VEZ ESSA SEMANA, E OLHE QUE AINDA ESTAMOS NA TERÇA!!!

Ann levantou-se revoltada. Estava sentada na sua confortável cadeira em frente a mesa de cabeceira que transformara em escrivaninha para poder estudar. Ela estava realmente preocupada com o N.I.E.M.'s e até começou a escrever um artigo que iria ver se conseguia publicar no Profeta Diário, sobre "Pressão na Escola- Ensino ou Abuso de Poder?". Suas amigas riram quando ela falou sobre isso no café da manhã da segunda (em especial uma ruiva que adorava a provocar com risadas extravagantes). Com exceção de Hermione, que concordou em alguns pontos, elas ficaram a instigando durante todo o dia.

Voltando ao momento em que Ann se levantara revoltada. Ela se encontrava estudando "tranquilamente", até que ouviu um barulho de algum ser vomitando algo.

Ann esquecia constantemente as coisas em casa. Isso não podia negar. Mas quantas vezes seria necessário para a Sra. Diggory se convencer que ela não queria aquele "gato maldito"?!

- Pom- pom sai daí agora!!!! - berrou ela apontando para o chão, fuzilando o gato com os olhos.

Ele chegara na manhã anterior, junto com um bilhete de sua mãe:

"_Você sabe que eu tenho uma grave alergia a esse gato,_

_Se você não quisesse era só dizer para a sua avó, agora agüente!_

_Tenha mais responsabilidade com suas coisas,_

_Espero que tudo esteja bem!_

_Bom ano letivo!_

_Cuide de seu irmão!_

_Ass.: Sua mãe._

_PS: A ração dele mandarei pelo correio-coruja._

"Arghhh! Como eu iria dizer pra vovó que eu odeio gatos se ela sofre de surdez crônica?!" pensou ela jogando o bilhete fora, no dia anterior.

A ração viera realmente pelo correio coruja. Ann tratou de esconder rapidamente para que ninguém percebesse, nem mesmo suas amigas. Odiava o gato. Sempre odiou. Ele era "feio que nem a peste", era o que ela dizia todo dia que o via. Na verdade o gato nascera de um cruzamento de dois gatos mais velhos da sua avó, que achou perfeito dar a neta no seu 15º aniversário. Ele era branco, com pintas pretas por todo o corpo, e cheio de pêlos. Na verdade era um misto de persa com siamês. A única parte que Ann simpatizava mais eram seus olhos, extremamente azuis, iguais aos dela.

O gato se encontrava em cima de sua cama vomitando uma bola de pelos.

- Sai daí, seu retardado mental! Sai Pom- pom!!

"Minha vózinha me desculpe insultar a sua memória, mas que nomezinho ridículo a senhora foi dar a ele viu?!"

E com um impulso maior de garganta, o gato regurgitou. Uma bola molhada cheia de pêlos caiu na cama da garota que deu um berro de raiva. O gato simplesmente a olhou com um certo desprezo, e desceu da cama. Os únicos que enfrentavam os olhares furiosos de Ann eram seu falecido pai, e o seu "amado" gato.

- Ninguém merece, ninguém merece... - resmungou ela.

Acabara de perceber que não estava nem um pouco disposta a estudar. Bufou e fechou os olhos. Precisava de um tempo maior para si. Ultimamente só andava estudando, revisando matérias e lendo desesperadamente. Não só ela. Hermione e mais alguns alunos do 7º ano (a grande maioria), encontravam-se na beira de um colapso mental. Alguns tinham chiliques no meio do corredor, outros corriam no meio das aulas ao banheiro para vomitar, e outros tremiam em demasia na hora de entregar um dever a um professor. Ann achava aquilo um exagero. Mas ela chegava bem perto.

Ultimamente seu numero de escolhas para o prato na hora do almoço, jantar, e café da manhã haviam diminuído consideravelmente. Ela se sentia enjoada em todas as aulas, e suas mãos tremiam levemente na hora de entregar um dever. Mas nada demais.

Desceu para o salão comunal Sonserino. Era uma tarde agradável, com um sol refrescante e ventos nem gélidos, nem sufocantes. Mas os "zumbis" da Sonserina, como Ann adorava os chamar, preferiam a luz refletida verdemente para dentro do salão.

Estava bem barulhento. Garotos do 1º ano, brigavam e discutiam a um canto por cartões de sapo de chocolate gritando palavrões muito alto. Outros brincavam de puxar cabelos de garotas, e saírem correndo. Os mais velhos conversavam e gargalhavam alto, fazendo estardalhaço e falando pornografias e palavrões em alto e bom tom. Ann balançou a cabeça com um olhar de desprezo e nojo do alto da escada que dava ao seu dormitório. Como fora parar naquela casa tão patética?! Os monitores não pareciam muito preocupados em ajeitar toda aquela bagunça. Na verdade, não estavam nem um pouco preocupados. Estavam ocupados demais. Se amassando num canto do salão.

"Nossa...aquela Parkinson não aprendeu a beijar não? Vai engolir o coitado do Quinho!" pensou Ann se apoiando no murinho da frente de seu dormitório que dava para ter uma boa visão de todo o aposento, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos entediada, e fazendo uma cara de mais nojo ainda. Em seguida riu. Riu primeiramente, imaginando como sua amiga, Hermione, reagiria se isso fosse no salão da Grifinória. Sentiu um repentino orgulho da sua casa. Depois riu do fora que o Malfoy acabara de dar na Parkinson, e depois saiu decidido sem dar muitas explicações, ou melhor, nenhuma. A garota ficou com uma cara horrorosa de indagação, que se desfez rapidamente, e saiu rindo bobamente da sala saltitante com suas "amigas".

Ann bufou e rolou os olhos. Patética.

Até que sentiu algo a agarrando pela cintura. Virou-se rapidamente e como um reflexo, deu uma cotovelada no ser que se encontrava atrás de si. Era o mesmo loiro que antes estava abusando da Parkinson, agora estava curvado, apertando o lado esquerdo de suas costelas e sentindo uma repentina falta de ar.

- Porra Diggory, isso doeu! - arfou Malfoy fechando os olhos de dor.

- Ah, era você Quinho... - riu Ann se apoiando novamente no murinho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- É, sou eu.- falou ele sarcástico se apoiando no mesmo local, ainda pressionando os lábios e segurando o lado que doía.

- Enjoou da Parkinson? - perguntou ela, fechando os olhos de tédio.- E resolveu vir para sua próxima vitima? Porque se foi... sinto lhe informar, mas no nosso caso a vítima é você...

- Ciúmes Diggory? - perguntou ele por cima rapidamente, mal ela terminando sua frase. Ele ostentava um sorriso maléfico, embora ainda apertasse suas costelas.

- Uma cotovelada não foi o bastante Malfoy? - disse ela respirando fundo.

- Isso é um jogo de perguntas? Onde estão as respostas?

- Não é você que vai respondê-las?

- Não, por que?

- Cala a boca Malfoy. - concluiu Ann, cansada de olhar para o salão, se virando e apoiando os cotovelos na pedra fria, ficando assim de costas para o aposento.

Draco observou os movimentos da morena. Era realmente linda. Ótima aluna na grande parte das matérias. Em especial, Poções. O loiro adorou ver a cara de otária da Granger quando viu que a Diggory a colocou no chinelo. E teve mais orgulho ainda pela garota ser da Sonserina. E soube que ela estudou em Eton, ou seja, ela deveria saber muito Artes das Trevas, já que lá eles aprendem a Arte e não a Defesa como em Hogwarts. O que a dava muita vantagem em DCAT também. Mas ele sentia que ela não era pro seu bico. Não sabia explicar direito. Só sentia que não era. "Se bem que ela daria uma ótima comensal...". Mal dito isso, a morena falou:

- Treinando muito pra sua iniciação?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, e a olhou de esguelha. Ele continuava virado pra salão, e ela de costas. Ela girava a cabeça, como se estivesse relaxando.

- Que iniciação? - perguntou ele duvidando que ela estivesse falando a mesma coisa que ele pensava a dois exatos segundos.

Ela abafou uma risada irônica.

- Não to afim de iniciar outra brincadeira de perguntas sem respostas. - e voltou seu semblante sério-relaxante de olhos fechados.

O loiro suspirou. Ela era da Sonserina mesmo, e pelo o que já conhecia dela, ela não daria com língua nos dentes. Até porque se ela se atrevesse...

- Ando lendo alguns livros da sessão restrita, e treinando alguns feitiços e poções.

- Nada de maldições? - perguntou ela de prontidão.

- Como Diggory? Se o Ministério identifica maldições a milhões de quilômetros de distância?! - perguntou ele fazendo cara de descrente que ela estivesse lhe perguntando algo tão óbvio.

Ann suspirou cansada. Seus neurônios deviam estar afetados pelo estudo excessivo.

- Ah, é. - concluiu deixando sua cabeça pender para trás.

Draco também suspirou exausto. Ele não andava estudando muito, até porque estava mais tenso e concentrado na sua iniciação, que era muito mais complicada do que parecia. Se tornara um cliente VIP na biblioteca. Estava sempre na sessão restrita, pegando livros que esclareciam coisas sobre magia negra, e quando podia treinando alguns feitiços escondido. Era realmente difícil porque antes de executar algum, ele tinha que ir em um grosso dicionário de feitiços para verificar se não era ilegal. Na maioria das vezes eram proibidos por isso ele não treinava. Fora esclarecido por seu pai que depois do seu fracasso na operação de Dumbledore, ele realmente não iria começar com um cargo importante nos Comensais. "Então não é necessário muito" falou ele no verão, quando ele fora o visitar em Azkaban. "Ah, não é... só é preciso rachar a cabeça nos livros." Pensou ele depois de qualquer dia desses que passara a noite inteira estudando.

Encarou a morena outra vez. Não machucaria só perguntar...

- Você nunca teve curiosidade de ser um de nós não, Ann?

A morena parou de balançar a cabeça pra trás, como estava fazendo. Abriu os olhos, endireitou a cabeça ficando bem de frente ao loiro o encarando.

- Como? - perguntou ela piscando algumas vezes, duvidando do que o loiro estava perguntando.

- Eu também não estou afim de iniciar outra brincadeira de perguntas sem respostas. - respondeu ele imediatamente como se tivesse adivinhando o que ela ia falar, erguendo novamente sua sobrancelha.

Ann rolou os olhos em desaprovação ao gesto do loiro. Em seguida respondeu:

- Curiosidade já tive... - começou ela sem concluir.

- Mas...?? - disse ele franzindo a testa, como se estivesse aguardando uma reposta decente.

A morena não concluiu rápido. Virou-se novamente num gesto impaciente, voltando a encarar o salão pela terceira vez. Alguns garotos do primeiro ano que antes corriam e perturbavam sem parar, agora estavam dormindo com a boca escancarada e totalmente relaxados, e eram acordados grosseiramente pela monitora Parkinson que dava tapas nas cabeças deles e gritava com sua vózinha aguda em seus ouvidos. Ann estreitou os olhos com raiva da garota, há muito tempo estava esperando pela sua chance, agora com o Malfoy praticamente lhe oferecendo o que sempre queria, não ia deixar escapar, e se inspirando falou:

- Mas até hoje não fiz nada decente pra que eu pudesse entrar o mais rápido possível. Escute... - falou ela rapidamente o encarando fixamente nos olhos cinzentos do garoto. - Eu sei que o Lorde está recrutando o maior numero possível de comensais pro lado dele, porque afinal estamos numa guerra declarada...

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. Ela era realmente inteligente. Deduzira o principal plano do Lorde em menos de que? Três segundos? Ou será que já estivera planejando isso há tempos?...

- Então... - continuou ela. Parecia decidida. Estava agora em pé, totalmente erguida, com os maxilares endurecidos e seu olhar era totalmente gélido. O loiro sentiu algo estranho subir pela sua espinha. Preferiu não ir adiante com o pensamento do que essa garota poderia fazer com alguém que ela encarasse desse jeito.- Eu estou disposta a segui-lo. E sei que ele não vai se arrepender. Sei que você tem contatos para que possa me recrutar. Não me enrole. Senão vai se arrepender.

- Er... - o garoto não respondeu de instantâneo. Piscou varias vezes. Suas feições mudavam rapidamente. De preocupado à espantado.- Você... você tem certeza Diggory? Porque digo uma coisa...uma vez do lado do Lorde...

- Espero sua resposta até amanhã. – disse ela prontamente, e saiu novamente em direção ao dormitório.

-

_Quem assistiu meu lindo espetáculo na quarta?! Hahahahaha, falem sério, foi a melhor quarta-feira da vida de vocês... não tem como não ser! E não venham com "ai Ann, aquilo foi uma maldade" que não cola, simplesmente NÃO cola... foi legal, foi divertido, e eu AMEI!_

Ann corria desabalada com Hermione em seu encalço pelo corredor em direção a sua aula de Poções, que pela 7ª vez consecutiva foi selecionada como a aula que unia os Sonserinos e os Grifinórios. As duas sempre sentavam juntas. As vezes saiam da aula com um pouco de raiva de alguma de ambas, porque uma havia se saído melhor que a outra. Mas a maioria das vezes saíam sendo elogiadas pelo professor ou pelos garotos da sala (já que a as garotas preferiam passar seu tempo com inveja delas).

Mas dessa vez tinham se atrasado graças a Hermione, que acordara tarde demais. Ann havia combinado com ela de que quando houvesse aulas de Poções era iria busca-la de frente a sala comunal da Grifinória em uma semana e na outra a Granger iria no salão dela, e assim iam revezando, semana por semana. Esta semana era a vez da garota Diggory. Não que reclamasse disso, pois Hermione sempre fora responsável com horário e etc., mas como a Granger andava muito estressada e preocupada com o testes que vinham, ela sempre ficava lendo enquanto colocava a saia, ou abotoava a blusa, ou quando escovava os dentes (sim ela conseguiu uma maneira! Arrumou facilmente um feitiço que mantém o livro flutuando bem à altura de seus olhos), o que sempre a atrasava. Ann também fazia isso, e admitia, porém, nunca chegou ao ponto de atrasar.

Pois bem, hoje elas estavam "apenas" vinte minutos atrasadas. Fora o atraso da grifinória de quinze minutos, Ann aproveitou para passar um "pequeno" sermão na garota o que durou mais uns 5 minutos. Quando menos perceberam, já estavam bem fora de hora e começaram a correr pelo castelo que nem loucas, esbarrando em calouros, Hermione parando desesperada para ajudar, e Ann a puxando com força pelo braço.

Quando finalmente chegaram na sala e entraram. Estava completamente silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho de poções borbulhando diante de vários grupinhos que se concentravam, porém quando elas entraram todos rapidamente viraram as cabeças diante do som que a porta (muito antiga por sinal) fez. O Prof. Slughorn, que fora gentilmente convidado pela diretora McGonagall a continuar lecionando Poções, e aceitou sem nenhuma objeção, estava rondando um primeiro grupo de Sonserinos na frente da sala, ergueu os olhos e apertou-os diante da claridade do pouco sol que conseguira entrar na sala e se iluminava bem onde ele se encontrava. Primeiramente ficou um pouco perplexo que logo suas duas melhores alunas estivessem atrasadas, depois se endireitou pois estava inclinado verificando a poção do grupo e pigarreou. Estava mal-humorado.

- Nunca imaginei que estaria vivo no dia em que as srtas. fossem chegar atrasadas em uma aula. Espero que não se repita. A poção está no quadro. Vão para seus lugares e a façam em... - e verificou seu relógio de pulso. - ...dez minutos. - e ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto se balançava em seus próprios pés com as mãos para trás, esperando que as meninas se movessem.

Os outros alunos que haviam parado de trabalhar, continuavam as encarando, esperando assim como o professor, no qual não parecia se querer se opor a tal atitude dos alunos, como forma de castigo pelo atraso como imaginaram as duas.

- Hummm, ele tá mal-humorado ou é só impressão minha? - gemeu Hermione pelo canto da boca, bem baixinho de modo que só Ann a escutava. A garota Granger estava congelada. Nunca levara fora ou reclamação por atraso na vida. Continuava apertando os livros contra o peito de olhos bem abertos que não queriam se concentrar em uma só coisa, observando todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E não tem cadeira pra gente sentar ou é só impressão minha? - murmurou Ann, também pelo canto da boca, e também congelada olhando para todos os cantos.

- Como assim Ann? Tem lá na frente do lado do segundo grupo! - sussurrou Hermione depressa. - Eu pensava que a gente tava aqui parada só por causa do trauma mesmo! - e gemeu novamente.

Ann encarou com uma cara do nojo a mesa que sua amiga se referia.

- Aquilo não é considerado mesa. Aquilo é o que podemos chamar de um chiqueiro. As galinhas, e Potter, o grande cavalo.- comentou a morena, respirando fundo, seu colo subindo e descendo rapidamente, mordendo o lábio inferior em forma de nervosismo.

Hermione muxoxou. Slughorn pigarreou franzindo loucamente a testa.

- Ann agora não é hora para preconceitos e briguinhas bobas! Vamos! - falou a garota baixo de forma autoritária, porém sem se mover. Apenas encarando a amiga de esguelha.

- Me recuso! - disse Ann agora em um tom alto suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Slughorn pigarreou outra vez.

- Ann!! - disse Hermione outra vez autoritária, só que no mesmo tom que a amiga.

- Me recuso novamente!

Slughorn outra vez.

- Ann Diggory, vamos!! - disse a garota agora apanhando o pulso da amiga e apertando-o de leve.

Lá na frente ouviam-se risadinhas abafadas, ao contrário de uma pessoa que ria abertamente. Era justamente essa pessoa que Ann agora fuzilava com os olhos. O garoto continuou a encará-la com divertimento, rindo e curtindo muito o momento. Logo em seguida ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, indicou o local em que Hermione insistia em sentar com ela, e depois piscou. A morena bufou impacientemente batendo o pé com raiva. Harry riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou. Mas o professor não parecia estar se sentindo incomodado. Pelo contrário... "o ídolozinho dele... o Potter" podia tudo naquela sala. Ele realmente havia se tornado o favorito do professor. Ann não duvidava nada que se alguma pessoa, fora ele, risse abertamente assim da situação, o professor repreenderia.

- Ann por favor eu imploro!! - sussurrou Granger agora implorando.

- Me recuso Granger! - falou ela decidida ainda encarando Harry ameaçadora, e ela se divertia com seu olhar.

Slughorn pigarreou pela terceira vez na manhã.

- ANN VAMOS! – gritou Hermione puxando-a pelo pulso fortemente, se descontrolando.

Ann se deixou levar e foi arrastada pela Granger até a mesa em que ela lutara consigo mesma insistentemente desde o momento que pisou o pé na sala de que não iria sentar. Potter a acompanhou de acordo com o passo relutante dela com o olhar divertido, a vendo colocar os pertences na mesa com tanta raiva que a mesa tremeu sob o peso dos livros pesados que ela jogara com tanta força. Depois ela deu a volta no local em direção ao armário de caldeirões com Hermione ainda em seu encalço pedindo desculpas ao professor pelo barulho que a amiga causara. O professor assentiu e continuou sua ronda pelas mesas. Ann abriu o armário com força.

- Que bosta... - sussurrou ela para si mesma.

Hermione que estava bem atrás de si, esperando ela pegar seu caldeirão, disse:

- Ann, eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez toda essa cena por uma implicância estúpida com o Harry.

Ann virou-se rapidamente falando em voz alta tamanha sua indignação.

- Implicância estúpida Granger?! - quase gritou.

Hermione tomara um susto e arregalou os olhos. A garota Diggory percebera que havia exagerado com a amiga, diminui o tom de voz e acrescentou:

- Não acho que seja uma implicância estúpida. Só porque eu sou a única nesse colégio que tem coragem de admitir que o Potter é um merda e percebo que ele não vale nada isso não significa que seja algo sem fundamentos. - falara isso de uma só vez, voltando outra vez para o armário.

A amiga suspirou, cansada. Agora já se tornara rotina ouvir Ann bufar, rolar os olhos, fingir ânsias de vômito, ou falar mal de Harry quando ele passava com as amigas e com Ron. Embora ela tivesse parado de falar (não totalmente, mas podemos dizer assim, comparando ao que eram antes) com eles, ainda sentia uma pontinha de raiva quando via ela o tratar dessa maneira. Afinal, eles já foram grandes amigos. E por mais que as suas atuais amigas preenchessem muito bem esse vazio, ela ainda sentia muita falta dos dois. E ver Ann os tratando desta forma, ela não conseguia suportar.

- Tá bem Ann, chega. Agora vamos parar com essa besteira porque isso já foi longe demais! - disse Hermione pegando seu caldeirão e ingredientes necessários, fechando a cara e se virando com raiva em direção a mesa. p caldeir

Ann olhou embasbacada para as costas da garota. Em seguida piscou os olhos várias vezes como se tivesse tido uma ilusão de ótica, engoliu em seco e deu de ombros pegando seus ingredientes e voltou relutantemente para sua "mesa".

Quando estava passando por um grupo de Sonserinos sentiu uma mão gelada e forte a puxar pra perto de um lado escuro da masmorra. Ficou apoiada num armário de ingredientes e poções prontas, enquanto via aqueles olhos cinzentos olhando para si fixamente no escuro.

- Dia de azar Diggory? - perguntou ele rindo sarcasticamente.

Ann bufou e rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- Pode crer Malfoy... - falou ela entediada. Depois lembrou-se rapidamente de uma coisa que pedira para o seu amigo fazer. - Draco...

- Pode deixar querida, já tá quase tudo pronto. – disse ele sorrindo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, displicentemente. - Falei com um contato leal e ele disse que o Lord vai avaliar seu pedido, mas como você é sangue puro e é da Sonserina, suas chances são bem grandes.

Ann ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidosa

- E quem me garante que eu vou obter sucesso?

Malfoy repetiu o gesto da garota com um sorriso malicioso, e então tirou do bolso um pergaminho amarelado e colocou a frente da garota. Ann encarou o pergaminho indagadora. Depois ergueu novamente os olhos para o loiro, franzindo a testa.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ela.

Malfoy bufou e sacudiu o pergaminho o abrindo e ergueu na altura da visão da garota:

_Malfoy,_

_Estou avaliando seu pedido de aceitação para com.entários sobre seu trabalho beneficente ao A.silo D. Senhoras viúvas. A carta com a nota final enviarei-lhe por C.oruja. _

_Ass.: L.incoln V._

- Sempre soube que você é um bom rapaz Quinho... mas... - começou Ann erguendo sua sobrancelha esquerda tão alto que desapareceu por debaixo de sua franja negra.

- Diggory não guarde seu talento só para matérias escolares por favor! - falou ele como se estivesse sem paciência sacudindo o pergaminho novamente e colocando mais perto ainda de seus olhos.

Ann analisou a carta e depois como um clarão em sua mente tudo se iluminou.

- Ahhhh... – sussurrou entendendo.- Isto... isto é... uma carta por código? - perguntou apontando para o pergaminho que ele enrolara novamente e colocava dentro do bolso da capa.

- Ahhhh! - sussurrou o loiro irônico.

Ann leu atentamente outra vez. As coisas começaram a fazer sentido.

Com.entários se referia à comensal, A.silo à Ann, D. à Diggory, e C...

- O que é C? - perguntou a garota invertendo a cabeça, como se esperasse ver algo aos lados do pergaminho.

Draco guardou novamente o pergaminho, suspirou e falou:

- Crabbe. - e engoliu em seco com uma cara de desprezo. - O pai dele conseguiu fugir de Azkaban não sei como, por isso ele está servindo de ponte para os alunos que estão servindo o Lorde e o Lorde.

A garota Diggory fez uma expressão de quem entendera. Mas em uma fração de segundos mudou sua feição rapidamente:

- Como?! Alunos que estão servindo o Lorde como assim?!! - sussurrou ela com força. Seus olhos arregalados davam a aparência a quem chegava naquela parte escura da masmorra, que duas pequenas esferas azuis brilhantes flutuavam.

Malfoy deixou escapar uma risadinha.

- Você acha que só você ficou rebelde nesse colégio? - perguntou ele cruzando os braços.

Ann muxoxou indignada.

- Quem mais que eu conheço que participa?

Draco refletiu um momento e depois falou calmamente, enumerando nos dedos:

- Bem... da Sonserina temos, eu, futuramente você é claro... Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson...

- O QUÊ??!! - falou ela alto demais estupefata.

- Shhhhhhhh!! Cale e a boca Diggory!! - disse ele se aproximando dela rapidamente e tapando sua boca com força. - Sinceramente eu estou começando a refletir que será melhor você não entrar... demonstra demais seus sentimentos...

Ela empurrou a mão dele com força querendo falar.

- Não costumo ser assim. – disse ela voltando a ser fria. Endireitou a gola da camisa como se recuperasse de uma briga, com uma cara de desprezo para Draco que voltara a cruzar os braços diante da atitude da garota. - Mas é que logo a Parkinson?! Não tinha ninguém pior não?! O Lorde por acaso não pensa?!

- Não fale assim dele.- respondeu o loiro secamente. – Claro que ele pensa Diggory! Você que não está transparecendo pensar agora! Pra que você acha que a Parkinson serviria no grupo?- perguntou ele imponente e acrescentou rapidamente temendo uma resposta errada da morena- Pelo amor de Merlim, pense direitinho antes de responder ok?

Ann então entendeu e fez cara perplexa não pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Ahhhh, então o negócio lá é mais divertidinho do que eu pensava... - falou ela satirizando e estreitando os olhos para o loiro.

Ele riu e depois se aproximou mais perigosamente da garota e a abraçando pela cintura.

- Bem que você poderia se candidatar a esse cargo também hein Diggory? - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido com sua respiração quente e lenta. Em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha da garota que deu um sorriso maléfico e depois fez algo que provocou um gemido alto do Malfoy.

Dera um joelhada em suas "partes baixas". O garoto estava totalmente curvado apertando o local prejudicado com as duas mãos. Ele tinha os olhos fechados com força e seus lábios espremidos tamanha a dor.

- Claro que não Quinho... - disse ela sensualmente em seu ouvido, se abaixando para ficar à altura do garoto. - Afinal, a carne boa, é a mais cara. Não se dá de graça, ao contrário da carne de cachorros...sendo mais específica, a buldogue da Parkinson... Enfim... - e se ergueu como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se espreguiçou longamente. – Vou indo, quando tiver a resposta definitiva...- e fez um gesto com a mão como se pedisse pra ele a ligar.

- Ann!! Espere! - grunhiu ele ainda com dor.

Andou curvado até o local onde a garota estava ainda apertando com uma mão o local e com a outra se apoiando nos objetos para não cair.

- Sim? - perguntou ela educadamente sorrindo.

- Se você tiver algum problema com o... - e levantou-se como se tivesse achado forças em algum lugar do seu âmago. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos lacrimejados. - o... Potter... é só falar... eu...ajudo... com o que... precisar... - e terminou fechando os olhos novamente.

Ann riu acrescentou:

- Pode deixar, SE eu precisar eu chamo... mas acho que não vai ser necessário... - disse ela se afastando para voltar a sua mesa.

Pegou sua varinha rapidamente e abriu o armário que antes estava apoiada e uma poção pequena veio voando até sua mão. Agarrou-a e disse:

- Tome, vai ajudar a passar a dor... é queridinho, conviver com a Diggory aqui, é PAU! - e jogou a poção em direção do garoto que com uma mão alcançou a poção que quase caía.

Mandou um beijo no ar e saiu.

Quando chegou na sua mesa, Hermione já preparava a poção absorta. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque alto e algumas mechas onduladas caiam a seu rosto que se contorcia para se concentrar. Na mesa de Harry Potter, ele preparava a poção com algumas garotas o "ajudando" a prepará-la e ele parava constantemente para pedir para continuar sozinho. Mas ele não resistia e pedia rindo, no qual as garotas ignoravam os pedidos e continuavam a rir e beija-lo na bochecha. Até que chegou um momento que ele encarou o quadro, em seguida olhou as garotas, e suspirou, vencido, porém sorrindo.

Ann respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos se voltando para a poção, com uma cara de nojo. Não suportava o Potter e seu jeito pomposo. Não conseguia entender o porque direito, só sabia que sentia nojo, repulsa por cada movimento do garoto. Olhou para o quadro:

"Poção para Curar Furúnculos- Cobrada no N.I.E.M's!"

Suspirou e começou a trabalhar.

-

- Arghhhhhh! Mas que merda! - gritou Ann no meio do corredor.

- Calminha Ann...já vai sair... - dizia Hermione esfregando tranquilamente a veste da amiga com um paninho.

Gina e Lynn vinham do outro lado do corredor e pararam atrás das duas amigas que se encontravam curvadas concentradas em algo na mão da garota Diggory. Cochicharam entre si e seguiram para as outras duas. Depois que pararam falaram alto no ouvido de cada uma:

- HÁ! - gritaram elas rindo escandalosamente em seguida.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, deixando cair o paninho e dando um pequeno grito. Em seguida, se abaixou xingando, e pegou-o, arfando.

Ann fechara os olhos e pedia para qualquer ser celeste que lhe abençoasse nesse momento para que não fizesse besteira. Já estava mal humorada por demais com um pouco da poção que caíra em suas vestes e agora insistia em não querer sair, deixando uma marca amarelada horrível sobre sua manga, e agora com esse susto (uma das coisas que mais a deixava com raiva), estava implorando à Merlin para que não se virasse e lançasse uma maldição imperdoável nas duas amigas. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados, respirando lenta e nervosamente.

Depois do que parecera uns cinco minutos de risadas, em que a própria Hermione já rira também, as amigas se viraram para ela e seus semblantes começaram a mudar de divertidas, para preocupadas, e de preocupadas para medrosas.

- A-A-Ann...você-ê t-t-tá bem? - gaguejou Gina com uma voz trêmula. Ela recuou dois passos.

Ann não respondeu. Apenas negou com a cabeça.

Hermione engoliu em seco:

- Ann... foi só uma brincadeira... brincadeirinha boba...

Neste momento a morena moveu os pés incomodada, porém ainda de olhos fechados, molhando os lábios, que pareceram secar de repente. Mexeu a cabeça fazendo movimentos circulares para relaxar e depois tremeu. Ainda não abrira os olhos.

As amigas recuaram mais três passos receosas, exceto Lynn que recuara apenas um.

- Ann, pelo amor de Merlin, foi só uma brincadeira... olha o drama né querida?! - falou a loira impaciente verificando o relógio. – Vamos não temos mais tempo para palhaçadas...

A garota segurou o braço de Ann e a puxou começando a andar decidida. Hermione e Gina não se moveram. A garota Diggory, porém, emperrou, forçando a loira a parar e em seguida puxou com força seu braço num movimento brusco. Falou, com a voz seca e baixa:

- Eu sei andar sozinha Lestrange. - afirmou a garota que ajeitou a mochila sobre seu ombro direito, empinou-se e saiu calmamente decidida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando elas já andavam num ritmo mais acelerado, e as amigas tinham perdido o medo e conversavam animadamente atrás das duas primeiras, Ann empacou fazendo que Gina batesse o nariz em seu ombro e xingasse baixinho, Lynn que andara mais dois passos rápida e percebera só depois que a amiga parou, quase escorregasse no chão, e Hermione batesse com o livro que lia enquanto caminhava nas costelas da loira que ao contrario da ruiva xingou muito alto.

- Que é dessa vez, ó Dramática Diggory?!! - falou Lynn raivosa massageando as costelas enquanto Hermione murmurava um: "desculpe" baixinho.

Ann rolou os olhos, olhou para trás e encarando Gina e Lynn ao mesmo tempo, falou com uma voz firme:

- Ok, vamos por as cartas na mesa, anotem isso nas suas cabecinhas, pois é muito importante para que vocês possam conviver comigo em harmonia! - disse tão rápida que Hermione enrugou a testa, Gina arregalou os olhos e Lynn cruzasse os braços. - NUNCA, repito, NUNCA na vida de vocês, me assustem novamente... dessa vez fui caridosa e não fiz nada a vocês... mas da próxima não vou garantir minha sanidade, ok?!

Gina rolou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Hermione apenas deu de ombros com uma expressão : "eu- não- fiz- nada- mesmo" e voltou a ler absorta. Lynn que olhava para as unhas despreocupada, olhou para a morena como se tivesse acordado de um transe, e falou:

- Terminou? Ótimo, porque eu nem prestei atenção mesmo... - falou ela voltando a puxara amiga mais pra frente.

Gina andava calmamente ao lado de Hermione atrás, e a morena ainda lia absorta andando mais lenta que uma lesma. Ann que olhava para trás encarando as duas bufou e voltou-se para Lynn.

- Você tem que parar de me desmoralizar na frente das duas! O que elas vão pensar de mim? Que eu não cumpro o que eu falo? - falou ela raivosa para loira que riu abertamente depois da colocação da amiga.

- EU não tenho medo de você Diggory, mas a Weasley e a Granger ainda tremem na base quando você dá um dos seus escândalozinhos...

- Como assim, você não tem medo de mim?! - perguntou a morena indignada.

- Não tendo oras... ou você esqueceu que eu sou filha e cresci com Bellatriz Lestrange? - perguntou ela com um certo toque amargo na voz.

- Não esqueci da Titia Bella de jeito nenhum... - falou Ann sorrindo se divertindo com a cara amarga que amiga fazia. - Mas deveria ter... eu sou perigosíssima!

- Ohohohoh, pois sim Srta. Erva Altamente Venenosa, pode me dizer algo de altamente ruim que você já fez? - falou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha debochadamente, duvidosa.

Ann a encarou raivosa e depois fez cara de interesse.

- Você se parece muuuuuito com o Quinho, quando faz isso sabia? - comentou ela divertida.

Lynn ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelha fazendo um bico, ainda mais duvidosa. Ann riu gostosamente.

- Ai ai, sei não viu... esse povo do mal ai... - e parou estaticamente.

As outras que vinham atrás bateram de novo do mesmo jeito que antes, só que dessa vez que xingou alto foi Gina:

- Puta que pariu Ann, tá foda hoje hein, uma mula pra ficar empacando é retardada?! - gritou ela em plenos pulmões. Mas quando ia continuar sua boca foi tapada ligeiramente pela mão de Hermione que a puxou com força para um canto do corredor.

As quatro se encontravam numa curva de um corredor deserto. Ficaram encolhidas atrás de uma pilastra enorme com a escultura de um Javali maior ainda. Gina que se debatia para tirar a mão da amiga de cima de si, empurrou com toda força o braço da garota e sussurrou, ainda alheia a situação:

- Que é que tá acontecendo?!

- Shhhhh! - fizeram as outras três juntas olhando para um canto do corredor paralelo.

Harry Potter se encontrava "engolindo" uma garota loira albina, e de vez em quando falando coisas ao ouvido desta, que ria baixinho descontroladamente. Gina, na mesma hora se virou para Ann, assim como as outras duas. A morena fitava os dois com os olhos estreitos. Lynn deixou escapar uma risadinha abafada que foi censurada por Hermione logo em seguida. Até que se ouviram passos vindo do corredor de onde elas estavam.

As quatro se encolheram ainda mais, se era possível, (e estátua era realmente enorme e larga), e viram Ernesto MacMillan, monitor da Lufa-Lufa, vir em passos decididos, porém com um semblante constrangido e indeciso. Ele parecia travar uma luta interna para ter certeza do que iria fazer. Quando passara pelas garotas, elas ouviram-no dizer, para si mesmo, aos sussurros:

- É apenas seu dever... fale simpaticamente... ele não vai ligar..., você está cumprindo com seu dever...

Ele continuou repetindo, até chegar próximo do casal que não percebera sua aproximação. Parou e respirou fundo. Hermione se movera ligeiramente ao lado das garotas esperando a decisão do monitor. Por um segundo ele titubeou, porém, seguiu em frente e gaguejou baixo, que as quatro tiveram que se espichar pelo dorso do javali.

- Er... Ha-Harry... - e engoliu em seco.

O moreno, ainda agarrado com a garota, arregalou os olhos, porém quando viu Ernesto, riu e seu semblante aliviou-se. Piscou para a menina e falou:

- Fala Ernesto! - disse isso cordialmente, oferecendo uma mão para o garoto que aceitou-a tímido.

- Er... Harry... vo-vo-você po-po-de-de-ria vir a-a-aqui comigo um se-se-gundo? - gaguejou ele descontroladamente de olhos fechados.

Harry riu escandalosamente e divertido acompanhado de uma risada aguda e fina da garota que ainda estava agarrada a sua cintura.

- Tá, peraí Tracy... - falou ele tirando carinhosamente os braços da garota em volta de si, e foi mais para longe dela e das meninas que desesperadamente tentaram ouvir, porém não conseguiam.

Primeiramente Harry ouviu o que Ernesto falava nervosamente, muito tranqüilo com uma mão no bolso da capa e outro girando a varinha entre os dedos. Depois que o Lufa-Lufa falou, ele se aproximou ainda mais do garoto passando a mão por cima do seu ombro e falando algo muito mais baixo que antes, ou seja, se tornara impossível para as cinco garotas ouvirem.

A loira que esperava Potter, agora bufava de dois em dois segundos, Gina estava com olhos cor de chocolate arregalados como se ouvisse a conversa, Lynn lixava as unhas encostada na parede, Hermione torcia os lábios e se espichava como se estivesse tentado ver algo acima de uma multidão, e Ann apenas esperava indiferente.

A única coisa que conseguiram ver antes de Harry se virar com o garoto, foi um sorriso abobado do Lufa-Lufa e uma piscadela cordial e dois tapinhas que Potter dera nas costas dele. Em seguida Harry voltou para a loira sorridente, e MacMillan virou pelo mesmo corredor que vira, sorrindo ainda abobado e sumindo logo.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair enquanto observava Ernesto ir embora e Harry continuar a beijar a garota.

- Será que ele lançou um feitiço no MacMillan? - sussurrou Gina pesarosa observando o moreno começar a fazer cócegas na garota.

- Não... - respondeu Lynn ainda olhando o efeito das unhas. - Ele tinha um sorriso estúpido, porém os olhos estava em foco... se tivesse realmente enfeitiçado seus olhos estariam dando voltas e não fixos. - e guardou a lixa de volta na mochila. - E aí, vamos embora? Não to afim de ficar vendo o Potter se esfregando com uma lesma... - e fingiu uma ânsia de vômito.

Porém as atenções das três se viraram à Ann que agora tinha os olhos tão apertados que pareciam fechados.

- Hermione, você vai fazer algo? - perguntou Diggory rouca.

- Eu... eu... - começou a morena ainda em choque, boquiaberta.

- Beleza, deixa comigo... - sussurrou Ann se erguendo e indo em direção aos dois com passos decididos.

- Não, Ann!!! - pediu Hermione porém já era tarde. Resolveram seguir a amiga por trás lentamente.

Ann fingiu estar andando como se não tivesse visto o casal. Andava tão depressa que pareça que a qualquer momento ia correr. Quando parecia que ia colidir com os dois, Hermione e Gina fecharam os olhos e Lynn riu divertida. E colidiu. Com a loira.

Ann que estava carregando algo deixou cair a substância toda em cima da roupa da garota que deu um grito agudo de nojo. Era a poção para curar Furúnculos preparada mais cedo na aula de Poções. Ela tinha um aspecto nojento e amarelo e cheirava a pus. As vestes da garota estavam totalmente meladas com a poção.

Lynn riu escandalosamente no meio do corredor. Hermione suspirou de susto e Gina deixou o queixo cair.

- Ahhh, desculpa, não era minha intenção... desculpa... - fingiu Ann falsamente. Ela tinha uma expressão de culpa fingida horrorosa.

Tracy, a loira, olhou para Ann com os olhos fervilhando de fúria.

- Olhe por onde anda Diggory!! Foi culpa sua isso!! Você fez de propósito!!! - gritou ela quase cuspindo as palavras.

Harry observava a cena atônito. Estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca enviesada.

- Minha culpa?!! - falou Ann fingindo indignação colocando a mão no peito,teatralmente.

- É SUA! HARRY, VOCÊ VIU O QUE A DIGGORY NOJENTA FEZ, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!! - berrou Tracy, agora roxa de raiva.

Lynn estava gargalhando tanto que teve que se apoiar no focinho do javali para não cair, e limpava as lágrimas agora. Ann olhou de esguelha para as amigas lançando-lhes uma piscadela, e depois voltando ao semblante culpado-falso para a loira e Harry.

- Er... Diggory, você realmente não deveria ter feito isso... - falou ele se colocando no meio das duas ainda abobado e engolindo em seco.

- Ah, é Potter? E quem me diz o que eu devo ou não devo fazer? Por acaso é você? - perguntou ela agora mudando seu tom de voz e suas feições para maldosa, cruzando os braços.

- Er... na verdade eu não quis dizer isso... quero dizer... - e então ele tornou sua expressão um pouco mais dura como se percebesse que estava se submetendo à algo e acrescentou- seja mais educada Diggory, senão conto para seu irmão o que você anda fazendo por ai com alguns garotos... ele pode até... morrer de susto, não é mesmo?

Silêncio. Lynn parara de gargalhar rapidamente e agora fuzilava Potter com o olhar. Ann endureceu os maxilares engolindo em seco ficando mais ereta.

- Cuidado nas palavras Potter...ou pode acabar num cemitério de novo, só que dessa vez... sem passagem de volta... - rosnou ela raivosa com os olhos antes azuis vivos e vidrados, agora frios e parcialmente escuros.

- Eu não tenho medo de cara feia Diggory e nem de palavras medíocres que nem as suas... - falou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ann respirou fundo e se moveu inquieta, em seguida falou:

- Potter...tome cuidado com o que você bebe...

E sem dar mais explicações saiu.

-

- Cadê a Ann?

- É mesmo não a vi desde da hora do almoço...

- Deve estar estudando no quarto...

- Será que ela vem jantar?

- Acho que sim, ela disse que hoje falou com um elfo que conhece, e ele disse que ia macarrão à alho e óleo.

- Será que ela passou mal ou algo parecido?

- Ah, para Gina, não aconteceu nada com ela, relaxa, ela só tá estudando...

As três amigas conversavam rapidamente na mesa de jantar que decidiram dessa vez tomar na mesa da Corvinal com Lynn. Sentaram-se. Gina ao lado de Hermione que lia um livro de Transfiguração que estava apoiado numa jarra de suco de abóbora, e Lynn do outro lado da mesa deixando um lugar vago, pra caso Ann aparecesse sentasse ao seu lado. A cada pessoa que se aproximava para sentar, ela lançava um olhar frio de profundo desprezo, e um à um seguia mal humorado para o outro lado da mesa.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito? - perguntou Gina servindo seu prato de macarrão, assim que as travessas se encheram.

- Por que? Já tá com saudades Sardinha? - disse uma voz atrás de si.

Ann sorria radiante, com uma saia que parecera que diminuíra uns cinco centímetros (o que já era muito, pois sua saia era curtíssima), os cabelos metade presos, metade soltos, com cachos negros caindo em seus ombros e com sua franja de lado que lhe dava um ar totalmente sensual. Sorriu para as garotas lançando-lhes piscadelas e sentando ao lado de Lynn animadamente.

- Ahhhh!!! A elfinha não tava mentindo!! Muuuuuito alho! - riu ela batendo palmas e se servindo.

Lynn riu e começou a se servir também. Gina acompanhou a loira se servindo de suco em demasia, e Hermione balançou a cabeça com uma expressão "essas meninas...", e virando uma pagina do seu livro enquanto levava o garfo a boca com a outra mão.

- Ah, respondendo a sua pergunta anterior Diggory, não senhora, apenas quero saber onde está minha blusa laranja que eu deixei naquele dia em cima da minha cama quando vocês me acordaram...- perguntou Gina cruzando as pernas com força por causa dos olhares de garotos que ficavam se abaixando para ver por debaixo da mesa Corvinal as pernas de Ann e consequentemente vendo as suas.

- Ah, aquela horrorosa que você fica parecendo uma abóbora ambulante? - riu ela gostosamente, cruzando as pernas só que sensual ao invés de desesperada em tapar a visão dos garotos, e furando com a ponta do garfo um dente de alho cru.

- Eu não fico parecendo uma abóbora ambulante com aquela blusa... - defendeu-se Gina indignada parando o garfo a caminho do seu destino.

- Ah fica Ginn... - disse Lynn sorrindo.- Tenho que concordar com a Ann, aquela blusa é terrível!

- To dizendo... - disse Ann mastigando lentamente o alho, se deliciando.

- Ergh Ann! Como você pode gostar de alho cru?! - exclamou Gina fazendo cara de nojo.

- É uma delícia, porque? Você já provou por acaso? - perguntou a morena pegando outro.

- Já, sem querer quando era pequena, mas já! - disse Gina cruzando os braços para garota.- Isso dá um bafo terrível... eca Diggory!!! - e fingiu vomitar em cima do prato.

- Hahahaha, bafo?! Eu?! - riu Ann alto. - Hummm...já sei, vou provar pra você que eu não tenho... - e se esticou por cima da mesa soltando seu hálito na direção de Gina.

Hermione se afastou entre riso e cara de nojo afastando também seu suco de perto da garota. Gina gritou um "eca!" estridente quase caindo da cadeira pra trás. Lynn riu alto e falou:

- Tá bom Ann, você tá proporcionando uma visão muito boa pros Sonserinos... - e puxou a garota pelo casaco a fazendo sentar.

Hermione voltou a sua posição inicial rindo e apoiando o livro na jarra de suco novamente, enquanto Gina ria e perguntava:

- Sério agora... como você pode gostar de alho? É tão... fora do normal... - falou ela enquanto a mesa se enchia agora de tortas e bolos.

- E quem disse que ela é normal?! - disse Lynn como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo pegando uma lixa de unha novamente.

- É! Mas todo anormal tem seus segredos! O meu é simples... - disse a morena viciada em alho, pegando uma goma de mascar de menta que estava mais adiante e mascando com energia. - E ai, novinha! - falou ela esticando a língua para a ruiva que retribuiu rindo.

O salão então se encheu de gargalhadas de repente. As amigas se levantaram pra ver pois agora todos tinham os olhos voltados para a mesa da Grifinória e alguns se ergueram alto pra ver o que se passava. Gina subiu em cima da cadeira pois era a mais baixa das quatro. Então suspirou e cobriu a boca com as mãos rindo.

Harry Potter se encontrava tentando cobrir o rosto com as mãos porém não obtinha sucesso pois elas também estavam: cheias de furúnculos. Furúnculos horrorosos e grandes. O salão inteiro agora gargalhava da cena. As amiguinhas dele eram as únicas que faziam cara de pânico e não riam. Rony ria porém estava um pouco embaraçado.

Lynn gargalhou alto junto com Gina que também se divertia com a situação e olharam ambas para Ann. Hermione já encarava a morena com uma expressão de quem pedia explicação.

Ann brincava com a varinha transfigurando seu docinho em caramelo, depois em chocolate e depois em chiclete. Riu para o seu próprio prato e olhou vagarosamente para os olhares a cima.

- Que foi? - perguntou ela ainda rindo.

- "Tome cuidado com o que você bebe". - repetiu Hermione cruzando os braços- Foi você não foi?

- Foi, por que? - perguntou ela, fingindo cansaço, porém ainda com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Se levantou ajeitou a gravata das vestes.

- Por que?!! Por que??!! - quase berrou Hermione ficando vermelha. - Você infringiu pelo menos umas quinhentas regras da escola sua louca! E você sabe que a poção é fortíssima e ninguém naquela bosta de sala prestou atenção na aula da poção que cura a não ser eu, você e os Sonserinos, e tenho certeza que nenhum Sonserino vai ajudar! E se eu não sou muito burra... o que obviamente não sou... - disse ela rindo nervosamente. - ... você fez uma poção com um feitiço dono em cima!

- Feitiço dono?! - perguntou Gina fazendo cara de quem não entende nada.

Lynn gargalhou e falou:

- Aê Nanny! Mandou muito bem! - e bateu a mão com a da morena que riu abertamente.

- Feitiço dono, é o que se põe em cima de alguma poção que só quem fez pode fazer com que a poção que cure o efeito desta, funcione... - respondeu Hermione muito rápida com um olhar severo ainda colado na garota Diggory que ria.

Gina pareceu nos primeiros segundos não entender, mas depois seu rosto foi ficando mais aliviado como quem entendia vagarosamente,e assim deixou sair um assobio baixo.

- Fez não fez Ann?! - perguntou Hermione ainda esperando resposta.

Ann conseguiu parar de rir devagar, e respondeu indiferente:

- Ele ficou mais bonitinho assim não foi?

Hermione balançou a cabeça e seguiu salão afora com seu livro embaixo do braço, sem falar com elas. Gina quando percebera isso saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

Lynn balançou a cabeça terminando de rir. Poucas pessoas ainda restavam no salão rindo e fazendo piadas sobre o Potter.

- Tá bom, acho que por hoje é só... vamos? - falou a loira indicando a saída com a cabeça para a amiga.

Elas andaram para fora do salão calmamente ainda comentando o que acontecera ao Potter.

- Você viu aqueles furúnculos horríveis? - perguntou Lynn. – Você fez o completo?

Ann que havia voltado a seu ar intelectual (com seu óculos pretos retangulares no rosto e sua face mais fechada), abrira um livro e lia acompanhando a amiga rindo, mas com os olhos grudados no livro.

- Claro. - respondeu ela simplesmente sorrindo sem tirar os olhos do estudo.

Lynn gargalhou e depois falou:

- Sério agora Ann... - começou ela. - Você fez mesmo um feitiço do dono?

As duas viraram para outro longo corredor que dava as escadas aos dormitórios. Ann suspirou virando a pagina e virando para o corredor como se estivesse com o rosto erguido vendo tudo a sua frente.

-Fiz, por que? Olha... - falou ela sem esperar que Lynn respondesse. - o testa rachada mereceu... você sabe muito bem que sim... ele tirou sarro do Ced... e eu não ia deixar barato, pronto. Até parece que vocês não me conhecem.

- É Ann, mas a Mione bem que tem um pouquinho de razão, escada! - acrescentou ela para a amiga que lia, mas ainda prestava atenção o que ela falava. A morena começou a subir indiferente. - Feitiços Donos são altamente proibidos. Aqui no colégio, e o Ministério também já avisou que quem fosse identificado seria altamente punido...

- Eu não dou a mínima pra o que o Ministério ou as regras nojentas que ficam penduradas na frente da sala do Filch falam. - disse ela rápida pulando o degrau que sumia junto com Lynn, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Ai ai... - suspirou Lynn, cansada relaxando os ombros. - Sei que não adianta discutir com você... por isso... boa noite. - disse ela sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

Elas haviam chegado no fim da escada e então Lynn seguiu para a direita e Ann para a esquerda.

A garota virou em um corredor que dava à uma escada que descia para outro corredor escuro. Andava rapidamente, os olhos ainda grudados no livro. Quando entrou no corredor escuro que dava acesso ao salão da Sonserina, que estava deserto, parou de ler, e ergueu o rosto para o breu.

Estava altamente quente o local. Ela retirou o suéter ficando com a blusa branca e a saia, apoiou o suéter nos ombros e respirou fundo.

Se aproximou de uma porta que dava à uma sala na qual ela nunca entrara, e apoiou as costas na parede ao lado da porta. Fechou os olhos. Não lembrou quanto tempo ficou naquele estado, apoiada na parede que ao contrário do local quente, estava altamente fria, de olhos fechados pensando em nada.

Até que sentiu uma mão quente contra sua pele. Estava no seu braço. Ela não abriu os olhos de imediato. O toque era suave, mas depois foi se agravando até que apertou seu braço.

Ann abriu os olhos, mas antes que pudesse ver algo entrou na sala desconhecida, que estava no mais puro escuro. Não se enxergava nada.

Até que um clarão repentino veio tão rápido que ela espremeu os olhos contra a luz. Foi abrindo-os devagar. Era uma lamparina que estava pendurada na mão de alguém.

Mas além da mão, ela não conseguiu ver mais nenhuma parte do corpo do indivíduo.

- Mas quem...? - começou ela porém a lamparina se aproximou mais da pessoa que segurava, e dois pequenos brilhos verde-esmeralda apareceram. - Potter.

Ann cruzou os braços desafiadora.

- Que é que você quer? - perguntou ela com uma voz amarga.

O garoto não respondeu de instantâneo, os olhos verdes ainda a encaravam e Ann tinha certeza que brilhavam de fúria. Abafou uma risada por isso.

- Muito engraçada essa piada que você fez hoje Diggory, mas saiba que pra mim não teve a mínima graça. - falou a voz rouca e grossa do garoto.

Ann sentiu um arrepio repentino na espinha, porém seu rosto continuava indiferente.

- E quem disse que eu esperava que você achasse engraçado? - perguntou a sonserina com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

Sua voz era baixa e perigosa. Qualquer um teria medo. Porém Potter segurou seu olhar furioso e falou:

- Você tem que ser punida... além de colocar a poção no meu suco, fez um feitiço do Dono por cima porque eu tentei tirar com Slughorn e Madame Pomfrey e não consegui! - sua voz agora era áspera, mas Ann sentiu novamente o arrepio.

- Punida?! Por que?! - disse ela se aproximando mais do garoto para ver seu rosto. - Porque mostrei sua verdadeira face? Mostrei o monstro que você é por dentro?

- Ahhhhh! Então a srta. Admite que foi você que fez isso! - disse ele sorrindo agora a luz da lamparina.

- E porque não admitiria? Mesmo que eu fosse expulsa de Hogwarts Potter, eu iria de cabeça erguida e muito feliz, acredite. - falou ela com o queixo erguido.

Harry tinha uma respiração forte de raiva. Ele parecia estar fechando os punhos para não bater na garota que a olhava fria e desafiadoramente em sua frente. Encarou os olhos azuis claros que agora estavam o fuzilando. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sem piscar. Ele retribuiu o mesmo gesto.

- Concerte. - falou ele sem mover os músculos da face.

Ela agora ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e começou a rir. Riu muito. Potter a encarava com raiva esperando que seu "showzinho" terminasse.

- E você acha que eu...eu... - falava ela entre os risos. Até que desistiu de falar e riu até o fim de suas forças.

Assim que parou de rir, respirou fundo, enxugou algumas lágrimas que haviam caído por causa do riso em demasia.

- Ai... - suspirou ela cruzando os braços de novo o encarando com um sorriso maléfico. - Enfim... você acha que eu faria isso de graça?

Ele enrugou a testa e depois fez cara de quem entendera algo.

- Ahhhh! Você quer me humilhar na frente da escola toda não é isso?! - perguntou ele apontando pra ela com a outra mão, a acusando. - Você quer que eu fique fazendo algo pra você não é? Pois bem... não farei nada pra você Diggory.

Ann riu.

- Então tá... nada feito... continue esse quasímodo ai que era pra ser sua verdadeira face mesmo... - falou ela saindo do local com os braços cruzados.

Mas houve um pequeno problema. Tudo estava no pleno breu. Harry escondeu a lamparina atrás de si, para que Ann não visse mais nada, nem um palmo a sua frente. Ela saiu tateando, mas não encontrou a saída. Rosnou de raiva e virou-se pra onde ainda vinha uma pequena luz.

- Que bosta Potter me tire daqui! - disse ela ardendo de ódio.

- Não senhora... me cure e eu lhe deixo sair daqui. - falou ele com um olhar vitorioso.

Ann arfou de raiva e ficou estática por uns segundos. Depois que parecera recuperar os movimentos falou:

- Pois bem, façamos um trato. - disse se aproximando novamente do moreno. - Eu só tenho aqui o suficiente para acabar com os furúnculos do rosto... você passa isso no seu lindo rostinho... - e tirou um pequeno frasco em forma de gota do decote por debaixo da blusa.

Potter olhou para os movimentos da garota engolindo em seco e seus olhos fixos nas mãos dela que seguiram até seu decote e depois voltaram para frente de seus olhos com o que parecia uma poção-pomada. Epa! A mão de Ann fora pra frente de seus olhos, mas os danadinhos ainda insistiam no decote da garota.

-E você paga de alguma forma, que depois te entrego outra poção novinha para você passar por todo o seu corpinho... que tal? - falou ela com uma voz provocante.

Colocara de volta o frasco de onde viera e Potter não precisou acompanhar com o olhar as mãos da garota, pois seus olhos ainda estava fixos no seu destino. A voz dela provocante, o tirou de seus devaneios do que poderia...

- Ah, claro, quero dizer... depende - falou ele voltando seu semblante a sério. - Depende... o que você quer que eu faça?

Ela explicou tudo a ele. Ele agora ostentava uma feição de nojo no rosto. Sua boca estava entreaberta e os olhos arregalados.

- Ah, admita Potter, peguei leve com você! - falou ela cruzando os braços de novo.

- O que?!! Leve?! - disse ele indignado alterando a voz, mas censurado por Ann que levantou uma sobrancelha, ele baixou-a novamente. - Alho Diggory?! Por que logo alho?!

Ann não se segurou e se preparou pra sua terceira sessão de risos do dia. Começou a gargalhar enquanto Harry ainda tinha cara de nojo e tinha os olhos na garota que tentava tirar a franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, a olhando, e não sabia mais se era porque estava indignado ou se porque ficara encantado com a beleza da garota. Até pra rir espalhafatosamente ela era linda.

- Porque... porque... - disse ela se recuperando e retirando os óculos para enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Porque Potter... alho é minha comida favorita. Mas me sinto tão... tão... anormal comendo sozinha... - isso lhe fez lembrar da cara tosca de nojo que sua amiga ruiva havia feito mais cedo e Ann se segurou muito para não cair na gargalhada outra vez- Então quero que você me acompanhe nos meus costumes...

- Nada disso!! Você realmente acha que eu vou me curvar para seus costumes Diggory?! - falou ele com uma voz nervosa.

- Ah, então, tá, nada feito... boa sorte com os furúnculos na bun...

- Tá, tá, tá!!! Me dá logo essa porcaria!! - falou ele estendendo a mão de frente a garota.

- Jura? Você tá falando sério quatro olhos?! - perguntou ela rindo radiante.

- To né, não tem outro jeito... - falou ele dando de ombros fazendo bico.

Ela riu e bateu palmas.

- Ah! Que bom!!! Lembre-se sempre você deverá comer... café da manhã, almoço e jantar! Ah e não esquecesse da goma depois porque ninguém merece o bafo, eu admito. - disse ela pondo a mão no peito como se fosse culpada de algo. - Ah, a goma só serve de menta, por isso encha seu estoque todo jantar, eles não costumam servir aquela goma nas outras refeições... e... - fez uma cara pensativa e concluiu sorridente. - acho que é isso!

- Pior que não tem nem como eu provar que foi você que fez isso, senão você estaria altamente encrencada Diggory... - resmungou ele.

- Ah, relaxa Potter... afinal de contas... só é até o jantar de Sábado!

Ela piscou e pegou a poção de dentro do decote, e o entregou.

Ele abriu desesperado deixando a lamparina em cima da mesa, e começou a passar a poção vagarosamente no rosto. Depois que passou esperou. Ele agora estava realmente ridículo. Cheio de furúnculos e com uma pasta amarela na cara.

Ann começou a gargalhar novamente. Curvou-se e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.Só que quando olhou para cima recuperando-se, ele já estava com seu rosto normal.

Joelhos tremendo. "Mas que porra é essa?!".

- Melhor? - ele falou quando percebeu que ela parara de rir e o olhava com uma cara estranha. Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal.

Arrepios. "Dá pra parar?! Será que eu to com problemas nos nervos?!".

- Er... acho que tá! - disse ela sem graça, mas depois recuperou sua pose fria. - Sabe, já tava me assustando com aquela sua antiga cara... - falava ela enquanto ele passava a mão pela face, lisa novamente, sorrindo. - Eu ia começar a ter pesadelos...

Ele riu sensualmente. "Sensualmente?!". E se aproximou da garota, perigoso. A agarrou com força pela cintura. Ela pelo susto apenas seguiu-o. Ele aproximou sua respiração quente dos seus ouvidos. Seus joelhos tremeram novamente. "Qual é o andar mesmo da Madame Pomfrey?! Nossa castelo grande esse hein?!...". Ele riu da fragilidade da garota tão fria, soltando o ar pelo nariz, que próximo ao ouvido da garota, provocou uma reação que nenhum dos dois esperavam. Ela arfou e apertou os braços do garoto enquanto ele colocava as pernas entre as suas e falava:

- Obrigado Diggory.

Saiu de perto dela a deixando totalmente mole e olhando para frente, abobada. Ele riu e se aproximou da porta a abrindo. Uma fresta de luz muito fraca adentrou no aposento.

Harry olhou para trás rindo e acrescentou:

- Mas que lugarzinho hein? Só podia ser da Sonserina mesmo... - e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela ficou o que parecera uns cinco minutos olhando para a porta fixamente.

"Ok, ok, ok... Annabelle Diggory, o que está acontecendo com você? Foi só o Potter... foi só o testa rachada... ele não presta esqueceu?! Para merda de olhos verdes, de aparecer na minha cabeça!!" pensava ela com raiva andando de um lado para o outro da sala ainda iluminada pela lamparina que estava sobre a mesa.

O que Pansy Parkinson que passava com Blaise Zabini no corredor escuro que dava ao salão da Sonserina ouviu foi um barulho estrondoso de algo de vidro se chocando contra a porta da sala que ficava no meio do corredor.

Ann Diggory saiu da sala batendo os pés e arfando. Parecia estar morrendo de ódio. Apanhou um livro e um suéter que estavam na frente da porta e saiu como um foguete em direção a sala.

- Estressada essa Diggory não? - perguntou Parkinson com sua voz fina.

Mas quando olhou para o lado se deparou com um Zabini abobado olhando para as pernas da garota que acabara de entrar na sala comunal.

Deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto e quase gritou com sua voz irritante:

- Você me ouviu?!

Blaise piscou várias vezes alisando o local em que a garota batera, os olhos ainda fixos na porta do aposento.

- Claro... maravilhosas pernas...

-

_Ahhhhhhhhh, o show foi um máximo!!! Juro que eu quando terminar Hogwarts vou mandar uma carta para o Ministério dizendo o quão boa eu sou em Poções para ver se eu consigo entrar na Associação Internacional de Poções e Operações Mágicas... meu pai ficaria orgulhoso disso..._

_Er... sem drama._

_Enfim, como vocês puderam ver, eu fui muito piedosa, e dei a pomadinha para o Pottinho... gente, comer alho não é tão ruim assim né? Não, sério agora... é porque vocês já comem pensando que vai ser ruim... quero dizer, o psicológico influi, mas não tem nada a ver, experimentem como se fosse chocolate... garanto que não vão se arrepender!!_

- Pára Ann!!! – gritou Gina aborrecida olhando para trás.

- Que foi? - perguntou Ann cinicamente, escondendo as pedrinhas embaixo das costas.

- Pára de jogar essas porcarias de pedras nas minhas costas! – rosnou ela vermelha de raiva.

Ann riu. Elas estavam a beira do Lago Negro, aproveitando um estranho dia ensolarado em pleno inverno. Gina e Hermione estavam com os pés dentro d'água, enquanto Ann e Lynn encontravam-se deitadas confortavelmente sobre a grama. Os garotos das várias casas, que também aproveitaram o lindo dia para passear pela propriedade, passavam pelas duas garotas deitadas com olhares maliciosos e cobiçadores para suas pernas, que estavam ainda mais a mostra. Mione e Gina pareciam sentir vergonha pelas amigas ao perceber os olhares secantes, e davam cutucões para que as duas se compusessem. Mas elas não ligavam, até gostavam.

A garota Diggory agora, se divertia jogando pedrinhas na ruiva Weasley que de vez em quando se virava pra reclamar, vermelha que nem um pimentão.

Lynn apoiada nos cotovelos, se encontrava de olhos fechados banhando-se de luz solar, Hermione lia (milagre!), e Gina reclamava e jogava pedras no Lago.

- Ai ai... assunto? - comentou Ann, uma vez cansada do silêncio que só era interrompido pelo farfalhar das páginas do livro de Hermione e das folhas das árvores e do canto dos passarinhos.

Lynn suspirou e abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

- Hummmm... - murmurou ela fazendo uma cara maléfica.

Ann captou a mensagem rapidamente.

- Já sei... - sussurrou ela.

Hermione olhou de esguelha pras duas franzindo a testa. Gina apenas esperava olhando para o horizonte.

- E então Lynn... - começou Ann olhando fixamente para as costas da ruiva. - Nunca mais vi o Quinho... por onde ele anda? - perguntou ela cinicamente com um brilho maldoso nos olhos.

Gina então arregalou os grandes olhos castanhos para o horizonte e se mexeu incomodada.

- Rapaz... - disse a loira sentando-se, balançando sensualmente os cabelos longos. - Ele andou me dizendo que tava muito ocupado com umas aulinhas particulares...

- Ééééé! - zombou Ann piscando. - Ficou sabendo disso também Sardinha?

Gina apenas moveu-se outra vez inquieta, e não respondeu nada, apenas ficando mais ereta, como se desafiasse as outras duas. Ann piscou novamente para Lynn.

- Sabe Lynn... eu não gostei muito não...

- Do que criatura? - perguntou a loira cinicamente, fazendo cara de quem não entendia nada.

Hermione abafou uma risada, virando a página.

- Do beijo... - continuou Ann olhando as unhas.

- De quem?! - indagou Lynn outra vez.

- Putz, mas você é loira mesmo ou é só a tinta que tá atingindo seus neurônios? - falou Ann como se tivesse perdido a paciência, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Lynn gargalhou, e Hermione não se contendo e riu descontraidamente. Gina continuou imóvel, apenas encarando o nada.

- Do Quinho oras bolas! - riu a morena.

- Ah!- a loira sufocou um gritinho, pasma de indignação. - Mas que blasfêmia! Jamais!! O Quinho, beija mal?!

- Ahhh beija... tipo... - Ann fazia uma cara de indecisão completa. - Não é mal mal mal... sabe? É... muxoxo... - e fez um gesto com a mão indicando mais ou menos.

- Que absurdo!!! Sardinha, você ouviu isso?!! - quase gritou Lynn com uma falsa indignação, muito mal fingida.

Se aproximou da ruiva que continuava olhando pra frente, e falou perto de seu ouvido:

- Ela... a garota má Diggory, está dizendo que o Quinho... beija mal!! - sussurrou a garota provocando-a.

Ann ria atrás das duas esperando a reação da ruiva. Gina porém, só moveu a boca para falar:

- Só porque a Diggory tem uma sensibilidade de uma boca de lixo, não quer dizer que nós temos que ter também, não é? - falou ela entrelaçando os dedos no colo, antipática.

Ann ficou boquiaberta, com os olhos arregalados, encarando as costas da ruiva, que sorriu desdenhosamente para frente. Hermione também arregalou os olhos deixando o queixo cair um pouco, e Lynn balbuciou, piscando várias vezes:

- Também não precisava jogar duro não é Ginn? - ela endireitou-se ao lado da ruiva colocando os pés na água também.

Ann pigarreou, e sentou-se ao lado da loira, apanhando um livro que Hermione deixara de lado, e começando a ler rapidamente.

Até que um barulho de risadinhas despertou a atenção das garotas que estavam em pleno silêncio. Cedric vinha caminhando pelo jardim, lendo, sozinho, com o suéter e a mochila apoiados num ombro. As garotas que deram risadinhas, por incrível que pareça, eram fãs do Potter que assobiaram e jogavam charme em cima do garoto que passava.

Lynn instantaneamente virou a cabeça pra frente, balançando seus longos cabelos loiros, mostrando indiferença. Hermione quando percebera o motivo do barulho apenas voltou a ler, e Gina olhava para o horizonte fixamente.

Ann, com um certo ciúmes das garotas assanhadas murmurou com os olhos estreitos:

- Oferecidas... - e gritou em seguida. - Ced! Hey, aqui! - e levantou a mão para o garoto.

O moreno levantou os olhos do livro rapidamente, e quando enxergou a irmã, sorriu meio embaraçoso quando percebeu com quem ela estava. Ele continuou estático no local, ainda sorrindo.

- Vem aqui! - gritou Ann, agitando a mão no ar. - Vem logo!!

Ele franziu a testa, e falou coçando a nuca, encabulado:

- Ah... er... - começou ele, porém Ann já se levantara e correu em sua direção.

Ela se aproximou correndo e falou enquanto puxava seu braço:

- Vem logo lesinho! - ela tentava arrastar ele com as duas mãos.

- Não... Ann... - tentava argumentar ele, travando.

- Vem!!!! - quase gritou ela o puxando com tanta força, que lhe deu um solavanco.

Ele andava vagarosamente, enquanto a irmã a puxava com energia. As garotas que assobiaram para ele estavam agora lançando olhares de inveja e desprezo para Ann que fingiu nem vê-las. As amigas da garota, ainda estavam absortas, Gina e Lynn olhando para o nada (embora a loira tivesse endurecido o maxilar e batia com força até demais os pés na água), e Hermione lia, alheia a qualquer movimento delas.

Ann aproximou-se do grupo, se sentou ao lado da loira cruzando as pernas infantilmente (que se mexeu incomodada), e puxou com tanto força o irmão para sentar-se que ele quase escorregou na grama.

Ann apanhou de volta as pedrinhas atrás de si e deu um punhado para seu irmão e ficou com o resto.

- Quem joga mais longe? - perguntou ela com um ar divertido, jogando sua primeira pedrinha.

Ela fora realmente muito longe, e Ann olhou para o irmão desafiadoramente, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de volta e jogou a sua que fora bem mais longe, e foi bem mais forte. Ann fez um bico indignada.

Com o barulho mais forte, Hermione olhara para a outra ponta e percebera a presença do garoto pela primeira vez no dia.

- Ah... boa tarde Cedric! Nem vi você chegar! - disse ela sorrindo para o garoto.

- Er... boa tarde Hermione. - cumprimentou ele educadamente.

Mione cutucara Gina, que também acabara de perceber o garoto, e falou com um riso fraco:

- Boa tarde Cedric...- e voltou seu olhar para o nada.

- Boa tarde Weasley.- falou ele levemente corado.

Ela o encarou de volta, sorrindo mais abertamente pela timidez do moreno.

- Pode me chamar de Gina! - e voltou-se novamente para frente.

- Ah... claro... - sussurrou ele mais para si, corando furiosamente, já que a garota não estava ouvindo mais.

Cedric olhou de esguelha para Lynn por detrás da irmã, desolado, contendo uma esperança de que a loira lhe cumprimentasse. Mas ela se mantinha impassível, com o olhar perdido no Lago.

Quando ele voltou a sua posição normal, Lynn lançou um rabo de olho para Ann furiosa, que apenas deu de ombros e jogou outra pedrinha.

- HÁ! Supera essa branquelo!! - gritou Ann socando o ar, vitoriosa, ainda olhando o local em que sua pedra caíra, surpreendida com sua própria força.

Cedric que estava absorto em seus pensamentos, tomou um leve susto com o grito da morena pegando outra pedra e jogando-a mais longe ainda.

- Você tá trapaceando de certeza... - sussurrou Ann se concentrando para jogar outra.

Ele sorriu, e Ann sentiu um movimento irritado da loira que cruzou as pernas que ainda estavam dentro do lago.

Com este movimento, Cedric deteve os olhos nas belíssimas pernas da loira, e lembrou-se com amargura dos momentos que teve, aquele corpo em seus braços, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja da grama que tinha contato com a pele alva da garota, e do vento que brincava com a barra de sua saia. Engoliu em seco, enquanto seus olhos teimavam em não querer sair dali, embora sua consciência insistisse a se concentrar na nova jogada de pedrinhas.

Ann que jogara sua terceira pedra, desastrosamente, bateu com o punho na grama, falando:

- Mas que bosta, você fez macumba em cima de mim ressuscitado!!

Cedric riu novamente, dessa vez mais descontraído. Lynn então, tirou os pés da água bruscamente, pegando seus sapatos que estavam do seu lado e puxando Gina com a outra mão, impaciente.

Ann percebendo o movimento brusco da loira, falou:

- Aonde vocês tá indo L... - e então a loira virou-se rapidamente, balançando os cabelos que se depositaram em seu ombro (extremamente sensual, na opinião de Cedric) lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

Lynn não respondeu de imediato, esperou Gina apanhar os sapatos e respondeu:

- Pra casa do caralho!!! - e saiu furiosa batendo os pés, com os quadris involuntariamente balançando, que se assemelhava bastante a um rebolado, prendendo o olhar do moreno.

Gina que saíra com uma cara indagadora, escorregou levemente na grama e lançou um olhar de confusão para Ann. Hermione que olhara a saída da loira de esguelha, sem mover um músculo, pigarreou e virou uma página, tentando voltar a sua leitura. Ann se encontrava boquiaberta pela segunda vez no dia, e então voltou-se incomodada para o lago, depositando seus pés dentro dele, e batendo com força, como antes a loira o fazia.

Cedric ficou encarando a loira ir embora, até ela sumir completamente para dentro do castelo. Não se lembrou quanto tempo ficara ali, encarando, a entrada do saguão.

- Porra Ced, mas você tem que ficar nessa fossa?! - rosnou ela, atraindo a atenção do irmão novamente.

Hermione abafou uma risadinha balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele recolhendo os joelhos junto ao corpo, e abraçando-os. – Por favor, me explica.

- O que você fez?! - repetiu ela várias vezes, nervosamente. - Ficou secando aquela oxigenada novamente, que por sinal tá pouco se fudendo pra você, seu anormal!

Hermione que agora olhava fixamente para um ponto do livro, sem mover os olhos, prestava atenção a discussão dos irmãos.

- Já falei pra você não se meter Ann... - falou ele friamente olhando para o nada.

Ann abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, piscando nervosamente, e então se levantou, também apanhando seus sapatos.

- Ótimo! Ótimo!!!! - gritou ela irritada com a rispidez do irmão. – Então eu não me meto em mais nada tá?! Fique cortando seus pulsos e sofrendo, seu loser!!! - e puxou Hermione com força.

Mione apanhou seus pertences e olhou suplicando desculpas para o garoto.

-

Ann já e encontrava dentro do castelo com Hermione em seu encalço.Ela resmungava sobre o que acabara de acontecer no Lago e não admitia que seu irmão, Cedric, ainda se mantivesse apaixonado por Lynn depois de tudo o que ela o havia feito passar. Tudo bem que a loira era sua amiga, mas o que ela fazia ao rapaz era cruel demais, e ainda era o irmão de Ann. Quanto a isso a morena não se sentia nem um pouco dividida entre sentir raiva da corvinal e tomar partido do irmão, mas ela não engolia a teimosia do garoto, em persistir com aquele sentimento que só o fazia mal.

- Ele é burro demais Mione! – dizia Ann inconformada. – Será que ele não vê que vai definhar se continuar assim? E você viu... não dá pra falar isso pra ele! Ele não vê que eu só quero o bem dele... A Lynn... arrrghh... eu já pedi pra ela se afastar dele!

- Eu entendo... eu entendo... - repetia Hermione que estava totalmente embaraçosa com a situação. - Mas Ann, se ele tá apaixonado, não tem outra... ele vai insistir até conseguir...

- E sofrer quando o fizer! - explodiu Ann andando rapidamente de braços cruzados. - E o pior Mione, eu disse que eu não ia mais ajudá-lo em nada, mas eu tenho certeza, que não dou uma semana e já to consolando o retardado!!!

Elas se encontravam agora de frente a porta da Mulher Gorda, na entrada do salão da Grifinória. Hermione suspirou cansada e por coincidência, Ann também fez a mesa coisa na mesma hora, no qual provocou risos das duas. Então ouviram alguém as chamando atrás de Ann.

- Hey, Diggory!!

Elas viraram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo e viram um garoto do sexto ano da Grifinória, Colin Creevey, que também participava do E.J.M.C.M. e tinha um gosto sexual diferenciado dos outros garotos (mas mesmo assim Ann e Hermione gostavam muito do garoto pois ele tornava as reuniões, algumas vezes chatas, em divertidas, com seus comentários exagerados sobre os garotos do encontro), vir correndo, e ofegante disse:

- Boa tarde garotas! - falou ele animadamente com seu jeito feminino. - O Richard gatão pediu pra falar contigo, ele tá lá na sala das reuniões... - e piscou em seguida, malicioso.

- E o que ele quer comigo? Você sabe? - perguntou a garota rindo da expressão do menino junto com Hermione.

- Não sei... é algo... - e então se aproximou da garota dizendo extremamente sensual. - secreto!

Ann gargalhou e Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente porém ainda ostentando um sorriso.

- Tá bom, deixa eu ir então... tchau Mione! - e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota que riu e entrou no salão da Grifinória. - Tchau Colin!! - e acenou pro garoto já um pouco distante que também entrou no salão em seguida.

Ela caminhou até a sala em silêncio, indagando pra si mesma o que Richard Cohen, o diretor do grupo, queria com ela. Se aproximou da sala que se encontrava fechada, e adentrou no local.

Estava um pouco escuro, mal iluminado por algumas janelas que se encontravam abertas. Ann olhou em volta, procurando com os olhos o garoto. Uma poltrona enorme se encontrava de frente a uma janela aberta e não se podia ver quem estava sentado. Ann deduziu que fosse o rapaz e caminhou até ele, silenciosamente.

Primeiro espiou por cima da poltrona e viu que ele estava com a cabeça encostada relaxadamente nas costas desta, e olhando ainda mais por cima viu que ele se encontrava dormindo. Ela sorriu e se pôs do lado do garoto, próxima ao braço esquerdo da poltrona, se abaixou um pouco e com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos aproximou-se do seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- Boa noite Cohen. - sua voz era suave e ofegante.

O garoto se encontrava de braços cruzados, com um postura imponente, e com uma perna apoiada em cima da outra. Se seus olhos não estivessem fechados e algumas mechas de seu cabelo na face, ninguém perceberia que ele se encontrava num sono leve.

Ao ouvir a voz de Ann ele abriu os olhos de imediato e virou seu rosto pra ela, na mesma posição, como se estivesse esperando só aquilo para acordar. Falou, ainda com as mechas no rosto, o que o deixava altamente atraente:

-Boa Noite Diggory, demorou... - e olhou seu relógio de pulso rapidamente. - Cinco minutos. - e depois a encarou, seus olhos escuros fixos nos olhos azuis vidrados da morena. - Presumo que o Creevey se abobalhou outra vez?- e assim franziu a testa meio duvidoso.

Ann riu e se encaminhou para a janela, sentando no parapeito, ficando de frente pra ele, e cruzando as pernas. Entrelaçou as mãos ao redor dos joelhos e disse num tom indiferente:

- Você acredita se quiser... e se você não se importa, não estou aqui para ouvir sermão de ninguém. Ou você me chamou aqui pra ver se eu me atrasava e inventaria uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre o leso do Colin?- ela o olhava divertida, e o vento batia em seu cabelos, o que fazia que sua franja e alguma mechas de seu cabelo ficassem no seu rosto, e atrás dela a tarde ia embora, fazendo um pôr-do-sol perfeito.

A junção de tudo isso fez o garoto levantar e colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos, a encarando por uns cinco minutos silenciosamente. Seus olhos iam desde suas pernas até seus cabelos negros que modelavam seu rosto numa dança ritmada de acordo com o soprar do vento. Ela porém continuava a encarar com uma expressão de educado interesse, esperando que ele falasse.

Quando ele engoliu em seco, ela riu e falou:

- E então?... - e ergueu uma sobrancelha, perdendo já a paciência.

Ele piscou os olhos varias vezes e a encarou nos olhos novamente. Molhou os lábios que estiveram secos, e falou com uma voz meio rouca:

- Bem, o Colfer... antigo monitor do E.J.M.C.M., ele... - e suspirou pesadamente por alguns segundos- teve os pais assassinados por comensais...

E parou, provocando um silêncio pesaroso. Ann porém, continuava com um ar divertido, esperando que ele continuasse.Mas o moreno parecia que não queria terminar naquela hora, e prosseguiu em silêncio. Ela então ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando que ele falasse algo.

Depois do que parecera uns dois minutos, a morena disse:

- Sim, que trágico, realmente. Agora... - e trocou uma perna por cima da outra. - qual a parte interessante da conversa?

Ele pigarreou, os olhos ainda fixos na parte do corpo da garota que fizera o último movimento.

- Er... - e sua voz tornou-se firme outra vez. - Como você tem se mostrado bem... - e engoliu em seco piscando os olhos várias vezes. - ativa...nas atividades do encontro... - e se moveu inquieto.- gostaria que você se tornasse a... - e passou a mão pelas mechas da franja as pondo pra trás. - nova monitora.

Um silêncio absoluto veio ao local.

- É... - e ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se considerasse a oferta razoável. - ... me parece interessante... mas... o que eu ganharia com isso? - e sorriu de forma cínica.

Ele pareceu considerar a questão e franziu a testa respondendo:

- Reuniões extras. - e calou-se trazendo um silêncio ensurdecedor.

Ela riu. Sua risada porém, era diferente de qualquer outra que ela já dera. Era um misto de ironia com satisfação. Depois ela, que tinha as pernas fechadas, abriu-as, e depositou cada mão em uma coxa, e em seguida, deu dois tapinhas nestas, como se o chamasse pra si.

- Tá bom, agora chega de formalidades... vamos fazer o que você realmente me chamou para fazer? - falou ela insinuante.

Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Richard se aproximou na velocidade da luz, encaixou-se entre suas pernas, puxou-a pelo pescoço com uma mão enquanto a outra subia vorazmente por suas coxas, e ele a beijou com selvageria.

_Tá, tá, tá!!! EU NÃO CONTEI EU SEI! PAREM DE FAZER ESSA CARA DE CÚ NA FRENTE DO DIÁRIO!_

"_Ann, que absurdo, como você não contou para suas amigas?!"_

"_DIGGORY, SUA PRETA! Como você não contou naaaadaaaaa para a gente?! Eu contei tuuuudo e mais um pouco do que aconteceu entre eu e seu irmão!"_

"_Aêêêêêêê Diggory! Mandou ver com o Richardzinho ham?! Mas poxa, nem contou pra gente hein?Pisou na bola cara!"_

_Eu sei, bando de cabrita velha!!! EU num to contando agora bando de anormal?! Não contei antes porque não tinha diário antes, e nesse castelo as paredes tem ouvidos, mãos, pernas, e bocas! Então.. aqui vai uma descrição caliente sobre minha experiência com o Rich, se forem ler antes de dormir, cuidado para não ter sonhos e acordarem..._

Desceu com os lábios até a curva de seu pescoço e beijava-o com sede. Rapidamente foi descendo e com ferocidade removeu o casaco que a cobria, e partiu a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa, expondo o belo colo da morena. Com uma empolgação que Ann vira poucas vezes em garotos, ele sugava sua pele com vontade, depositando beijos ardorosos no ninho de seus seios. Retirou a blusa por completo, exibindo o belo corpo da sonserina, que não estava se sentindo nem um pouco envergonhada. No fervor da situação, ela só se pôs a perceber que as mãos dele já haviam subido agilmente por suas pernas e se prostraram nas finas alças de sua calcinha. Era sua parte mais íntima e ao se tocar do que ele fazia, segurou as másculas mãos do garoto no local, mas não removendo-as. Ele que já se encontrava sem camisa, pois Ann já havia retirado-a, com as costas arranhadas, devido às unhas cravadas da morena, ofegava pesadamente, quando sussurrou no ouvido da garota sensualmente:

- Você é virgem?

Ela abafou um riso, tornando sua face também maliciosa. Richard sentiu um arrepio e ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. Ele ficando satisfeito com a resposta, retribuiu o riso, e firmando a mão abaixo da saia de Ann, removeu vorazmente a calcinha mínima que cobria seu sexo. Ela ao sentir a mão quente do garoto pousar naquele local, de ímpeto removeu sua calça e cueca revelando o membro dele já erguido. Richard surpreendeu-se e continuou as carícias, arrancando suspiros roucos de Ann que também já brincava com seu corpo, depositando beijos no peitoral definido do moreno, e as unhas cravando em suas costas fazendo-o ofegar. Ele com a mão desocupada passeava pelas costas de Ann, desabotoando-lhe o sutiã, deixando a mostra seus seios fartos e belos, deslumbrado, beijou-os com avidez, mordendo com desejo os mamilos excitados da garota. Ela gritou, um gemido alto e agudo que pareceu instigá-lo, pois naquele momento ele a penetrou animalescamente, arrancando mais um grito misto de prazer e dor da morena. Com movimentos rápidos, sua respiração pesada, e seu hálito quente, Richard parecia levar Ann a um grande delírio, sendo que era ele que não se continha em si em tamanho êxtase. Ele ainda massageava e apertava com vontade os seios de Ann fazendo-a morder os lábios e abafar gemidos, como também beijava-os à intervalos e mordia seus mamilos levemente. Ela por sua vez, beijava seu pescoço, e puxava com fúria os cabelos de sua nuca na tentativa de extravasar todo aquele desejo. Quando ele a beijava, ela mordia seus lábios sensualmente, deixando-o mais feroz, pois ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, assim como a força na penetração. Ela sentia dor, mas maior que a dor era o seu prazer. Sentindo que chegaria ao limite, ela arranhou com toda a sua força as costas do moreno gemendo absurdamente sensual. Ele sentiu o líquido invadir o local e sentindo que iria também aliviar-se, relaxou. Seu gozo invadiu-a e ele suspirou pesadamente, separando-se dela.

Ele ostentava um sorriso nos lábios, e ela também. Richard beijou-a mais de leve, quase que carinhosamente, enquanto ela acariciava sua nuca, provocando arrepios do moreno que agora tinha respiração leve e compassada. Até que Ann respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem, e falou em seu ouvido:

- É melhor eu ir... já passou da hora... - ela sorria de leve enquanto ele depositava beijos carinhosos nos seus ombros.

- Só mais... dois... minutos... - falava ele entre os beijos, com uma voz de rouca de cansaço.

- Não Richard. Agora. - disse ela porém com um tom carinhoso na voz, e tirou as mãos dele da sua cintura, de leve, e pegou a varinha que estava jogada ao lado da mesa e convocou as roupas de volta.

Ela pos sua calcinha ainda sendo roubada em beijos carinhosos, porém provocantes, e ele a mordia nos lábios constantemente.

- Deixe-me vesti-la. - falou ele em seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e lhe deu o sutiã. Ele que já estava com suas roupas de baixo, fez a volta ao redor da mesa e encaixou-lhe a peça enquanto beijava suas costas e dizia:

- Você pretende deixar tudo assim?

Ann que naquela hora prendia seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Quer repetir a dose mais vezes Cohen? - perguntou ela dando uma risadinha maldosa.

- O que você acha? - falou ele que já estava na sua frente atacando os botões da sua blusa branca, e erguendo os olhos rapidamente para a garota, sorrindo charmoso.

- Nós não precisamos estar acorrentados para repetir isso... você sabe... - disse ela se levantando para por a saia.

- É Ann, mas comigo você sabe que me sinto mais... - e atacou a saia da garota e pegou seu suéter que estava caído no chão. - seguro, com um relacionamento oficial.

Ela riu gostosamente. Achava engraçado como para tudo o garoto era intelectual, e sempre fazia cálculos que o deixasse mais seguro de si. Não gostava muito disso, gostava de quem arriscava mais... porém Richard sempre fora um garoto (ou melhor, homem) admirável para ela, pois era muito charmoso e inteligente, e isso definitivamente a atraia. Mas ela sentia que havia algo que faltava nele. Porém nas horas que se encontrava com ele, preferia esquecer esse algo e agir mais. Sentia uma louca atração por ele, e isso não podia negar. A idéia de namoro para a morena pareceu um pouco um sinal de aprisionamento, de regras, de satisfações, mas ela não sabia ao certo se seria tão ruim assim, ela gostava de Richard e ele gostava dela, ela sentia atração por ele, ele também. Porque não tentar uma vez só? Se não desse certo...

- É... talvez... – disse ela que em seguida riu novamente com um pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Que foi? – indagou ele que agora colocava suas próprias roupas.

- Se bem que a idéia de te ter debaixo dos meus olhos não parece tão ruim assim... - falou ela que colocava a capa.

Ele que agora ajeitava a gravata riu e piscou para a morena.

-

- O quê?!!

- Namorando?!!

- O Cohen?!!

- Sua safaaaaaada!!! - falou Lynn com um ar engraçado, colocando as mãos na cintura, arrancando risadinhas das amigas.

Elas estavam sentadas, formando uma pequena roda, com algumas cervejas amanteigadas no meio, conversando descontraidamente, até que Ann falou a bomba que fez com que só o barulho do vento batendo nas cortinas de veludo, fosse escutado dentro da Sala Precisa. Hermione, que ouvia a conversa e lia ao mesmo tempo, ergueu os olhos rapidamente, arregalando-os. Gina, que se encontrava deitada de bruços brincando com as rolhas das cervejas, arremessou uma pra cima com tanta força, que quando caiu bateu em sua testa a fazendo gemer um: "ai!" assustado, porém com os olhos fixos na morena que ria da situação. Lynn apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha tão alta que quase se confundia com as linhas de sua testa. Logo depois começaram as exclamações de surpresa, e em seguida:

- Mas como?! - quase gritou a loira ficando de joelhos, as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

- É, como?! - falou Gina sentando-se. - Nos diga, TODOS os detalhes!!

- Eps!!! - disse Ann erguendo a mão, num sinal de quem manda parar. - No diário, esqueceram?

- Certo Ann, os detalhes não... - falou Lynn considerando, e ignorando os resmungos de discordância de Gina. - Mas... como?! Sem detalhes!! -acrescentou ela, fazendo o mesmo gesto com a mão que a amiga.

Ela riu e se endireitou. As outras a seguiram, menos Hermione que continuou apenas com o livro aberto em cima das pernas, e com uma expressão de educada incredulidade.

- Bem...desde que ele...bem... terminou aquele... - e colocou uma mecha da franja atrás da orelha, inquieta. - rolo... com a Mione...

A morena que lia, deu um risinho e voltou seus olhos para o livro, porém sem ler. As outras apenas esperavam a continuação.

- Eu tenho tido...encontros...particulares, digamos assim...com ele... - e deixou um silêncio de surpresa pairando no ar.

Gina, que agora se encontrava sentada ereta, assobiou baixinho e disse:

- Uhhh... tá...

As meninas que estavam absortas, tentando assimilar a informação, ouviram o sussurro da ruiva e começaram a rir.

- Mas... - disse Lynn se recuperando dos risos. - Tem certeza Ann? Namoro é tipo...

- Sério demais? - completou a ruiva, com uma cara de "não é óbvio?".

Ann fez feição de quem relevava a questão.

- É... mas se tratando de...

- Você e o Cohen... - completou Lynn com um ar divertido. - Hahahaha, vai ser engraçado...

As outras começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Ann. Namorando. Isso deve ser uma comédia! - riu Hermione largando o livro para gargalhar.

- Ah! Qual é?! - falou Ann, fingindo irritação.- Eu sei namorar direitinho... - e ficou mais reta alisando a saia curta, fazendo-a parecer mais composta.

- Hum... sei... - fez Lynn estreitando os olhos.

Ann deu língua para a loira e disse:

- Isso tudo é inveja de vocês! Porque agora eu tenho o Cohen só pra mim!!!

Esse comentário despertou mais gargalhadas, dessa vez irônicas, e Gina falou:

- É, mas a Mione já pegou ele também!

E dessa vez, o comentário fez que todas se calassem. Um dos medos que Ann teve foi que a sua amiga tivesse raiva de si pois ela já se envolvera com o mesmo rapaz antes.

Hermione que parara de rir, abriu um sorriso maldoso e disse:

- É, mas ele nem beija bem...

Todas deixaram o queixo cair com a maneira que a morena falar isso, e depois vieram mais risadas.

- Hey! Você veja lá como fala do beijo do MEU namorado!! - falou Ann fazendo cara de quem se importava com o comentário.

-Hey! Bolão, bolão!! - gritou Lynn levantando a mão direita, a balançando no ar fazendo sinal de aposta. – Eu dou uma semana pra acabar!

Ann deixou o queixo cair, porém rindo.

- 5 dias!!! - falou Hermione erguendo também a mão.

A morena que tinha o namoro apostado, deixou o queixo cair mais ainda, mas dessa vez sem rir.

- 3 dias!!! - gritou Gina balançando a mão no ar.

Ann arregalou os olhos, falou engolindo em seco e indignada:

- Vocês estão negociando... o FIM do meu namoro que nem começou direito?! Bolão?! Meu namoro não é jogo para ser apostado o final!! - e bateu no chão derrubando a cerveja amanteigada ao seu lado.

Lynn riu, e a abraçou pelos ombros, dando um longo gole de sua cerveja.

- Relaxa amiga! E torça pra que a gente tenha azar no jogo pra você ter sorte no amor! - e deu uma piscadela para a morena.

Depois da fala da loira, o ar ficou mais leve, ate que Gina falou:

- Vale quanto?

- Um galeão cada uma! - disse Lynn que continuava abraçada a amiga que bebia descontroladamente um firewhisky que contrabandeara para dentro da escola sem ninguém saber, a não ser as três presentes.

- Três galeões só?!! E o meu vestido de gala que eu queria comprar?!- falou Gina pondo as mãos na cintura. – Três galeões não vão ajudar muito!!!

- Ah, e quem disse que você vai ganhar Sardinha?! - perguntou Lynn erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não sei Pitzie... - disse a ruiva dando de ombros. - Eu sinto... - e deu um gole enorme de cerveja, e engasgando-se em seguida, arrancando mais risadas.

-

- É irreversível.

- Não é irreversível.

- Claro que é irreversível, se todas as probabilidades de dar errado estão cada vez mais sendo incutidas nas valorizações das estatísticas lunares, é irreversível!

- Mas se de acordo com o livro "O Esquecimento das Teorias Antiquadas" de Robert...

- Esse livro é mentiroso e quer ser revolucionário a força.

- Esse livro foi autorizado pela Sessão de Autorização de Livros Úteis e Informativos do Ministério da Magia.

- É, Pimpão, o bruxo trapalhão também foi.

- Isso é uma história em quadrinhos, Ann.

- Foi autorizado pela Sessão de Autorização de Livros Úteis e Informativos do Ministério da Magia.

- Você... eu... não quero continuar com essa discussão idiota Ann.

- Que bom, nem eu Richard.

- Vejo você no almoço?

- Tá.

Ele deu um beijo na testa da garota e saiu, ainda mal humorado e Ann mais ainda.

Eles estavam estudando num canto mais afastado da biblioteca, num horário vago para os sétimos anos antes do almoço, e mais uma vez começaram a discutir novamente sem obter reconhecimentos de erros de ambas as partes.

Era sábado pela manhã (agora o 7º ano tinha aula nos sábados "graças aos N.I.E.M.'s") e o horário do almoço se aproximava.

Ann fechou o livro com força e se enterrou na cadeira tirando os óculos, fechando os olhos e soltando os cabelos cansada, deixando a cabeça apoiar-se no encosto da cadeira, cruzando os braços.

Aquele namoro estava sendo realmente cansativo. Claro que tinha a parte divertida, dos encontros à noite, mas fora isso eram apenas discussões e ciúmes (da parte de Richard).

A morena continuou pensando em tirar umas férias no Caribe de olhos fechados, quando percebera que não estava mais só.

Abriu uma brechinha dos olhos. Nada. Olhou para a porta de esguelha. Bufou, fechando os olhos de novo.

- Que é Potter?!

Harry se encontrava admirando a beleza da garota com o ombro direito na prateleira de livros bem à frente da morena. Quando vira que o Cohen saíra do local, com uma cara de poucos amigos, já deduzira que Ann estava lá. Chegou perto da mesa da garota e viu uma montanha de livros e ela sentada totalmente relaxada, de olhos fechados.

A primeira vontade que lhe veio a mente, foi de beijar a garota de surpresa, mas algo o segurou. Algo que não sabia explicar. Só sabia que queria ficar admirando aquela beleza inexplicável. Aquele rosto delicado, sua boca delineada e carnuda, o desenho dos olhos, o nariz afilado, o pescoço alvo com alguns sinais, a curva dos seios, a barriga reta, as pernas totalmente...

- Eu perguntei: "Que é Potter?!" - repetiu a morena cruzando as pernas, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco.

- Nada... - falou ele com uma voz rouca.

Ann arrepiou-se. Não sabia como Harry mexera consigo, só sabia que cada vez que encarava aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda, fundo, sentia os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem-se e seu corpo esquentava instantaneamente fazendo com que seu estomago desse milhões de voltas. E quando ele falava com aquela voz rouca e inebriante, ela arrepiava-se por completo. E isso ela definitivamente não estava gostando.

Quando o garoto falou e ela tremeu, percebeu que quando o fez, fora muito perceptível e aí ergueu-se da cadeira, totalmente alerta, recolocando os óculos e arrumando a pilha de livros a sua frente.

- Então já pode ir, se é nada o que você quer. - falou ela sem tirar os olhos dos livros.

Ele abafou uma risadinha, se aproximando da garota com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ann percebera a aproximação do garoto de esguelha.

- Que é Potter, já disse que sua poção só hoje depois do jantar... - começou ela, mas o que aconteceu em seguida fez ela calar-se.

Harry pusera-se atrás da cadeira, um braço de cada lado desta, a respiração quente e arfante em seu pescoço.

- Sabia que você fica linda com raiva? - sussurrou ele, ainda rouco no ouvido da garota.

Ann se encontrava como se estivesse em transe. Não sabia de nada, só sentia. Sentia aquele cheiro forte de perfume masculino que a inebriava, sentia aquela voz rouca e o hálito quente embaixo do seu ouvido, a deixando louca.

Mas o que realmente a deixava mais fora de si, era o cheiro que emanava do moreno. Era diferente, era cítrico e doce ao mesmo tempo, era diferente.

_Ok, ok, eu devo estar enlouquecendo! Como assim cheiro inebriante?! Potter fedido!!!_

E como se acordasse de um devaneio, ela pigarreou, mas o cheiro a havia deixado bêbada, e ela falou ainda de olhos fechados:

- Sabia que suas cantadas são ridículas?

Ele riu baixo. Ann arrepiou-se imediatamente. Algo quente subiu por entre suas pernas.

- Seu mau humor não me atinge Diggory... - disse ele mais perto do seu ouvido, em seguida passando de leve os lábios entreabertos no pescoço alvo da morena.

Ann percebendo que fora longe demais, pigarreou novamente, dessa vez abrindo os olhos e ficando reta, consequentemente empurrando Harry para trás.

- Pois deveria!!

E levantou-se bruscamente, colocando dois grossos livros na mochila e a apoiando num ombro.

Mas quando estava prestes a sair, Harry a agarrou pela cintura, colando os corpos com força, a enlaçando com os braços fortes.

O garoto sentia o colo da morena subir e descer rapidamente, sentia sua barriga reta contra a sua, as pernas grossas se entrelaçavam com as dele, e o seu cheiro o deixava tonto. Os olhos azuis vivos, o fez mergulhar num mar de perdição e ele estava começando a ficar louco para beijar a boca carnuda que se encontrava entreaberta à sua frente.

Ficaram o que parecera séculos se olhando.

_Isabelle Diggory, onde está você?! Eu preciso de uma injeção para lucidez imediatamente!_

- E porque eu deveria Diggory? - perguntou ele sensualmente, os lábios tocando os da morena que já tinha os olhos fechados, parecendo delirar a cada movimento do rapaz.

_Meu Merlinzinho da barbinha branca e encaracolada...o que eu fiz por favor?! _

_Meninas, eu juro, esse foi meu momento de insanidade, NÃO vai mais se repetir!!!_

-Porque... - ia dizendo Ann, mas sua voz foi morrendo, e desapareceu no meio do caminho.

Os lábios já iam se encontrando totalmente, quando...

- Ann, Harry, o que...?

Ann pareceu ter tomado um choque, porque se afastou tão bruscamente do garoto que ele tropeçou para trás e quase caiu, batendo as costas numa prateleira.

_Mia, já disse que te amo? Não né? Pois é, pois o faço agora... te amo tá querida?! Pode contar comigo SEMPRE! Depois me diz o que você quer como pagamento, menos, é claro, meus queridos alhozinhos... _

- Mione! - quase gritou Ann, se endireitando e não dando a mínima para o garoto que machucara as costas e a massageava.

Hermione parecera se arrepender, pois estava corada e encarava eles e o chão, constantemente.

- Desculpa Ann, desculpa Harry é que eu tava... te procurando Ann, pra gente almoçar..

-Nãããão precisa se desculpar Mia, eu já tava louca para sair daqui mesmo! - acrescentou Ann se afastando e pegando a amiga pelo braço. - Vamos? - e olhou para a garota com um sorriso trêmulo e nervoso.

Hermione olhou para Harry, que ainda massageava as costas com uma mão e com a outra alisava (ou melhor, bagunçava) os cabelos, nervoso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Er... de qualquer jeito... - disse a morena que interrompera. - Desculpa de novo. – dessa vez mais para Harry que para Ann, dando um risinho nervoso. - Eu realmente...

Mas fora impedida de concluir, pois Ann já a puxara com força e elas já estavam saindo da biblioteca.

Hermione olhava receosa para a morena que andava firme e decidida, sem mostrar nenhum sentimento pelo caminho. Realmente se arrependera por ter falado, mas o choque fora tão grande que acabou saindo de sua boca.

- Er... Ann...eu... - tentou começar ela, mas a outra a interrompeu.

- Eu realmente falei sério nas desculpas Mia... - a voz dela era indiferente e seu semblante sério, olhando para a frente, mas parecia estar falando a verdade.

Hermione tentou falar algo, porem resolvera que já falara demais para um dia só e resolveu apenas concordar com a cabeça.

Se encontraram com Lynn e Gina no Salão, que trajavam roupas normais, pois não havia aulas nos sábados para elas, e sentaram todas juntas na mesa da Sonserina.

- Ergh... detesto sentar na mesa dos Sonserinos... - comentou Gina se sentando com uma cara de nojo ao lado de Lynn.

- Se tiver achando ruim, ninguém te pediu para ficar Weasley. - falou Ann amargamente, colocando tanto alho no prato que transbordava. Falou isso sem sequer encarar a ruiva.

Gina ficou o que parecera cinco minutos perplexa. Lynn que colocava purê de batatas no seu prato, congelou com ele erguido, deixando a colher melar tudo da porção. Hermione, que com uma mão virava a página de um livro e com a outra coordenava a varinha que fazia a jarra de suco pôr este no seu cálice, esqueceu-se do que estava fazendo, deixando o cálice transbordar, a varinha ainda erguida.

Ann apenas continuou a comer, com a expressão mais dura e fria que tivera, sem mostrar nenhum remorso.

- Que foi? - falou ela erguendo os olhos para todas, e depois para Gina. - Nojo? Tem certeza? Não deveria ser ao contrario Weasley? - disse frisando o sobrenome da ruiva. – A mesa dos Sonserinos deveria ser demais para você não?

Gina tremia o queixo, e sua boca abria e fechava várias vezes. Lynn tinha uma expressão de repulsa no rosto, e Hermione tinha o queixo caído.

- Você... você... - balbuciava Gina com lágrimas aflorando nos olhos. - Falou como uma... legítima... sonserina. - enfatizou a ultima palavra, quase cuspindo-a.

Ann furou um dente de alho, e pôs na boca devagar, e mastigando lentamente, disse:

- Então o Chapéu Seletor me colocou na casa correta, não é mesmo? - e ergueu as sobrancelhas rapidamente.

As lágrimas escorreram do rosto da ruiva. As amigas tinham a face contorcida em indignação.

- Sua... sua... GROSSA!! -gritou Gina que bateu o prato com força na mesa e saiu porta do Salão afora cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

A atenção dos estudantes voltou-se para a mesa da Sonserina, mas Ann lançou-lhes um olhar letal e aos poucos, todos recomeçaram a almoçar normalmente.

Hermione fez menção de levantar-se, porém Lynn a impediu pondo a mão em cima do seu braço.

- Deixa, você fica e amansa a fera e eu vou e falo com a Gi... eu não to com paciência para estupidez hoje não... - falou ela quase cuspindo as palavras e se levantando. – Parece que é falta de...

- Vai!! - falou Hermione, cortando-a e fazendo sinal com a cabeça para a loira seguir.

Ann afastou o prato para frente, assim que Lynn saiu, e começou a bater a testa na ponta da mesa com os olhos fechados. Hermione muxoxou e afastou o livro, colocando uma pilha de comida no prato, fazendo barulho de talher.

- Você também não ta com nojo da Sonserina aqui não? - murmurou Ann ainda batendo cada vez com mais força a testa.

- Ih Ann, já basta a Gina, pra cima de mim não hein?! - falou ela impaciente atolando o prato de purê que a minutos atrás Lynn colocava.

Ann deixou uma risadinha escapar.

- Você sabe que se arrependimento matasse...

- Você já estaria à sete palmos do chão, eu sei. - completou a outra enfiando o garfo cheio na boca e mastigando energicamente. - Também não é pra menos né? - falou ela engolindo e tomando um gole de suco. - Se sua língua soltasse veneno...

- Já poderia encomendar o caixão da Gina, eu sei. - completou Ann, finalmente parando de bater a testa, apoiando-se monotonamente sobre os cotovelos e bufando em seguida.

Hermione riu nervosa e ironicamente, enchendo o garfo de novo.

Depois de completarem a refeição, Mione estalou o pescoço para relaxar (ela tinha descontando toda sua raiva e indignação, comendo furiosamente), e Ann começou a tentar socar um livro ultra grosso que tentara ler durante o almoço, na mochila.

- Vem cá, esse mau humor todo só por causa de hoje cedo? - perguntou Hermione, apoiando os braços educadamente em cima da mesa.

Ann que tinha os cotovelos apoiados também na mesa, e massageava as têmporas com os olhos fechados, falou:

- O que é que teve hoje cedo?

A amiga que agora, que despencara toda sua raiva da refeição, suspirou devagar:

- Biblioteca... Potter... aproximação... "quase beijo"... - foi falando pacientemente.

A outra apenas continuou a massagear as têmporas.

- Não... quer dizer,não sei...quem sabe... talvez... - sussurrou ela.

- Hummmm... - disse Hermione franzindo a testa. - Bem esclarecedor...

- Ah, deve ter sido Mione!!!- falou Ann, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encarando a amiga.- O Potter consegue me deixar realmente mal humorada!!

Hermione, séria, balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal pra que ela continuasse, se assemelhando a uma psicóloga.

- E pior!! ELE tentou me agarrar, você viu!!! - falou ela, aumentando o tom de voz, indignada.

Mione pigarreou, piscou várias vezes, e olhou o relógio de pulso, fazendo sinal pra que elas se levantassem pra reunião do E.J.M.C.M. que seria aquela tarde.

- É... mas Ann, você não... - falou ela como se procurasse as palavras certas pra não chocar a outra. - parecia... querer... que ele a soltasse... não é mesmo?

Elas já iam saindo do salão nesta hora. Ann olhou para Mione, e ficou um pouco embasbacada com o que ela dissera, ainda andando. Depois de um breve instante, ela bufou e riu dando um empurrãozinho na amiga.

- Vai te catar Hermione! - disse abanando a mão como se fosse espantar algum inseto.

Hermione riu e depois falou:

- Não, sério agora Ann...você vai pedir desculpas pra Gina não vai? Por que você realmente pegou pesado...

A morena pareceu considerar a pergunta.

- Ah Mia, se bem que ela mereceu o que ela ouviu! Esse preconceito dela já tá extrapolando! - disse impaciente.

- Eu sei Ann, mas você foi grossa com ela, e ela é sua AMIGA, ou você esqueceu? - enfatizou Mione olhando firme para a garota.

Ann suspirou e deixando os ombros caírem, falou:

- Detesto pedir desculpas pra Sardinha... - e fez cara de nojo. - Dá a sensação que tá por cima, sabe?! No topo da cadeia alimentar!! - e fez um gesto com a mão por cima, parecendo uma pirua.

Mione riu e elas seguiram brincando até chegarem na porta da sala de reuniões do E.J.M.C.M.

Ann suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos:

- Você brigou com o Richard de novo não foi? - perguntou Hermione, como que adivinhando.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça, e de olhos bem fechados perguntou:

- Só me diz uma coisa... - lambeu os lábios, engolindo em seco. - As estatísticas lunares são ou não são irreversíveis?

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para a amiga, estranhando a pergunta.

- São. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

- YES!!! - e fez um gesto de vitória como o braço esquerdo, e com o direito girou a maçaneta, entrando energicamente no local.

A reunião passou tranquilamente. Ann procurava no máximo não olhar para Richard, que também fazia o mesmo.

Ela se mostrava séria e atenta como em todas as reuniões, falando só o indispensável, e sussurrando piadinhas irônicas para Hermione ao seu lado, que se controlava para não rir da cara cínica da amiga.

O encontro durara a tarde inteira, pois agora eles estavam discutindo maneiras de como ajudar o Ministério nas táticas de perseguição, captura e ataque à comensais, tudo isso a pedido do próprio Ministério que alegara incentivo aos alunos à ajuda para o lado para o lado do bem, mas todos sabiam que era para explorar idéias dos mais inteligentes da escola, já que esse projeto não foi proposto à toda Hogwarts, só a eles do encontro. Que na verdade não se opunham, e faziam o melhor que podiam, como que para garantir a confiança do Ministério sobre si.

Hermione achara a idéia considerável, já Ann, ridícula. Por isso não surpreendia e as sessões já começavam a dar-lhe sono.

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, elas se encaminharam à saída da sala juntas, quando ouviram:

- Ann, espere!! - era Richard. Ele veio andando atrás das duas e se aproximou. - Ann... eu... quero falar com você... em particular... - disse, engolindo em seco.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e disse:

- Te vejo na Sala Pre... com as meninas! - acrescentou depressa e saiu mais rápida ainda.

Ann rolou os olhos, já que o mais queria agora era tomar uma boa dose de firewhisky e depois ir dormir. Mas conformando-se, virou para Richard. Ele tinha os cabelos presos frouxamente, o que significava que andara pensando, pois ela descobrira quando vira uma certa vez ele afrouxando o nó do prendedor antes de pensar sobre um assunto sério do encontro.

Richard ficou aguardando o resto dos alunos saírem da sala, e quando o último fechou a porta, ele afrouxou a gravata e se jogou numa cadeira olhando para baixo.

Ann sentou-se na carteira de frente a ele, o encarando. Depois do que pareceram cinco minutos, Richard disse, com muita dificuldade:

- Ann... eu... eu tenho passado... ótimos momentos... com você... mas...

- Você quer terminar porque o namoro tá cansativo, cheio de brigas, de conflitos, se tá assim agora, imagine se passarmos mais tempo juntos, claro as transas são ótimas, mas você não tá agüentando mais, é, é, tudo bem eu também sinto o mesmo. - disse Ann rápida, numa pose imponente, mas com a voz de quem compreendia e paciente, ao mesmo tempo parecendo com quem queria acabar logo com aquele processo todo.

Richard a encarou de baixo, surpreso. Mas depois ele piscou várias vezes.

- É, mas não é exatamente isso... apenas. - acrescentou ele.

- O quê?!- falou Ann surpresa, arregalando os olhos. - O que você quer dizer com o exatamente?! As transas não são boas pra você?! - perguntou, se armando, já indignada.

Richard soltou uma risada e levantou-se pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você sabe que não é isso Ann... muito pelo contrário... - apressou-se em dizer. - Eu falei apenas, se você não percebeu.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E o que tem que eu não sei? - indagou, se movendo inquieta.

- Você sabe até muito bem do que eu to falando... - disse o rapaz se balançando calmamente sobre os pés.

- Sei?! - fez Ann, estranhando, até que... - Ah! Potter... - falou ela com cara de nojo.

- O próprio. - disse Richard rolando os olhos.

- Como você me viu com o Potter? - perguntou ela descendo da carteira, mas ainda de braços cruzados.

Richard cruzou os braços, respirando fundo, como se preparasse pra explicar algo realmente tedioso e fútil.

- Eu ia voltar pra terminar logo com você antes do almoço, e quando vi...

- Ah...

- Tomei chifre antes disso.- e espremeu os lábios com força, estreitando os olhos.

Ann riu.

- Eu não beijei o Potter, Richard! Esses seus ciúmes são divertidos... vou sentir falta deles... - falou, rindo gostosamente e olhando fundo nos olhos do moreno. - E nunca vou beijar! - acrescentou rapidamente.

Desta vez, o rapaz que gargalhou, recolocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Nunca diga nunca Ann. Você pareceu até caidinha por ele... - provocou ele, agora já descontraído. - Esse joguinho de difícil é clichê e não engana mais ninguém!

Ann o encarou, séria. E depois falou, perdendo a paciência.

- Ah, quer saber?! - irritou-se e pegou sua mochila, colocando-a ferozmente sobre o ombro. - Pronto, terminamos!! Pode abrir o champanhe Cohen!!

- Ann Diggory Potter... - sussurrou ele audivelmente, fazendo cara de quem pensava seriamente se caia bem o sobrenome.

- ADEUS COHEN!!! - gritou ela batendo a porta com toda força e deixando um divertido ex Richard Cohen para trás.

-

- Já?!! - falou Hermione, perplexa.

Elas estavam na porta do Salão Principal, quando Ann contou a novidade. Estavam também aguardando Lynn e Gina, para Ann desculpar-se.

- É, já... - falou a morena meio mal humorada encostada na parede da porta do Salão.

- Nossa...que rápido... - comentou Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É..., mas quer saber? Valeu a pena... não me arrependo de nada! - disse, dando uma batidinha com a cabeça na parede.

- Pois é, mas deveria. - disse uma voz firme ao lado delas.

Lynn se encontrava ao lado das garotas, pois acabara de chegar.

- Não é disso que estou falando Lynn. - disse Ann pacientemente.

A loira que tinha uma expressão dura e desafiadora, perguntou:

- Ah é? E do que você tá falando, Ann?- e cruzou os braços.

A morena, fechou os olhos brevemente, e respirando fundo, falou:

- De mim e do Richard. Nós...terminamos.

Lynn mudou a face rapidamente. Os olhos arregalaram-se a sobrancelha ergueu-se, e os braços se descruzaram.

- Mas... já?! - indagou ela, gaguejando um pouco. - Mas só foram...3 dias!!

Neste exato momento, alguém veio correndo e esbarrou num ombro de Lynn e num ombro de Hermione.

Era Gina. Ela tinha a face corada e uma mão estendida para Lynn e a outra pra Hermione.

- Eu não disse? - falou ela, meio risonha.

A loira e Mione riram e colocaram um galeão cada na mão da ruiva. Mas um galeão a mais veio. Gina ergueu os olhos.

Era de Ann.

- Eu também duvidei que durasse só 3 dias. - explicou ela simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Mas você não apostou nada...- disse a ruiva, franzindo a testa.

- Mas eu quero te pagar. - falou a morena.

- Mas não tem porque!

- Mas eu quero, aceita logo ô Gina!

- Mas se não tem porque, eu não preciso aceitar.

Os olhos de Lynn e Hermione corriam de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem num jogo de tênis trouxa.

- Aceita logo essa porcaria Gina!

- Não aceito, não aceito, não aceito! - dizia a ruiva estendendo o galeão de volta pra Ann.

- Aceita Gina. - agora a outra sussurrava de olhos fechados, controlando a paciência.

- Não!!!

- ÓTIMO! - gritou Ann que pra os espantos de todos se ajoelhou e continuou. - Virgínia Weasley, - falava em alto e bom tom, meio que teatralmente. Os transeuntes começaram a parar. - Por favor, me desculpa por tudo.. não sei como falei tudo aquilo... quero voltar a ser sua amiguinha... agora... ACEITA ESTA PORRA DESTE GALEÃO!!!

Silêncio. Lynn e Hermione pareciam que a qualquer momento perderiam os olhos e os queixos finalmente conseguiram alcançar o chão.

O "público" que estava observando, estava mudo. Ann aguardava de olhos fechados e engolindo em seco, como se estivesse se arrependendo de tudo por dentro. Gina congelara.

Depois do que parecera uns dez minutos, a ruiva falou quase sem voz e completamente rouca:

- Tá...

Ann levantou-se, colocou a mochila de volta nos ombros, e seguiu seu caminho, como se tivesse se abaixado apenas para apanhar uma pena que caíra.

Percebendo a ausência das amigas ao seu lado, ela virou-se.

- Vamos! Ou vocês querem que eu me ajoelhe de novo? Porque se querem, vão ter que esperar minha reencarnação. - falou ela já com os óculos no rosto e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Hermione riu e juntou-se a Ann. Gina, piscou varias vezes e seguiu as outras.

- Você...é...louca, Ann... - disse Lynn , antes de se juntar a elas, ainda perplexa.

Ann riu e as quatro entraram no salão juntas.

- Não sabia que Sonserinos poderiam ser bonzinhos de vez em quando... - comentou Gina sentando-se. A mesa era da Corvinal para não despertar discussões.

- Aí que tá Sardinha... - foi falando Ann, também se acomodando. - Nós... Sonserinos - enfatizou ela colocando alhos no prato. - Surpreendemos não por ser maus...surpreendemos por nossas atitudes. - e piscou para a colega.

Risadas altas foram ouvidas da mesa da Grifinória nesse momento.

As meninas olharam, e em seguida Gina, Lynn e Hermione se levantaram enquanto Ann comia com um sorriso no rosto. E a atenção dos alunos se voltava novamente para Harry Potter.

Ele enchia o prato de alho, e comia alguns, fazendo cara de nojo, e tendo alternadamente, ânsias de vômito.

Lynn gargalhou e sentou-se novamente piscando para Ann, que retribuiu, se deliciando com seus preciosos alhos.

-

O jantar acabara. Na mesa da Grifinória podia-se ver Harry Potter atolando-se de balas de menta, com uma cara enjoada, e depois saiu como uma bala do Salão, sério.

Ann olhou para o garoto enquanto se levantava, depois seguiu com as amigas em direção à saída, séria.

Não gostava do jeito com que Potter mexia consigo. Admitia isso, pois também não gostava de esconder os sentimentos de si mesma. E isso a deixava extremamente com ódio de si e do garoto. Ela se sentia incapaz e frustrada porque não conseguia resolver esse problema.Se é que era um problema...

- Ah, mas ele é que caiu nessa... - ia comentando Gina, rindo, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas, sobre um garoto bonitinho que se apaixonara por ela, o único problema era que o garoto pertencia ao primeiro ano.

Ann andava um pouco mais atrás. Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro do livro grosso que lia, mas não absorvia nada, pois estava muito longe. Era uma virtude. Ela conseguia fingir extremamente bem que estava fazendo algo, no qual a sua mente estava muito longe.

Até que uma mão a puxou com toda força para dentro de uma sala mal iluminada. Já sabia quem era, o toque era inconfundível, por isso, não gritou. O aposento tinha algumas velas flutuantes, mas fora isso, era totalmente escuro.

Viu o dono do olhar que ela mais odiava. O olhar desafiador, sem medo.

Era incrível para Harry, como aquele olhar era diferente de qualquer outro.

Já para ela, era desconfortável. Sentia-se protegida, coisa que odiava. Ela gostava da sensação de estar exposta ao perigo, se sentia viva daquela maneira. Mas ao mesmo tempo gostava daquele calor que os olhos do rapaz emanavam.

_Calor?! Nos olhos?! Nunca vi! Pois é, pra vocês verem como esse Potter é tosquíssimo!!!_

Depois do que parecera uns vinte minutos, ou décadas, ou séculos... Harry pigarreou e falou:

- Er... bem... sábado à noite... poção... - e pigarreou novamente, com mais força, como se estivesse espantando algum pensamento ruim.

- Sabe Potter... você mostrou que é digno de confiança... - disse ela deixando a mochila em cima de uma mesa, e cruzando os braços.- Eu o estive observando bem todas as refeições e você cumpriu direitinho o acordo...

- Eu sou um homem de palavra Diggory, quando digo que vou fazer... - e deu um passo a frente, dessa vez rindo charmosamente. _E nessa parte lembrei que não tomei meu poção para sistema nervoso, minhas pernas tremem sabe...quando eu não tomo a poção..._ – Eu realmente faço.

- Porém! - acrescentou ela fazendo um sinal com a mão pra que ele parasse de falar. - Certas coisas que você fez não me deixaram satisfeita.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

_Preciso mandar uma coruja pra mamãe, esqueci minha poção para o estomago em casa!!_

- Que certas coisas? - indagou ele.

- Na verdade certa coisa. - Ann sentou-se numa carteira, cruzando as pernas.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Direta ou indiretamente, não interessa, você foi uma das razões do término do meu namoro.

Harry ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que agora era impossível vê-las.

- Você... terminou com o Cohen? - perguntou ele, os lábios tremendo.

- Terminei. - disse Ann com a expressão bem fechada.

O rosto do garoto começou a se contorcer. Até que ele... riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou.

- Durou... durou... quanto tempo Diggory? - perguntou entre risos, se dobrando de tanto rir. - Dois dias?

Ann que já estava bastante séria , endureceu o maxilar e seus olhos ardiam em fúria. Mas algo por dentro derretia ao som das risadas, impedindo que ela lançasse uma maldição ou azaração nele.

- Pra sua informação... - falou ela, sua voz suave de raiva. - Foram três dias Potter.

Harry parou um segundo para ouvir, até que caiu num acesso de gargalhadas mais forte ainda. Lágrimas começaram a aflorar de seus olhos.

_Dá pra acreditar?! Sinceramente, mas por que raios eu fui contar pro Potter isso?! Além de aumentar seu ego, ele ficou rindo de mim!!! Como se eu fosse uma palhaça!!! Dá pra acreditar?! Ridículo... uma atitude totalmente...Potter!_

Depois de dez minutos contados no relógio, pois Ann ficava verificando de tempos em tempos seu relógio de pulso, já tediosa, Potter parou de rir, com muita dificuldade.

- Nossa... não sabia que eu também tinha esse poder de fazer namoros "firmes" terminarem... - falou ele enxugando as lagrimas e se recompondo.

- Já disse que você foi UMA das razões Potter... - disse ela se movendo em cima da carteira, inquieta. - Aliás , muitos maus modos seus, dar em cima de mim sabendo que eu tenho namorado.

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ainda rindo.

- Primeiro: isso nunca me impediu de fazer nada... segundo: vai dizer que não gostou... - e fez uma pausa para depois falar a provocando. - Nanny...

_PUTA QUE O PARIU!! Tá, eu não acredito que eu escrevi isso que ele falou! Puta merda Lynn, esse feitiço para ser leal e não mentir não está me deixando apagar!! Apenas esqueçam o que leram..._

- Não, não gostei... - afirmou Ann. Sua voz tremeu. - O que faz você pensar isso?

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos.

- Não vou te dizer... - e arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca. - Vou te mostrar...

_Mas porque cargas d'água eu não sai dali naquela hora?! Tive que ficar parada esperando ele mostrar com uma cara de lesa!!! Argh, que ódio de mim mesma!!!_

Ele se aproximava perigosamente dela. Ann ficou estática, não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração disparou, e suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Sentia-se estúpida, mas ao mesmo tempo "queria" ficar ali, esperar e ver o que ele faria.

O rapaz ficou tão próximo, que seu cheiro começou a dominá-la . Seu coração agora parecia querer pular para fora. "Que ridículo Ann Diggory, é só o Potter... o idiota do Potter..."

Harry chegou próximo da boca carnuda da morena. Ela olhava para os olhos dele e para a boca, como se quisesse fugir, mas não criou coragem. Ann entreabriu os lábios, e sua respiração quente se confundiu com a dele. Aquilo já estava começando a enlouquecê-la quando Harry virou o rosto e pousou o queixo em seu ombro, respirando fundo o seu perfume e o cheiro dos cabelos meio lisos meio cacheados da morena.

Ann sentiu como se estivesse tomado uma forte pancada na cabeça e sentiu-se zonza. Já o garoto sentia um comichão embaixo do ventre.

Vagarosamente, ele pousou as mãos nas duas pernas da garota, ainda submergido nos cabelos dela.. Ela já tinha as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do moreno, e involuntariamente pousou as mãos nos ombros dele. Harry então, começou a acariciar-lhe as coxas, lentamente, que por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, estava a deixando completamente insana.

Ele levantou uma das mãos e retirou, devagar, os cabelos do pescoço da garota e começou a beijá-lo com carinho. Ann agora suspirava.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?!! Porque eu não consigo sair daqui?! Argh, que ódio do Potter!!!"

Então seus lábios foram roçando até o queixo da garota que agora arfava e apertava seus ombros. Era tudo muito lento, e ela não experimentara nada igual antes, cravou as unhas cada vez com mais força. Ele mordeu-lhe o queixo sem força e viu ela engolir em seco em seguida.

O toque dela, o cheiro, a respiração, a forma como a suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas em si, tudo isso o fazia querer mais, como se isso não fosse o bastante. Puxou-a mais ao seu encontro e encostou seus lábios nos dela, carnudos. Ela elevou as mãos até a nuca do rapaz (que estremeceu ao toque), e pressionou-o para um beijo mais forte.

Agora ambos estavam fora de si, agiam só com o instinto.

O garoto colocou suavemente a ponta da língua no meio da boca dela, provocando-a e pedindo passagem. Ann que não ia facilitar tanto, também o provocou com a ponta de sua língua, iniciando assim um jogo provocativo que excitava ambos e os deixavam com os corpos mais colados. Até que Ann não agüentou mais, e beijou-o com ferocidade passando os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes do garoto. Já ele, diminuiu a intensidade acalmando-a e deixando-a perder a noção do tempo. Suas línguas se encontraram como já se conhecessem a décadas, e iam numa dança envolvente e sensual, mordidas nos lábios de ambos, apimentavam cada vez mais o beijo.

Quando o garoto, no meio do beijo, voltava-se para seu pescoço novamente, Ann foi arrebatada por algum tipo de realidade...

- Harry... pára... - ela não tinha forças, fora como se o beijo tivesse sugado todas elas. - pára... - dizia ela ainda de olhos fechados, em uma espécie de transe.

O rapaz respondeu com um resmungo impossível de se entender, os lábios beijando ardorosamente seu pescoço.

- Harry... - e engoliu em seco. - Potter, pára!!!

E puxou-lhe pelos cabelos com força , e o afastou.

Ela levantou-se da carteira com os olhos brilhantes em fúria.

Harry recuou um passo, confuso.

- Quem... - começou ela, como se estivesse sem forças pra falar, respirando com força, e fechando os olhos de ódio. - Quem te deu permissão pra fazer isso hein?!! - gritou, fora de si.

Ann depositou toda sua raiva na mão direita e deu o maior tapa na cara que já dera na vida. Deixando marcas dos dedos no rosto do rapaz.

Harry ficou um pouco com a face virada. Depois virou-se vagarosamente e olhou-a nos olhos. Abriu um sorriso divertido .

- Seu... seu... PERVERTIDO!!! - berrou ela, espumando de raiva. - Eu não vou mais te dar a poção antídoto, IDIOTA!!!

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, ainda sorrindo, e tirou do bolso a poção que estava à minutos atrás presa na saia da garota.

Ann arregalou os olhos e urrou de raiva.

- ÓTIMO! ÓTIMO! - e apanhou suas coisas. - É MELHOR VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS CRUZAR MEU CAMINHO POTTER, SENÃO...

- Senão? - perguntou ele baixinho, bem calmo, e rindo. - Eu só tomo suco direto da cozinha agora Diggory... e outra... eu não tenho medo de você... - falava ele displicentemente com as mãos nos bolsos. - As pessoas podem ter medo desse teu olhar frio, mas pra mim, ele não faz efeito.- e deu de ombros. - A propósito... - e encaminhou-se na sua direção, falando em seu ouvido. - Você beija muito bem Diggory. - e foi andando calmamente até a porta.

Ann estava estática e fervendo de raiva. Frustrada por não ter agüentado tudo aquilo e não ter chutado o Potter na primeira vez em que ele se aproximara dela. E o pior, algo dentro de si dizia que gostara de tudo aquilo. Mas a outra parte de si, cheia de ódio e rancor, tentou e conseguiu destruir os pensamentos da outra, pelo menos por enquanto...

Pegou sua varinha e quando ia lançar uma maldição ("fodam-se as conseqüências!") pelas costas do rapaz, ele se virou e falou provocativo:

- Ah! E que corpo hein? - e gargalhou em seguida saindo e fechando a porta.

Ann urrou novamente e pegou uma lamparina apagada de vidro e jogou-a contra a porta, fazendo um barulho imenso, os olhos ardendo em lágrimas de ódio.

-

**N/A's:** Ah gente... vamo lá... não foi tão grande assim né? xD E foi divertido! Sahdiaushdias Essas gurias são únicas! Divertidíssimas. Bem... agora vamos as respostas das reviews do capítulo passado...

**Thaty:** Que bom que você gostou Thaty xD Esperamos de verdade que tenha gostado desse capítulo novo! Beijão querida!

**Gisele Weasley:** Fogo??! ISAHDISHAIUDHUSI Cuidaaaaado Gi! Vamo mandar o Draco de bombeirão pra ti! Sauidhiuashdiashd Po... que oferta hein?! Adoraríamos demais escrever actions contigo moça. Manda seu msn pra gente por mensagem privada ou algo assim e é nóis cara:D Que feliz que tu tenha gostado! É muito gratificante pra gente saber que as pessoas tão gostando da nossa fic. Draquinho vai salvar a Sardinha... será? xP isadhaish Beijão linda!

**Mieke:** Bom Mieke... nós sabemos MUITO bem o quanto o Harry é poderoso e que ele e o Ron não são burros. Mas isso daqui é uma fic e sinceramente, tudo pode acontecer! Se você continuar acompanhando a história perceberá o porquê de cada detalhe. A Gina não é uma completa estúpida, pense nisso. Obrigada pelas críticas e esperamos que continue lendo a fic. Beijões e brigada novamente.

**Maggy94:** Nossa leitora assídua e querida! Perdoe-nos novamente e mais uma vez pelo atrasinho minúsculo enorme xD Que felicidade saber que você gostou do capítulo querida. Danny Jones com certeza não te ouviu e nós guardamos esse segredinho x) Tom Riddle! A única que citou o Riddle, ele com certeza não é de se jogar fora! Lynn é uma patricinha inveterada... portanto, é isso ae. Suidhasihdus Eu não sei muito bem se é 'awesome' ou 'awsome', vou procurar saber linda. Brigada novamente por acompanhar a nossa história e milhões de beijos pra ti.

**Luhh Potter Malfoy:** Luhh! Uma nova leitora pra nossa fic! Ai que feliz! xD Bem... primeiro de tudo, OBRIGADÍSSIMA pelos elogios. Ficamos até mais empolgadas depois dessas últimas reviews! Confie menina, você terá a continuação do nosso 'triângulo tortuoso' Gina, Tom e Draco. Bem... as meninas não comentaram muito sobre a missão da Gina, pois foi mais preguiça de uma de nós de explicar melhor mesmo xP De resto, esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo novo querida. Beijão!

**Fini Felton:** Quanta coisa aconteceu:D E que bom que você apareceu Fini! Estamos felizes pela sua review (: Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo novo, e obrigadão pelos elogios. Beijos querida.

-

Então galerinha... é isso aí... Esperamos postar o próximo capítulo em breve. Ele já tá quase pronto... mas vocês sabem como são férias não é? xP

Deixem reviews comentando sobre o novo capítulo hein? Beijos da Pitzie, Ginn, Mia e Nanny.


	9. Supresas

**N/A's: Nós, autoras de "The Sisterhood's Diary", pedimos IMENSAS desculpas aos nossos leitores. Problemas ocorreram e nós tivemos que dar uma pausa forçada à continuação da fic. Esperamos que tudo se normalize, mas infelizmente não temos previsão para um novo capítulo.**

**Novamente, MIL DESCULPAS a todos e esperamos que voltem a ler nossa fic e gostem desse novo capítulo.**

**Beijos e desculpas sinceras de todas.**

-

**Cap. 8 - Surpresas**

- Mas o que é que você faz aqui? – disse Lynn pausadamente em tom nervoso ao esbarrar com uma figura alta no corredor da Corvinal. E respirando fundo voltou a perguntar. – O que é que você quer aqui hein? A Parkinson nojenta não passou por esse corredor... – cuspiu ela de uma vez só.

- Quê?! – perguntou o rapaz confuso.

- Não vem com essa... não precisa disfarçar a Ann já me falou que ela andou se engraçando pra cima de você... er... – e num sussurro inaudível disse algo que o rapaz não pôde identificar, mas que com certeza fora um palavrão. Deixara escapar a informação que lhe foi dada e assim, dado chance para que ele captasse o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual a garota esbravejara com ele.

- Ah... Isso! – falou ele num tom vitorioso. Com certeza havia percebido o ciúme da loira, fazendo assim com que ela corasse diante dele. – Não quero nada com aquela cara de buldogue. – e ao dizer isso percebeu o semblante dela aliviar-se.

Mas o que estava acontecendo? Estava transparecendo demais suas sensações, e se havia uma coisa que sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado durante toda vida é que nunca deveria demonstrá-las, por todo o perigo que podiam lhe causar, sendo em uma situação perigosa ou pior, para o homem que seu corpo todo se estremece ao toque. Nunca se sentira assim, sempre tivera completo domínio por suas ações e palavras, e quando estava à frente dele ficava completamente abobada. Teria de se manter forte, prometera a Ann tentar ao máximo ficar longe dele, e prometera a si mesma que não queria lhe causar mal. "Que cassete é esse?!", pensou Lynn ao recobrar sua consciência, ela sentia que não deveria estar importada com o estado dele e sim com o seu próprio. E ao perceber que o alívio que sentira ao ouvir que o seu moreno ("Meu? Desde quando ele é meu?! Pelo amor de Merlin Lynn Kath Lestrange tome tino da sua vida!", odiava seu nome do meio, mas aquele era um momento insano! Era preciso!), tornou a pensar em algo desagradável fazendo com que sua expressão voltasse à sua costumeira.

- Enfim... – tinha o queixo erguido em uma posição que não enxergava um palmo a sua frente, apenas encarava o teto. Era mais fácil, olhar aquela tempestade cinzenta a fazia estremecer a cada vez.

Continuou o seu caminho de volta com passos firmes, fazendo o garoto sair de sua rota, desviando dos obstáculos, que a faziam tropeçar a cada centímetro. Não só por estar (ainda) encarando o teto alto mal iluminado, mas sim por manter seu velho hábito incutido de ser a mais desastrada desde criança.

Ele por sua vez estava radiante.

Cedric sentiu seu coração pular, sua loirinha estava com ciúmes e não deixaria isso passar tão facilmente. Após desviar de sua "reta", o moreno agarrou a garota pelo braço fazendo-a parar abruptamente. Lynn sentiu um puxão, rolou seus olhos de tédio, mas por dentro, sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar.

- O QUE É?! – berrou a garota sem um pingo de paciência. Seu corpo berrava por descanso, queria sua cama o mais rápido possível.

- Nada... – falou ele calmamente, porém com um tom malicioso em sua voz, o que fez a loira sentir um calafrio. – Só gostaria de saber o que a senhorita faz nos corredores após o horário de recolhimento?

Lynn havia realmente corrido até chegar aquele patamar dos corredores. Não só pela necessidade física de um banho e de sua cama, mas também porque já haviam se passado muitos minutos do horário estipulado pela escola para o confinamento dos alunos. Até ali não tinha esbarrado com Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra ou qualquer monitor (que ficavam até certa hora após o horário de recolhimento para se certificar de que nenhum aluno permanecia fora de suas salas comunais depois das 21:00 horas).

Realmente elas haviam se excedido no tempo de fofocas na Sala Precisa. Já tinham ouvido Mione ralhar com elas, pois após uma longa gargalhada olhou desconfiada para seu relógio e se tocou da hora. Parecia parar o tempo quando ficavam juntas daquela maneira. A morena havia dito que estava atrasada para a sua última ronda e que se Minerva ou alguém as pegassem elas estariam fritas, e ela própria (Hermione) correria o risco de perder seu cargo de monitora ("Drama.", na opinião de Ann).

Mas Lynn tinha plena consciência de que aquele dia fora feito para sua tortura e desgaste físico. Tinha absoluta certeza de que se tinha engordado trocentos quilos, como dizia todo dia ao fim das refeições, havia perdido todos eles hoje. Acordara cedo graças às suas doces e amadas amigas que tinham ido lhe acordar às 6 da manhã em um pleno Domingo! Estavam loucas, só podiam estar, e isso com certeza era mais alguns dos planos malévolos e mirabolantes da dulcíssima querida amiga Diggory. Durante a manhã elas resolveram praticar com Lynn feitiços. A corvinal era a melhor aluna de todas as casas do sexto ano ("E quem sabe de toda a escola.", palavras ditas pelo próprio Flitwick em sala para o espanto da loira.) nesta matéria e Gina solicitou sua ajuda, e já que inseparáveis, todas decidiram acompanhá-las. Passara toda a tarde correndo com Gina nos jardins, em volta do lago, e nos jardins novamente... e observando Ann e Hermione estudarem compulsivamente embaixo da árvore. "Culpa desses malditos N.I.E.M's.", dizia Ann com raiva por estar se sentindo tão pressionada a estudar, memorizar feitiços e poções.

_Voltando ao sujeito..._

- Er... eu já tava chegando olha... – e apontou para a entrada da sua sala comunal. – e nem se passou tanto tempo assim do horário... – riu sem graça, atrapalhando-se toda na explicação. - sabe como é né? Eu e as meninas acabamos fofo... – e parou abruptamente de falar. – PERAÍ... – berrou Lynn contorcendo seu rosto e cerrando seu olhar que mudara para um azul elétrico em meio ao nervosismo, mas que mal era notado pela meia luz dos corredores. – Que que você tem a ver com o meu horário ou não defunto?!

Ele riu marotamente...

_E isso novamente mexeu comigo! Sinceramente... eu acho que vou mandar uma coruja à minha mãe falando "Oh mamãe fiquei louca! Me interne em St. Mungus por favor.", pelo amor de Merlin, eu não posso estar em sã consciência._

_Mas daí vocês lêem e falam... "Mas que bobagem Lynn, isso não é nada demais...", e eu __SEI__ que vocês falariam isso! Nada demais? Nada demais?! Vocês vão ver o que não é nada demais. Se ainda tem mais? Isso é pouco, pro que vem por aí. Merlin me desgraçou no momento em que eu nasci lindinha e graciosa desse jeito, com certeza ele pôs uma praga bem danada em mim, ah se pôs..._

- Um monitor tem todo o direito de saber o porquê de um aluno estar fora de sua casa à uma hora dessas... – disse ele com um ar pomposo e satisfeito apontando para o distintivo. Mas ainda tinha aquele sorriso bobo na face e seus olhos pareciam brincar pelo corpo da menina. – Estou terminando a minha ronda.

"Estou terminando a minha ronda.", murmurou Lynn para si em tom debochado. Estava extremamente incomodada com aquele ar pomposo do rapaz.

_Monitor?! Quem ele pensa que é? ("Um monitor talvez?!", foi o que acabou de dizer esse meu pensamento idiota, ridículo e sem-noção)... Não passavam nem das 21:30 e ele já vem todo, todo... arrrgh! Todo daquele jeitinho, com aquele sorrisinho... Por Merlin, PÁRA! Eu juro! Eu vou rachar a minha cabeça ou então matar de novo o seu irmão Annabelle! E se ele se atrever a ressuscitar de novo eu juro que eu... eu mato mais uma vez e mais outra e outra e outra... e quantas vezes mais forem precisas pra ninguém mais poder morrer por aquele maldito! Urrrrgh..._

E puxou o corpo de Lynn para o seu num encontrão surdo, suas faces se aproximaram, ele olhando para baixo encarando-a e ela para cima. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela o olhou nos olhos como tantas outras vezes fizera, "Não faz mais isso..." disse com pesar e dessa vez tirou forças sabe-se lá de onde para separar-se do seu moreno (e por mais que brigasse intempestivamente consigo mesma, sempre que pensava nele para si, era seu.) e seguir seu caminho para a Corvinal sem olhar para trás. Precisava da sua cama com ainda mais necessidade.

Se pudesse cairia estatelado no chão naquele momento. Por que diabos era tão difícil tê-la? E se tinha consciência de que não poderia tê-la, por que insistia em brigar com seu corpo, seus malditos braços que necessitavam proteger aquele corpo que parecia tão frágil? Mas não queria conformar-se, só se daria por vencido quando passassem a ele o atestado de maior perdedor do século e ponto. Decidiu voltar para a Lufa-lufa, mas antes que isso tomasse completamente seus pensamentos viu três garotas correndo ao seu encontro animadíssimas. Uma delas ele reconheceu, era Ana Abbott do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa, monitora como ele, e a conhecera no ano que tinha ocorrido o Torneio Tribuxo em Hogwarts, e durante o decorrer desse ano já havia puxado algumas conversas com o garoto. As outras também da mesma casa, porém (não aparentemente) mais novas.

Lynn ouviu um tumulto no corredor e decidiu apressar o passo não dando atenção, pois possivelmente era Filch batendo nos corredores à procura de algum aluno para pôr em detenção, e com certeza adoraria pegá-la. Ela e as amigas não ganharam a simpatia do zelador do castelo como ganharam a de Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey e outros serviçais da escola. Graças ao grande talento das quatro para se meter em confusão, Filch parecia roer não só as unhas (que eram nojentas), mas também os dedos na vontade de capturá-las numa cena culposa de suas atitudes e pô-las em detenção. As quatro em conjunto se possível.

Quando já estava à porta ouviu um baque como se alguém houvesse sido imprensado à parede contra a vontade e encolhendo os olhos para enxergar melhor naquele corredor mal iluminado, viu Cedric junto à parede de pedra, cercado por três garotas que pareciam querer do garoto mais do que ele podia dar. Deveria ignorar aquilo e entrar logo na sala comunal livrando-se de possíveis encrencas, ou ajudá-lo? Seu semblante de socorro era nítido graças a um archote que estava posicionado bem ao lado dele.

_E eu deveria ter entrado logo... ai minha doce caminha._

Num impulso a garota refez seu caminho voltando para onde tinha o deixado. Tinha passos firmes e decididos, e em meio a escuridão do corredor que cruzava, repassava mentalmente o que faria ao chegar na pequena confusão. "Chego lá, livro ele e cada um vai pro seu lado... é, é isso!". Mas parou abruptamente ao perceber que uma das garotas o puxava pela gravata das vestes e as outras o empurravam pelas costas. Ele claramente relutava à atitude das "oferecidas" (como pensava Lynn), mas não tinha como não acompanhá-las já que aparentemente ele estava cercado, e obviamente cairia no chão se tentasse pender para o lado para escapar delas, mas sorria sem graça como um apelo para deixarem-no ir. Lynn começou a andar calmamente pelo corredor sem fazer barulhos e tentar descobrir para onde elas o levariam, e começou a seguí-las na surdina.

Elas o levaram a uma espécie de sala vazia no segundo andar e deixando a porta entreaberta, dando plena visão do que acontecia a loira. Aparentemente elas estavam tentando "conquistá-lo" e como percebiam que aquilo não estava criando muito efeito apelaram drasticamente. A garota do meio, que parecia comandar as outras duas, mandou-as sair (e nesse momento Lynn teve de se encolher em um canto escuro para que não a vissem, e quando elas passaram voltou a espiar a fresta da porta.). A menina que permaneceu na sala passou a andar decidida em direção ao moreno parecendo deixá-lo espantado. Para manter distância dela, a cada passo que a garota dava em sua direção, Cedric dava um passo para trás e foi assim até ele encontrar a mesa do professor às suas costas e cair sobre ela.

- Agora você não tem mais saída... Ced. – falou ela maliciosa.

Ao ouvir ela chamando-o dessa maneira o sangue subiu a cabeça de Lynn, afinal, ela estava chamando seu, SEU moreno de um apelido tão íntimo. Sentiu ímpeto de levantar dali e esbofeteá-la, mas ficou bem satisfeita ao ouvir a resposta do garoto.

- Wow, wow, woow… - disse ele ajeitando-se, afastando-a com as mãos, pois ela já o atacava. – Peraí Abbott.

Mas uma súbita raiva tomou conta de si. Lynn sentiu um fogo consumi-la. Seu sangue fervilhava de ódio em suas veias. Então ele a conhecia?! Vai ver já tinham feito alguma "festinha" lá pela Lufa-lufa e ela só queria um repeteco... afinal, a loira sabia muito bem (por mais que não quisesse admitir para si mesma) que os beijos do moreno eram realmente viciantes, e uma vez provado daqueles lábios, não se tinha paz até encontrá-los de novo.

Era realmente um porco-nojento-filho-da-mãe como todos os outros! Ficava com ela, se fazia de coitado e ainda assim saía beijando e se aproveitando das meninas das outras casas e ainda mantinha aquela pose de bom moço... Urgh! Por isso que no quesito de homens, preferia muito mais Draco Malfoy a qualquer outro.

_Ah, isso eu prefiro! Pelo menos o Quinho joga limpo. Não é como esses babacas ai-eu-sou-santo-coitado-de-mim! Argh! Eu tenho horror, verdadeiro HORROR a esses tipinhos. Francamente (e Hermione... eu estou andando demais com você!), enfim... Fracamente Ann Diggory, que belo irmão você foi me arranjar hein?!_

- Peraí o que Ced? – perguntou ela cinicamente intrigada.

Ela insistia em chamá-lo daquela maneira? Por que? Por Merlin, Lynn sentia seus nervos aflorarem e sabia que se um dia cruzasse com aquela pessoa num corredor do castelo só proteção divina para mantê-la longe de suas mãos. Mas porquê se sentia tão intrigada, tão nervosa? Era simplesmente levantar-se dali e deixar que ele resolvesse o problema, afinal, não eram mais três, e sim só uma o cercando. Mas seus pés estavam grudados no chão e seus olhos fixos no interior da sala, não saía dali nem se quisesse. Além dos pensamentos presos ao que acontecia na sala, Lynn rezava paralelamente para que ninguém aparecesse batendo os corredores, estava longe demais da Corvinal e não poderia entrar na sala em que os dois habitavam.

Cedric se sentia confuso. Em um instante estava junto a Lynn no meio do corredor, em outro imprensado à parede com garotas que ele mal vira na vida, e a outro havia uma garota se debruçando insistentemente sobre seu peito, agarrando sua blusa e aproximando seus corpos.

- Peraí... peraí. – disse ele tentando se livrar das milhões de mãos que a garota parecia ter. – Ana, certo? – e ela confirmou com a cabeça impacientemente. – Escuta... eu não quero parecer chato, mas... eu... eu gosto de outra garota. – as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram, e assim fizeram as de Lynn. Sentiu uma brisa leve arrebatar seu peito, uma calmaria incomum apoderou-se da garota, e ela não entendeu nada.

_Juro. Eu não entendi necas de pitibiribas! Por que será que eu senti isso? Mas que porra!_

- Que garota? A Cho Chang? – e disse esse nome como se cuspisse um palavrão (se Lynn não fosse tão áspera como a garota foi ao dizer aquele nome, de certo sentiria medo dela).

_MAS QUEM PORRA É CHO CHANG?! (dá pra vocês me explicarem Gina e Mione?! Ann?? Socorro!)_

- Não... não é a Cho. – falou ele com uma expressão calma no rosto. – Outra pessoa.

_E de novo esse maldito vento vem bater na minha cara. Sério... acho que esse castelo tá com um sério problema na tubulação de ar..._

- Duvido que seja melhor do que eu! – ela cortou o silêncio que havia se instalado após a resposta de Cedric.

Lynn sentiu uma pontada de ódio em sua testa. Como a sujeitinha se atrevia, tinha a audácia de dizer que era melhor do que ela?! De novo a vontade de levantar dali e meter um belo sopapo no meio daquela cara grande, feia e gorda (Mentira! De gorda não tinha nada e era muito bonita). Mas peraí... de onde foi que ela tirou a mirabolante idéia de que era dela que o moreno se referia? Com que certeza ela estava afirmando ser dona do "gostar" do rapaz? E seu estômago nesse momento afundou como se alguma coisa pesada, gosmenta e muito ácida tivesse entrado ali a força.

_Vou morrer seca e esclerosada, internada em St. Mungus mamãe..._

- Ahn? – perguntou ele confuso, mas no segundo seguinte a garota já estava posicionada novamente sobre seu peito.

E agora fazia muito pior (na opinião de Lynn)! Ela além de debruçada, rasgara com violência a blusa dele deixando a mostra aquele belo, malhado e másculo peitoral.

_E olha que ele tava doente hein?!_

Lynn arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca sem proferir som algum repetindo esse ato várias vezes. Ficara boquiaberta com a atitude da garota e mais ainda com o corpo do rapaz. As únicas oportunidades que tivera de observá-lo foram durante o "incidente" no corredor da sala precisa (E na sala precisa, não é mesmo?!), e no ano novo quando encontrou-o adormecido em seu dormitório sem camisa. Já havia reparado no seu corpo e sabia que não era nada mal (nada mal MESMO), mas nunca tinha-o visto deste ângulo, perspectiva, ou nos braços de outra (como queiram entender).

_Grrr... Infeliz!_

A objeção de Cedric veio alguns segundos depois, já que também ficara bestificado com o que a garota à sua frente tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha passado dos limites...

- Ana... eu não quero te enfeitiçar. Deixa disso. Vai embora agora e eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu. – disse ele firme olhando diretamente para Ana Abbott.

_"Ana... eu não quero te enfeitiçar", "Ana, deixa disso.", "Ana, vai embora e eu finjo que nada aconteceu.". Argh! Mas é um nojento mesmo esse seu irmão não? RIDÍCULO! Como é que a garota se atira pra ele, rasga a roupa dele e faz tudo isso e ele ainda diz que vai perdoar?! Merece é um belo cassete esse daí! Ai que filho da mãe mais bonzinho e cheio de escrúpulos é esse daí. Se eu tivesse no lugar dele colocava um bom feitiço paralisante e deixava ela lá, às traças pro Filch pegar ela na boca da botija! ("Mas você não está!", ô vozinha mais irritante essa que eu tenho na cabeça hein?! Puta merda!) Mas nããão... ele tem que ser essa coisinha perfeita mais-que-linda né?! Arrrgh! Odeio, odeio, mil vezes ODEIO o defunto ressuscitado._

- Embora? – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior.

Cedric parou e olhou-a com dúvida. O que mais será que ela ia fazer?

_E pra que diabos eu perguntei isso? Parece que só de pensar coisa ruim atrai. Ê lelê._

Ela deu dois passos para trás, aliviando a pressão que voltara a fazer sobre o corpo do garoto, mas mesmo assim ainda mantendo seus corpos próximos. Lynn não acreditou no que seus olhos viam e eles pareciam estar traindo-a. Esfregou-os com força, e ao abri-los novamente parecia ainda pior. Ela estava... ela estava TIRANDO A ROUPA PARA ELE.

A_bsurdooooo!_

Lynn levantou-se rapidamente no chão disposta a entrar na sala e acabar com tudo aquilo, já não se importava mais se fosse pega ou não. Mais uma ou menos uma detenção, não estava nem aí, tiraria ele das mãos daquela baleia orca. Mas seus pés permaneciam grudados no local onde estava, não conseguia se mover, seu corpo não respeitava uma ou qualquer ordem dada por ela. Bufou. Cruzou os braços e continuou a observar o que se passava dentro da sala. Sua boca foi se abrindo ao passar de cada segundo. Ela observava a garota retirar a capa, depois gravata, abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa (deixando um belo decote, mostrando o começo da curva de seus seios. _Muito murchinhos na minha opinião._). Voltou-se para a parte abaixo de sua cintura e fez menção de tirar a saia, mas ainda não chegara a esse extremo.

Cedric pareceu hipnotizado ao perceber o decote da garota, e fez uma cara de quem havia gostado do que tinha visto. Pela fresta da porta Lynn resmungava coisas com: "Vamos seu pervertido desgraçado, saia daí!", ou então "Eu juro que eu te mato punheteiro de quinta!", e mais várias outras coisas. Mas nada que perfurasse a atmosfera quente do local.

- Ana... acho melhor irmos embora... Se o Filch nos pega aqui... – disse ele em tom de aviso recobrando sua consciência após o transe.

_Se o Filch nos pega? Miserável filho da mãe! Olha com o que ele tá preocupado?! "Eu gosto de outra garota..." você gosta é da sua vidinha boa seu desgraçaaaado. Não merece uma gota de preocupação minha! Você tem que sofrer seu escroto. Grrrrrrr!_

Aonde estava aquele velho babão que não estava guardando aquele corredor? Ahh, maldito Filch! Onde ele está quando se precisa dele? Aborto imprestável...

Ao contrário do moreno, ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada. "Deve se sentir A invisível, não?!", Lynn ainda resmungando. E com aquela tranqüilidade inquietante, ela depositou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Cedric, para logo depois depositar seus lábios no dele, que depois de muitas investidas correspondeu aos beijos.

Uma pontada forte invadiu o peito de Lynn, fazendo com que a decepção tomasse conta de si. Um gosto amargo veio a sua boca, e ela vomitou silenciosamente do lado de onde estava parada. Pegou uma bala que sempre levava consigo e pôs na boca. A tristeza passou como um vento frio por seu rosto, perpassando seus platinados cabelos. Uma lágrima escorreu silenciosamente por sua face entrando na fresta aberta entre seus lábios. A menina engoliu, e aquele gosto salgado misturado ao da bala, a fez sentir aquele misto de sensações ruins, a traição. Jamais se sentira traída na vida, e era assim que acabaria.

Não havia mais seu moreno, não restava mais nada. Todos os momentos de consideração em que ela parou para levá-los em conta se desfizeram, só o que restava era aquela amargura que respondia pelo nome de Cedric Diggory em seu peito.

Dando-se por vencidos, seus pés resolveram ceder a tamanha mágoa que a consumia, e dando uma última olhada em choque, Lynn viu a menina completamente nua à frente de Cedric. Ela era muito bonita, teve que admitir, sentia-se derrotada e pra ela orgulho não representava mais tanta coisa naquele momento. Parou mais uns segundos, pois percebeu que ela iria se pronunciar ao garoto bestificado que se encontrava ali.

- Você não resiste não é? – proferiu ela num sussurro bem audível. Pegou as duas mãos dele e começou a passá-las por seu corpo despido.

Ele a olhava encantado. Como uma criança que acabara de ganhar sorvete. Estava claro que ele não resistiria... que homem resistiria a uma tentação como aquela parada à sua frente disposta a satisfazê-lo como quisesse? Sustentou aquela visão durante incontáveis minutos. Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou olhando pela fresta da porta a garota com uma expressão totalmente sensual e ele ainda deslumbrado, mas parecendo travar uma batalha dentro de si olhando para o chão. Será que estaria confuso?

Ele levantou o rosto para a garota e nesse momento Lynn sentiu lágrimas mais grossas virem aos seus olhos. Ele iria ficar com Ana Abbott, querendo ela ou não. Não suportou mais, virou as costas e quando ia começar a andar, ouviu:

- Não posso fazer isso Ana, sinto muito. – disse ele baixo, mas o suficiente para Lynn ouvir um pouco de longe. Afinal o silêncio naquele corredor era perturbador.

- Mas... – tentou recorrer ela, e a loira nunca saberia dizer qual foi a reação da garota, pois não vira.

Seguia por seu caminho reto, não sabia onde seus pés estavam a levando. Tomara que fosse ao salão comunal, para sua cama, que agora definitivamente estava no topo da lista de coisas urgentes urgentíssimas. Não controlava mais suas lágrimas e um soluço escapou de sua boca no momento em que escutou o ranger da porta.

_Uma bela merda!_

Ele teria a ouvido? Por Merlin, não! Correu, esbarrando nas estátuas sem se importar com o barulho que estava fazendo, Filch com certeza a pegaria, mas não estava mais importada. Continuava correndo quando ouviu passos apressados, ou pisadas firmes no chão e tinha certeza de que alguém havia ouvido sua bagunça que abafou seus soluços. Entrou rapidamente na primeira sala que viu aberta. Era uma sala grande e estava iluminada por pouco mais que quatro archotes.

Jogou-se na cadeira debrunçando-se na mesa do professor, que estava posicionada à sua frente. Parecia que haviam planejado aquela cena totalmente melodramática, pois o ambiente da sala se encaixava perfeitamente ao estado de espírito da garota.

Passava os dedos nervosos pelos cabelos desesperadamente. Chorava como um bebê pedindo colo. Fazia um bom tempo que não chorava, mas odiava o fato de estar sozinha. Nunca fora uma pessoa sozinha. Sempre estava rodeada de pessoas e todas pareciam a mimar, a amar demasiadamente. Sempre contara com o colo de Draco, outro namorado durante sua adolescência e principalmente seu pai. De quem ela sentia tanta falta que chegava a doer em seu peito. Seu grande amigo, seu melhor amigo, seu pai era seu mundo e o dia em que ele se foi, fora tão triste quanto a noite que estava passando nesse momento.

O vazio que sentia dentro de si era incomensurável. Precisava das amigas dela, precisava de Ann, Gina e Mione ali ao seu lado apoiando, secando suas lágrimas, dizendo-lhe palavras reconfortantes, e principalmente, xingando aquele desgraçado-miserável-filho-da-mãe. Queria alguém para velar seu sono durante a noite, queria se sentir completa de novo, e após a morte de seu pai apenas uma pessoa, um gesto a fez se sentir assim, e ele era o último ser pensante que ela queria ver sobre a face da terra dentro de mil anos!

_Mas quando eu falo que pensar em coisa ruim atrai, ninguém acredita em mim. Acredita?! Não, não acredita. Filho da mãe miserável, não me deixa em paz nem quando eu tô chorando casseta! E é tudo culpa dele... culpa dele. Argh! Pra que merda este sujeitinho foi ressuscitar, me explica?_

E quem aparece diante da porta? Ninguém menos do que ele, Cedric Diggory! O campeão do ano do troféu Idiota dos idiotas!

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – bradou Lynn com ódio.

Havia erguido seu rosto para ver o dono da sombra parado à porta, mostrando assim, seus olhos intensamente vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Ele continuava lá parado. Olhando fixamente para ela que permanecia jogada sobre a mesa do professor, onde parecia conter uma poça de lágrimas.

Mas o que ele queria afinal? Zombar da cara dela? Já não se dava por satisfeito por ser o responsável por aquele chororô, por todo aquele auê?!

- O que você quer seu miserável?! – e Lynn continuava a gritar olhando agora também, fixamente para ele. Queria matá-lo, espancá-lo, mutilá-lo, fazer o que deveria ser feito para que ele sentisse uma pontinha da dor que ela sentia.

Ele se aproximou. Lynn levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, na tentativa de se manter o mais longe possível daquele monstro. Se ele tentasse cercá-la, ele veria com quantas penas se tem uma asa de hipogrifo. E então ele perguntou-a:

- O quanto você ouviu? – ele estava sério. Demasiadamente sério.

- O bastante pra saber que você não presta, seu... seu... seu crápula, cafajeste. – havia diminuído o tom de voz. Mas era impossível disfarçar que havia chorado rios e mais rios de lágrimas, seus olhos continuavam extremamente vermelhos e seu rosto inchado.

- Eu não sou nada disso! – retrucou ele revoltado.

- Aaahahhaha, não é não! – disse Lynn rindo maleficamente em tom debochado, gesticulando ainda bem nervosa. Tinha que pôr seus ânimos de volta aos seus lugares. – Tão inocente o Diggory coitado! Ele morreu, ressuscitou, perdeu o pai, a irmã dele estuda na Sonserina e ainda tem aquela loira aguada da Lestrange que pisa, samba e sapateia em cima dele. Coitadinho... tsc, tsc. – dizia Lynn recobrando seu tom frio e citando essas coisas em tom penoso/debochado, como todas as desgraças presentes na vida de Cedric.

Ele a mirava incrédulo. Por que ela fazia tudo aquilo? Por que?!

- Advinha só defunto! – falou ela da mesma maneira que Ana Abbott mencionara Cho Chang, como se cuspisse alguma palavra indigna de ser proferida por sua boca. – Não foi só você que perdeu o seu pai – e nesse momento os seus olhares se encontraram. A voz de Lynn embargou e as grossas lágrimas voltaram a embaçar sua vista. – e não é só você que sofre nessa merda de colégio. – sua voz agora saiu chorosa, quase inaudível.

É claro que ela se referia ao impasse da relação dos dois. "Mas se tem alguém culpado por não estarmos juntos, essa culpa é sua.", pensava Cedric que iria dizer essas mesmas palavras que falharam ao vê-la chorando como uma criança sem chão em sua frente.

Ele se aproximou, iria acolhê-la, secar suas lágrimas, lhe dar um abraço quente e forte assim como ela desejava. E seria ainda melhor, pois seria o seu abraço, aquele gesto que fazia com que nada mais no mundo impostasse a não ser aquele instante, eles dois, e só.

_Mas que espécie de idiota eu sou?! Eu sou tapeada muito fácil. LEMBRETE A MIM MESMA: Nunca mais dar uma de débil quando choro._

Ela continuou dando os passos para trás, mas a cada três passos que ele dava para se aproximar ela dava um para trás. Até que a distância foi vencida por ele. Ele então com as costas de sua mão acariciou o rosto molhado e inchado da loira.

Sua pele queimou, sua espinha gelou e o resto parecia revirar dentro de si. Como conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem aquele toque? Desde o episódio do refeitório não se encontrara mais com ele. Estava com saudades? Era isso?! "Mas que bela jumenta eu sou!", pensava ela ao passar aquele turbilhão de sensações. Como poderia deixar ele tocá-la depois de tudo o que acontecera. Deu mais um passo, e mais outro para trás, instalando uma distância não muito grande, e nem mesmo segura entre os dois. Havia parado de chorar, mas e agora? O que será que ia acontecer? E ela ficou satisfeita por ele quebrar o silêncio...

- Olha... aquela garota, ela me cercou! E... e haviam mais duas! Elas saíram porque a outra mandou, e... – dizia ele rapidamente, aparentemente nervoso.

- Você não me deve explicações Diggory. – já tinha voltado a sua velha forma. Nada como um feitiço reparador e a certeza de que não iria mais abrir o berreiro. – Além do que, eu vi tudo.

- Tudo mesmo? – perguntou ele inseguro.

- Tudo...

E num sopro de alívio, ele assoviou e disse:

- Então você sabe que eu não sou culpado de nada...

- Não posso responder por você. Eu sei o que vi, - ela dizia isso dura e fria, como uma muralha intransponível. – e aliás... você não parecia muito desgostoso com a situação.

- Er... bem...

Ele disse isso de um jeito tão bobo. Sinceramente, eu quis matá-lo nesse instante. Garoto mais ridículo, há poucos minutos eu tava chorando por causa dele (e ele sabia disso!) e logo depois ele tava se gabando na minha frente! Ah... faça-me o favor... que óóódio!

- Grr... Você é realmente um idiota!

_Tá, tá... eu assumo! Nessa hora a vontade de chorar veio a tona de novo. E a muralha de pedra intransponível? Quebrou em um monte de cacos feito vidro._

E após esse berro, Lynn sentiu um silêncio inquietante ecoar incomodamente em seu ouvido. Ela ameaçou sair da sala, passando por Cedric que nesse momento ouviu passos ao longe. Agarrou-a pela cintura, o que a fez arregalar os olhos de surpresa e sentir um calafrio de prazer ao seu toque, tampou a boca dela com suas mãos, que estavam muito frias, e puxando-a para um canto escuro da sala, eles se camuflaram num imenso breu que havia.

O dono dos passos parou a porta da sala em que habitavam. Era Filch, e Madame Nor-r-ra em seu encalço.

_Maldito velho banguela! Quando se precisa dele ele não aparece, aí tem que dar uma de empata foda?... Não que houvesse foda, é claro..._

Ele meteu a cabeça para dentro da sala e encolhendo os olhos, fez um vistoria ótica minuciosa na sala para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém. Estava realmente negro o canto em que estavam, não os veria naquele escuro de nenhum jeito. A maldita gata ainda miou, mas Filch (sem paciência como sempre), disse a gata para seguirem e ela muito contrariada o acompanhou, com ele fechando a porta ao ir embora.

Lynn colocou a cabeça para fora da escuridão, agora firmando a mão de Cedric em sua barriga, para que sustentasse seu peso se ameaçasse cair. E mesmo quando se tocou de seu estado, novamente pareceu permanecer colada àquela posição, era a terceira vez na noite. Caminhando para frente de modo a remover os dois da completa escuridão, a loira depositou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto ficando numa posição extremamente confortável, seus braços ainda a envolviam, sentindo-se protegida.

- Essa foi por pouco... acha que ele já foi? – perguntou ela virando-se para mirar o moreno que olhava bestamente para ela.

- Aham... – e com isso soltou uma risada que a arrepiou.

_Ai ai ai ai ai... esse maldito sorriso. Hunft!_

- O que foi? – disse ela voltando à cara fechada.

- Nada... – respondeu ele ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Já te disse que você está linda hoje? – e ao dizer isso Lynn se tornou púrpura.

- E olha que eu acabei de chorar feito um filhote de trasgo! – retrucou ela tentando ser irônica, mas obviamente desconcertada com o elogio que ele havia lhe feito.

_E ele riu. Mas por que maldições colossais ele tinha que rir? E daquela maneira?! Por Merlin, um dia ainda me mata..._

- Escuta... – começou ele um pouco sério. – aquilo que aconteceu não significou nada. A Ana já havia dado em cima de mim uma vez ou duas, mas nunca achei que ela fosse apelar pra tanto. Acho que vou conversar com...

Mas ela não o deixou terminar.

- Eu já disse... Não me interessa o que aconteceu, não precisa me dar satisfações... – e por fim – não sou nada sua.

Ele a virou bruscamente, retirando-a da posição em que havia permanecido fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele, encarando novamente aquele olhar cinzento que agora parecia um misto de raiva e mágoa. Com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, depois de algum tempo ele finalmente falou:

- Por que você sempre diz a coisa errada na hora errada?

Ele passou os dedos pelo seu queixo, deixando sua mão deslizar do pescoço até a nuca, firmando o toque e aproximando seus lábios. Ele por final olhou em seus olhos como se pedisse uma autorização, que não foi negada, para o beijo. Por Merlin, dessa vez não haveria como se desvencilhar, alguma frase em seu cérebro formou-se como um "Me desculpe Ann" que se apoderou de sua mente por breves segundos, já que a sensação de plenitude lhe tomou conta logo depois. Por quanto tempo ficara sem seus beijos, ah como sentia falta de seu hálito quente junto do seu, a ferocidade com que seus lábios se chocavam, a necessidade com que suas línguas se encontravam. A paz que desejara sentir momentos antes quando seu peito apertava em angústia e ela pedia aos céus que aquela dor cessasse, estava ali, se espalhando por seu peito como algo tão bom.

Levou suas mãos ao rosto dele, acariciou-o, aquela pele lisa e alva, tão fria causada pelo suor. Queria mandar para o inferno aquele aspecto enfermo do rapaz. Queria cuidar dele, tê-lo em seus braços e espantar qualquer doença ruim para longe. Não suportava o fato de pensar que era a causadora de tamanho mal a ele, mas era, sabia que era, e isso a rasgava por dentro. Merlin! Estava ficando louca, só podia estar!

Enlaçou seus braços pelo pescoço do garoto, e pela necessidade de recuperar o fôlego quebraram o contato entre seus lábios. Ele ofegava forte, seu hálito quente se chocava com o rosto de Lynn, que agora estava corado devido ao calor trocado por ambos os corpos. Ela também ofegante, mirava-o fixamente, sem nem piscar, e mil pensamentos invadiam sua cabeça. Não queria pensar, sabia que seus momentos com ele eram únicos e por se forçar a admitir isso, queria todo o tempo que pudesse passar ao lado de Cedric. Ele olhou-a intrigado, não entendendo muito bem o que aquele olhar significava. Era uma mistura de possessão com carência, medo e espanto, só o que quis foi tirar a menina daquele mar de pensamentos ruins, e tomá-la em seus braços.

Beijou-a com fervor e a acolheu em seus grandes e fortes braços. Aquela sensação se perpetuaria na mente de Lynn, sabia que jamais iria esquecer esse momento, por mais que algum dia se repreendesse dele mentalmente. Mal conseguia pensar que há horas atrás estava xingando o moreno dos piores nomes que conseguiu achar e agora se encontrava aninhada em seus braços, se sentindo completamente plena.

_Uma confusão das pitombas essa minha vida. Eu realmente não sei o que pensar! Relembrando isso eu me sinto a pessoa mais idiota e patética do mundo! Ridícula... Seu irmão pra mim continua sendo o mais Idiota dos idiotas._

Já deveriam ser por cerca de 3 da manhã quando eles se localizavam sentados ao chão. Cedric encostado à parede com Lynn entre as suas pernas, envolvida por seus braços, com a cabeça pousada sobre seu peito. Trocavam carícias, riam bobamente um do outro, quando ela virou-se olhando seriamente em seus olhos e se levantou. Estendeu a mão para que ele levantasse também, mas ele claramente não entendeu nada.

- Anda. Acho que não corre mais risco da gente ser pego. – seu tom era doce.

- Ah... mas por que? – falou em tom de pirraça, como o de uma criança mimada.

- Porque sim oras! – disse ela como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Hmm... Então vem aqui...

E sem nenhum tipo de aviso ele puxou-a para si e lhe envolveu num beijo doce e necessitado. O beijo, ao encontrar de línguas, foi se intensificando tornando-se quente e feroz. Aprofundando-se e tornando-se mais sensual do que nenhum outro, mordia o lábio inferior de Lynn fazendo-a arfar. Então ele começou a fazer o que ela temia...

Desceu os lábios suavemente por seu rosto e pelo seu pescoço, passeando por ele, depositando um beijo na alva curva do seu pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar interna e externamente. Ele tomou-a em seus braços de forma extremamente possessiva e ao perceber isso, sentiu a mãos frias do garoto passeando por todo o seu corpo, até uma delas se depositar na parte interna de suas vestes. Ele havia parado, como se novamente esperasse por sua permissão para seguir adiante, e essa permissão logicamente lhe foi concedida.

Era como uma criança marota que queria explorar todos os cantos de um novo local, ou todas as habilidades de seu novo brinquedo. Os beijos trocados eram quentes, e a cada um, Lynn tinha a sensação de que enlouqueceria a qualquer minuto. Com as mãos novamente entrelaçadas na nuca do rapaz, ela começou a andar para frente, fazendo com que ele andasse de costas, até chocar-se com a parede. Num baque surdo o corpo de Cedric estava prensado entre o quadro negro e aquele corpo que o fazia delirar. Os dois fervilhavam de desejo e se não se contessem fariam uma besteira... mas a questão é: eles queriam fazer essa besteira.

Lynn se debruçou sensualmente pelo corpo dele, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as dele. Seu cabelo que estava preso, foi solto por Cedric no calor da situação. Suas faces suadas devido ao calor da sala e a intensidade da situação, faziam com que fios de seus cabelos grudassem nelas, sendo removidas imediatamente pelo outro. A preocupação, o carinho, o cuidado que tinham um com o outro, era algo incomum e a própria garota se surpreendia com tamanho trato, especialmente de sua parte.

Com a perna livre, Lynn decidiu usá-la como mais um artifício para deixá-lo louco. Atritou sua perna com a dele, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, como faz um gato quando quer carinho de seu dono. Cedric por sua vez também tinha seus artifícios, e ainda mantinha a mão por de baixo das vestes da garota. Passou a dar arranhões leves e sensuais fazendo-a tremer, arrepiando-se na parte em que ele a tocava. Com a mão livre agarrou a perna de Lynn que se roçava sensualmente em seu corpo e segurou-a com firmeza, pausando o beijo, olhando-a fixamente. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso maroto e sensual, mordendo o lábio inferior, fazendo-o ferver por dentro. E nesse momento quebrou o contato de seus corpos, e ele olhou-a desconfiado. Afastou-se ainda mais, fazendo com que a mão que a acariciava escapasse e a feição do menino explodisse em desagrado. E novamente ela sorriu, daquele mesmo jeito.

Virou-se de costas para ele, e então ele entendeu, sorriu.

Ela removeu primeiro o casaco que lhe cobria, mostrando mais acentuadamente agora suas curvas, já que sua blusa delineava-as corretamente e a saia lhe tapava um pouco abaixo das nádegas. Virou o rosto de lado, podendo ver de rabo de olho aquela linda imagem de Cedric largado na parede com as mãos apoiadas no apoio do quadro negro, sorrindo, parecendo gostar muito do que via. Enquanto ela também matinha aquele sorriso bobo e maroto.

Ele riu gostosamente, enquanto ela removia os sapatos e as meias sensualmente. Soltou novamente os cabelos, e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro de modo que uma onda platinada sedosa tomasse conta de suas costas inteiras. Levantou a cabeça, encarou o teto e riu do mesmo modo que Cedric havia feito, por Merlin, estava perdendo a sanidade.

E então o silêncio tomou conta da sala. Ele pareceu tomar consciência de que tudo aquilo era mesmo sério, em meio a pouca luz e o único som vindo do crepitar do fogo nos archotes, Lynn ouviu-o engolir seco. Ainda de costas para ele virou o rosto para encará-lo de lado, e ele viu o perfil dela parecer sério. Aquilo realmente iria acontecer... ela removeu a gravata azul da Corvinal que tinha um nó sempre meio desengonçado, e jogou-a para o lado quando ele quebrou o silêncio:

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou ele sério, muito baixo e engolindo seco novamente, pois Lynn havia feito um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Ele já havia se ajeitado melhor na parede, agora estava reto e parecia muito tenso. Ela por sua vez removia a blusa, ficando de sutiã, deixando a mostra sua barriga alva e lisa. Lynn virou de frente para Cedric vendo aqueles olhinhos deslumbrados brilharem. Não havia sido como com a outra garota, ele apenas tinha ficado extasiado, deslumbrado, afinal que homem não ficaria com tamanha beleza nua a sua frente. Mas dessa vez era diferente, ela não estava completamente despida, mas mesmo assim aquele deslumbre transbordava em seu olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam, como se tivesse achado o tesouro mais precioso do mundo.

Ela voltou a se aproximar. Seus pés tocavam o chão frio, aquele vento frio que perpassava a sala graças a fresta aberta da janela a fazia se arrepiar, mas tinha passos firmes em direção ao garoto. Partes de seu cabelo cobriam seu colo e barriga nua, a fazendo sentir cócegas quando eles encostavam-se a sua pele. Sorriu. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos do rapaz, puxando suas mãos para sua cintura, fazendo-o enlaçar seus braços em volta de si. Beijou-o suavemente, passando as mãos carinhosamente pelo pescoço dele, acariciando por fim os cabelos de sua nuca.

Lynn removeu a blusa já rasgada de Cedric, jogando-a no chão. Desabotoou a calça dele, não a retirando completamente. Ela passou seus braços por debaixo dos braços do garoto, posicionando seu antebraço em suas costas e as mãos prendidas ao seu ombro, apoiando também sua cabeça. Firmou um abraço e jamais queria sair dali. Queria permanecer ali, protegida no calor do corpo do moreno que agora transpirava, mas não pela enfermidade (que parecia ter desaparecido), mas sim pelo calor trocado. Ele mirou-a e ela retribuiu o olhar.

Beijou-a com avidez e ela se desfez do abraço. Desabotoou sua saia fazendo-a cair automaticamente no chão, deixando a vista a mínima calcinha que cobria seu sexo. Cedric arregalou os olhos, parecia por segundos ter esquecido da situação que se instalava ali. Como num impulso abaixou sua calça, deixando-a encontrar-se com as frias pedras do chão.

A loira pegou uma das mãos do rapaz encaminhando-a para a alça do seu sutiã. Sem pestanejar, ele afastou os cabelos loiros da menina posicionados em seu ombro, deixando clara a vista de sua pele branca. Colocou a mão por baixo da alça e afastando-a, deixou pender para o lado e pôs-se a beijar, não só o ombro, mas todo o colo da garota com necessidade. Lynn arfou baixinho extasiada com tudo a aquilo.

Cedric sentia-se perdido, sem chão, e procurou a boca da garota com desespero a beijando com violência. A garota respondeu da mesma forma passando nervosamente as mãos pelo peitoral e abdômen do rapaz, dando leves e sensuais arranhões, ouvindo um gemido abafado vindo dele. Ela gostou. Gostava do efeito que causava nos homens, mas sabia que em Cedric era particularmente diferente, pois com ele, ela se sentia da mesma forma.

Quando parecia explodir, Cedric a puxou com vontade para seus braços retirando seu sutiã e desvendando seus seios nus. Fez o mesmo com a última parte de pano que a cobria e um brilho ainda mais cegante apoderou-se de seu olhar. Ele beijou-a com ainda mais vontade, queria ela para si, necessitava daquele corpo somente para ele. Desceu os lábios correndo por toda a extensão do pescoço, ombros e colo, quando parou de súbito. Sentiu a mãos de Lynn acariciar-lhe a região do umbigo e descer ainda mais, depositando-se no interior da última peça que lhe cobria. O moreno encarou pela milésima vez aquela noite aquele mar azul profundo e viu um sorriso malicioso formar-se entre os lábios da garota. Num impulso, ele arregalou os olhos e percebeu que ela tinha apertado sua bunda. Não se segurando soltou uma gargalhada.

_Corta climaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

- Desculpa... – falou ele ainda rindo. Como era lindo aquele filho-da-mãe!

E ela não respondeu nada. Apenas tinha aquele sorriso maroto na face, enrugou a testa, sobrancelhas e nariz, e balançado a cabeça roçou os lábios nos de Cedric. Ele sorriu satisfeito e puxou-a para mais um beijo. A temperatura se elevou naquele momento, e Lynn debochada, falou:

- Você não resiste não é?

Ele soltou uma gostosa risada.

- Você não presta...

- Nem um pouco. – disse ela mordendo os lábios e puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Cedric beijava toda a extensão de seu corpo, fazendo-a soltar gritos abafados de prazer pedindo-lhe mais e mais. Beijava com vontade seus seios firmes e redondos, dando leves mordidinhas em seus mamilos rosados. Ela que continuava em pé, mas se contorcia pelas carícias do moreno, percebeu ele se abaixar e se seguir com os lábios para sua barriga e ainda abaixo da cintura. Tinha sede em provar toda aquele pele macia e despejava leves mordidas pelo abdômen da garota, tocando seus lábios macios suavemente, e ao se deparar com o órgão de Lynn ele surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, pois quando se deu conta estava-o beijando com avidez. Posicionara-se de maneira que tinha plena visão daquela parte da menina, em plena consciência de que ela gritava em êxtase e implorava para que não parasse. Ela tentava se agarrar em vão nas paredes, passando as unhas pelas pedras da parede, perdendo-as do tato já que não se prendiam as suas mãos. Sentiu que chegaria ao limite e no mesmo segundo puxou Cedric pelos cabelos fazendo-o se levantar e encará-la. E foi a vez dela de proporcionar-lhe prazer. A loira desceu devagarzinho ainda encarando aquelas orbes cinzas e colando seus lábios carnudos o peito do rapaz pôs-se a beijá-lo e mordê-lo sensualmente. Ao chegar nos seus mamilos ele gemeu alto e mordeu o lábio inferior ficando extremamente sensual. Numa descida rápida, Lynn agarrou a parte de roupa que ainda guardava o garoto e puxou-a expondo seu órgão. E tão rápido quanto foi sua descida, ela subiu a ponto de ainda vê-lo corado. Sorriu docemente e seus olhos brilharam junto com os dele. Beijou-o de forma carinhosa e uma de suas mãos que ainda arranham levemente o corpo do rapaz, tocou suavemente seu sexo já erguido, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Cedric tocou a mão dela que havia se retirado automaticamente do local e a pôs novamente onde estava, fazendo-a o segurar firmemente. Fez certos movimentos arrancando mais gemidos do moreno. Ao perceber que ele também chegaria ao seu limite, pois ele parecia estar de alguma forma concentrado com seus olhos fechados, ela roçou seus lábios nos dele e puxou-o pelo ombro em direção a mesa do professor (eles haviam explorado cada canto daquela sala). Sentou-se na mesa e posicionou Cedric entre suas pernas. Foi descendo sutilmente, aproximando daquela forma seus corpos, deixando que o membro erguido do garoto lhe penetrasse com suavidade. E então, aconteceu.

Lynn gemia e arfava baixo no ouvido de Cedric, estava tomada de prazer ao senti-lo invadir seu corpo. Com movimentos leves e compassados ela o sentia mais dentro de si e tinha certeza de que era aquilo o que lhe faltara, a sensação de vazio que sempre tivera, era por ele que ela esperava. Cravava suas unhas em seu peito e suas costas másculas, mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ele soltava gemidos abafados em êxtase. Respirava fundo, puxava o ar para si como se nunca tivesse respirado na vida. Estava experimentando sensações que nunca pensara ter na vida, não queria romper jamais aquela ligação. Abraçava-o forte, no medo e na ameaça iminente de tê-lo separado de si. Por ela ficariam ali até tudo definhar, e só o que lhe importava era o prazer que trocavam. Cedric arfava alto, e seus gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos que distribuía pelo corpo da garota. Ela estava apoiada na mesa do professor e ele em pé, fazendo movimentos suaves e devagares, arrancando exclamações da loira que respirava alto na altura de seu ouvido. Suas mãos fortes percorriam todo o corpo perfeito da garota, apertava cada centímetro, como se quisesse senti-la por inteiro, arrancando-lhe suspiros pausados, até parar em seus firmes seios. Apalpou-os gentilmente e com movimentos mais firmes tocava-lhe os mamilos com suavidade e vontade. Seu limite havia chegado. Lynn já entrelaçara suas pernas a volta da cintura do moreno, e aquele sentimento de possessão ainda lhe tomava conta. Não era preciso trocarem muitas palavras, apenas se sentiam. Como um filme tudo o que havia acontecido entre os dois passou pelos olhos azuis da loira e ela o empurrou para fora de si quando o sentiu aliviar-se.

Os dois pingavam de suor e ele tinha um semblante de dúvida gravado no rosto. Ela apenas o olhou com mágoa e sentiu seus olhos mais uma vez lhe falharem. Segurou-se o máximo que pode enquanto colocava novamente suas roupas e as lágrimas teimavam em surgir, mas elas não a venceriam e Lynn não as deixariam escorrer. Cedric ainda parado a mesa, já havia colocado sua calça, mas ainda assim mantinha aquela feição de que nada do que estava acontecendo fazia sentido. Acabara de tê-la para si, e por que diabos ela estava se comportando daquela maneira agora? Ele a agarrou pelo braço quando percebeu que ela estava pronta e saindo da sala.

Olhou fixamente em seus olhos e viu grossas lágrimas brotando daquele oceano.

- Me deixa em paz. – proferiu Lynn cheia de ódio retirando-se como um furacão da sala.

_Ê merda!_

-

_Hogwarts, 23 de Janeiro._

_Eu e Gina estamos na aula de Herbologia. Não pretendo comentar mais sobre os infelizes acontecimentos desta madrugada, e muito menos citar o maldito durante um bom tempo. Entendam como quiserem, mas isso é uma promessa, uma promessa inquebrável. Eu tenho olheiras, minha cara ainda tá inchada e o dia hoje infelizmente veio prometendo ser bem horrível. A começar por essa aula maravilhosa... Odeio plantas, não suporto a Sprout, que toda aquela Lufa-lufa amarela se exploda!_

-

_Hogwarts, 24 de Janeiro._

_Mais calma, confesso._

_A sardinha sofreu comigo ontem coitada. Gina, MUITO OBRIGADA por ter trazido o meu almoço e jantar ontem. Não tava com a mínima vontade de caminhar até a cozinha e ver aqueles elfos horríveis (desculpa Mione, mas que eles são feios, ah isso são!). Sem contar que corredores pra mim são áreas de perigo constante... nunca mais ando pelos corredores desse castelo sozinha! E isso é mais uma meta pra essa merda de ano que mal começou e já tá uma boa desgraça._

- Ele ficou nos encarando ontem durante todo o almoço... – disse Gina como se estivesse narrando um conto, caminhando com a loira pelos corredores. – Acho que estava esperando você aparecer. – finalizou concluindo o óbvio.

- Ainda bem que eu não fui! – falou Lynn levantando e sacudindo as mãos para o teto, no mínimo engraçado.

- E no jantar também... mas a Ann tratou de ir falar com ele e voltou bem zangada.

- Zangada por que? – perguntou a corvinal em dúvida.

- Não sei... responde você! – e a loira abriu a boca incrédula parando no meio do corredor abarrotado de alunos, já sabendo o que viria adiante. – O que foi que aprontou dessa vez com o coitado do Cedric?

Na mosca! Mais uma vez ELA era a culpada por algo que ELE tinha começado. "Coitado do Cedric (?)" pensou Lynn bufando.

- Há... faça-me o favor Virgínia! EU não fiz nada.

- Mas então aconteceu alguma coisa... – concluiu a ruiva passando os dedos pelo queixo.

- A culpa é dele! – respondeu a loira nervosa encerrando o assunto. – E, afinal... no domingo você vai saber. Agora me deixa com essa história!

_Se fosse pra te contar todo dia se eu cocei minha bunda antes de dormir, eu não vejo necessidade de escrever nessa budega de diário Virgínia._

Continuaram seu caminho até se dispersarem, cada uma para sua aula. No caminho de sua aula de feitiços, Lynn deparou-se com uma cena não muito agradável. Uma garotinha da Corvinal que aparentava seus 12 anos, recolhendo seus livros espalhados pelo chão sob o olhar severo de uma monitora. A pequena garota tinha seus olhos vermelhos, o que acusava que estivera chorando, enquanto a outra sustentava uma expressão satisfeita e ameaçadora. A loira apesar de sentir pena da menininha, não se importou, afinal, a monitora provavelmente estaria cumprindo suas obrigações. E ao se aproximar mais da cena (teve de seguir aquele caminho até a sala de Flitwick), percebeu, a monitora em questão era da Lufa-lufa, Ana Abbott.

Seu sangue subiu a cabeça, seu rosto tornou-se escarlate, uma fúria a consumia por dentro e então parou. Respirou fundo, se aproximou ainda mais das duas e abaixou-se, recolheu o restante dos livros da pequena corvinal, entregou-lhe com um sorriso e disse docemente:

- Pode ir.

- Mas... mas, eu estava acabando de receber uma detenção, eu... eu... – disse a menina ainda chorosa, olhando diretamente para Lynn que continuava abaixada.

Mas que de súbito levantou-se e encarou as orbes furiosas de Ana. Percebia a lufa-lufa quase espumar de raiva por Lynn estar inferiorizando sua autoridade.

- Você não pode mandá-la embora. A monitora aqui sou eu. – falou Ana tentando se conter.

- Uma pena, pois ela vai. – e lançando um olhar sombrio à garotinha, ela seguiu abarrotada de livros em seus braços e saiu do local apressando o passo.

Se Ana Abbott não deixava transparecer um pingo de sua raiva, seu limite estava perto do fim.

- Quem você pensa que é para me questionar assim? – retrucou Abbott olhando Lynn de cima a baixo.

- Lynn Lestrange, prazer. – e num sorriso sarcástico estendeu a mão para a garota nervosa a sua frente.

Tremeu, o nome Lestrange não era um dos mais populares no mundo bruxo. Ela recusou o aperto de mão e continuou de braços cruzados analisando a loira.

- Aquela garota estava causando tumulto nos corredores, mal conseguia se sustentar nas próprias pernas derrubando livros a cada passada. Estava aplicando-lhe uma detenção e você me desrespeita assim. Vou comunicar ao diretor da Corvinal de sua detenção, e também aplicarei uma para você por desrespeito. – ela deu uma entonação diferente quando se referiu a Lynn como "você". E na opinião da loira, muito pomposa, cortaria suas asas.

- ­Você não irá comunicar NADA ao nosso diretor. – falava a loira com firmeza. - Aquela garota não fez nada a não ser pegar livros demais na biblioteca, e se ela te irrita por isso, então bom... o problema é todo seu. – a frieza de seu sorriso e suas palavras, fizeram a lufa-lufa abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes sem proferir som algum.

- Mas que audácia! – disse ela passado alguns minutos.

Os corredores já estavam vazios. O toque para entrarem na sala de aula já tinha ressoado e na vontade de tirar aquela monitora do sério, Lynn nem havia percebido que estava atrasada.

- Audácia é alguém te nomear monitora! – falou Lynn revirando os olhos e dando as costas a garota.

Mas com certeza aquele não era o fim. Ana Abbott agarrou-a pelo braço e Lynn parou, mas não pela força aplicada pela garota par fazê-la parar, e sim pela incredulidade de que a lufa-lufa tinha lhe agarrado.

- Escuta aqui... se você acha que vai se safar assim... – berrou Ana ao encarar a loira novamente, mas foi interrompida por ela...

- Escuta aqui você ô projeto de gente... Nunca mais na sua inútil vida volte a me tocar! – bradou Lynn com os olhos fervilhando de ódio querendo esganá-la, mas não pelo que acabara de acontecer, e sim por aquela noite. – E se você quer me dar uma detenção dá, tô pouco me lixando pra você... vai catar bicho-de-conta e vê se não me enche! – bufou e continuou olhando para a cara de besta que a lufa-lufa ainda fazia.

- Algum problema Abbott?

_Era o que faltava sabe?_

Ele havia chegado pelas costas de Lynn e fora tão silencioso, que ela nem havia percebido até ele se pronunciar. Mas percebeu que seu tom para a colega de monitoria era formal demais para dois "companheiros" (e a loira tremeu a pensar nessa palavra e lembrar-se das cenas daquela madrugada). Não iria se virar, não queria encará-lo, e assim o fez. Mas parecia sentir o calor emanado do corpo dele lhe abraçar mesmo estando distantes, sua insanidade estava ultrapassando limites agora.

- Mas é claro que tem Ced! – disse ela ainda nervosa, mas mais nervosa ficou Lynn ao ouvi-la chamando-o mais uma vez de Ced. – Esta garota aqui... Ly... Lestrange, ah sei lá! Ela dispensou uma garota que estava fazendo bagunça nos corredores e eu a passava uma detenção.

_E eu só então me toquei que eles tinham virado 'companheiros'. Mas pra que diabos monitores existem? Hein Hermione?_

Lynn estremeceu ao perceber que Ana iria dizer seu nome a Cedric. Não sabia ao certo o porquê desse "segredo" quanto ao seu primeiro nome para o moreno, e como é que ele ainda não sabia, só sabia que o diria quando a hora fosse certa. Aliviou-se ao perceber que ela não gravara seu nome devido ao nervosismo. Ela então sentiu o olhar dele queimando em sua nuca.

- Você fez mesmo isso Lestrange? – seu tom era tão formal quanto o que usara com a Abbott.

- Sim, fiz. – disse Lynn friamente, ainda de costas para o garoto. – A menina não fez nada, apenas carregava livros demais.

- E com que autoridade você me desrespeita assim sua atrevida?! – revoltou-se Ana metendo-se de volta na conversa.

- Abbott, se a garota só levava alguns livros a mais, não há motivos para aplicar-lhe uma detenção. – falou ele formalmente calmo.

- Mas... mas... ela estava tumultuando o corredor Cedric! – repetiu ela inconformada.

Ele então passou pelo lado de Lynn que sem poder evitar, olhou de esguelha para o garoto. Tinha a aparência doente de costume, olhos fundos, olheiras, muito pálido e ainda mais magro.

Mas que diabos de montanha russa é a saúde desse garoto???

Dirigiu-se a Ana e puxou-a para o lado, falando-lhe em voz muito baixa, mas que Lynn não deixou de escutar: "Me chame de Diggory! Somos monitores.". E então uma satisfação enorme tomou conta do peito de Lynn.

- Quanto a você Lestrange... – ele virou-se para Lynn e dessa vez ela não pôde deixar de encará-lo. – Não questione novamente um monitor ou acabará levando a pior. – mas ele disse isso docemente, olhando em seus olhos, como se pedisse a ela alguma explicação para toda aquela mágoa aparente nele.

Lynn assentiu com a cabeça, baixando os olhos. Abbott com certeza perceberia tudo aquilo, não queria olhá-lo mais.

- Eu estava lhe dando uma detenção... Diggory. – disse ela firme quebrando o silêncio, e a última palavra pronunciada com certo desgosto.

- Não... deixe que quanto a isso conversamos nós dois. Pode ir Abbott, as aulas já começaram, vou em seguida.

- NÃO! – berrou Lynn de susto imediatamente após Cedric. – Não... – falou recompondo-se, e os dois encarando-a. – Ela estava me aplicando a detenção, vá você Diggory. – mantendo-se fria.

Ana tinha uma expressão vitoriosa, que contrastava com a confusa do moreno. Lynn continuava a evitar o seu olhar.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Diggory – disse Ana pondo-se à frente dele, tapando a visão de Lynn do garoto. – Vá para a aula e diga que estou chegando.

Cedric ainda olhou a loira por cima dos ombros da Abbott, assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

- Tá bem sua imbecil. Sexta-feira às cinco horas na Sala de Troféus. – falou Lynn rapidamente e já retomando seu caminho.

- Quem decide o dia e horário da sua detenção sou eu! – retrucou ela bestificada. – Eu é que falo... – mas novamente foi interrompida.

- Você não fala nada sua mistura de dragão com explosivin. – e a lufa-lufa abriu a boca em indignação, mas era tarde para retrucar, pois a loira já tinha saído de suas vistas.

E quando percebeu que já estava longe o suficiente dela, desatou a correr. Olhou em seu relógio, já estava atrasada meia-hora para sua aula de feitiços, Flitwick lhe passaria com certeza um grande sermão. Chegou a sala ofegante, e o professor descontou 10 pontos da Corvinal devido ao seu atraso.

Ao fim da aula dirigiu-se ao refeitório e teve seu almoço apenas na companhia de Gina, pois Ann e Mione estavam na biblioteca (segundo a ruiva) estudando para os N.I.E.M's, o que na opinião de Lynn era um exagero, pois as provas só eram no fim do ano letivo.

O resto do dia passou lentamente (diga-se chato), com dois tempos de Poções com a Lufa-lufa, nunca fora muito boa em poções e a companhia de uma turma inteira daquela maldita casa, tornava-se um maldito martírio; e um "agradável" tempo de Adivinhação. O dia realmente tinha vindo para testar a paciência da loira.

No fim do dia, finalmente, encontrara todas as suas amigas. No jantar, Ann, Gina, e Mione estavam sentadas à mesa da Grifinória a espera de Lynn para comerem. Devido a distração e raiva passou direto por suas amigas sentando-se no fim da mesa da Corvinal e ali ficou com as mãos no cabelo apoiando a cabeça e encarando seu prato. As garotas não entendendo dirigiram-se então à mesa da casa, com Mione sentando-se ao seu lado e Ann e Gina à sua frente, com travessas cheias de galinha e costelas impedindo-lhe a visão. A ruiva então afastou a comida para o lado e se pronunciou:

- Que houve Lynn?

- O ouvido sardinha... – respondeu a loira entediada sem tirar os olhos do prato.

Ann não se segurou e soltou uma gargalhada audível para todo o salão. Todos se viraram e deram risadinhas. Quem em Hogwarts ainda não estava acostumado com o quarteto mais famoso de toda a escola? Durante todo ano que se passava já eram usuais os risos ensurdecedores, as brincadeiras chamativas... sem contar a autoridade que cada uma tinha em todo o castelo, e ninguém ousava tirar ousadias com qualquer uma das quatro. Também eram bem conhecidas por suas belezas incomparáveis (nesse quesito Ann e Lynn), que sempre arrancavam assovios por onde passavam naqueles corredores.

- Hahhahahah... péssima! Péssima Lynn... – falou a sonserina ainda rindo mais para irritar Gina do que pela piada sem graça.

- Ah! Não enche também Ann...

- Nooossa... que que deu em você hein?! – perguntou Hermione parecendo tão cansada quanto ela.

- Eu, eu... eu não sei. – a loira tinha virado para encarar a grifinória, e vieram lágrimas aos seus olhos.

- Ai Lynn, por Merlin, o que aconteceu?! – perguntou Gina assustada, já desemburrando a cara.

- Não Ginn... acho, acho que sinto falta de casa – e as amigas sabiam que ela se referia a Beauxbatons quando mencionava isso. -, eu, eu... me desculpem! – falou ela deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, e Hermione as enxugando em seguida com um lenço que acabara de pegar. – Vocês aqui me ajudando, me dando força... brigando comigo – e nesse momento ela olhou para Ann – e eu dizendo que quero voltar para a França. Desculpem meninas... meu lugar é aqui, com vocês. – disse por fim passando um braço pelo pescoço de Hermione e dando a mão livre para Gina e Ann.

- Não esquenta com isso Pitzie – e Lynn arregalou os olhos para Ann, ela nunca havia chamado a loira pelo seu apelido de infância -, eu também sinto falta de Eton às vezes, mas nada que me faça comparar a saudade que eu sentiria daqui se deixasse vocês.

E nessa hora foi a vez de Gina arregalar os olhos e encarar Ann... a valentona Diggory sendo sentimental? Essa era uma cena inédita! As únicas vezes que a viu falar daquela maneira, foi quando mencionava seu irmão, Cedric. E então encenou uma cara de choro que primeiramente foi vista por Hermione que não se agüentou e riu, para logo depois ser vista por Lynn e Ann.

- Mas é uma broca mesmo essa sardinha hein?! AHAHHAHAHA – falou a morena.

- Tsc... vocês não prestam! – disse Lynn também rindo, e enxugando as lágrimas que agora transbordavam de tanto rir.

E por fim pararam quando sentiram a barriga doer de tanto rir uma da cara da outra. Realmente não havia grupo mais excêntrico em todo o colégio.

Sentiam os olhares maliciosos vindos de várias mesas. Olhares cobiçadores, que as faziam abafar risadas enquanto comiam e conversavam em alto em bom som. Gina mirou a mesa da Grifinória e percebeu que Harry não desgrudava os olhos do local onde estavam, assim como Hermione percebeu a fixação de Cedric no ponto em que estavam, Lynn percebendo o de Richard e Ron, e Ann o de Draco.

- Parece que o Harry não tira os olhos de você Ann. – e novamente abafou um riso.

- É... e nem o Draco de você sardinha! – disse com ferocidade, deixando Gina mais vermelha ainda de raiva.

- Ann... será que o Richard quer um repeteco? E o Weasley? – disse Lynn caindo na gargalhada logo depois, olhando para Ann e deixando Mione corada.

- Não sei o que ele quer, mas com certeza a gente sabe o que o Cedric quer. – bombardeou Hermione com sua língua afiada, deixando Lynn instantaneamente séria e Ann olhando para a mesa da Lufa-lufa confusa.

- Não me diga que novamente... – começou a sonserina fitando Lynn.

- Não vou lhe dizer nada... – respondeu a loira curta e grossa, antes que iniciassem uma nova conversa sobre Cedric.

Mas aquele clima chato não durou muito, pois o jantar foi terminado pouco depois e iam seguindo para a porta quando perceberam alguém se apressar atrás delas. Era a Prof ª McGonagall e parecia se dirigir a elas. Estavam certas.

- Ah, ainda bem que alcancei vocês meninas. – disse ela ofegante parando ao portal do salão para recuperar o fôlego. – Srta. Lestrange, preciso que vá a minha sala amanhã após o almoço, quero tratar de alguns assuntos com a senhorita. – disse ela já em sua pose habitual.

- Ahnn... está bem professora. – respondeu Lynn olhando confusa de Minerva para as amigas, que retribuíam seu olhar.

Elas seguiram adiante ainda olhando confusas umas para as outras quando Hermione finalmente quebrou o silêncio, intrigada.

- O que será que a Profª McGonagall iria querer com você?

- Não faço a mínima! – respondeu Lynn dando de ombros.

Provavelmente seria alguma coisa administrativa ligada a Beauxbatons que teria de resolver. Mas não se preocupara.

Pelos corredores ainda a caminho de seus dormitórios escutaram passos acelerados, parando logo atrás delas. Era Pansy Parkinson, e pelo que parecia estava procurando uma delas, pois ao deparar-se com o quarteto seguiu mais calma dirigindo-se a Ann. E com sua voz esganiçada falou:

- Diggory!

- Que é buldogue? – respondeu a morena com impaciência, seguida por risinhos das três amigas.

- McGonagall está te procurando. – ela falava com certo desprezo na voz olhando Ann de cima a baixo, assim como fazia com Lynn sempre que a encontrava. "Deve ter descoberto que a Ann ficou com o Quinho... patética!", pensou Lynn reprovando a atitude da buldogue, que saiu em seguida.

- Mas o que será que a velha quer comigo? – e ao se referir da diretora assim ganhou um olhar reprovador de Hermione.

- Não sei... mas é melhor ir logo! – disse Gina, apontando para o relógio, já eram quase 21:00 horas.

- É mesmo. Vejo vocês amanhã. – e dizendo isso virou-se para fazer o caminho até a sala de Minerva.

As três caminharam até chegar ao corredor da Corvinal onde Lynn despediu-se das amigas e elas rumaram a Grifinória.

_Não sei... mas que diabos a McGonagall iria querer comigo amanhã? E que coisa mais estranha, ela me diz isso, e logo depois chama a Ann pra ir pra sala dela. Essa velha deve tá ficando esclerosada. Ai ai ai.._

-

- Bom dia raio de sol. – disse Lynn sorrindo ao pequeno raio solar que entrou pela fresta das cortinas de sua cama.

_Hogwarts, 25 de Janeiro._

_Éééééé crianças. Hoje o dia começou bom! Tá um frio delicioso, eu ainda tô embaixo das minhas cobertas e tá tuudo legal. Hoje nós temos aula de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, êêêê! Mas enfim... ainda tô encucada pra saber o que a McGonagall quer comigo, e mais curiosa ainda pra saber o que ela quis com a Ann ontem a noite. Enfim... té mais tarde!_

Mas Ann não apareceu no café da manhã. Ela, Gina e Mione tomaram seu café relativamente rápido ganhando tempo para ir até a Sonserina saber o que tinha acontecido com a amiga.

- Ela não pode ter estudado durante toda a madrugada! – disse a loira inconformada.

- Ué, por que não?! – perguntou Hermione ainda mais inconformada.

- Porque é absurdo Mione! – falou Lynn.

- E é demais! Vocês estão estudando demais, os N.I.E.M's ainda estão longe... – continuou Gina, apoiando a corvinal.

- Longe?! Vocês acham que estão longe?! – quase berrou a Granger. – Estamos a menos de 5 meses dos testes e vocês vem me falar que estão longe!

- Ah... relaxa sangue-ruim... – disse aquela voz inconfundivelmente arrastada. – Vê, você tem um consolo... se não conseguir N.I.E.M's suficientes você ainda pode arrumar um emprego chinfrim qualquer no Ministério, como o pai da sua amiguíssima Weasley. – falou ironicamente e olhou de esguelha para Gina aparentando asco.

- Pelo menos ninguém vai estar comprando a minha entrada Malfoy! – esbravejou Hermione vermelha feito um tomate, com Gina ao seu lado olhando mortificamente para Draco.

- Epa, epa, epa... Peraí... vai pra lá Quinho. Nada de confusão. – disse Lynn se metendo na conversa, pois percebeu que seu primo iria sustentar mais uma briga com as amigas.

- Não... – e Lynn o olhou furiosamente. – eu vim aqui falar contigo Pitzie, vem. – disse ele estendendo a mão e vendo o olhar da loira aliviar-se.

- Não dá Quinho! A gente tava indo lá ver a Ann... ela não apareceu no café e... – mas foi interrompida.

- Você encontra com a Diggory a todo o segundo, e há dias que não nos falamos, vem! – e puxando-a pelo braço ela apenas esboçou um "desculpa" pelos lábios para as amigas que lhe acenaram ainda furiosas.

Eles seguiram o caminho do corredor de salas de aula. Pareciam ter pedido o interesse em se agarrarem pelos corredores da escola, e o interesse de Draco era dirigido a perguntá-la se Cedric tinha voltado a se aproximar dela e mentindo, Lynn dizia que não. Perguntou como ela estava lidando com as aulas, disse que estava feliz por saber que era uma boa aluna em feitiços e falou que já havia ouvido falar sobre a boa fama da prima nessa matéria. Mostrou-se satisfeito a fácil adaptação da prima em Hogwarts, mas ainda parecia sentir por ela não ter sido escolhida para a Sonserina. Era um Draco Malfoy totalmente diferente ao lado daquela loira.

O dia passou rapidamente e logo chegou o almoço. Seguiu apressada para o salão, pois tinha a expectativa de encontrar Ann e saber o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, a morena já conversava absorta com as amigas grifinórias. E sentando-se ao lado delas Lynn percebeu o semblante cansado da amiga.

- Ann... por acaso um trasgo sambou em cima de você? – e abafou uma risada. Mas Ann se mantinha séria e parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco da piada da amiga.

E como percebeu que ela havia lhe ignorado e as outras ainda nem percebido a sua presença de tão surpresas que pareciam, Lynn focou-se em pegar uma costela de porco que lhe parecia deliciosa.

- Mas então... ele está bem? – perguntou Hermione parecendo preocupada.

- Não... nada bem. Madame Pomfrey disse que talvez tenham que transferi-lo novamente para St. Mungus.

E então Lynn engoliu de vez a costela mais seca que já comera na vida.

- Mas então... o que a McGonagall vai fazer? O Cedric vai sair de Hogwarts de novo? – disse Gina em tom penoso.

E a loira engasgou-se com o suco de abóbora que tomava para que a costela presa descesse por sua garganta, espalhando suco por toda a mesa e sujando suas vestes.

- É. Talvez ela tenha que sair mesmo. A velha mandou uma carta para mamãe explicando o que aconteceu. – falou Ann sem perceber que Lynn estava quase morrendo ao seu lado.

- Mas afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione também indiferente ao que acontecia com a loira que murmurava um "socorro" muito baixo para quebrar a concentração das amigas.

- Ele desmaiou. McGonagall falou que todos já estavam fora do Salão, ele só estava acompanhado pela outra monitora da Lufa-lufa – e nesse momento, por mais debilitada que estivesse Lynn enrugou a cara o máximo que pode em desgosto. -, ele parecia estar se queixando de tontura, ele realmente não tem se alimentado direito ultimamente. Segundo a professora, ela já estava se retirando, mas parou para observar a cena, porque parecia que a garota não estava ajudando. Ele então mandou-a se afastar – e nesse momento o rosto de Lynn desmanchou – e se levantou de uma vez só, e aí caiu no chão. A professora correu para ajudá-lo, gritou por Hagrid e ele o carregou até a Ala Hospitalar. Após a minha conversa com a professora Minerva, fui até lá e Madame Pomfrey me deixou passar a noite ao lado do Ced. Ele estava tão, tão... fraco.

E quando a loira não conseguia mais puxar o ar para respirar agarrou fortemente o braço de Gina, fazendo-a soltar um "Ai!" de exclamação, mas só assim saindo do transe e lhe dando tapas nas costas para que desengasgasse.

- Porra! Finalmente vocês se tocaram... quem ia acabar morrendo aqui era eu cassete! – mas ao invés de risadas ela recebeu olhares repreensivos. – Ei... peraí... que foi que eu fiz?! – perguntou confusa ainda massageando seu peito.

- Você sabe por que que ele está lá não? – respondeu Hermione com outra pergunta. Das três ela era a que tinha o olhar menos duro, Lynn não conseguiria encarar os olhos de Ann.

- Porque ele não tem comido direito, como disse a Ann a pouco... – falou na tentativa de se esquivar das acusações.

- Não seja idiota Lynn – e ao dizer isso, a loira arregalou os olhos para Gina. A ruiva nunca tinha falado com ela daquela maneira. -, você sabe muito bem que ele está lá porque está sofrendo. E por VOCÊ!

- Não Gina, não vem com essa! No duro, eu não fiz nada. – e nesse momento olhou a sonserina, seus olhos claros pareciam exalar chamas azul-vivas de tanta fúria. – Ann... eu te juro, eu não tive culpa.

- Lestrange, a gente está falando aqui sobre a saúde do meu irmão! – Lynn engoliu seco, nunca vira Ann tão furiosa. – Você tem culpa desde o dia em que se viram. Mas ele é o mais culpado de tudo, foi fraco, não resistiu. Me desculpa Lynn, mas a raiva que eu sinto de você agora é maior do que a razão, e se algo de pior acontecer com o Ced – e nesse momento pareceram brotar lágrimas em seus olhos. -, eu não vou conseguir fazer com que ela suma.

A loira assentiu, imaginava o quanto era difícil para Ann se manter diante de sensações entre sua amiga e seu irmão. E calada, levantou-se, deixando a mesa e seguiu para a sala da Profª McGonagall. Chegando lá, deparara-se com ninguém menos que...

- Ora se não é o Potter podre... – disse ela debochada tentando obter alguma alegria no dia.

- Lestrange. Notícias da sua maldita mãe em Azkaban? – retrucou ele nervoso. Possivelmente o episódio da morte de Sirius ainda atormentava seus pensamentos.

- Ótima. – respondeu Lynn afiada não se deixando abater. – Quem sabe ela dá uma escapulida pra matar o afilhado de uma vez?! – e enviesou um sorriso.

Ele pareceu avançar, mas em defesa num aceno de varinha as pernas dele se colaram

- Feitiços não-verbais. Ora sua... – mas nesse momento seus lábios também foram fechados num novo aceno de varinha da loira.

- Não avance mais. Não sabe com quem está se metendo, Potter podre... – e suas últimas palavras soaram num tom musical. Ela havia aprendido a musiquinha com Pirraça, o poltergeist do castelo.

Desfez com um contra feitiço e Harry não falou nada, espumando de raiva. Mirou a loira furioso e se retirou batendo os pés sonoramente no chão. Lestrange por sua vez adentrou a sala de Minerva, mas notou que não havia ninguém, deveria estar ainda no almoço, saíra demasiado cedo de lá. Timidamente, sentou-se na cadeira em frente a imponente mesa de McGonagall que obtinha vários objetos curiosos. Depois de algum tempo, começou a correr os olhos pela sala, e inquieta, levantou-se e passou a percorrer a dimensão da sala. Pelas estantes encontravam-se livros sobre Transfiguração, Transformação e afins; nas paredes esquemas de animais que se tornavam invisíveis, ou em cálices d'água; e curiosamente em um canto isolado do local um armário entreaberto de onde fachos de luz branco-prateados se desprendiam da fresta. Aproximou-se e abriu de uma vez a porta do armário, revelando uma bacia de pedra sabão com escrituras em runas antigas (reconheceu-as, afinal estudava essa matéria há muito) e um conteúdo branco-prateado, fonte da luz emitida. Lynn reconhecera, era uma Penseira. Seu pai teve uma, mas nunca a deixara se aproximar, e desde a época em que se mudara para a França, não tinha visto mais nenhuma. Era gasta, parecia muito velha, e ao se debruçar sobre viu imagens ressoando em sua borda, até surgir uma em especial. A corvinal aproximou melhor deu rosto da superfície líquida para analisar a lembrança, e então seus cabelos tocaram o líquido viscoso e num forte solavanco Lynn sentiu um puxão para frente e de repente a sala da professora desapareceu.

O local que tomou lugar era frio, escuro e ao ar livre. A garota se viu entre túmulos, era um cemitério. Percebeu dois garotos conversando, um deles muito alto, másculo e o outro esmirrado e baixo. Aproximou-se para ouvir a conversa, pois devido as sombras não pôde saber quem conversava, não até ouvir suas vozes. Ocorreu-lhe que eles não sentiam sua presença, pois não haviam se virado para observá-la quando chegara. Eles haviam mencionado chaves de portal, tarefa, e daí empunharam suas varinhas.

Eram Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory parecendo cansados e com leves ferimentos. Apesar da escuridão Lynn percebeu que Harry mancava, tinha sua varinha em punho e não parava de olhar para todos os lados a todo segundo. E não pela exclamação de Harry, mas sim por também estar olhando para todos os lados, a loira percebeu o vulto de um homenzinho gorducho e baixo vestido em uma capa com capuz se aproximar na escuridão, parecendo carregar algum tipo de embrulho entre os braços. Lynn que estava mais a frente dos dois garotos viu o pequeno homem passar por seu lado e o embrulho que carregava se assemelhava a um bebê ou coisa assim. Virou-se para trás para mirar os rapazes que trocavam olhares, e observar novamente o homem que se aproximava deles. Ela seguiu o homenzinho pelas costas, passando por ele se posicionando ao lado de Harry. O pequeno vulto se prostrou a uns dois metros de onde eles estavam posicionados e percebeu os três se entreolharem. No segundo seguinte Harry estava gritando de dor e apertando a mãos contra a testa, deixando sua varinha cair ao chão, como também seu corpo. Nesse momento percebeu Cedric intrigado e olhando Harry com grande confusão, mas ainda atento ao próximo passo do homem encapuzado. Ainda tinha sua varinha em punho, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão, e a indecisão entre preocupar-se com Harry ali caído no chão gemendo de dor ou protegê-los, até que uma voz fria e aguda foi ouvida ao longe: "Mate o outro.", e então Lynn entendeu. De um impulso posicionou a frente do peito do garoto fixando sua expressão quando uma segunda voz arranhou o ar e proferiu: "Avada Kedavra". Um facho de luz verde cruzou a distância entre eles atravessando o corpo da loira se chocando no peito de Cedric e o peso de seu corpo encontrando com o chão. Lynn mirou seu rosto e por segundos gravou sua expressão ao morrer, tinha aqueles olhos cinzentos arregalados, estava confuso, surpreso, não estava entendendo nada, e morreu. Perdeu suas forças, suas pernas não sustentaram mais seu peso e caiu sobre seus joelhos ao lado do corpo de Cedric, estava morto e não havia nada que poderia fazer para mudar aquilo. Debruçou-se sobre o seu peito, acariciando seu rosto frio e imóvel desatou a chorar sobre ele, pedia para que voltasse, queria vê-lo sorrir novamente. Levantou-se e mirou novamente o nada, por um momento lhe fugiu a memória de que estava revivendo uma lembrança e por mais real que tudo ali havia sido, já tinha se passado, mas se lembraria sempre da sensação de perda que teve ao vê-lo inexpressivo. Afastou-se, não suportaria continuar a ver o corpo dele ali, caído. Pouco se importando se Harry estava sendo torturado, mirou novamente o corpo do rapaz estendido ao chão e as lágrimas vieram mais uma vez banhar seus olhos, e então ainda caminhando de costas, chocou-se com o que pareceu um corpo. Confundiu-se, sabia que naquela lembrança não poderia encontrar-se ou ser vista por ninguém. Virou-se rapidamente e se deparou com Harry Potter mirando-a com um olhar piedoso, mas ainda sim de braços cruzados e uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto.

- Está na hora de voltar intrometida. – disse ele agarrando-a pelo braço. Novamente o solavanco, mas dessa vez puxando-a pelas costas, e a trazendo novamente para a sala da professora McGonagall. – Eu voltei porque lembrei que tinha deixado o armário aberto, e pra minha surpresa você já foi futucar. Possivelmente pra descobrir os meus segredos, cara...

- Hahhahah... – limpou o rosto até que o último vestígio de que chorara tinha desaparecido. - Até parece que eu descobri alguma coisa de interessante, cara! – dando ênfase a última palavra.

Lynn não se agradou ao se tocar de que Potter tinha visto todo o seu "desequilíbrio" dentro da penseira. Mas ao perceber que Minerva já estava sentada em sua mesa e Harry ainda tinha os braços cruzados e a olhava fixamente como se pedisse uma explicação para a invasão de sua penseira, ela o olhava de cima a baixo e o encarava como se dissesse "Você acha mesmo eu vou te pedir desculpas?". Até a professora cortar o silêncio.

- Bom Potter, retire-se. – disse Minerva com altivez, e virando o olhar para Lynn. – Preciso ter uma conversa com a Srta. Lestrange. Feche sua penseira e volte mais tarde se quiser.

- Está bem professora. – grunhiu Potter abaixando a cabeça e saindo pela porta, fechando-a.

Lynn que ainda estava absorta pensando em tudo o que tinha acabado de ver, e sua vontade de correr dali pulsando, sentou-se para ouvir o que McGonagall tinha a dizer.

- Muito bem Lestrange... – começou a professora muito séria, o que fazia acentuar suas rugas pelo rosto.

_Tão velhinha coitada..._

A conversa seguiu, com Lynn ouvindo atentamente tudo o que dizia a professora. Embora Minerva parecesse esperar alguma reação, a loira se manteve séria durante todo o falatório. Lynn tinha sua atenção dividida, mas escutava atentamente tudo o que a professora lhe dizia.

Ela narrava a nova fuga de sua de sua mãe e de mais alguns Comensais capturados e presos em Azkaban depois da última batalha entre os Bruxos das Trevas e os membros da Ordem. Bellatriz Lestrange havia sido capturada novamente pelos bruxos componentes da Ordem da Fênix no ano passado logo no começo do verão. Lynn tinha acabado de retornar à mansão dos Malfoy (aonde vivia nas férias desde a primeira prisão de seus pais), quando recebera a notícia da captura de sua mãe e mais alguns amigos da família pela tia Narcisa que parecia muito abalada. Achava demasiada a obediência e desprendimento que a mãe mostrava ao Lord das Trevas, quando se disponibilizava a missões arriscadas que poriam em risco sua vida, não pensando num futuro ao lado de sua filha. E nesse aspecto a loira se entendia melhor com o pai por essas razões, leal e dedicado como sua mãe, mas dava muito mais importância ao carinho dado a filha do que aos seus deveres como Comensal da Morte. Apesar de um pouco magoada e sempre achar a mãe muito autoritária, tinha grande admiração pela mulher que era e nunca deixaria ninguém manchar a honra de seu nome. Minerva expunha os riscos de Bellatriz aparecer pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, ou tentar se comunicar com a filha de alguma maneira. Parecia transtornada ao lhe transmitir essas informações e por fim...

- Você entendeu a gravidade do assunto Lynn? – e com isso a tirou de seus tumultuados pensamentos. Ouviu mal ou McGonagall acabar de chamá-la pelo primeiro nome?

- Ah... sim, sim professora. – disse Lynn confirmando positivamente.

- Então está bem. Sua aula de defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já começou há quase 1 hora atrás – e então ela se deu conta da hora. Minerva passara quase 2 horas seguidas falando. -, não há necessidade de assistir a esta aula. Mandarei um bilhete ao professor. Vá direto para a Corvinal.

- O.k.

Mas foi só virar a esquina e mirar a escada que dava acesso ao andar acima que Lynn rumou para lá. Ainda tinha um assunto a tratar. Seguia seu caminho, com os ventos frios ressoando nos corredores vazios, aquela escola era realmente muito diferente sem tantos alunos abarrotando sua reta. Pelas grandes janelas tinha plena visão dos terrenos de Hogwarts, ainda cobertos pela densa neve. Bateu suavemente na grande porta à sua frente e entrou.

- Madame Pomfrey, boa tarde. – Lynn tinha um sorriso sem graça. A enfermeira sempre abria um grande sorriso quando via uma das meninas.

- Boa tarde minha querida... – e então hesitou. – Está tudo no lugar, não?

- Que?... Ah, sim, sim... está tudo bem comigo. Na verdade eu vim aqui para...

- Ah ainda bem. – falou a enfermeira a interrompendo. – Mas me desculpe Lestrange, não poderei conversar muito com a senhorita. Estou tratando de um paciente realmente grave... – e nessa hora tinha um pouco de severidade na voz.

- Mas foi por esse paciente que eu vim. Eu queria vê-lo. – e fez uma cara manhosa para Madame Pomfrey.

- Não, não, não e não! – respondeu ela firme encarando a parede. – Não posso deixá-la se aproximar dele. Ele está muito debilitado e a única pessoa de quem eu tenho autorização para deixar visitá-lo é a irmã.

- Mas, mas... – já ia desistindo e então pensou. – faz uma coisa. Ele está acordado?

- Sim. Acabei de dar sua sopa de almoço. – falou satisfeita. Não havia nada que deixasse Madame Pomfrey mais feliz do que cumprir suas obrigações de cuidar dos doentes de Hogwarts.

_Sopa? Canja! Êêêêêêêbaaaa, a galinha mor de Hogwarts morreu! Virou canjaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ana Abbott virou canja._

_Me animei..._

- Então... – começou a loira dando voz ao seu pensamento. – Fala com ele, pergunta se... se eu posso entrar para vê-lo.

- Ahm... Não, não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito Lestrange.

- Por favooorrr Madame Promfreyzinhaa querida...

- Ah, está bem, está bem! Um momento. – e então seguiu para o leito no fim da Ala Hospitalar que estava coberto. Voltando com uma expressão desapontada no rosto disse: - Sinto muito, mas ele não quer. Além do que, ficou nervoso ao saber que estava aqui, ainda está muito fraco, nada de emoções fortes.

"Então é assim não é seu defunto maldito?!", pensou Lynn ao assentir para Madame Pomfrey e se retirar da enfermaria. Esperou o que lhe pareceram horas, mas graças a sua falta de paciência percebeu ao olhar no relógio que só haviam se passado 30 minutos. Ainda circulava pelo corredor da Ala, e de longe viu a enfermeira cruzar o corredor ao lado da porta. Era sua chance. Cruzou novamente a grande porta de madeira e dirigiu-se até o leito coberto.

- Agora você vai me escutar! – e nem tinha olhado para o leito.

- Aqui atrás. – disse ele com a voz sonolenta, levemente irônico (de onde diabos ainda tirava energias para ser irônico?!).

Então Lynn se tocou, entrou tão rápido que virou-se para o canto contrário, onde havia um outro leito coberto e uma menina com vários furúnculos espalhados pelo rosto o ocupava. Ela tinha uma cara assustada e Lynn teve ânsia de vômito ao olhar melhor os furúnculos da menina.Virou-se para ele.

_O rosto daquela menina estava realmente nojento. Urgh! Coitada... não sei o que me segurou de cair na gargalhada naquela hora._

Ele estava como tinha aparentado nos últimos dias, magro, olhos fundos com olheiras, muito pálido, seus lábios trincados, mas se era possível, parecia ainda pior. Aproximou-se do leito e percebeu que um tubo preso por uma agulha em sua mão, levava um líquido verde-claro até suas veias.

- Poção para Reanimar. – disse ele após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Ahn? O que? – perguntou a loira confusa pulando de seus pensamentos.

- Isto aqui – e apontou para o tubo com a poção. -, é poção para reanimar. Já disse a todos que me sinto bem, mas me tratam como se eu estivesse em leito de morte.

E ao ouvir a palavra morte proferida pela boa do moreno, lembrou-se do acontecido no cemitério e um arrepio gélido cruzou toda a extensão de sua coluna.

- Por isso que eu prefiro muito mais o jeito que eu morri da primeira vez... nada de chororô, nada de preocupações. Foi de uma vez e pronto!

_Sinceramente, ele parecia um maluco! Só uma pessoa fora de suas faculdades mentais fica falando do jeito que morreu e que preferia ser de novo daquele jeito e blábláblá... eu hein?! Eu mereço!_

- Ah! Pra você foi de uma vez, não é? – e antes de perceber, as palavras saiam de sua boca. – Para as pessoas que te amam durou muito mais do que os simples segundos que foram pra você. Elas sofreram! Não vê o seu pai? Por três anos o coitado trabalhou numa forma de te trazer de volta e, e... deu a vida por você. E você faz o que?! Fica doente e se mete em uma cama de hospital! Você não tem juízo algum... e nem amor pelos que te prezam!

- Com certeza você não se inclui nesse grupo, não é? – disse ele sentando-se rapidamente na cama. Suas palavras tinham raiva e mágoa. – Eu não tenho mesmo juízo! Meus amigos, minha irmã, ninguém, NINGUÉM nunca me viu nesse estado. E sabe de quem é a culpa? É minha! Minha por ser fraco, por exatamente amar quem está pouco se lixando pra mim.

- Você está delirando! – falou Lynn sorrindo nervosamente, tentando disfarçar o que sentia. Ele acabara de dizer que a amava, e aquela brisa suave novamente tocou seu rosto frio. – Deve ser falta de comida... ou quem sabe... tem certeza que isso é poção para reanimar? – perguntou ela ironicamente tocando o tubo ligado ao rapaz.

Ele agarrou sua mão. Uma tremedeira tomou conta de seu corpo, de repente tudo ficou extremamente frio, as pontas de seus dedos pareciam congelar, seu nervosismo a dominara. Ele a puxou para poder encarar seus olhos azuis num mesmo patamar.

- Pára! Para de fingir! – e a loira arregalou os olhos em surpresa. - Eu sei que você sente alguma coisa quando eu te toco – e ela queria negar, mas era impossível. -, sei que pensa em mim nas horas mais inesperadas – mais que pretensioso! (o que não deixava de ser verdade) -, sei que necessita do meu toque assim como eu do teu!

E por fim soltou-a como se a quisesse longe dali. Mas ela permaneceu na mesma posição vidrada naqueles olhos, que se tornaram parcialmente negros, devido as pupilas dilatadas. Projetou-se para frente e seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, e em seguida entrelaçando-os carinhosamente. "Por Merlin! Por que é tão difícil?!" pensou ela ainda colada a face do moreno. Então um baque os separou.

Madame Pomfrey estava parada à frente do leito de Cedric com uma bandeja caída ao chão, e este molhado com a sopa que a enfermeira trazia para o garoto.

- Eu não disse que não poderia vir Lestrange?! – cochichou a senhora tentando fazer o menor barulho possível depois de ter derrubado a bandeja. Tinha as mãos na cintura demasiadamente irada. – Me desculpe Diggory... ela já está indo embora... – continuou ela com severidade olhando para a loira.

- Ela vai ficar Madame... – disse ele a interrompendo e Lynn corou.

- Mas você precisa de descanso. Não, não, ela vai. Amanhã se quiser ela voltará. – respondeu ela firme, ainda muito brava.

- Já descansei o bastante por enquanto. – retrucou ele lançando um olhar ameaçador. – Não quero que me trate como um inválido. Estou bem, no duro. Eu e a Lestrange estamos conversando algo demasiado importante. – e a loira que agora mirava a parede, abriu um sorriso. – Então se puder se retirar... seria de grande ajuda.

E Madame Pomfrey saiu batendo os pés nada satisfeita. "Ela nunca vai me perdoar por isso" lamentou Lynn em pensamento. Mas não teve tempo de pensar mais em coisa alguma, pois logo após isso ele virou seu rosto de frente para o próprio e a encarou com aquele olhar confuso de muitas vezes.

- Não me olhe assim. – pediu a corvinal abaixando a cabeça mirando os lençóis branquíssimos da cama hospitalar.

Ele posicionou o dedo indicador abaixo do queixo de Lynn, levantando-o, fazendo-a encarar novamente para o rosto dele. Ela desviou o olhar e uma lágrima silenciosa correu pelo seu rosto, encontrando a fenda entre seus lábios pra se depositar, "Se controla Lynn.", apelava ela para seu subconsciente, que parecia não responder. A mão dele veio a socorrer, limpando aquela lágrima de seu rosto, e cedendo o orgulho mirou as orbes do garoto. Ele parecendo desesperado, começou a falar:

- Por que você fica comigo e me deixa sozinho sem explicações? Por que você me beija e no segundo seguinte parece se arrepender? Por que me deixa nessa tortuosa vontade de te ter, se me quer também? Por que você faz isso comigo? – ele pedia, e necessitava de uma boa explicação, mas não podia dar, era angustiante.

E novamente o vômito de palavras começou.

- Eu faço isso porque é necessário! – ia falar tudo, e não conseguiria evitar. Maldição! – Faço isso porque senão... senão eu enlouqueço. Você me enlouquece! Você, você me deixa fora de mim. Eu não me comporto como deveria, não me concentro, não consigo fazer nada direito. Meu corpo não me obedece, eu não me controlo, eu pareço perder a sanidade quando você se aproxima. Seu cheiro, seu toque, seus olhos, VOCÊ deixa tudo de ponta cabeça. E eu não posso, não quero, não vou gostar de você!

Ele tinha os olhos esbugalhados. Estava bestificado com tudo o que a garota tinha acabado de dizer e ainda dizia...

- E parece ser inútil sabe? Você não sai da minha cabeça, esses pensamentos ridículos, essa minha raiva de todo mundo infundada. Eu não queria estar assim. Desde o que aconteceu naquela noite, nada faz mais sentido. Eu explodi com aquela garota – "A Abbott?", perguntou ele e ela confirmou com a cabeça, agitada. – e nunca a tinha visto na minha vida! As minhas amigas me criticam porque dizem que eu te faço mal. A Ann não quer me ver pintada, porque você tá aqui. Eu... Nem os feitiços mais esdrúxulos eu consigo realizar porque eu não me concentro devidamente. Não estudo, não faço nada decente porque você me assombra a todo minuto! Não me deixa em paz sequer quando eu durmo... eu estou ficando maluca, eu não agüento mais! – ela já gesticulava nervosamente.

E dando-se por vencida ela se jogou em seu peito. Ele automaticamente a acolheu, mas ainda tinha um semblante confuso, aquela descarga de informações possivelmente havia sido muito para ele. Ela desatou a chorar e entre soluços, sentia o peito do garoto arfar em emoção e seu coração bater mais forte. E passado algum tempo quando já estava mais calma, virou-se para ele e viu um Cedric bem mais saudável e feliz.

_Por Merlin! Eu sou uma monstra..._

- Todas as vezes, todas elas, eu me senti péssima. Juro que me senti. As vezes que você me viu com o Quinho, e tudo o que acontecia eram puras coincidências... bem, não todas, mas a maioria eram sim. – começou a falar do nada e só depois ele se tocou do que ela falava e murmurou um "Não tem problema.". – Não. Tem problema sim senhor! Eu sou horrível, eu te deixo doente. É tudo culpa minha, olha! – apontou para ele que sorria bobo. – Olha como você está agora e se eu me afasto, é por medo, medo de sentir o que eu já sinto.

Ele parou e tentou se ajeitar melhor na cabeceira da cama não acreditando muito bem no que havia acabado de escutar. Uma felicidade inundou seu peito, e beijou aquela loirinha com todo o carinho que reservava inteiramente para ela. Lynn não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali, enrolada nos braços de Cedric que parecia bem mais saudável do que jamais aparentara. Prova disso foi os susto que Madame Pomfrey levou ao ir checar as condições do moreno. Ouviram Ann chegar, mais a um pedido do rapaz, a enfermeira informou-a que ele estava descansando e não queria que a irmã o incomodasse, Lynn se sentiu a pior das amigas naquele momento. Já havia anoitecido e nem haviam percebido, ela ainda permanecia enlaçada por ele, quando decididamente Madame Pomfrey se aproximou e disse que a corvinal deveria voltar à sua casa. Cedric ainda insistiu para que ela passasse a noite ao seu lado, mas a enfermeira citou normas e regras da escola que não permitiam a estadia da garota. Ela levantou-se e quando já cruzava o leito coberto do rapaz, voltou a posicionar a cabeça tendo plena visão do rosto do rapaz, chamou-o:

- Cedric... – ele se virou instantaneamente, a garota nunca havia lhe chamado pelo nome, e este soava extremamente doce de sua boca.

- Uhmm... – respondeu ele com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso besta.

Ela sorriu. Era a imagem mais linda do garoto, tão vulnerável e feliz naquela cama de hospital.

- Lynn. – e um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou em seus lábios, com seus olhos irradiando a mesma alegria que possuíam os do moreno.

-

O dia amanheceu com poucas nuvens no céu, este num azul intenso belíssimo aos olhos. Foi acordada em meio a bagunça em sua cama feita pelas suas amigas.

- Aaaai, quem foi que saiu do atraso pra essa felicidade toda? – perguntou Lynn coçando a cabeça tentando parecer mal-humorada, mas por dentro estava flutuando nas nuvens.

- Ninguém. – respondeu Gina que pulava em sua cama freneticamente. – O Cedric saiu da Ala Hospitalar e todas estamos felizes! – falou ela finalmente parando de pular.

- Ah... saiu foi? – Lynn deixou escapar um sorriso besta, mas que foi logo contido. – Que bom então. A Ann?

- Já está tomando café. – pronunciou-se Hermione que tinha uma expressão intrigada.

- O que foi Mia? – indagou Lynn já se pondo de pé e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Ah – respondeu Gina em seu lugar. -, ela acha que o Cedric se recuperou rápido demais. E pra ela só tem uma solução.

- E qual é? – gritou a loira pondo a cabeça para fora do chuveiro.

- Você. – respondeu Hermione ainda séria.

A Lestrange voltou para debaixo do chuveiro e estendeu um sorriso feliz. "Essa Hermione adivinha tudo!", disse ela balançando a cabeça.

Saíram da Corvinal apressadas para o refeitório. Já estavam atrasadas e ainda depois do longo banho de Lynn, restava pouco tempo para tomarem café e rumarem para as salas de aula. Ao chegarem ao salão houve a já comum chamada de atenção para suas entradas e cumprimentos de bom dia. Elas acenavam simpaticamente, até localizarem Ann. Ela estava sentada ao lado do irmão na mesa da Lufa-lufa sob o olhar assassino de Ana Abbott que estava logo a sua direita, aparentemente Ann sentara entre ela e Cedric para fazer companhia ao irmão. O moreno por sua vez ao perceber chegada das meninas estendeu um largo e bobo sorriso que a loira retribuiu. Recebeu cutucões dos dois lados da cintura e sorrisos maliciosos de Gina e Mione, deixando-a corar. Ele sorria bestamente e nada disfarçado para a corvinal que se aproximava. Ao se postarem à frente dos dois que já estavam virados para o corredor ao invés da mesa, as grifinórias cumprimentaram Cedric e sentaram-se ao lado da sonserina afastando ainda mais a Abbott do rapaz, o que a fez espremer ainda mais a face em ódio. Davam risadinhas enquanto se sentavam, Lynn permanecia em pé mirando Cedric que continuava sentado, com o mesmo sorriso bobo do garoto. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas quando todos perceberam a corvinal e o moreno beijavam-se apaixonadamente no meio do salão principal. Ela posicionada entre as pernas do garoto que ainda sentado, tinha o rosto (coberto pelos longos cabelos platinados de Lynn) levantado para corresponder aos carinhosos beijos e as mãos estrategicamente colocadas na cintura da loira, proporcionando-lhe leves carícias. Ela que mantinha o tronco levemente inclinado, e acariciava suavemente o rosto do garoto, ouviu as risadas altas e assovios de exclamação de Gina, Ann e Mione, e não se agüentando abriu um sorriso em meio ao beijo com o moreno seguindo seu gesto. Ao se separarem ouviam murmúrios como: "Uma Lestrange e um Diggory juntos?", "Novamente ele com uma corvinal?" (os lamentos de algumas garotas) e todos fofocando uns com os outros. Mas o que a garota fez realmente foi virar-se para o lado e se deliciar com o espanto e raiva de Ana Abbott, a lufa-lufa estava vermelho-tomate e suas narinas pareciam exalar fumaça como um dragão raivoso. Lynn abraçou-o contra o seu peito, e ele enlaçou seus braços em volta dela, que deu uma gostosa risada encarando o teto.

_Eu me redimo!_

_Tá tá tá, o seu irmão não é tão mal assim Annabelle! Agora vê se pára de me encher, porque ele tá tentando ler!_

Ann após a cena do início do café da manhã, não parava de cutucar Lynn e lhe lançar beijinhos, e belisca-la na cintura deixando a loira impaciente. Com a ajuda de Gina e Mione, elas soltavam urros, chamando mais a atenção de todas as mesas.

A loira que pegara o diário de impulso, ainda tentava esquivá-lo da vista de Cedric que tentava olhar por cima de seu ombro. Ela encontrava-se em seu colo e os dois tomavam café extremamente entretidos um no outro. Por tentar ler o que a corvinal escrevia, ele levava leves tapinhas no ombro dados por ela, que também lhe lançava olhares não muito amorosos. Na tentativa de se esquivar da curiosidade do rapaz, Lynn saiu de seu colo, e sentou-se ao seu lado, o que não adiantou muito e voltou a lhe distribuir tapas pelas costas e peitoral. Ann que estava sentada do outro lado percebeu que ele tentava ler o diário e sem pestanejar deu um tapa na nuca do irmão enquanto ele se esgueirava para ler por cima dos ombros de Lynn e tomava uma colherada do seu mingau de aveia, não deu outra e Cedric engasgou-se, ficando vermelho e pedindo ajuda para a loira. Mas Ann acudiu o irmão logo que percebeu que não era uma encenação e a corvinal dando-se por vencida fechou o diário e o guardou na mochila, e passou a depositar beijos suaves nos lábios do moreno já recuperado. Hermione e Gina já riam da situação, assim como muitas outras pessoas que observava as garotas.

Nada de muito diferente ocorreu durante o resto do café da manhã. A não ser por um fato: o Correio Coruja.

A chegada de uma bela coruja negra de olhos acinzentados foi notória no Salão Principal. Não apenas pela beleza da coruja, e por onde ela havia pousado, mas as corujas negras eram sempre relacionadas à famílias dos Bruxos das Trevas. Sua dona quem seria? Lynn Lestrange.

A entrada majestosa da ave e seu perfeito pouso a frente da sua dona, pregou os olhares da maioria dos estudantes. A coruja carregava um pacote pardo, e ao entregá-lo para a loira, passou a dar-lhe bicadinhas carinhosas em seus dedos e fuzilar Cedric com aquelas orbes obscuras ao perceber o contato dos dois.

- Pinky! – gritou Lynn ao vê-la pousada à sua frente. – Que saudades de você. – após retirar o pacote da perna da ave, deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo nas penas negras e brilhantes muito bem cuidadas.

- Não sabia que você tinha uma coruja Lestrange. – disse Ann parecendo ainda fascinada com a beleza desta.

- Ah... ela é minha há muitos anos. – disse a loira balançando a cabeça avidamente. – Mas eu a deixei com a tia Ciça antes de vir à Hogwarts. – ela então cobriu os lábios para que a ave não percebesse o que ela iria falar em seguida, e sussurrou. – Na verdade... eu a esqueci sabe? E como eu precisei disto aqui – e apontou para o pacote – pedi a tia que me mandasse pela Pinky... assim, ela já fica aqui comigo pelo resto do ano.

Pegou uma noz numa tigela e levou até o bico de sua imponente ave.

- Aaah sim... – disse a sonserina já rindo da amiga.

Gina não se conteve de curiosidade e por fim perguntou:

- Mas afinal... o que tem nesse pacote Lynn? – ela tinha as unhas das mãos na boca na mais perfeita expressão de curiosidade e medo.

Gina como uma família de bruxos puro-sangue tinha receio do que a coruja havia trazido. O mesmo olhar devastador que a ave lançava para o moreno ao lado delas, era enviado para a ruiva e para Hermione, e a única que parecia simpatizá-la era Ann. A Granger também desconfiava. Cedric se sentia pouco a vontade, para não dizer assombrado por aquele olhar. E aqueles segundos que pareceram uma eternidade de pavor, Lynn respondeu à grifinória.

- Aaahh... isso daqui é a minha tinta! – disse ela apontando para o pacote, rindo.

- Tinta?

Lynn não respondeu com palavras. Apenas apontou para a raiz de seus cabelos, onde nasciam fios negros seguidos pelo loiro platinado da garota.

- Agora enfim eu posso te chamar de oxigenada! – disse Ann um pouco alto demais com um sorriso no rosto, batendo a mão fechada na mesa do café.

Seguiram-se risos por todo o Salão Principal, e a loira mantinha a mesma expressão desembrulhando feliz a sua tinta recém-chegada.

-

Lynn andava sozinha pelos corredores logo após separar-se de Cedric calorosamente e se despedir das amigas, seguia para sua aula, até esbarrar com um grupo de grifinórios (de novo, avoada e desastrada!).

- Então quer dizer mesmo que o Diggory faturou você, hein belezinha? – falou Simas Finnigan virando-se malicioso para a loira. Ele parecia ter entrado para o clube do Potter, 'marombados e sem cérebro cia. Bruxa ltda.'.

- Não me enche! – retrucou a corvinal que nem sequer olhou para os meninos, que estavam de braços cruzados secando seu belo corpo.

- Será que eu vou ter que ressuscitar pra ficar com você também doçura? – gritou Dino Thomas rindo, para que a loira já longe escutasse sua gracinha.

Ela escutara. E apenas se dera o trabalho de levantar sua mão esquerda no ar, ainda de costas, fazendo um gesto obsceno.

-

Sexta feira. Os últimos dias ao lado de Cedric e das amigas estavam passando maravilhosamente bem. Nos intervalos e no fim dos dias, os passeios no lago com um garoto lindo e sorridente ao seu lado, os almoços e jantares ainda mais divertidos, pois a cada dia parecia transparecer mais a raiva de Ana Abbott pela loira.

_E por falar em Abbott... hoje é a minha detenção! Ê, a pintinha vai sofrer! HAHHAH..._

Naquela sexta feira Lynn acordou estranhamente bem humorada, dando inclusive, 'bom dia' as suas queridas-sebosas (como as chamava) companheiras de dormitório. A razão para isso é que desde de sua entrada em Hogwarts, lhe parecera desencadear acessos de inveja e ciúmes por sua tremenda beleza... nada que a satisfizesse mais. Ela e Ann eram as mais belas do castelo. Logo depois seu namoro com Cedric, parecia ser a gota d'água para a população feminina de Hogwarts.

Mas retornando ao que dizia... tomou um longo banho e ao sair para os corredores do castelo, Cedric. Ele estava a sua espera na primeira esquina (esse era o tipo de atitude que tirava um sorriso da loira, apesar do maravilhoso dia até o momento). Ela, ainda com aquela incomum excitação, parou e esperou que ele viesse até ela, findando a distância entre os dois. Ele assim o fez, beijando-a com carinho logo em seguida e sussurrando coisinhas (besteiras! Diga-se de passagem...) em seu ouvido após virá-la de costas para si e envolve-la pela cintura.

- Seu gordo pervertido! – disse Lynn audivelmente, arregalando os olhos e dando-lhe um leve tapa nas mãos depositadas em seu corpo. – Você só pensa nisso agora é?

Ele riu. Aquela risada extramente sensual, quase como um ronronado. Um frio serpenteou sua espinha e ela agradeceu por não estar olhando-o, senão, não se controlaria. Ela preferiu rir, e confortar-se ainda mais em seu abraço.

- Mas com você é difícil resistir... – falou ele manhosamente esgueirando-se e depositando sensuais beijos no pescoço da loira.

Não conseguindo resistir, soltando um gemido abafado.

- Ah... Ced... – ela mordia o lábio inferior na tentativa inútil de se segurar, enquanto ele já voltava a beijá-la avidamente e puxava-a para a primeira sala aberta.

- Hmmm? - perguntou ele ofegante pausando as carícias com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- A gente ainda... – e ele voltara a lhe beijar... – tem que tomar café! – disse ela juntando seu resto de sanidade, separando seus corpos.

- Depois eu cuido disso. – disse por fim entrando numa sala.

-

No intervalo encontrou-se com as amigas.

- Onde é que você se meteu no café? – perguntou Gina já ao lado de Lynn, assim como as outras.

- Ah... estava com o Ced. – e um tímido sorriso surgiu na face da loira, que há pouco tempo era impassível.

- Não me diga que... – falou Ann apressadamente, já fazendo cara de nojo. – Écaaaa!

Hermione riu timidamente. Já Gina, soltou-se mais ainda, dando gargalhadas audíveis no corredor. Ann parecida digerir a informação, mas ainda enjoada imaginando seu irmão...

_Isso porque foi muito agradável saber da sua transa com o Cohen... e o pior de tudo!! O seu beijo com o Potter... Ergh!_

O almoço não foi muito diferente também. Meninos secando Lynn e Ann, que na companhia de Gina e Hermione estavam acostumadas a ignora-los, e agora com Cedric, transformavam-se em momentos um tanto engraçados, pois o moreno olhava-os com o famoso (graças a Ann) Olhar Mortífero Diggory.

Ao final do dia Lynn lembrou as amigas do seu 'amistoso encontro' com Ana Abbott.

- Aaaah... Massacra ela Lynn! – falaram Ann e Gina ao mesmo tempo empolgadas, e após olharem intrigadas uma para outra, começaram a gargalhar.

Hermione que percebera o brilho maligno no olhar da amiga decidiu preveni-la.

- Não! – falou ela séria, cortando as outras amigas que já iam dar mais opiniões. – Você tem que cumprir a sua detenção corretamente Lynn.

A loira rolou os olhos. Era como se Hermione tivesse falado a coisa mais tediosa do século.

- Ah Mia... por favor né? – falou ela ainda entediada.

- Por favor nada Lestrange! – disse a morena duramente. Era raro Hermione tomar a pode de monitora-chefe e repreender as amigas. – Veja você... Se não cumprir corretamente a sua detenção com a Abbott, ela irá reclamar com a McGonagall. Se isto acontecer, a professora Minerva irá solicitar que eu venha fazer-lhe cumprir sua obrigação e mais severamente, – e nessa hora enfraqueceu a voz como um apelo. - e não só eu, como o Cedric também!

- Ah Hermione! Francamente! – riu Ann.

- Não tô de brincadeira Diggory! – ficando já vermelha.

- Mione... – Gina tentou falar calmamente. – A Lynn não vai fazer nada que aquela vaca não merecer.

- Mas quem tá lá pra pagar um castigo é ela... – e olhou diretamente, que já não estava tão animada como no início da conversa. – e não a Abbott. Além do que, ela é uma monitora. Vai saber no que você tava pensando ao enfrentá-la. Vocês devem obediência a ela.

Foi a vez da loira rir. Mas agora tinha sido uma risada nervosa/macabra. Hermione chegou a compará-la com a de Bellatriz, quando a ouviu na noite do Ministério. Por mais diferente que fosse da mãe, naquelas situações Lynn tornava-se mais cruel.

- Eu tava pensando em defender (_aham... até parece!_) uma garotinha que não tinha feito nada e acabou caindo nas mãos daquela idiota. E quer saber do que mais? Me poupa! Nem a Bella eu obedeço. Quanto mais aquela coisa medíocre. Hermione... se você quiser botar pra fuder comigo depois, eu não me importo. Só não vou deixar a chance de fazer ela perder aquela pose. Não vai ser por causa de mais uma merda de detenção que eu vou deixar de fazer isso.

- O Cedric não vai gostar disso... – disse Hermione em tom de desaprovação.

- Argh! Eu não tô nem aí pro que o Cedric vai pensar... e porra! Você quer pelo menos uma vez deixar de ser essa árvore certinha e se comportar como minha amiga?? – e saiu batendo os pés.

-

Encontrou-se com Cedric no corredor da Sala de troféus, onde só o percebeu pela exclamação que ele soltara, ou teria passado direto pelo garoto. Ele percebendo sua exaltação, acalmou-a em uma abraço.

- O que aconteceu hein? – sussurrou ele carinhosamente para a garota em seus braços.

- Briguei com as meninas. – respondeu ela desanimada, aninhando-se mais em seus braços.

- Ahmm.. – disse ele, como se compreendesse tudo. – Por que brigaram?

- Nada demais. – disse ela depositando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. – Tenho aquela detenção com a Abbott agora. Preciso ir.

- Tá bem. – falou ele calmamente libertando-a do abraço. – nos encontramos mais tarde no jantar então. – e por fim selou seus lábios aos dela.

Lynn sorriu maliciosa e se desvencilhando do moreno, disse:

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor...

- Ah... tem é? – começou ele provocante, e quando ela lhe deu as costas enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Seu safadinho! – brincou ela, quando o garoto mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, causando-a arrepios. – Não estou falando disso... – e percebeu que ele bufara.

_Por Merlin! Eu ainda estava cansada da manhã! (Tá bom Ann... desculpa!)_

- Enfim... você poderia vir me pegar aqui.

- Tá bom. – disse ele já sorrindo magnificamente.

- Daqui há... hmmm... – olhou para o relógio de pulso e falou: - Uma hora.

Cedric ficou surpreso. A corvinal estava indo para a Sala de Troféus cumprir uma detenção, o que levaria no mínimo três horas e uns dez troféus para lustrar. Sem contar que quem aplicaria o castigo seria a própria Abbott, que não deixaria barato, pois planejara tudo minuciosamente. Coisa boa não sairia dali.

_Não mesmo._

- Mas Lynn...

- Uma hora. – interrompeu ela e beijou-o.

Ela seguiu sensualmente, até entrar na sala e o baque da porta fechando-se, despertá-lo do transe.

-

- Pois muito bem. – disse a excitadíssima Anna Abbott ao ver a loira entrar.

_Argh! Não sei o que me irrita mais... A presunção dessa garota ou as minhas unhas mal feitas..._

- Então Dragãozinho... tudo bem? – começou a loira risonha.

- Mais respeito Lestrange! – bradou Ana levantando o indicador e tendo a face tomada por um tom púrpura.

_Bonita cor aliás... HAHAHHAHA_

- Ah Abbott, eu prefiro a sua carinha azeda... Assim você fica parecendo tão... – e fez uma careta.

Ana nervosíssima pareceu recobrar sua consciência percebendo que o objetivo da garota era tirá-la do sério. Lynn por sua vez mantinha um sorriso frio, e seus olhos azuis exalavam um brilho sinistro.

- Muito esperta... – falou a loira com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Um armário na sala tinha suas portas de vidro abertas. Dentro, troféus de prata que gritavam por um novo polimento.

Então aquela seria sua tarefa.

_Fácil._

A lufa-lufa, já calma, recebeu um olhar questionador da loira e apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. A corvinal se dirigiu ao armário e parando de frente a ele observou a flanela e a pasta à espera de suas delicadas mãos. Ela torceu o nariz e pelo canto do olho pôde ver o sorriso satisfeito que a monitora ostentava.

Lynn pegou a flanela pela ponta dos dedos com o maior nojo possível e passou delicadamente pela pasta e começou a esfregar levemente a peça de prata. Mas hesitante, parou, erguendo a sobrancelha direita e olhando fixamente para o troféu voltou a esfregar o pano sobre ele. Olhou de volta para uma risonha Ana Abbott, e parando, começou a encarar suas unhas impecáveis. A garota olhou-a confusa, como se esperasse uma explicação.

- Tsc... – disse Lynn ainda encarando suas mãos, e depois olhando para a confusa Ana. – Pensando bem... isso vai acabar com as minhas unhas. Sem contar a minha pele né? – Ana parecia não entender nada. – É... porque imagina quantos hidratantes diferentes eu vou ter que usar depois disso?! É, é... não vai dar certo. – continuou ela torcendo os lábios. – Mas vamos dar um jeito não?

Ana observava atentamente seus movimentos. Pegou a varinha de dentro das vestes e com um feitiço não-verbal ('_Lustre brillium_', de sua autoria.), balançando-a, a flanela e pasta se encontraram e começaram a lustrar o troféu.

Ana Abbott ficou boquiaberta com a atitude da loira, pois era expressamente proibido o uso de magia em detenções. Olhava para o troféu, já com uma parte perfeitamente brilhante, para a loira que agora possuía um sorriso triunfante.

- Espertíssimo não é? – falou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. – É trabalho manual, só que feito por magia. Fica impecável!

Ana ainda tinha a boca meio aberta.

- Isso não é permitido! – você não pode usar magia! – berrou ela raivosa.

- Na verdade...eu posso sim! – sorriu ela. – Você vê... esses troféus ficarão perfeitos. Sem contar que você não sabe o feitiço que eu usei. – e fazendo um som entre os lábios começou a andar pela sala. – Essa é uma das grandes vantagens do feitiço não-verbal... Assim como criar seus próprios feitiços. É muito útil sabe? Você deveria tentar um dia. – parou e sorriu para a loira abobalhada a sua frente.

- Você não pode! – gritou ela novamente. – Eu vou chamar alguém... você não vai escapar! – ela girou, já seguindo para a porta.

Com um novo balançar de varinha, a porta se fechou, fazendo com que Ana ficasse parada encarando a porta, contorcendo-se de costas para a loira.

Lynn ainda ostentava um belo sorriso.

- Pra que tanta pressa Aninha? – falou ironicamente. – Ainda temos... – ela checou seu relógio de pulso. – 40 minutos. Por que não conversamos?

Ao se virar fumegando de raiva, ela viu os olhos diminuídos de Lynn, devido ao largo sorriso cínico que ela exibia.

- Não... me... chame... de... Aninha! – disse ela pausadamente. E depois de alguns minutos ela respirou fundo, e entrando no jogo, falou cinicamente. – Sobre o que quer conversar queridinha?

Lynn torceu o nariz. Não gostava nada do atrevimento da lufa-lufa, e aquele era o seu jogo.

- Não sei... maquiagem, mas claro que você não entende nada disso. – e a garota praticamente soltou fogo pelo nariz. – Então temos: quadribol, Hogwarts... meu namorado... – Ana arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente. – enfim, o que você quiser meu bem. – A loira tinha um sorriso frio, quase macabro, e os olhos brilhantes.

Ana se mexeu nervosamente, gesticulando avidamente e ainda corada, transparecia todo o seu constrangimento.

- Conversar? Sobre o Cedric? Ahnnn...

- Aaaah... – ela jogou a mão, como se desse um tapa no ar. – Conversar sobre vestidos é mais divertido... – Abbott aliviou-se e pareceu até ficar feliz, mas apenas não havia notado o sarcasmo tão natural da loira. – Mas se você quer falar sobre o Cedric, vamo lá! – E novamente aquele brilho intrigante nos olhos.

O semblante meio feliz de Ana se desfez totalmente e ela tremeu por dentro. Os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se...

_Hahahahahah... parecia um doninha na frente de um hipogrifo! YAY!_

- E se eu não me engano... – ainda olhando fixamente para a garota, ela colocou o dedo indicador na boca, na mais perfeita imagem de uma pensante, com a testa enrugada e tudo mais. – Pra você é Diggory. Não?!

Ana riu maliciosamente, lançando um olhar cortante à corvinal, que com isso sentiu um desconfortável frio na espinha.

_Eu tenho que admitir... ela sabe jogar. ¬¬_

- Não na sua frente.

Um ódio tomou todo seu pensamento. Seu sangue ferveu, e tudo o que ela queria era esmagar aquele projeto de pelúcio com tronquilho.

- Deixa de ser ridícula garota! Se toca, ele não te suporta!

- Uau! – riu ela desconfortavelmente (_na minha opinião. Ô risadinha mais feia!_). – Será que eu conseguir deixar a toda-poderosa-Lestrange com ciúmes? – perguntou ela balançando a cabeça e fazendo um bico não muito bonito de se ver. – Estou lisonjeada. – disse depositando a mão no colo e abrindo a boca em fingida surpresa.

A loira então percebeu que ela estava sendo massacrada pelo seu próprio jogo, e o quão infantil estava agindo.

_Mas por que não ser um pouco mais criança? Hehehhehe_

- Tsc!

Lynn ergueu o indicador no ar e voltou a andar pela sala como se estivesse em uma passarela. Ana a encarou tediosa, já estava mais do que acostumada com os desfiles da garota e de sua irritante e inseparável amiga Ann, pelo castelo.

- Assim... – disse ela depois de muito tempo. – eu não gosto dessa sua cara gorda me encarando o dia todo. Então eu acho que tá na hora de parar, senão eu vou ser obrigada a te azarar de novo.

- O que? – falou Ana confusa e risonha. – Mas do que você está falando garota? Você nunca me azarou Lestran... – e quando foi checar o troféu recém lustrado e arrumar seus sedosos cabelos dourados, percebeu.

Ela viu uma pequena verruga do lado direito do queixo. Soltou um grito tão estridente, que Lynn tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos em agonia.

- A McGonagall vai saber disso sua bruxa!

- Hahahahahaah... é exatamente o que eu sou! – ela tinha um largo nos lábios. – Ah! E a professora vai saber sim querida. Só aprenda Abbott... fique longe das minhas amigas, do meu namorado e... de MIM.

Ana tinha extravasado todo o seu ódio em palavras. Lynn já estava exausta de ouvir aquela voz irritante, e olhando para o relógio, percebeu que já havia se passado mais de uma hora que estava naquela sala com a monitora descontrolada.

- Ah... que pena! Já está na minha hora.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI! – e apontou para os troféus ainda sendo limpos pela flanela encantada.

- Não se preocupe, daqui há alguns minutos eles estarão prontinhos. – Encolheu os olhos devido ao largo sorriso e saiu.

Ana ainda gritava e do corredor podia-se ouvir claramente seus xingamentos. Lynn saiu risonha e ao encontrar Cedric ouvindo tudo o que a outra berrava, fez uma carinha de coitada nada convincente.

- Por Merlin Lynn... o que foi que você fez pra ela ficar desse jeito? – perguntou ele compreensivo.

- Nada. Foi ela que fez. – e deixou escapar um riso.

- Aham. Até parece! – disse ele já num tom mais exaltado. – Lynn... você não conhece a Abbott... não sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer...

A loira que já havia cruzado os braços parecendo uma criança emburrada, olhou-o pelo canto do olho fazendo-o pensar melhor.

- Bem... – disse ele corando rapidamente. – Sabe. – e voltando ao tom sério, continuou. – O que importa é que ela é uma monitora Lynn... e pode te prejudicar muito com a diretora.

_Mas vocês querem para de falar isso pra mim??!_

Lynn estendeu a palma da mão no ar, para que o garoto parasse de falar. E então falou:

- Eu não me importo se ela pode me prejudicar. O que não pode na verdade.

- Ah... pode sim.

- Não, não pode. – disse ela já nervosa. – E nem ela, nem você também sabem o que eu sou capaz de fazer.

- Mas Lynn...

- Mas nada Diggory. Chega de ficar tentando mudar o que eu já estou decidida a fazer. A Hermione também já tentou, e não conseguiu... você também não vai! O que você tem que entender, é que ela mexeu com a pessoa errada. Cruzou o meu caminho e ainda quer sair por cima... e isso nunca vai acontecer chuchu. – ela riu manhosamente e depositou um beijo na ponta do nariz do moreno.

Ele riu. Os dois caminharam pelos corredores do castelo de mãos dadas.

_Muito lindinhos! Hahahhaha!_

-

Chegando a entrada do Porão da Lufa-lufa, eles pararam e Cedric não agüentava mais manter as palavras em sua boca.

- A Ann não devia te apoiar nisso.

- Ah Cedric... por Merlin, isso ainda?! – dizia ela entediada.

- Lynn... se a McGonagall descobre... E vocês ainda ficam levando a pequena Weasley com vocês!

- Ela não vai fazer nada se descobrir seu mala! E a Sardinha não é tão inocente quanto todo mundo pensa!

Para terminar logo aquele dia, a corvinal deu um leve beijo no garoto, que com sua sede, aprofundou-o. E com aquele sorriso malicioso, a loira sabia que alguma coisa vinha pela frente.

- Hhahahahahha... o que foi? – perguntou ela entre risos.

- Er... você ainda não conhece o meu quarto, conhece? – disse ele um pouco corado, olhando rapidamente da garota para o chão.

_Aiiiinnn... tããão bonitinho encabulado. #)_

- Não, não conheço. – Ela havia achado engraçadíssimo o jeito envergonhado do moreno, mas segurou a risada para não deixa-lo ainda mais tímido.

- Pois é... – disse ele ainda envergonhado, beijando-a.

Lynn tinha um doce sorriso nos lábios e ao ver o garoto entrando em sua sala comunal, sussurrou roucamente:

- Mas adoraria. – estreitou os olhos e estendeu um belo sorriso.

Ele virou-se boquiaberto, tomou-a nos braços e direcionou a corvinal pela tumultuada sala da Lufa-lufa.

Após passar pelo que lhe pareceu um corredor de olhares fuzilantes, a loira encontrou uma simpática ruiva sentada ao sofá, acompanhada de alguns meninos e meninas igualmente hospitaleiros.

- Oi Lynn!

- Oi Susana! – Lynn sorriu e abraçou a garota. – Como vai?

- Vou bem... e você? – perguntou a garota, enquanto seus amigos olhavam a corvinal como se dissessem 'Olá!'.

- Tudo ok. – respondeu a loira, agora impaciente com tamanha receptividade.

- Hmm... – resmungou Susana com um sorriso fraco nos lábios devido a falta de assunto. Mas sua curiosidade atacou-a fulminantemente, impedindo-a de segurar as palavras na boca. – O que faz aqui?

Lynn sorriu sem graça.

_Pronto! O que que eu ia falar praquela garotinha que mais parece um anjinho de tão inocente?!_

_- Ah Susana... vim pra cá 'dormir' com meu namorado._

_Aaaaiii Merlinzinho..._

- Cedric. – disse ela entre os dentes, jogando a cabeça para indicar o garoto ao seu lado 'meio' distraído.

A loira cutucou o garoto com o cotovelo, o que fez ele despertar. A ruivinha a olhava um pouco corada e envergonhada, mas seu estado agravou-se quando Cedric cumprimentou-a.

- Ai! – disse ele baixo na hora do cutucão. Lynn estava aparentemente sem graça, e tinha os lábios retorcidos com a face virada para ele, mas com os olhos virados olhando de canto para Susana. – Ah! Oi Bones. Como vai?

- Be... bem, bem... E... e você? – perguntou ela atrapalhando-se totalmente, enquanto Lynn sorria para ela graciosamente.

_Mas o que eu não entendo é essa reação dos outros quando vêem o seu irmão Ann. Tudo bem, tudo bem... ele é bonitinho... mas po... ele é um bosta._

- Ah... muito bem, muito bem. – sorriu simpaticamente e virou-se para a loira. – Bem... vamos?

- Aham! – respondeu prontamente, despedindo-se da menina Bones com um abraço carinhoso. – Tchau. E cuide-se!

- Você também. – disse ela retribuindo o gesto e sorrindo ainda um pouco corada.

_Gosto da Bones... como diria a sardinha: Ela é gente boa, cara._

E novamente os amigos sorridentes de Susana olharam a loira como se dissessem animadamente um 'Tchauzinho! Apareça quando quiser!'.

_Mas que porra! Seres maníacos! Alguém me salva? Sardinha! Por que você não tava lá pra assustar eles?? Hunft!_

_Ainda bem que já passou..._

Ao chegarem ao quarto particular do garoto (que passou a habitá-lo depois de se tornar o novo monitor chefe de Hogwarts), Cedric abraçou a loira por trás depositando um carinhoso beijo no seu pescoço.

- E então? O que acha? – perguntou ele em seu ouvido ainda abraçado a ela.

- É legal... – disse Lynn com um biquinho balançando a cabeça positivamente.

O quarto amplo com um grande quadro na parede maior, sua cama extremamente grande e convidativa com lindas colchas amarelas e pretas e várias almofadas das mesmas cores. Criados-mudos em cada lado da cama e a frente seu baú. Uma escrivaninha num canto do quarto e um sofá negro na outra extremidade. O quarto não era muito arejado, mas por algum tipo de feitiço permanecia constantemente resfriado.

Fechou a porta atrás deles e começou a fazer cosquinhas na garotas que começou a se contorcer (_Eu sou muito frágil presse tipo de coisa tá? ¬¬)_ e rir descontroladamente. Até chegarem a cama e caírem no colchão macio. Ao cessar com as brincadeiras, Cedric posicionou-se acima da garota, tirando mechas loiras da sua face, acariciando-a e com um semblante muito sério, beijou-a. Lynn que ao não sentir mais as cócegas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e enrugou o nariz enquanto o garoto tirava carinhosamente as mechas de seu rosto. Beijou-o com paixão... e mais uma noite se seguia.

-

_Hogwarts, 27 de Janeiro._

_O Ced ainda ta dormindo. E eu hoje decidi,vou estudar! Não quero saber de café da manhã (eu tô engordando horrores sabiam?!), almoço (pfff... nem se fala!) e jantar. Meu dia vai ser exclusivamente dos livrinhos mofados e fedorentos daquela biblioteca suja e que mais parece um galinheiro nos últimos tempos. Sabe que eu não agüento mais encontrar com o Potter-podre dando uma de intelectual nas seções de DCAT? Sem contar quando aquele bando de galinhas velhas ficam fazendo estardalhaço lá. Ta aí sabia? Achei a razão porque há tanto tempo eu não vou estudar. Potter! Meu Merlin... porque ele não vai logo lutar com o Tio Voldie, pra ver se ele não tem a cabeça fritada de uma vez? Acho que eu vou fazer uma faixa e pregar na porta do saguão 'AVANÇA TIO VOLDIE!'. Que tal meninas?_

_Hermione. Gina. Não me venham com chorumelas..._

E ela assim o fez. Levantou da cama e tomou um demorado banho. Cedric acordou e se juntou a ela no banho.

_Mas que homem insaciável! Oo_

Despediu-se do garoto, e ao passar pela sala comunal da Lufa-lufa recebeu olhares questionadores, mas que ela não notou.

Chegou a biblioteca e um tempo depois Ann e Hermione juntaram-se a ela.

- Fomos hoje cedo a Corvinal. Aonde você estava? – perguntou a grifinória inocentemente.

- Lufa-lufa. – respondeu ela naturalmente, pegando livros da prateleira e empilhando-os na mesa.

Ann olhou-a atônita. Mas ao receber um olhar de Lynn como se dissesse 'Pelo amor de Merlin Ann. O seu irmão não é mais uma criancinha de 10 anos.', ela engoliu a saliva que se acumulou na boca e começou a ler um dos livros que Lynn pegara.

- Beber, hoje? – perguntou a loira, não muito certa porque havia perguntado aquilo, afinal, sempre recebia um olhar severo de Hermione.

- Se a Sardinha aparecer... – disse Ann impaciente.

Hermione cutucou-a e ela soltou um 'Ai!' muito alto, e bem na hora em que Madame Pince fazia sua ronda pela biblioteca. Receberão um olhar severo da senhora e voltaram a encarar a mesa como criancinhas de castigo.

- E ela sumiu por acaso? – disse a loira displicentemente.

- Aulas com o Malfoy. – respondeu Hermione com um certo desgosto na voz.

- Ah Hermione... tá mais do que na hora de você parar de falar assim do Quinho. Tudo beem que vocês não são melhores amigos, mas vocês têm que parar com essa implicância. Afinal...

_Nós somos primos... a Ann é muito amiga dele... E, mais importante, a Gininha está se agarrando com ele. Portanto, engula mulher!_

Hermione empertigou-se em sua cadeira. Falar muito do Malfoy em um dia era demais para sua paciência.

- Tá bom! – falou ela, pondo um fim na discussão. – Vamos estudar, está bem?

- Aham. – disse Lynn, rapidamente parecendo viajar num livro de Transfiguração.

_Digo que passei a ver essa matéria de outra forma. Graças a arvorezinha querida, Transfiguração não é mais chato!_

_Sardinha! Eu não gostei! Nós passamos o dia inteiro estudando e praticando (o que seria ótimo para você!) e onde você se meteu? Bem... eu sei que o Quinho é gostoso, beija bem, pega direitinho (e eu não posso mais dizer e nem pensar nisso porque eu sou uma pessoa comprometida agora)... Mas pó! Não é para esquecer da gente né, cara?_

-

_Hogwarts, 28 de janeiro._

_Hoje é dia de sair do castelo e ver mato!_

_Ah... se eu pudesse ia agora pra Bora-Bora fritar no sol e tomar um banhozinho de mar. Vocês não imaginam como é revigorante. Não é Ann?_

Lynn dirigiu-se ao dormitório da Sonserina, onde as quatro combinaram de encontrar-se. Hermione quis chegar o mais cedo possível, não só por não conseguir acordar tarde como as demais, mas também pelo fato de não haver muitos sonserinos pela manhã em sua sala comunal.

Acordaram Ann (com certa dificuldade) e se encaminharam a faia do jardim de Hogwarts. Como sempre, olhares maliciosos lançados a Lynn e Ann, e agora também Gina, que parecia ter conquistado a atenção dos garotos após o passeio a Hogsmead.

Ao mudarem de cenário, tendo o Lago Negro como vista, receberam as 'visitas' de Ron Weasley, que passara muito abobado pela irmã e Hermione, cumprimentando rapidamente as outras duas; Harry Potter que parecia não descolar os olhos de Ann (e que mesmo de costas, parecia querer deslocar o pescoço para não tirar os olhos da morena), seguido pela sua legião de galinhas malucas; Draco Malfoy que se juntara as meninas por algum tempo, conversando com Ann e brincando com Lynn, para o grande incômodo de Gina, que bufava a cada três segundos; e Cedric Diggory, que ao fim da tarde juntou-se as garotas, cumprimentando carinhosamente Gina, Hermione, Ann e Lynn, e travando uma briga com Draco pela atenção da loirinha e da irmã.

- Mesma hora meninas? – perguntou Lynn desnecessariamente, recebendo um aceno positivo das garotas e saindo com o moreno ao seu lado.

Despediram-se calorosamente a entrada da Corvinal, como usualmente.

-

No caminho de ida para a Sala Precisa, Lynn deparou-se com uma coisa vermelha movendo-se freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Ao se aproximar mais, o garoto se deu conta de sua presença e a cumprimentou.

- Ah... Oi Lestrange. - disse ele indiferente, angustiado, ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

Lynn que havia parado com uma cara de poucos amigos, devido ao bloqueio em seu caminho, começou a acompanha-lo com os olhos até perder o pouco de paciência que tinha.

- Weasley! – gritou ela, fazendo o garoto parar, com sua famosa expressão de espanto. – Está me deixando tonta dessa forma! – disse ela rude.

- De... des... desculpa. – gaguejou ele, claramente nervoso, com todo o rosto rosado.

Lynn bufou e revirou os olhos em tédio.

- Agora sai da minha frente. – falou ela rispidamente.

Num passo rápido, Ron deslocou-se para a direita, dando passagem livre a garota para a escada.

A loira já ia subindo, quando percebeu de novo a movimentação. Ele voltara a se mover de um lado para o outro. Respirou bem fundo, e soltando o ar demoradamente, virou-se e falou em tom severo.

- Você quer parar com isso?! – e bufou. – Nossa! Deixa qualquer um com os nervos a flor da pele.

Ron havia tomado um susto, e seu estômago se revirou com a 'volta' repentina de Lynn e com o que ela falava. Poucas pessoas despertavam esse tipo de reação nele. Quando percebeu que aquela loira, com olhos brilhantes descia as escadas com repentino interesse, ele recuou alguns passos.

Com sua grande curiosidade, Lynn não resistiu a perguntar o que deixava o ruivo tão inquieto. Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta malícia.

- Então Weasley... o que foi que aconteceu? – indagou ela venenosamente. – Finalmente descobriu que o que você e o Potter têm é amor enrustido um pelo outro? – e então riu maldosamente.

Ron sentiu seu estomago revirar-se novamente, enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

- Ahm... – resmungou ele.

- É... foi o que eu imaginei. – disse ela já subindo as escadas novamente.

O ruivo respirou fundo, e quase não acreditava que estava prestes a ter uma verdadeira conversa com a loira.

_Aposto 100 galeões que ele queria que a Gina aparatasse no meu lugar naquela hora._

- Aaaahm... – começou ele, gaguejando e tossindo para limpar a garganta e afastar o nervosismo. – Lestrange...

- Uhm... – resmungou Lynn ainda de costas.

- Você... er... hmmm...

- Desembucha Weasley!

- Er... ok. Então... lá vai!

- Tá demoraaandoo... – falou a loira pegando uma lixa de unha das vestes e observando atentamente suas unhas azuis, com os ouvidos ligados para o que ele dizia.

_Resmungava, na verdade._

- Bom... – disse ele respirando fundo e soltando o ar com força, como se tentasse espantar a timidez. – Você é amiga... – e fez uma pausa. – da Hermione, certo?

- Até onde eu saiba... – ironizou ela, tamborilando os dedos no corrimão da escada.

- Então.

- Então?

- Ora, você já entendeu!

Era lógico que já tinha entendido. Mas perder um oportunidade como aquela, era o desperdício de uma boa e engraçada história.

- Não entendi nada Weasley. – falou duramente, disfarçando muito bem toda sua diversão.

- Não vou me humilhar pra que me ajude Lestrange. – disse ele já com uma cara de que não sabia mais de onde tirar uma solução.

- Pois é assim que você não a terá mesmo. – ela deu de ombros, dando as costas para o garoto.

- Está bem, está bem. – ele engoliu em seco, relutando dentro de si. – Eu preciso que você me ajude com a Hermione.

Lynn sorriu. Mas diferentemente de antes, este era um sorriso agradável, amigável. Ron sentiu-se confortado, chegando por um minuto a realmente gostar de Lynn Lestrange.

- Você não precisa da minha ajuda Weasley. – falou a loira ainda rindo.

- Não preciso?

- Não, não precisa. – falou ela, fechando automaticamente seu semblante.

- E por que eu não preciso?

- Porque eu já disse que não seu bocó. Agora tira essa cara de bobo-alegre da minha frente.

- Bobo-alegre? – esganiçou-se o ruivo.

- Quer parar de repetir tudo o que eu digo criatura? – disse ela batendo a mão nas pernas. – Só não meta os pés pelas mãos e tudo vai dar certo.

Subiu as escadas, a tempo de ver um feliz Ron Weasley sumindo pelo corredor.

_Minha boa ação do ano. Pronto, esgotou-se a cota!_

_Conselhos amorosos a um Weasley? Já não basta a Sardinha se agarrando com meu primo. Merlin!_

_Mas pondo isso de lado..._

_Dááá-lhe Hermiônini! (HAHAHAHAHAH. Como eu soube disso??!)_

_Arrasando corações gatxiiinha! Hahahhaha! Ahm... Primeiro: No primeiro encontro de vocês eu farei a sua maquiagem E o seu cabelo!_

_Aiiin, que lindooo!_

_Oiin x)_

Chegou a Sala Precisa rapidamente. Ann a esperava na entrada com um 'presentinho' nas mãos.

- Eita que hoje a noite vai ser boa! – disse a loira tomando a garrafa de firewhisky das mãos da amiga sonserina.

-

**N/A's:** Reviews serão respondidas no próximo capítulo. Beijos.


End file.
